Secrets
by Victoria R. Orsini
Summary: Gracias al destino se encuentran nuevamente pero ya nada es igual, un misterio rodea a la chica sin que ella lo sepa. Un secreto amenaza con separarlos de nuevo, ¿Qué será capaz de hacer un joven por amor? ¿Qué misterio se oculta tras las mentiras?
1. Chapter 1

**Disculpen mi ausencia pero simplemente no habia podido escribir, tengo un bloqueo grave con mi otra historia pero gracias a mi mentesita logre hacer otra :) Por ahora no se cuando pueda seguir con Medicine la verdad agradeceria ayuda porque quiero terminar la historia para ustedes. Pero bueno aqui les traigo una nueva; debo advertirles que la historia tiene palabras fuertes (no muchas pero las tiene) y bueno es algo interesante. Dependiendo de si les gusta o no actualizare pronto. Tambien estare cambiando los puntos de vista durante la historia, seran entre Aome, Inuyasha y tal vez Tercera persona. Los pensamientos estan _asi. _****Las quiero mucho y de veras disculpen mi ausencia 3**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia ideada por mi mente si :) **

* * *

><p>Recuerdo aquel día como si fuese ayer. Yo iba caminando sola por la calle, creo que eran mas o menos las tres de la mañana. Mis tacones mataban mis pies, las lagrimas en mis ojos hacían mi vista borrosa, estaba casi desnuda, tenia frío, mi ropa que no era mucha, estaba completamente rasgada, llena de agujeros y mi cabeza dolía como nunca, sentía que me martillaban el cráneo con cada paso que daba. Mi bolso guindaba en mi hombro derecho; tenia mucho frío eso es lo que mas recuerdo, me abrazaba con mis brazos tratando de obtener calor pero era inútil; ni un solo carro pasaba por la calle para que yo pudiera pedir la cola.<p>

La luna estaba completamente blanca en la copa del cielo negro, habían unas cuantas nubes que trataban de abrazarla pero el escalofriante viento lo impedía. Todo estaba demasiado callado lo único que se escuchaba eran mis tacones en el suelo pero también podía escuchar el zumbido de la música a todo volumen en mis oídos. Estaba realmente mareada, todo daba vueltas nada era concreto. Empece a limpiar mis ojos sin importarme que mi maquillaje exagerado se arruinara, debía ser fuerte, no había tiempo para lloriqueos. Al ver, mis manos estaban llenas de negro y escarcha, nada podía ser peor.

De pronto de la nada apareció una camioneta lujosa color verde oscuro a mi lado, me di cuenta de su presencia por el sonido de los cauchos en el asfalto. Me detuve sintiendo como mil agujas punzaban mis pies a la vez que veía los vidrios extremadamente oscuros de la camioneta, no se veía nada hacia adentro, aunque si tenia una idea de quien podría estar allí. Un hombre rico seguramente por la apariencia de su camioneta, lo mas probable un hombre de negocios que estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero. En eso cuando me acerque inconscientemente al carro el conductor rodó la ventana del copiloto mostrando su figura, como estaba oscuro no pude divisar bien quien era pero lucia joven lo cual me dejo todo claro. Niño hijo de papi saliendo de una fiesta probablemente borracho en su camino se topa con una muchacha...

-Oye te- no deje que terminara de hablar cuando ya me había adentrado en el automóvil, los asientos eran de cuero con un aroma peculiar aunque realmente agradable. Me deslice sin problemas en el amplio asiento cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me miro por unos segundos de arriba abajo lentamente para luego asentir y tomar el volante. Me imagino que estaba viendo si valía la pena gastar en mi, si lo valía. Arranco en silencio sin decir palabra alguna, generalmente dicen cosas pervertidas para "hacer ambiente" o empiezan a tocarme. Pero el no lo hizo, nisiquiera me miraba. _Genial. De seguro era un violador o un asesino_, eso pensé en aquel momento pero no me importo, mi vida era una real mierda como para que me importara si se terminaba, mas bien me haría un favor, no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo yo misma. Yo pienso que la gente que se suicida son los que deberíamos admirar, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerlo. Trata de matarte y veras que es lo mas difícil que puedas hacer en tu vida. Por que? Porque los humanos son la cosa mas egoísta y egocéntrica en el mundo.

El joven empezó a andar por las calles como si estuviese buscando algo, tal vez un amigo, tal vez un motel. El silencio seguía vivo, tan vivo que parecía hablar. Lentamente el silencio fue arruyandome haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran, estaba realmente cansada y a dolorida. Poco a poco mis párpados se hacían mas y mas pesados mientras veía pasar las casas rápidamente por las ventanas. No tenia idea de a que velocidad íbamos, yo solo sentía que flotaba. Generalmente ante un extraño nunca me hubiese quedado dormida, generalmente ante un extraño ya estuviese ocupada con otras cosas pero por alguna razón me sentía segura con esta persona. Mis párpados finalmente se dieron por vencidos y todo quedo en oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en un lugar diferente que creo era un parque o por lo menos eso parecía desde la ventana de la camioneta, de pronto sentí algo suave sobre mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que tenia una manta puesta encima. El miedo me inundo al pensar que tal vez me había cortado o sacado algo de mi cuerpo mientras dormía, me quite la manta desesperada sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo en su lugar y sin ningún dolor a parte de los que ya tenia antes, haciéndose mas fuertes gracias a mis movimientos bruscos, me queje ante ellos haciendo que la persona a mi lado se levantara de golpe.<p>

-Hey, hey! Tranquilízate- dijo el joven tomando mis hombros desnudos con sus grandes manos, sentí la calidez de ellas y mis músculos que estaban rígidos y tensos se relajaron automáticamente. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y me congele, tenia una mirada muy fuerte y penetrante -Esta bien, no voy a hacerte daño…- dijo tranquilizándome con su voz ronca, yo asentí despacio. Soltó mis hombros acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento del piloto, yo me moví quedando nuevamente en donde estaba -Estas bien?- pregunto muy bajo pero serio. Ante su pregunta solo pude reírme sin ganas, _Que si todo estaba bien? hace años que nada esta bien_ -Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto sin entender mi humor. Yo negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no importaba, mi garganta empezaba a sentir los daños que le había causado hace un rato, me ardía al respirar -Esta bien, juguemos al mudo entonces- dijo el un poco irritado.

Todo se quedo en silencio nuevamente, mire mi cuerpo lentamente dandome cuenta de los moretones que empezaban a surgir en mis brazos y piernas, suspire con resignación ahora tendría que gastar dinero en maquillaje para ellos. El hombre a mi lado me volvió a mirar al escuchar mi suspiro.

-Tu…- dijo muy bajo pero gracias al silencio lo pude escuchar claramente, subí la mirada encontrandome con sus ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad como dos soles -Quien eres…- pregunto vacilando.

-Quien quieres que sea?- pregunte por costumbre, la verdad no me percate de lo que había dicho hasta que sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro, no se si yo me había movido o había sido el pero el hecho es que estábamos bastante cerca, nuestras narices se rozaban, nuestros alientos se encontraban y sus ojos perforaban los míos como si buscaran algo.

-Quiero que seas tu y me digas quien eres- demando con seriedad. Entonces me separe un poco y lo mire de arriba a abajo.

-Eres policía?- pregunte alarmada tratando de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, lo mire con desesperación, si era un policía estaba arruinada.

-No soy policía, te hubiera llevado directamente a la jefatura no crees?- dijo el con tranquilidad, pero no me podía fiar. Lo mire aun asustada así que decidí pegarme poco a poco para abrir el seguro de la puerta sin que se diera cuenta -Ahora solo quiero saber quien eres- me volvió a preguntar.

-Y solo sere quien quieras que sea- respondí de manera sensual como solía hacer, note como se volvía rígido por lo que no pude evitar sonreír, lo estaba distrayendo y cada vez me acercaba mas a los seguros para poder abrir la puerta.

-Basta de juegos, dime quien eres?- pregunto irritado.

-Por que tanta curiosidad?- Cada vez me acercaba mas al seguro de la puerta.

-Porque si-

-Porque si no es una respuesta- la verdad estaba disfrutando el juego, había olvidado momentáneamente mis dolores ya que estaba mas concentrada en salir de allí. Los vidrios del carro estaban empañados por lo que al pegarme a mi ventana sentí el frio en mi espalda desnuda y me separe ante el tacto congelante por lo que tuve que disimular mi movida. El joven suspiro en busca de paciencia, vi como llevo su mano a su cara y volvió a mirarme, el reflejo de la luna se coló por el vidrio por unos instantes dejando al decubierto su rostro, era realmente atractivo!

-Sabes que ya me harte- se acerco a mi agarrando una de mis muñecas halandome hacia el, de golpe nos encontrábamos nuevamente muy cerca, nariz con nariz, su boca a apenas unos centímetros de la mía y sus ojos volvían a indagar en mi -Eres o no eres tu- susurro para si, _sabia quien era?_ Prendió la luz de la camioneta descubriendo los rostros de ambos. La claridad repentina me obligo a cerrar los ojos por la incomodidad, poco a poco los fui abriendo apreciando al muchacho que se encontraba ante mis ojos, la expresión de su cara era de sorpresa absoluta. Yo no entendía que le pasaba, estaba tan destrozada? El empezó a separarse de mi pero sin soltar mi muñeca yo lo mire mientras se movía incrédulo hasta estar recostado de la ventana. Su rostro me era vagamente conocido, la nariz perfilada, la boca delgada, el cabello desarreglado, pero lo que mas me intrigaban eran esos ojos color ámbar tan intensos como salvajes, tal vez lo había visto en un cafe o algo era bastante apuesto así que dudo que lo borrara tan fácil de mi mente -Eres tu…- me dijo con los ojos aun bien abiertos.

-Disculpa?- pregunte asustada, como que si era un policía y me acababan de agarrar.

-Eres tu!- volvió a repetir mas alegre, genial el tipo estaba alegre de atraparme.

-Sueltame- dije en seco tratando de zafarme de su agarre pero era inútil me tenia bien agarrada -Que me sueltes dije!- le grite llegando a la desesperación repentinamente, el se quedo callado como si estuviera pensando pero nunca dejo de mirarme -Déjame ir por favor- le volví a decir pero el negó con la cabeza -Que me dejes ir joder!- grite a lo que el trato de acercarse a mi -déjame ir!- estaba completamente asustada y sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, con una fuerza que no tengo idea de donde salió logre soltarme, mis manos fueron directo al seguro para abrirlo y salir. Logre abrir el seguro así que le di a la manija que abría la puerta pero esta no lo hizo, le di y le di y le di como loca pero no abría, empece a golpear el vidrio aunque sabia era imposible romperlo, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que me habían atrapado como una idiota, tanto nadar para morir en la orilla -No me lleves por favor, yo no quería…- dije llorando con fuerza al tiempo que golpeaba el vidrio. Lo que me parecía extraño es que no había intentado detenerme o decirme que me callara, que no había arrancado el carro y me había puesto unas esposas. Lentamente me voltee para mirarlo de seguro me estaba apuntando con una pistola, había esperado que hiciera mi espectáculo para después simplemente ponerme el arma entre las cejas y hacerme callar. Pero no fue así. El simplemente me miraba sin entender -Quien eres?- pregunte entonces.

-No me reconoces?- pregunto esperanzado, yo negué lentamente con la cabeza, sus ojos mostraron tristeza ante mi respuesta -Pense que si lo harías…-

-Tengo cara de adivina o que?- le pregunte limpiando mis lagrimas que seguían saliendo, el se río sin ganas.

-Tan sarcástica como siempre…soy yo, Inuyasha- hablo serio viéndome a los ojos sin pestañear.

Todo en mi organismo se detuvo, hasta una lagrima que estaba por salir pareció retraerse. Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar y hasta mi corazón se paro unos microsegundos para después comenzar a latir tan rápido que martillaba mi pecho en cada latido. No podía hacer nada estaba congelada, mi mente aun procesaba aquel nombre…era imposible no podía ser el…debía ser una broma de mal gusto de los policías, una trampa lo mas probable, eran tan malditos que podían jugar con eso.

-Abre la puerta- susurre, todo esto me abrumaba, tenia que ser una mentira, era imposible que fuera el.

-Soy yo Inuyasha, no me recuerdas?- pregunto el acercándose a mi.

-No te acerques!- le grite deteniéndolo en seco -No se quien eres, abre la puerta-

-No la voy a abrir hasta que no me creas-

-Ya te dije que no se quien eres, te equivocaste de persona, abre la puerta maldita sea me tengo que ir- empece a darle nuevamente a la manija tratando de abrir la puerta haciendole entender que estaba desesperada por salir.

-Puedes patalear todo lo que quieras pero no te voy a dejar ir hasta que no me creas- me dijo cruzando de brazos, yo lo mire enojada.

-Mira no se si eres policía o que el hecho es que no deberías jugar con las cosas personales de la gente. Si piensas que me voy a creer tus mentiras estas equivocado. Esta bien no tienes que pagarme podemos hacer lo que quieras antes de ir a la jefatura no le diré a nadie de seguro alguno de tus amiguitos te lo dijo así que dime que quieres que haga y acabemos con esto- estaba realmente furiosa, como podía afirmar que era EL, tenia cierto parecido pero no era posible que de verdad fuera el. El me miro con lastima -No me mires asi- odiaba que cualquier persona, mas un hombre, me mirara con lastima.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- pregunto.

-Nada, porque no te voy a creer- mi voz salía mas severa de lo que pensaba. El asintió y encendió la camioneta, yo me quede callada de seguro se rindió, íbamos camino a la jefatura. Empezamos a salir de lo que parecía un bosque pero la verdad no me importaba, me volví un ovillo en el asiento abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos, nada importaba, estaba en un GRAN problema. Enterre mi rostro entre mis piernas, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar en silencio por mis mejillas mientras trataba de ahogar mis sollozos. De nuevo el frío se apoderaba de mi por lo que temblaba en contra de mi voluntad, nos detuvimos un momento, debía ser un semáforo o algo, pasaron unos segundos cuando sentí la manta sobre mi. No me moví para verlo, _policía queriendo ser amable…_ Pasaron veinte minutos los cuales conte en mi mente cuando volvimos a detenernos. Apago el carro y escuche como abría la su puerta bajandose del carro dejandome sola en este. _1-2-3_, automáticamente se abrió mi puerta sintiendo la brisa fría que entraba en la cabina.

-Baja por favor- lo escuche decir, trague duro, _aquí vamos…_

Baje del auto con lentitud, las agujas volvieron a clavarse en mis pies cuando mis tacones tocaron el suelo. No podía alzar la mirada estaba decepcionada de mi misma, todos estos años nunca me habían agarrado y de pronto caí en una trampa tan estúpida. Me quede en donde estaba, la verdad me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo.

-Mirame- demando firmemente, _que quería_? Hice lo que me pidió ya no tenia sentido pelear. Lo mire encontrandome con su mirada dura, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros de nuevo, podía ver el delgado humo que salía de su boca debido al frío que hacia -Soy yo Inuyasha, tu eres Aome la mejor amiga de mi hermana, solías llamarme Kiki porque siempre me montaba en los arboles como un mono, ibas casi todos los días a mi casa- mientras hablaba cada palabra me golpaba como una cachetada, como sabia todo eso esta persona? -Solian ver películas de miedo todas las noches, jugábamos en la piscina de la casa- seguía y seguía diciendo cosas que me hacían recordar esos momentos felices de mi vida.

-Para…- susurre, no podia seguir escuchando me dolia demasiado.

-Amas la salsa de pasta que hace mi mama-

-Para- volvi a pedir.

-Iban a clases de matemática juntas-

-Para- volví a pedir llevando mis manos a mis oídos.

-Una vez explotaron la licuadora haciendo merengadas- el seguía sin parar volviendome loca, _basta, basta, basta!_

-Basta no sigas- las lagrimas volvían a formarse en mis ojos.

-Y si aun no me crees mira en donde estas- paro de hablar buscando aire, yo simplemente trataba de tranquilizarme, mire a mi al rededor sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar tan grandes que surgían de mi.

Era el lago…en donde solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano a donde nos escapábamos y acampábamos, donde pase los momentos mas felices de mi vida…

-Ahora me crees?- pregunto el, yo me voltee a verlo, me quede allí sin hacer nada. Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas, el me seguía viendo esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Todo era muy abrumador estaba mareada y no lo creía, pero solo podía ser el, nadie podría saber esas cosas si no era el, **EL** estaba allí frente a mí luego de tanto tiempo…mis rodillas temblaron en señal de debilidad haciendome caer al suelo pero Inuyasha me agarro antes de que tocara el piso -Aome estas bien?- pregunto asustado cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, eran cálidos y fuertes. Yo asentí al no poder encontrar mi voz aun estaba en shock -Ven sientate- me alzo en sus brazos sentandome en el asiento de la camioneta en donde había estado hace unos segundos. Veia al piso sin poder creer lo que ocurría, Inuyasha subía y bajaba sus manos por mis brazos tratando de calentarme, estaba temblando no solo por el frio sino por todo lo que pasaba. Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, necesitaba tiempo para analizar todo -Podemos hablar?- ante su pregunta subí la mirada buscando sus ojos,la verdad no estaba segura si debía hablar…

Tal vez el destino me había hecho topar con el de nuevo pero mi vida no iba al ritmo de la de el y nunca lo haría, mi vida no iba al ritmo de nadie._ Hacia una diferencia el habernos topado? No. Estaba feliz? Si, pero como todo en mi vida la felicidad no duraba mucho. Ya lo vi, se que sigue vivo y esta bien, que mas necesito saber? Nada. Asi que agarra tus cosas querida y ponte a caminar, no tiene sentido que te quedes hablando con el solo hará todo mas difícil._

-Me tengo que ir- dije sintiendo el dolor de mis palabras, me moví para buscar mi bolso pero Inuyasha me detuvo.

-No- replico fuertemente buscando mi mirada pero la evitaba ya que si lo veía a los ojos me quedaría.

-No puedo quedarme…- dije poniendo mis pies en el suelo sintiendo como antes las agujas en mis pies. En mi mano se encontraba mi bolso, lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos me dolían, era el único soporte que tenia. El seguía allí parado frente a mi en silencio esperando a que cambiara de parecer -Adios…- susurre dando un paso al lado para empezar a caminar, el se quedo allí parado sin moverse lo cual agradecí. Camine unos cuantos pasos mas las lagrimas volvían a brotar. _Por que no podía pasar nada bueno en mi vida?_ me pregunte. En eso sentí una mano en mi brazo halandome hacia atrás.

-Espera- me dijo el, yo me pare mas no me voltee, ya me había visto llorar mucho hoy -Tienes a donde ir?- y el balde de agua fría callo sobre mi. La verdad si me iba en aquel momento tendría que dormir en un banquillo en algún parque o debajo de un puente ya que no planeaba regresar a "casa" -Aome responde- me dijo impaciente.

-Si…- mentí, la verdad yo era muy buena mintiendo, lo había aprendido durante los últimos años pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni yo me creí lo que decía. El suspiro y me volteo de forma de que nos viéramos cara a cara.

-No me mientas…tienes en donde quedarte o no?- me miro fijamente a los ojos examinando cada rincón de mi rostro buscando algún señal de basilacion. Bien sabia que si volvía a decir que si se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba mintiendo pero si decía que no tal vez se ofrecería a llevarme a un motel o algo y no quería…no quería encariñarme.

-No…- respondí luego de unos segundos, el asintió.

-Vamos te llevare a casa- dijo mas para si que para mi. Hizo un gesto para que me moviera pero no pude -Aome vamos no te voy a dejar aqui-

-Hazlo…a demás no puedo ir a tu casa! que dirán…- en aquel momento volví a pensar en mi mejor amiga y su familia, su hermano menor, sus padres. Que dirían si me vieran como estoy ahora? Después de tanto tiempo aparecerme así de la nada a invadir su espacio personal? No me parecía correcto, a demás NO DEBIA encariñarme... ya habia logrado decir adios hace mucho tiempo.

-Vivo solo, si es eso lo que te preocupa- me dijo casualmente -Ahora vamos- pero yo no me moví.

-No, dejame aquí en serio no hay problema- respondí tratando de caminar fuera de su agarre.

-Ya te dije que no pero que terca eres niña!- _niña…_extrañaba esa palabra. Yo volví a negar con la cabeza cruzando de brazos, un acto bastante inmaduro pero tal vez así se iría. Vi como reviraba los ojos en irritación -Me estas pidiendo que te deje aquí en el medio del bosque a menos dos grados centígrados, sola,muerta de frio y sin lugar a donde ir?- sonaba bastante mal pero si eso era lo que pedía así que asentí, el suspiro pasandose una mano por la cara -Mira no puedo hacer eso- iba a reclamarle pero me callo poniendo su mano sobre mi boca -Solo esta noche- me dijo -Solo duerme en mi casa esta noche y luego te puedes ir- Una noche no sonaba mal, podría dormir unas horas y me despertaría antes que el y así me iría, son solo unas horas, nada de cariños ni despedidas ni nada, solo unas horas de sueño y ya -Lo harás?- pregunto ante mi silencio, lo mire y asentí lentamente. El respiro aliviado y acto seguido nos montamos en la camioneta.

Salimos del bosque entrando en la carretera luego de unos minutos, gracias a Dios, el había prendido la calefacción haciendo que el frio que sentía se desvaneciera casi por completo, a demás también tenia puesta encima la suave y tibia manta, no solo para calentarme sino que estaba un poco apenada de estar tan descubierta ante el, algo raro si me preguntan debido a lo que tengo que hacer para vivir…Durante el camino no hablo, lucia mas bien pensativo. Yo sin poder evitarlo cerré los ojos para descansar un poco, no estaba dormida del todo sabia que ocurría a mi al rededor pero tenia los ojos cerrados. Pasaron varios minutos cuando sentí la camioneta detenerse. Abri mis ojos divisando un conjunto de pequeñas casa de una sola planta, el se bajo y yo lo imite usando aun la manta sobre mi cuerpo. Se puso a mi lado hasta guiarme a la puerta de su modesto hogar, era la casa numero 28. Con su llave abrió la puerta sin problemas y me dejo pasar para luego seguirme y cerrar la puerta tras si. Prendio la luz dejando a la vista la sala y la cocina, al final del cuarto una puerta y la derecha de la cocina otra.

-Estas en tu casa- me dijo amablemente quitandose la chaqueta. Yo lo mire y le sonreí, me sentí extraña pero bien, tenia mucho tiempo sin sonreír de verdad y sonreí aun mas cuando vi como se formaba en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo -Eh, aquí esta el baño por si quieres bañarte- me dijo caminando hasta la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la cocina algo nervioso, no pude evitar sonreír aun mas era tan tierno.

-Un baño no estaría mal- le dije, el asintio.

-Ya te traigo unas toallas y ropa para que te cambies- dijo mientras desaparecía por la otra puerta, supongo que era su cuarto. Mientras el buscaba dichas cosas comencé a ver a mi al rededor, su casa era bastante bonita. La pequeña sala consistía en un sofá de tres puestos hecho de cuero negro, lucia bastante cómodo, en frente una mesa de vidrio baja. Habia una pequeña chimenea y sobre esta un televisor pantalla plasma, no sabría decir de cuantas pulgadas pero no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, el tamaño ideal. En las paredes habían muchos marcos con fotos, en ellas pude reconocer a Inuyasha y su familia, sentí un cálido nudo formarse en mi estomago, vaya que los extrañaba -Aqui tienes- dijo apareciendo por la puerta en la cual había entrado hace unos segundos -La caliente es la que esta pegada a la pared, tomate tu tiempo- yo asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta señalada -Oye te gustaría un chocolate caliente y unas galletas?- me pregunto cuando estaba apunto de entrar, iba a decir que no, estaba siendo demasiado amable pero el rugido de mi estomago le respondió antes de que pudiera hablar, se rio de mi y yo me sonroje -Digamos que si entonces- con esto entre al baño cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas perdiendo la luz para luego desplomarme en el suelo, la verdad no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Me quede allí sentada en el suelo por unos minutos, luego me quite los tacones que tanto me herían apartandolos a un lado para luego acariciar mis pies rojos. Los moretones en mi piernas y brazos no habían dudado ni un segundo en formarse así que allí se encontraban, recordandome todo, a demás de que mi piel era bastante pálida y delicada entonces los morados parecían brillar como luces de neón. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza ya que los recuerdos empezaban a escaparse de mi mente mostrando lo sucedido, lleve mis manos a mis oídos con el intento de poder detenerlos pero falle.

_Luces, humo, alcohol, ruido, camina, calor, arriba, golpe, dolor, arriba, borroso, gritos, dolor, humo, dolor, ardor, mareo, dolor, golpes, ruido, corre, dolor, frio_.

La secuencia se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. _Para, para!_ me dije a mi misma pero se me hacia difícil detener los recuerdos, en eso escuche como golpeaban la puerta desde afuera, l repentino sonido me hizo volver en si parandome de un solo golpe.

-Aome estas bien?- escuche la voz preocupada de Inuyasha.

-S-si no p-pasa nada tranquilo- respondí un tanto nerviosa, mis manos empezaron a temblar así que me dirigí directo a la ducha a prender el agua caliente.

-Esta bien…cualquier cosa grita ok?-

-Aja!- le respondí mientras veía el agua caer.

Me quite la "ropa" si se le podía llamar así y la lance en la basura, me daba asco usarla. Cuando estuve desnuda entre a la ducha sintiendo el agua hirviendo tocar mi piel, era realmente placentero. Me sumergí bajo la regadera dejando que el agua limpiara todo mi cuerpo, en el suelo veía como el agua se llevaba mi maquillaje ya que se había tornado negra. Busque el shampoo poniendo un poco en mi mano para luego masajear mi cabello con el, olía bastante bien. Hice lo mismo con el enjuague y luego busque el jabón, limpie y frote cada parte de mi piel dando especial trato en mi rostro para sacar por completo el maquillaje, mientras me enjabonaba me percate de la cantidad de morados que se estaban formando en mi cuerpo, algunos ya empezaban a doler y otros estaban apenas formandose, _Mañana será_. Una vez terminado me quede bajo el agua unos minutos simplemente sintiendola en mi, sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban, como mi cabello se pegaba a mi espalda y como cada gota de agua recorría todo mi cuerpo. Planeaba quedarme unos minutos mas pero el olor del chocolate caliente fue mas fuerte que yo. Cerre la llave del agua mientras exprimía mi cabello quitando el exceso de agua. Tome una de las toallas con la cual arrope mi cabello haciendo un turbante y con la otra empece a secar mi cuerpo. Sali de la ducha parandome sobre la alfombra suave que se encontraba allí, termine de secarme y busque la ropa que el me había entregado. Un bóxer de cuadros, unas medias altas y una camisa blanca manga larga, perfecto. Me puse la ropa rápidamente sin problemas, quite la toalla de mi cabello y busque mi peine en mi bolso, con cuidado pase el peine por mi cabello sintiendo los nudos en el, suspire olfateando el olor mas fuerte del chocolate por lo que no me importo pasar unas cuantas veces el peine bruscamente para deshacer los nudos. Cuando hube terminado guinde las dos toallas en un gancho que estaba en la puerta, tome mi bolso y mis tacones, me mire una vez mas en el espejo, estaba pálida como de costumbre, mi maquillaje había desaparecido por completo, mis labios estaban rojos por el frío y mis ojos un tanto inchados y ojerosos, suspire y salí.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo la espesa y deliciosa bebida en unas tazas de tamaño razonable, tenia una camiseta negra y un mono holgado tambien de cuadros -Fue mas rápido de lo que pense- me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje; la verdad no se porque lo hice -Deja tus cosas allí si quieres- me dijo señalando al perchero que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, yo hice lo sugerido con algo de torpeza, mis pies estaban adoloridos y mis músculos demasiado relajados -Ven- me dijo desde el sofá, la verdad no vi en que momento se había movido tan rápido. Camine hasta el sofá sentandome en una esquina, el me dio mi taza que soltaba humo, respire este sintiendo su delicioso aroma para luego tomar un sorbo, estaba realmente bueno! -Te gusto?- me pregunto dudoso, yo simplemente asentí ya que estaba ocupada bebiendo -Que alivio, hace años que no lo hacia-

-Es tal y como lo recuerdo…- dije antes de que pudiera detenerme, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonroje y mire al suelo pero antes pude ver la cara de tristeza que puso.

-Quieres una galleta?- me pregunto ofreciendome un plato que tenia un total de diez galletas de avena, tome una murmurando un tímido "gracias", no quería abrir mi bocota y decir algo que no debía de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de mi boca masticando junto con nuestras respiraciones, el no hablaba, no bebía, no comía, solo me miraba lo cual me tenia nerviosa por lo que yo bebía, comía y lo miraba de a momentos rápidamente.

-Oye no quiero ser grosera pero…que tanto miras?- pregunte apenada, el parpadeo varias veces y luego miro hacia otra parte.

-Nada…- susurro, un leve tinte rosado se formo en sus mejillas. Lo deje hasta allí no quise preguntar mas. En silencio termine mi chocolate caliente y devore cinco galletas, estaban buenísimas, durante todo el tiempo el estuvo cambiando sus miradas entre mi bolso- yo- la puerta- mi bolso- yo- la puerta. Me hice la loca para hacerle creer que no lo veía, que estaba muy concentrada comiendo -Satisfecha?- pregunto al ver que dejaba la taza en la mesa y me recostaba tímidamente en el sofá, yo asentí lentamente con una sonrisa, me sentía tan extraña sonriendo, no solía hacerlo -Me alegro- respondió sonriendo también aunque pude percibir cierta melancolía en ella. Se paro recogiendo las cosas yendo al lava platos.

-Te puedo ayudar?- dije parandome del sofá pero el me hizo un gesto de que me sentara con la mano.

-Tranquila lo tengo todo controlado- yo me volví a sentar en el sofá. Escuche como corría el agua en el fregadero, como movía los trastes en el. Por alguna razón este sonido me tranquilizo bastante y empece a sentir el dolor apoderarse de mi cuerpo, recorriendo mis venas, haciendo mis morados palpitar, mi cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviese en un carrusel, mis pies se acalambraban, mis labios empezaron a arder, mi garganta se cerraba y los recuerdos empezaban a surgir otra vez. Comence a respirar rápidamente como si estuviese en una pesadilla.

_Luces, humo, alcohol, ruido, camina, oscuro, calor, arriba, golpe, dolor, arriba, borroso, gritos, dolor, humo, dolor, frio, ardor, mareo, dolor, golpes, ruido, corre, dolor, frio._

Empece a marearme y sentí como me desvanecía, como si de pronto todo a mi al rededor desapareciera y quedara flotando en el espacio, el sonido del agua era lejano como cuando estas sumergido bajo el agua y alguien habla, bueno así. Todo se volvía negro, deje de ver la mesa que estaba frente de mi quedando en la oscuridad, todo se volvió silencioso.

_Aome…_ escuche a lo lejos y de ahí en adelante no recuerdo mas nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está lo prometido, gracias por sus reviews y las que empezaron a seguir la historia y la hicieron su favorita. Sobre todo gracias a Kaguya no Tsuk por sus recomendaciones 3 Bueno sin más aqui se los dejó, espero que les guste. XOXO V**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha P.O.V<p>

Me paré a lavar los trastes, me pareció muy tierno que se parara a tratar de ayudarme como siempre solía hacer, al parecer quedaba algo de ella dentro de la persona que era ahora. Me debatía si debía preguntar o no, hacer que hablara o esperar, pero la cuestión era ¿Qué tanto esperar? lo más seguro es que mañana saliera corriendo de aquí , la traje a duras penas así que dudo que se vaya a quedar mucho tiempo. Bueno entonces le preguntaría, tenia que hablar, tenia que saber, necesitaba respuestas y solo ella me las podría dar. Tome aire y me giré hacia el sofá en donde estaba sentada y la miré, parecía una estatua en cierta forma porque por alguna razón estaba respirando muy rápido, se movía un tanto agitada, pero aparte de eso no hacia movimiento alguno.

-Oye quisiera preguntarte algo…- logre decir pero no recibí respuesta de ella, tal vez hable muy bajo -Aome quiero hablarte de algo- volví a decir mas fuerte esta vez mientras apagaba el grifo y secaba mis manos, pero nuevamente no recibí respuesta, ¿Me estaba ignorando? Un poco irritado comencé a caminar hacia el sofá dejando el paño con el que me estaba secando sobre el mesón de mármol de cocina -¿Aome?- pregunté a solo unos pasos del sofá, en ese momento vi como su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre la mesa -¡AOME!- grité corriendo hasta el sofá halando este hacia atrás ya que sabía que no me daría tiempo de llegar hasta ella de este modo si halaba el sofá caería a el suelo y no contra la mesa ya que podría romperse y clavarse los vidrios. Escuché su cuerpo golpear el suelo lo que me hizo correr aun mas rápido a donde había caído. Me agaché a su lado sin moverla teniendo en cuenta que tal vez pudiese hacer mayor daño si la movía bruscamente.

Su cuerpo estaba de lado y su rostro oculto bajo su cabellera negra. Al ver que no haría ningún daño moviendo su cuerpo, con cuidado, pasé un brazo por debajo de su cuello y la alcé hacia mi pecho recostando parte de su espalda sobre mis muslos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados más no parecía que descansaba sino más bien parecía atormentada, pude observar su rostro con mas detenimiento que antes; era tal y como lo recordaba, mas hermoso me atrevía a decir sin embargo lo notaba triste. Sus labios delgados pero carnosos estaban bastante rojos en contraste con su blanca piel, su cuerpo estaba frío y su respiración era bastante lenta. Pasé mi mano por su frente bajando por su mejilla hasta su barbilla volviendo a subir, repetí este recorrido un par de veces para luego dejar que mis dedos divagaran por su cabello, el cual siempre había querido acariciar. Estaba húmedo pero igual lo sentía muy suave. Cuando saque mi mano de su cabellera sentí mi mano mojada pensé que era por la humedad de su cabello pero cuando la vi me di cuenta que era otra cosa, una sustancia vinotinto y tibia, sangre.

La mire alarmado llevando la misma mano a su cráneo por donde acababa de sentir la suavidad de su cabello, con cuidado busque por la ruptura que debió haberse hecho con la orilla de la mesa al caer lo cual rectifiqué cuando vi que la punta de la mesa tenia un leve tinte del color de su sangre, no moví el sofá lo suficientemente rápido. Encontré la herida de donde salía la sangre, estaba un poco mas arriba de la parte posterior de su oreja, era pequeña por lo que pude sentir pero como bien sabía cualquier golpe que te dieras en la cabeza por mas mínimo que sea podrías llenar un vaso con sangre debido a la cantidad de vasos sanguíneos que hay en ella. Esto lo se, no solo gracias a las clases de biología del colegio, sino porque cuando era pequeño era un poco terrible y siempre me cortaba, me golpeaba o cosas de ese estilo, con decir que Aome solía decirme Kiki porque parecía un mono, según Aome Kiki es como una abreviatura (muy sosa) de Monkey que es mono en inglés.

Con cuidado la alcé en mis brazos rescostandola sobre el sofá cuidando que su cabeza no se moviera. Fui a mi cuarto en busca de gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida y taparla, una vez con los implementos volví a la sala un tanto asustado, cuando vi que seguía allí acostada sin moverse respiré profundo, la verdad no sabría que esperar si se había desmayado de la nada ahorita podría estar parada muy tranquila.

Me arrodille a su lado apartando su cabello con cuidado viendo la pequeña abertura de no más de tres centímetros, tomé un algodón y lo bañé con agua oxigenada, limpie la pequeña herida quitando el exceso de sangre luego piqué una gasa de un buen tamaño poniendo superficialmente sobre esta, la adherí con una cinta adhesiva especial (se iba a halar unos cuantos cabellos cuando se lo quitara). Al terminar me quedé observandola de nuevo, no podia evitarlo. Ahora lucía más tranquila que antes, mi camisa blanca que le quedaba obviamente mas grande se había desplazado (el cuello de la camisa) hasta su hombro dejandolo expuesto. Tenia la piel mas cremosa que su rostro, el tono de piel parecía una perla. Mis manos empezaron a picar con el deseo de tocarla, de sentir su piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Pasé mi mirada desde su frente hasta su hombro nuevamente, _frente, ojos, nariz, boca, barbilla, cuello, morado, hombro…espera, ¿Dije morado?_ Me acerque a la unión de su cuello y su clavícula en donde divise un moretón en plena formación, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de el antes. ¿Cómo se lo habría hecho? ¿Había sido un accidente o…alguien? No es un lugar muy común para moretones. La idea de que alguien (hombre) la hubiese tocado (herido) en aquel lugar me hizo hervir la sangre.

Me paré de golpe buscando drenar el enojo que se formaba en mi, debía tranquilizarme, pero para mi suerte pude divisar otro moretón en su muñeca ahora expuesta. Volví a mi lugar anterior en el piso mientras con cuidado subía la manga de la camisa observando más morados en su brazos, muchos en forma de dedos.

-¿Qué coño?- susurre, ¿Que le había pasado? ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Quién había sido?

Alarmado y enojado subí la manga de su otro brazo hallando MAS morados con el mismo patrón que tenia el otro brazo, mire su rostro aunque sabía que estaba más que dormida pero igual necesitaba hacerlo. Me volví a parar pasando mi mano por mi cabello hasta mi nuca. Me le quedé mirando sin poder creer lo que veía. Entonces miré sus piernas, _¿Habrían más?_ Decidido baje ambas medias hasta sus tobillos, tenia unos cuantos pero nada grave, en su mayoría ya estaban amarillos a punto de desaparecer, un poco apenado subí los bóxers dejando sus muslos totalmente descubiertos cortando mi respiración ante lo que veía. MANOS marcadas a los lados de cada uno, dentro de sus muslos, era algo impactante que nunca había visto. Volvi a ver su rostro con el corazón encogido. _¿Qué te hicieron?_ pensé. Bajé sus bóxers a donde estaban; vi su torso y quise ver. No le iba a subir la camisa por completo, bien sabia que no estaba usando nada abajo así que la subí hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, allí en su piel cremosa volví a ver aquellas marcas, en sus costillas y en sus caderas. Se me corto la respiración, no quería imaginar como estaba su espalda y otros lugares mas privados…La volví a cubrir pasando una vez mas mi mano por mi cabello tapando mi boca porque simplemente aquello no podía ser posible.

_¿Quién había sido tan malditamente capaz de hacerle tanto daño a alguien como Aome? ¿Quién podía herir algo tan inocente? No…Inuyasha, ella ya no es inocente, ella ya no es la que tu recuerdas, no sabes quién es ella, todo cambio, no sabes que sucedió durante esos años pero lo que haya sido fue malo, muy malo si la dejó en la situación en la que esta ahora, la cual tampoco sabes cual es._

Respiré profundo varias veces para tranquilizarme, yo iba a arreglar esto, TENIA que arreglar esto y averiguar quien lo había hecho para que pagara.

Me fui a mi cuarto y arreglé mi cama para acostarla allí, una vez lista la busque y la alcé en mis brazos una vez más con sumo cuidado llevandola hasta la cama. La recosté para luego arroparla. Acaricie su rostro de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, la extrañaba tanto…

-Yo te voy a ayudar…- susurre para mi.

Tomé una almohada y una cobija y las lance al sofá, busque la ropa que usaría mas tarde ese día y la deje en el baño. Sincronice mi reloj de mano para que me despertara a las 6:30 a.m sin falta, aunque eran las 4:50 no era mucho lo que iba a dormir pero aquel día no podía darme el lujo de faltar al trabajo, tenia que arreglar esto. Apague las luces enrollandome en el sofá con la cobija y la almohada. Empece a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido esa madrugada, como por casualidad me había topado con ella…

Yo estaba saliendo de una cena pues mi hermana se acaba de graduar de bachiller hace unos días así que aun estábamos celebrando ya que también la había aceptado en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de la ciudad. Recuerdo que estábamos hablando y no se quien saco a Aome en la conversación, creo que fue el importuno de mi hermano menor Shippo. Dijo que la extrañaba mucho, el solía ser el consentido de Aome siempre jugaba con el y lo cuidaba o cosas así. Dijo que ella también estaría allí cenando con todos nosotros, riendose, disfrutando, divirtiendo, siendo el sol que solía alegrarnos a todos, mi hermana Sango cambio el tema ya que era algo muy delicado para ella, digamos que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellas. Por mi parte me había quedado con ese pensamiento de ella el resto de la noche, cuando salí del restaurante camino a casa, no se porque decidí tomar el camino largo así que me fui por los suburbios, iba bastante lento escuchando música cuando divise a una muchacha en la acera, caminaba bastante lento como si le pesaran los pies, estaba casi desnuda dejando expuesta mucha, pero MUCHA piel y el cabello negro le llegaba casi a las caderas. Parecia necesitar ayuda así que decidí pararme a su lado para preguntarle si la podía llevar a alguna parte. No, no soy ningún pervertido necesitado así que no malinterpreten mis intenciones.

Me paré a su lado y vi como ella se paraba también, no podía distinguir su rostro ya que estaba bastante oscuro, se quedó mirando como si esperara que hiciera algo, decidí bajar la ventana para preguntarle si quería un aventón -Oye te- _gustaría que te acerque a alguna parte.._ pensé en mi mente ya que la niña se monto en el carro sin permiso alguno. El enojo empezó a subirme desde la punta de los pies pero entonces la mire de arriba a abajo y asentí, era una niña tendría la edad de mi hermana de seguro estaba saliendo de una fiesta o algo, no me molestaría con ella debía estar borracha, de hecho olía bastante a alcohol y cigarrillo. Arranque y empece a buscar una parada de autobús cercana, debía haber una por allí, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella ya que seguro respondería algo estúpido así que mejor la dejaba en cualquier parada y me marchaba, ya sería responsabilidad del conductor y de sí misma. Me voltee y vi que estaba dormida, pero que confianzuda que hubiera pasado si fuese un violador o un asesino esta niña sería presa fácil. En eso sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, lo busque y lo vi, era Kikyo.

-¿Buenas?- pregunte llevando el teléfono a mi oído, la verdad estaba un poco extrañado, era bastante tarde para llamar.

-Hola querido ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó, pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-Bien, bien ¿Qué me cuentas? Debe ser importante para que llames a esta hora- escuche una risa del otro lado de la linea.

-Siempre tan tierno, pero si es importante. Encontre evidencia importante del caso Hani-gang y quisiera que la recogieras y la lleves mañana a investigaciones-_ Dios mío ¿Esta mujer nunca dejaba de trabajar?_

-Claro, no hay problema- mire a la muchacha a mi lado parecía bastante dormida así que si me desviaba un momento no haría mucha diferencia -En donde nos vemos-

-Ya sabes en donde-

-Vale- ambos trancamos el teléfono y me desvie rumbo al parque Perkinson, allí había un lugar en donde era perfecto realizar este tipo de intercambios secretos, la verdad creo que muchos traficantes o niños en drogas deben verse allí, es bastante oculto y solo le puedes llegar si sabes como, sino te pierdes. Vi que la muchacha empezó a temblar lo cual me dio lastima y prendí la calefacción, también tenía una manta en la guantera así que la saqué y se la puse encima. Luego de unos minutos me encontraba dentro del bosque en el punto de encuentro. Bajé mi ventana sintiendo el aire frio entrar y apague mi camioneta. Me quede allí esperando viendo a la niña, era bastante bonita la verdad y para ser sincero me era familiar pero ¿De donde podía conocer yo a esa niña? En eso dos luces se aparecieron en la oscuridad, era el carro de Kikyo. Escuché como apagaba el motor y se salía del auto. Yo la imité y nos encontramos frente a frente -Llevo siglos aqui- dije exagerando.

-Bah, mentiroso, ten- me dijo dandome una caja un tanto pesada y de tamaño mediano -Revisalo si quieres pero lo quiero mañana a primera hora en investigaciones vale- Kikyo era algo así como mi jefa pero no completamente -Y quien es el muerto en tu carro?- preguntó viendo sobre mi hombro, yo me giré dandome tiempo de maquinar una excusa para luego mirarla otra vez.

-Ah nadie, una amiga de mi hermana, se paso de tragos así que me toca llevarla- respondí relajado.

-¿Y no tiene papas la niñita?- preguntó con algo de desprecio y…celos?

-Me ofrecí a llevar a todos sus amigos que no podían ir a buscar o estaban demasiado prendidos como para manejar- me explique.

-¿Y ella fue la única?- ¿De verdad se estaba poniendo celosa?

-Claro que no, simplemente es la última porque vive cerca de mi casa eso es todo-

-Lo que digas- dijo cambiando su postura, siempre se ponía así extraña cuando me hablaba una mujer o estaba cerca de una, era bastante raro, me imagino que pensaba que así me iba a distraer y no seria tan eficiente en mi trabajo -A primera hora mañana, vale- me recordó caminando hasta su carro.

-Entendido- respondí entrando a mi carro también el frío se estaba poniendo intenso. Esperé a que se marchara y empecé a ver la evidencia que había encontrado, eran unos papeles y otras cosas nada fuera de lo normal, me moví dejando la caja en el asiento trasero cuando la niña a mi lado se movió como loca, como si tuviese un millón de bichos encima -Hey, hey! Tranquilízate- le dije tomando sus hombros que estaban realmente fríos. La mire fijamente a los ojos para poder tranquilizarla -Esta bien, no voy a hacerte daño…- ella asintió despacio, cuando mire dentro de sus ojos sentí un calor que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, un calor que solo una persona podía lograr…¿Seria posible? Solté sus hombros volviendo a mi posición normal -¿Estas bien?- pregunte, ella se río con desdén -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- no entendía su risa, no sabia si me había perdido un chiste pensando en que si podría ser ella o qué. La muchacha negó con la cabeza sin decir nada -Esta bien, juguemos al mudo entonces- dije irritado, niñita fastidiosa, no podía ser ella ya que ella solía hablar mucho, más bien había que callarla a veces pero después de tanto tiempo quien sabe, la gente cambia, tenía que salir de dudas. Me quedé en silencio debatiendome si preguntar o no hasta que decidí hacerlo, en ese momento ella suspiró y yo la miré.

-Tu…- comencé lentamente hablando bajo pero se que me escucho ya que subió su rostro encontrandose con mis ojos haciedome sentir ese calor de nuevo -¿Quién eres?…- pregunte vacilando.

-¿Quién quieres que sea?- preguntó muy atrevida, yo me asombré unos segundos pero no podía dejarme guiar por eso tenía que estar seguro así que me acerque a ella quedando a apenas unos centímetros nuestras narices se rozaban, nuestros alientos se encontraban y empecé a indagar en sus ojos -Quiero que seas tu y me digas quien eres- demande con seriedad. Entonces ella se movió un poco mirandome de arriba a abajo.

-¿Eres policía?- pregunto asustada tratando de abrir la puerta pero yo había cerrado los seguros, me miro con desesperación pero yo no cambie mi expresión.

-No soy policía- mentí - Te hubiera llevado directamente a la jefatura ¿No crees?- dije con tranquilidad, esta muchacha debió haber hecho algo si sentía tan culpable como para pensar que era un policía tal vez robo una par de zapatos. Me miró aun asustada mientras se movía lentamente hacia la puerta, creo que pensaba que no me daría cuenta así que le di al botón que bloqueba los seguros, al parecer no se percató -Ahora solo quiero saber ¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar, mi paciencia se estaba acabando y si seguía con los jueguitos la dejaba botada en la primera estación que viera, _no… primero tenia que estar seguro, nadie me hacia sentir ese calor dentro de mi, solo ella…_

-Y yo solo seré quien quieras que sea- respondió tranquila pero sexymente, yo me impacte un poco (de nuevo), esta niña parecía tener experiencia pero no podía ser cierto…no podía ser ella entonces, ¡pero joder tenia que asegurarme! En eso sonrio... ¡oh dios esa sonrisa!

-Basta de juegos, ¿dime quién eres?- pregunté irritado, tenía la misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos pero la muy condenada no me decía su nombre.

-¿Por que tanta curiosidad?-

-Porque si- le dije, que le importaban mis razones.

-Porque si no es una respuesta- la condenada estaba disfrutando el juego, suspiré en busca de paciencia llevando mi mano a mi cara y volví a mirarla decidido a tener mis respuestas.

-Sabes que ya me harté- tomé una sus muñecas acercando su rostro a mi, estábamos nariz con nariz, nuestras bocas se rozaban y volví a indagar en sus ojos -¿Eres o no eres tu?- susurre para mi, prendí la luz de la camioneta descubriendo su rostro. Ella cerro sus ojos de golpe de seguro le incomodo la luz y entonces esa expresión me lo confirmó, solo Aome podía hacer eso, era ella, su viva imagen allí. La recodaba claramente un día le di en broma un chile picante y su expresión fue exactamente la misma, ojos apretados, labios y nariz arrugada y mejillas rosadas, era la misma, era ella, después de tanto tiempo ¡La había econtrado! poco a poco abrió sus ojos lo cual me confirmaron más aun todo, eran esos brillantes orbes chocolate, ella me miró extrañada estaba demasiado sorprendido -Eres tu…- le dije sorprendido.

solo puedo decir que el alivio que sentí en ese momento fue inexplicable, todo este tiempo y nunca había tenido una pista de ella, absolutamente nada era como si se hubiese evaporado y de pronto allí estaba a mi lado y bueno ya saben que paso después se puso necia pero logré que se quedará…aunque me preguntó ¿Por qué quería irse?...¿Por qué no quería estar conmigo?

Luego de unos minutos de seguir repasando los hechos me quede dormido.

Aome P.O.V

_¡Corre, corre, corre mas rápido! ¡No mires para atrás! ¡Más rápido!_ me decía a mi misma, estaba corriendo, todo oscuro, no podía ver nada nisiquiera mis manos que las tenia estiradas frente a mi, lo único que podía presenciar eran unos pasos tras de mi, una respiración agitada, ronca y un olor amargo. Cuando sentía un calor en mi espalda corría mas rápido ya que escuchaba más cerca la respiración y el olor se hacia más intenso. En eso vi una luz ¡_Corre a la luz!_ me dije, sentí como la sangre recorría mis piernas cosquilleandome por lo rápido que corrían dentro de mis venas. La respiración detrás de mi se volvió más agitada como si acelerara el paso. El punto de luz se hacia más y más grande a medida que me acercaba, corrí y corrí hasta que por fin llegue. La alcance, entre en un cuarto completamente blanco solo estaba yo cansada en busca de aire, miré para atrás pero no había nadie, ni siquiera oscuridad. Puse una mano en mi corazón, latía tan rápido que parecía que explotaría en cualquier segundo, respire profundo para tranquilizarme cuando sentí como si alguien pasara corriendo a mi lado, me voltee pero no había nadie, mire a todas partes y nada, pero yo podía sentir una presencia, no estaba sola_.__¡Zuuuum!_volvió a pasar a mi lado esta vez rozandome haciendo que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaran,

_¡zum, zum, zum!_

De aquí para allá me rozaba mientras yo trataba de golpearlo o de detenerlo, sin darme cuenta me había agachado y en mis ojos se habían formado lágrimas que me ardían. Me estaba desesperando, _basta, basta, basta, alejate… YA!_ grité a todo pulmón. La cosa se detuvo. Yo mire a todos lados como loca respirando con dificultad. Por unos segundos todo se quedo en silencio cuando de pronto sentí una respiración en mi nuca me voltee pero no había nadie -Bu- dijo una voz grave y profunda, miré para el frente y sentí un peso abalanzare sobre mi, el aire se me acabó, mi vista se nubló y una risa macabra inundó mi audición.

-¡NO!- me desperté gritando, levantando mi cuerpo a medias de donde estaba. Mi corazón palpitaba como el de un caballo en plena carrera y las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi nuca. Estaba temblando, tenía miedo…me abracé y me puse a llorar. _Maldito…_ susurré en mi mente mientras me mecía de atrás para a delante. Mi cuerpo estaba un poco entumecido, me dolía bastante a decir verdad sobre todo mi cabeza, específicamente detrás de la oreja, lleve mi mano a el lugar de mayor dolor y sentí una tela suave, ¿Gasa? En eso me golpearon todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el carro, Inuyasha, el lago, las galletas y después simplemente todo se desvaneció creo que me sobre cargue de pensamientos y me desmaye…es por eso que nunca recuerdo, no las cosas malas por lo menos…simplemente las bloqueo y ya no existen, nunca pasaron, eso es exactamente lo que hice con la noche anterior, simplemente dejé desde estaba en el lago con Inuyasha en adelante, más nada.

Hablando de el ¿En donde estaría? Trabajando tal vez. Eso me alegro pero me entristeció al mismo tiempo, podría huir este era el momento debía regresar…pero me entristecí porque muy dentro de mi no quería regresar, no me quería ir a volver a la vida que tenia… quería quedarme con Inuyasha y que me cuidara pero simplemente no podía, era peligroso para el y para mi. Me di cuenta que estaba en su habitación cuando realmente mire a mi al rededor era bastante espacioso, todo estaba oscuro debido a las persianas que no dejaban entrar el sol me voltee a ver el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y casi me metó un cohete por ya saben donde. El reloj digital marcaba en números rojos las cinco y veintidós minutos, estaba completamente MUERTA. ¿Cómo había dormido tanto? ¡Betty me iba a matar tenia que irme en ese momento o no llegaría nunca!.

Salí disparada de la cama mareandome un poco a poner mis pies sobre el suelo. Salí corriendo al perchero en donde había dejado mis cosas la noche anterior, la verdad me sorprendí de poder recordarlo. Tome mi bolso y me fui directo al baño, limpie mi cara, me cepille los dientes, hice un moño en mi cabeza, me maquillé superficialmente (base, blush, rímel y brillo), sostén y tacones (15 cm con plataforma gracias por preguntar).

Tal y como estaba con los bóxers, las medias y la camisa maga larga me dirigí a la puerta rápido pero me pare cuando mi mano se poso sobre la manilla -Inuyasha…- susurre -Lo siento…- giré el pomo de la puerta y halé hacia adentro pero estaba trancada -Coño- le di más veces y nada no había forma de abrirla. ¡Un cuchillo! pensé con eso lo podría abrir, me dirigí a la cocina dejando mi bolso en la puerta cuando me percate de una nota en el mesón, me acerqué a ella y la tomé con mis manos, la letra era bastante rústica.

"Me fui a trabajar vuelvo a las seis, no trates de escapar :)"

Tiré la nota al suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo,_ ¡El muy desgraciado sabia que me iba a ir así que cerró la puerta! Hmmm pero también están las ventanas._ Corrí a la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la chimena y trate de abrirla pero nada también estaba cerrada, es más hasta le había puesto un candado. Fui al cuarto para tratar con aquella ventana y nada fue lo mismo. Mire el reloj y eran las cinco y cincuenta, la desesperación me empezó a ahogar._ Betty me va a matar, estoy perdida, ¡Maldita sea Inuyasha en dónde estas!_Le di un golpe a la pared y me fui a la sala caminando en circulos viendo la puerta cada cinco segundos,_ ¡Maldición llega ya!_ En eso me pare frente al baño y me recordé que allí había una ventana un poco pequeña pero yo de seguro pasaba.

Tomé mi bolso y entre al baño, abrí la puerta de la ducha y allí estaba la ventana al nivel de mi cabeza. Con los dedos cruzados tuve la intención de abrirla y al lograrlo casi hago una fiesta, Miré por la ventana y el piso no estaba muy lejos así que no habría problema, lancé mis tacones y mi bolso primero luego busqué una silla de la cocina y la use para llegar mejor. Me agarré del tubo de la ducha y subí una pierna haciendola pasar por la ventana, verán la única forma de que pasara era acostada así que tenía que ingeniarmelas; menos mal que era flexible. Tomé impulso y me aferré fuertemente al tubo de la ducha para lanzar mi otra pierna y empujarme hasta el comienzo de mi trasero, ¡Genial era muy grande y no pasaba a demás que el frio afuera no era NADA normal! por eso odio el otoño, bueno no en realidad no lo odio pero lo amara si tuviera la ropa adecuada para el. Empecé a empujarme con el tubo pero nada no pasaba, en eso escuché un carro estacionandose -¡Coño!- susurré y empujé y empujé con más fuerza, sentía que se me iban a romper las caderas en cualquier momento.

-¡Ya llegue!- Anunció Inuyasha en el apartamento, miré hacia la puerta del baño y la había dejado abierta así que no iba a tardar mucho en encontrarme -¿Aome?- escuché que me llamaba. Yo me empujé y me empujé pero era imposible, conté sus pasos hasta que llegara a la puerta de baño, _1-2-3-4-5-6…_ -¿QUE HACES ALLI?- gritó el corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-¡Tratando de irme por la ventana porque tu cerraste todo en la puta casa menos esto!- le grité estaba realmente enojada, por otra parte el parecía muy entretenido tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me ofrecía sus brazos para que me apoyara en ellos -¿Que te da tanta risa ridículo?- le pregunté molesta, el se rió.

-Nada, es que no puedo creer que hicieras esto- mientras hablaba me agarraba los brazos y con cuidado me empujaba hacia adentro.

-Callate esto es tu culpa, me tengo que ir y tu cierras todo- estaba fúrica, podía sentir todo hervir dentro de mi.

-Ay ya si eres mal humorada- seguía riendose, cuando por fin toqué el suelo de nuevo el seguía agarrando mis brazos, yo lo solté y salí por la puerta -¿A donde vas?- me preguntó.

-A un lugar llamado no te importa- dije, cuando llegué a la puerta gire el pomo pero este seguía trancado, me voltee y el estaba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados -Abre la puerta- le demandé.

-No lo creo- ahora estaba serio, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Mira enserio necesito irme, agradezco todas tus atenciones pero no puedo quedarme. Abre la puerta por favor- le dije ahora un poco mas suplicante.

-No- fue su única respuesta

-Inuyasha por favor es enserio me tengo que ir no puedo quedarme, si me quedo…- corte mis palabras no le podía decir nada, debía quedarme callada.

-¿Si te quedas que?- se acercó a mi hasta quedar parado frente a mi cuerpo, muy cerca -¿Si te quedas que?- volvió a repetir.

-Abre la puerta por favor…- susurré mirando al suelo.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas- se cruzó de brazos, siempre hacia eso, parecía un niño pequeño. Yo mientras me quedé en silencio. Definitivamete no le podía decir a donde iba, pero necesitaba irme…

-Necesito ir a mi casa ok- mentí, o bueno algo asi.

-Yo te llevo-

-NO- hablé tal vez un poco muy rápido, el me miró extrañado -No son muchas molestias no te preocuopes-

-No es ninguna molestia, quiero ayudarte…- _Ayudarme…nadie podía ayudarme, estaba perdida y no había nada que el pudiese hacer para cambiarlo_. Lo miré sin poder evitar sonreír, esto solo lo lograba hacer cuando estaba con el, puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricié sintiendo como se relajaba.

-Gracias pero estoy bien. Alguien me viene a buscar- sus músculos se tencionaron y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quien?- preguntó de inmediato._ Excusas, excusas, excusas, excusas._

-Mi vecina- sonreír tranquilamente -Solo tengo que llamarla, pero para eso necesito mi teléfono que esta en mi bolso que está afuera porque lo lance por la ventana- el me miro por un momento y luego saco una llave de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta. Lo había engañado -Gracias- salí corriendo detrás de la casa por el espacio que había entre su casa y la del vecino, cuando llegue a la parte de atrás (muerta de frio) tomé mis cosas y busque mi teléfono. Cuando lo abrí tenia un total de veintinueve llamadas perdidas, veinte mensajes de texto y veintinueve mensajes de voz, todos de Ayame -Dios me van a matar…- susurre mientras marcaba el número de mi amiga, al teléfono no le dio chance de repicar ni una vez cuando ya habían antendido.

-¿En dónde carajo estas?- me gritó desde la otra línea Ayame con su voz chillona.

-¡Atrapada en el otro lado de la ciudad necesito que me vengas a buscar!- le dije mirando a todos lados en caso de que Inuyasha apareciera y me escuchara

-¿Qué? ¡Que hiciste esta vez! ¿Y se puede saber qué paso anoche?- mi lengua se enredó y el aire que entraba en mi pecho se corto, _anoche…_-¡Alex!-

-¡Nada, negocios simplemente ven!- le dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Mándame la dirección por mensajes le diré a Kouga que vaya, salió a comprar unas cosas-

-¡No! Kouga no ven tu!- Si se aparecía un hombre y no mi "vecina" iban a haber problemas.

-Querida voy a empezar algo importante como tu deberías estar haciendo en este momento así que no puedo, mándame la dirección. Nos vemos- y con eso trancó el teléfono.

-Perra- le murmuré al teléfono odiaba cuando hacia eso.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó Inuyasha apareciendo de la nada de tras de mi. Yo me volteé con una media sonrisa y asentí.

-Me podrías dar tu dirección, es para que me vengan a buscar-

-Claro, pero vamos a la casa, esta haciendo mucho frio-

Una vez en la casa me había dado la dirección y yo se la envié a Ayame, ella me respondió con un "ok" y dos minutos después me llego un mensaje de Kouga que decía "Estoy en la licorera salgo en 5". Estaba un poco nerviosa así que caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo que mis tacones martillaran el suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer Inuyasha cuando viera que era Kouga y no una mujer que iba por mi?

Inuyasha estaba muy tranquilo sirviendo café en una taza, la verdad lo notaba pensativo, tenía la mirada algo perdida como si se debatiera en su mente sobre algo.

-Aome…- dijo saliendo del trance, yo lo mire -¿Que hacías tan tarde en la calle anoche?- yo me paré enseguida.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- le pregunté haciendome la loca.

-Eran las dos de la mañana y tu andabas caminando sola por la calle-

-Estaba saliendo de una fiesta- susurré, ¿Por qué todo me llevaba a lo que había pasado la noche anterior? El asintió tomando un sorbo de su cafe.

-¿Porque me preguntaste si era policía?- todos mis músculos se contrajeron -¿Que diferencia hubiese si fuese policía? dijiste que harías lo que quisiera y no tendría que pagarte, ¿A qué te referías con eso?- oh dios estaba en graves problemas…-¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por que te desmayaste?- yo simplemente lo mire, mi mente había dejado de maquinar, no encontraba mentiras que decir, excusas que inventar, un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta, no podía decir nada, no podía, no, el podía salir herido -Habla Aome- sin darme cuenta se había parado frente a mi, sus ojos me perforaban -¿Qué pasó durante los últimos siete años?- mi corazón se paró, no solo quería saber lo de anoche, sino ¿Lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo? No lo podía decir, era un secreto, nadie podía saber…yo le quería decir pero no podía, quería decir todo pero si hablaba solo traería problemas, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser así? -¡Aome habla!- me sacudió pero en ese momento se escuchó la bocina de un auto, ambos miramos por la ventana y allí estaba la camioneta de Kouga.

-Me tengo que ir- susurre tratando de moverme hacia la puerta pero el me volteo para que lo mirara, estaba a punto de decirme algo pero cuando vio mis ojos que estaban a punto de explotar en lágrimas cerró su boca -Gracias por todo- le dije limpiando mis lágrimas. El se me quedó mirando y me soltó, yo camine hasta la puerta agarrando mi bolso del perchero guindando en mi hombro, puse la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, estaba frio.

-¿Te veré de nuevo?- preguntó el, yo me aferre al pomo de la puerta._ ¿Por qué me hacia esto?_ Mi corazón se comprimió unos centímetros, yo respiré tenia que dejarle claro que más nunca me iba a ver, era por su seguridad, todo había sido un error…

-Vernos fue un accidente, un error del destino que no volverá a pasar…no me busques. Adiós- y con las lágrimas en mi rostro salí del apartamento corriendo a la camioneta de Kouga. Abrí la pesada puerta y me lancé dentro del asiento sin mirar al departamento de Inuyasha ya que no sería capaz de aguantar y me devolvería para abrazarlo y decirle que me ayudara.

-Al parecer tu novio quedo triste- dijo Kouga con cierto humor en su voz mientras veía a Inuyasha a través de la ventana -Y creo que me odia-

-Cállate y arranca que voy tarde- el se rió y partimos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo lo prometido, empecé a trabajar y me tenía muy ocupada pero ya me acostumbre al horario. Gracias a todas las que empezaron a seguir la historia y me alegra que les guste ;) **

**Claritza-cullen y Mlle. Janusa disculpen que no respondí sus reviews no tuve tiempo por el trabajo pero no significa que no los leí y que aprecio mucho sus comentarios 3**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha P.O.V<p>

-Vernos fue un accidente, un error del destino que no volverá a pasar…no me busques. Adios- escuché como se cerraba de golpe la puerta terminando de espaturrar mi corazón, cada palabra era un golpe bajo. Me asomé por la ventana y vi como su cuerpo se alejaba entrando en la camioneta, ella veía al frente mientras el le decía algo con una amplia sonrisa, _bastardo_ ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? Lo miré con desprecio, ¡Si le hacia algo a ella, lo iba a pagar! Vi como ella movía sus rojos labios y partieron. Impotente y enojado le di un golpe a la pared.

Esta mañana en el trabajo no había podido encontrar nada acerca de ella, era como si se hubiese desvanecido, no aparecía nada, como si me hube equivocado al escribir su nombre, como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar. ¿Por qué no me decía nada? ¿Por qué no me respondió? ¿Por qué no quiere mi ayuda? Vernos no fue un accidente ni mucho menos un error y yo la iba a buscar, la iba a salvar, esos golpes y como estaba anoche tenían una razón y yo la iba a descifrar. Nervado salí de mi apartamento, los iba a seguir no me importaba si me había dicho que no la buscara, en sus ojos podía ver que me pedía ayuda aunque sus palabras me dijeran lo contrario.

Encendí el motor y salí disparado tras ellos, luego de unos minutos los encontré. Los seguía a una distancia razonable ya que podían darse cuenta que los seguía, íbamos por la carretera, gran cantidad de carros ya que era la hora pico, nos adentrábamos cada vez más al centro de la ciudad. En eso se desviaron al estacionamiento de una farmacia, yo me pare unos cuantos carros mas atrás. En eso vi a Aome salir del carro corriendo rápidamente a la farmacia. ¿Qué necesitaría? ¿Bendas? ¿Habría empezado a sangrar? ¿Algo peor? Sentí ganas de salir de mi camioneta pero me contuve, arrunaria todo si salía. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando Aome volvió a aparecer con una bolsa blanca guindando de su muñeca, corrió dentro de la camioneta pero esta vez se metió en la parte de atrás. Instantaneamente arrancaron y yo los seguí. Los vidrios traseros eran demasiado oscuros así que no podía ver que estaba pasando.

Nadábamos por las calles congestionadas, las bocinas sonando, ya había caído la noche y yo no dejaba de pensar en que podia estar pasando dentro de la camioneta. Ellos empezaron a desviarse por los callejones desolados; en un signo de pare aproveche para estacionar mi camioneta en un puesto libre. Me paré, tome una sudadera negra con capucha que tenia en el asiento trasero y salí disparado a seguirlos a pie, irian lento ya que los callejones eran bastante pequeños. Comence a caminar por la acera viendo como el humo salía de mi boca con cada respiro que daba, en eso se pararon frente a una puerta yo me quede escondido detras de un bote de basura. Pasaron cinco segundos cuando Aome se bajo de auto luciendo muy...diferente.

La débil luz que alumbraba el callejón dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Mis antiguos boxers se habían vuelto unos cacheteros, la camisa manga larga se redujo a cubrir sus pechos y su cabello llegaba a sus caderas en forma de cascada. Yo me sonrojé la verdad se veía muy…provocativa pero organice mis pensamientos tenía que averiguar bien que estaba sucediendo. La vi inclinarse diciendo algo al hombre dentro de la camioneta y luego desapareció entrando por la puerta. Decidí seguir la camioneta ya que seguramente esa puerta era la entrada trasera de algún lugar y si entraba me iban a hechar rápidamente. Seguí caminando por la acera como si fuese mi rutina, seguí derecho hasta que llegue a la esquina de la calle, la camioneta entró al garaje del edificio antiguo que estaba allí a mi lado. Miré el edificio, ¿Sería allí en dónde se encontraba Aome? Lucía bastante antiguo parecido a los de la ciudad de Londres. A decir verdad no me había dado cuenta que nos encontrábamos en la calle de Las Naciones, así se solía llamar esa amplia avenida, en ella habían edificios, construcciones, restaurantes etc etc de todos los países del mundo. Nos encontrábamos ya en la parte residencial así que me parecía extraño que ese edificio pudiese ser algo recreativo. Subi las escaleras y trate de abrir la puerta. Pero estaba cerrada, maldije mentalmente, _creo que voy a tener que entrar por la puerta de atrás_, de pronto escuché un sonido del otro lado de la puerta, tal vez era alguien que iba a salir así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para entrar. En lugar de alguien salir, de la nada, como si se tratase de un lugar secreto, unos ojos negros se asomaron por una pequeña abertura.

-¿Y su llave?- preguntó la persona del otro lado de la puerta, tenía la voz grave.

-Es la primera vez que vengo- Es un truco que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, no digas que no tienes ese algo que te piden porque saben que no tienes idea de lo que haces y no te dejarán pasar pero tampoco digas cosas como la olvidé o se me perdió porque te van a preguntar quien eres y cuando vean que no sabes en donde estas parado chao contigo, así que mejor hacerce el inocente, siempre funciona. Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, entré encontrandome en un pequeño lobby tal y como los edificios antiguos, habían unos cuantos paraguas en un esquina, una maceta con una enorme planta en la otra, frente a mi una puerta de cristal que dejaba ver unas escaleras y a mi lado un hombre MUY alto y fornido de tez oscura. Parecía un vigilante de discoteca. El hombre cerró la puerta tras de mi y me miró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-A ver niño ¿Quién te recomendó?- preguntó con prepotencia, la sangre me hirvió un poco, ¿A quién le decía niño el mono este? ¡Lo podía meter preso en cinco segundos! Pero mejor no hacer escándalo y analizar las cosas._ Dijo "recomendó" es decir que es un lugar exclusivo lo que implica que viene gente de dinero._

-Un colega- dije simplemente haciendo tiempo para pensar en una empresa.

-¿De qué empresa eres?- tin-tin-tin ya tengo la respuesta.

-Taisho, mi hermano es de la junta directiva- El hombre se me quedó mirando. Me quitó la capucha y me miroó a los ojos, instantáneamente reconoció mi parecido con mi familiar.

-Pase adelante señor Taisho, es un placer- dijo rápidamente, sacó un control de su saco de vestir y apretó un botón rojo, en eso la pared que se encontraba a mi izquierda se abrió deslizandoce dejando a la vista unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo -Simplemente baje las escaleras y aquí tiene una llave- yo asentí con una sonrisa poniendome la capucha de nuevo mientras tomaba la llave que era en realidad una tarjeta -Que pase una buena noche- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada todo el pasillo quedó oscuro por dos segundos luego unas luces de neón se encendieron mostrandome el camino, era bastante silencioso así que no tenía idea de a donde me dirigía. Bajé treinta escalones, si acaso más, cuando llegué a una puerta de hierro. Traté de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, al tocarla pude sentir vibraciones como de música…entonces busque la tarjeta que "Rambo" me había dado y la deslice por un dispositivo que se encontraba en la pared, éste mostró tres luces verdes y la puerta se abrió dejando que la música a alto volumen inundara mis oídos. Arreglé la capucha en mi cabeza, guardé la llave en mi bolsillo, respiré sintiendo el humo en mis pulmones y entré decidido.

Estaba prácticamente oscuro ya que la única iluminación eran luces de neón, la música a todo dar hacia que el suelo y todo vibrara, el humo de la discoteca, el bullicio de la gente hablando, los bartenders ocupados sirviendo los tragos, un escenario en el medio de todo, me percate que en las paredes habían mujeres bailando dentro de un cristal, del techo guindaban unas telas en las cuales muchas hacían acrobacias, todo era negro, blanco, fucsia y dorado, no lograba divisar más colores. Habian mesas de juegos, parecía un casino, mezclado con discoteca y un cavaret. ¿En dónde carajo estaba? Comence a caminar en busca de Aome, el lugar era inmenso pero tenía que encontrarla. Pasé por uno de los tantos bares buscando pero simplemente encontraba meseras que me regalaban miradas indecentes, hombres vestidos de traje tomando algún trago exótico rodeados de puras mujeres, los bartenders ocupados. Seguí caminando, habían muchas mesas al rededor del escenario de forma circular que estaba en el medio de aquel extraño lugar. Segui caminando cuando una mujer de unos treinta años vestida con un atuendo azul marino brillante apareció en medio de dicho escenario.

-¡Señoras y Señores! Me da tanto gusto verlos aquí esta noche- la voz de la mujer era profunda con un acento ruso bien marcado, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo a su al rededor -Hoy les tenemos un acto especial queridos compañeros que nos hemos esmerado mucho en hacer y que esta lleno de sorpresas- la mujer miró con malicia a su al rededor al escuchar los murmullos -Que comience el show- en eso las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, por mi parte me quede viendo. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento cuando se prendieron unas luces en el escenario mostrando seis telas negras colgando del techo, una música empezó a sonar y de aquellas telas empezaron a salir unos brazos y unas manos haciendo formas y movimientos. Poco a poco comenzaron a salir mujeres de las telas luciendo unos atuendos negros muy extravagantes y…llamativos. Parecian hipnotizar a la gente era, asombroso todo estaba en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era la música. Mientras las mujeres hacían movimientos provocativos saliendo de las telas del techo comenzaron a bajar otras con los mismos atuendos pero rojos, estaban sentadas en unos trapecios de forma circular, cuando estuvieron mas o menos a la mitad de la altura sobre el escenario dejaron de descender y comenzaron otra vez a hacer acrobacias al ritmo de la música, era algo digno de ver, parecía algo irreal como si fuesen aves, todo se veía mezclado las que estaban en el suelo con las que estaban en el aire, en eso comenzaron a mezclarse; las de negro trepaban por las telas y comenzaban a cambiarse con las de rojo hasta que de pronto era toda una danza de rojo y negro tanto en el aire como en el suelo. La música se hacia mas rápida y mas intensa era algo digno de admirar de pronto las telas negras las cubrieron a todas y luego como si fuese una explosión del centro se elevaron cuatro mujeres con atuendos blancos desprendiendo escarcha. Todas sonreían sosteniendose de un tubo en donde se agarraban con una mano y se apoyaban en un pie. La música termino y todo el mundo aplaudió, yo estaba realmente impresionado -Bueno señores- intervino la misma mujer que había hablado anteriormente -Aquí tenemos nuestra sorpresa, esta noche y solo por esta noche tendremos disponibles para TODO el público a nuestros cuatro ángeles, por hoy cualquiera de ustedes que ofrezca más de mil dólares será el privilegiado de estar con alguna de ellas. Así que para los que no saben permitanme presentarlas. Primero tenemos a nuestra querída Amber- una muchacha de cabello de oro y piel tostada bajó del tubo hasta estar al lado de la mujer, se pavoneaba dando miradas provocativas a todo el mundo -Luego tenemos a la dulce Honey Bee- esta vez bajó la morena de cabello salvaje -La traviesa Candy- bajó una mujer exótica, parecía una mezcla de asiática con latina con otra cosa; después de nombrar a cada muchacha los aplausos y silbidos inundaban el lugar. Todas tenían un cuerpo admirable la verdad creo que estaba babeando un poco, sus maquillajes eran bastante cargados pero todas lucían excesivamente provocativas. _Concéntrate idiota no viniste bucearte a las tipas viniste a buscar a Aome,_ tal vez sea algunas de las que estaba bailando -Y por ultimo pero no menos importante nuestro ángel mayor la bella y única, Angélica- La última chica bajó y parecía que eso se iba a caer, muchos hombres se pararon de sus asientos silbando y aplaudiendo. No podía verla bien ya que los emocionados no me dejaban. Logre acercarme lo suficiente entre los aplausos y los gritos para ver a aquella mujer que todo el mundo deseaba al parecer. Piernas largas y torneadas, busto generoso, melena negra larga, era un sueño aquella mujer -Vaya querida al parecer tendremos lucha por ti hoy- dijo la mujer mayor a la belleza a su lado y ésta sonrió, al verlo me paralicé.

_Aome…_

-Bueno comencemos entonces, ¿Cuánto nos ofrecen por la tierna Amber?- Mientras la mujer habalaba y comenzaban las ofertas mi corazón palpitaba desembocado, creo que tenía taquicardia, empecé a respirar rápido, todo se nubló, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí! ¿¡Qué hacía Aome **ALLI** parada vendiendoce? -Veeeeendida!- gritó la mujer, me asusté a ver si era Aome pero no era simplemente la catira que ahora se marchaba del escenario y un hombre parado a mi lado era escoltado por dos muchachas -Recuerda es solo por esta noche querido- dijo sonriente la anfitriona -Ahora ¿Quie'én quiere un poco de dulzura de Honey Bee?- ocurrió lo mismo, gritaban montos exuberantes de dinero mayores a mil dólares, mientras yo seguía viendo a Aome esperanzado de que me mirara pero simplemente no lo hacia, estaba muy contenta allí parada viendo a todos los hombres menos a mi, eso me tenia nervado -See la llevaaaan!- la chica salió del escenario y otro hombre fue escoltado -A ver, a ver ¿Quién quiere un poco de delicioso caramelo, qué ofrecen por un poco de Candy?- lo mismo -¡Toda tuya jefe!- entonces mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aun más rápido estaba nervioso, al parecer iba a tener que usar mis ahorros para esto, ¡No podía dejar que nadie más se la llevara! -Y ahora si, lo que algunos esperaban, ¿Cuánto darían por una noche en el cielo con un ángel? ¿Que darían por Angelica?-

-Mil doscientos, mil quinientos, dos mil, tres mil quinientos, cuatro mil quinientos!- se escuchaba en todo el lugar, me estaba desesperando necesitaba que dijeran la ultima oferta para yo poner más y quedarme con ella -siete quinientos, ocho mil! Nueve quinientos- todo se quedó en silencio, nadie ofreció más, ese era mi momento -¿Nadie más?- preguntó la mujer, entonces yo alcé mi mano, carraspee para cambiar mi voz y hable.

-Diez mil- me di cuenta que todo el mundo se volteó a verme pero yo seguí con la cabeza gacha, todo quedó en silencio.

-Diez a la una, diez a las dos- mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte con cada palabra, pronto estaría con Aome y me la llevaría de aquí -Diez a las- _Ya todo estará bien Aome…_

-Veinte mil dolares- dijó una voz oscura desde atrás del lugar, mi corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y sentí un puñetazo.

-¡Vaya! Señor desea subir esa oferta- se refería a mi, lo se, pero no podía…no tenía tanto dinero…con todo el dolor de mi alma negué con la cabeza -¡Toda suya señor!- dijo la mujer refiriendoce al otro hombre, me voltee para verlo, a ver que maldito bastardo osaría tocarla. Era un poco mas bajo que yo y de pelo negro en aquella oscuridad era lo único que podía divisar, las mujeres llegaron hasta él para escoltarlo yo miré al escenario pero ya ella se había ido -Bueno de resto ya conocen sus opciones señores, ha sido un placer, espero hayan disfrutado el show y que tengan una noche maravillosa- la gente aplaudió una vez más aproveche esa distracción para seguir al tipo, no la iba a tocar, lo lamento.

Aome P.O.V

-Veinte mil dolares- cuando escuché su voz toda mi piel se erizó, miré al fondo buscándolo y lo encontré, me veía fijamente, sus ojos grises penetrandome con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¡Vaya! Señor desea subir esa oferta- dijo Betty refiriendoce al hombre de capucha, era bastante misterioso. Lo miré esperanzada de que fuera millonario y le dijera cincuenta mil en eso momento y todo se acabara, ¡Cualquiera menos el! Pero como siempre mi suerte fallandome, el de la capucha negó con la cabeza, en ese momento me sentí desfallecer… me voltee y comencé a caminar hacia los cuartos, esto no era nada bueno -Bueno de resto ya conocen sus opciones señores, ha sido un placer, espero hayan disfrutado el show y que tenga una noche maravillosa- la gente aplaudió pero para mí eran como dagas que se clavaban en mi espalda llevandome lentamente a la muerte.

-¡Angie no lo puedo creer!- se acercó a mi un grupo de chicas, no sabía quienes eran estaba mas pendiente de otras cosas.

-¿Veinte mil dólares? ¿En serio que les haces?- preguntó otra.

-Sea lo que sea nos tienes que enseñar- todas se rieron y yo les sonreí disimulando, aparentando como siempre.

-Claro niñas siempre a la orden- todas me devolvieron la sonrisa y seguí caminando; ya me encontraba en mi destino. La alfombra roja, las paredes lujosas, el aroma a licor caro y cigarrillo mezclado con perfume, la pequeña recepción en donde se encontraba la encargada de los cuartos.

-¿Con que veinte mil pequeña?- me dijo sorprendida mostrándome el cheque que había hecho el muy desgraciado -El maestro va a estar muy feliz contigo- yo simplemente sonreí, _el maestro está de todo menos feliz conmigo en este moment_o -Tu cliente ya esta en la 204 y está todo instalado, suerte querida- asentí y caminé hasta dicha habitación, era una de las últimas de ese piso. Una vez ante la puerta respiré profundo y la abrí. Caminé hasta el centro de la lujosa habitación pero no había nadie, ¿Será que me había equivocado?

-Vaya, vaya- unas manos tomaron mi cuello y una nariz intrusa la acompaño -Que tenemos aquí…- susurró en mi oreja, yo me quedé congelada -Nos estábamos preguntando en dónde estabas- empezó a pasear sus manos por mis hombros respirando en mi nuca -Nos tenias muy preocupados chiquilla- bajo por mis hombros, por mi espalda llegando a mis caderas en donde se aferró fuertemente, tal vez muy fuerte -¿¡En dónde demonios estabas!- me giró con fuerza quedando cara a cara, me pegó a su cuerpo y me miró severamente, yo me quede callada -¡Habla pues! Estoy esperando, ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- mientras me preguntaba olfateaba mi cuello y mordía mi oreja con rudeza, yo me quedé callada -¿Con que no vas a hablar?- murmuró entre dientes molesto, si algo le molestaba era que me quedara callada. Posó sus manos sobre mis pechos y de un jalón abrió el corset blanco que llevaba puesto revelando mi sostén -Vamos a terminar lo de ayer o vas a hablar- susurró en mi oreja masajeando mis pechos, una vez más no dije nada -¡No te enseñaron que cuando te hablan tienes que responder!- gruñó molesto lanzándome a la cama, mi cabeza golpeo la cabecera de ésta y pude sentir como palpitaba en donde me había golpeado. Èl se puso sobre mi quitándose la camisa dejando a la vista su piel tostada y sus músculos, sus ojos grises brillaban al verme allí debajo de él -Veamos hasta donde llegamos para que hables- susurró en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara de nuevo. Bruscamente me despojó del corset haciendome daño en el camino por lo que me queje, pero que le importaba -Cállate- quedé simplemente en sostén, mayas y una tanga. Verán no podía decir que estaba con Inuyasha obviamente, lo empezarían a seguir; tampoco podía mentir, de alguna u otra forma buscarían verificar lo que decía y al final se darían cuenta que todo era una farsa y me castigarían como ahora… -Comencemos- cerré mis ojos y aguante la respiración, aquí vamos…


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Aquí tienen chicas! No diré mucho dejaré que el cap hable por si solo. Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, cualquier recomendación que tengan estoy abierta a ella! Sin más aquí se los dejo, cuando terminen de leer diganme que piensan y si tienen alguna idea ;) xoxo V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia si :) La canción que aparece tampoco me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha P.O.V<p>

Seguí al tipo escoltado por las dos muchachas por unos pasillos, de pronto estábamos en lo que parecía un hotel. Llegamos a una recepción en donde el hombre escribió un cheque con los veinte mil dólares, ahora que había luz aunque un poco débil noté cada característica de éste. Un poco más bajo que yo, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel tostada fue lo que pude diferenciar antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo -Cuarto 204- logré escuchar, genial allí estaban, allí me dirigiría. Me acerqué a la recepción y una mujer voluptuosa se encontraba atendiendo, tenia que ser rápido antes de que Aome viniera.

-Buenas noches señor en que puedo ayudarle- dijo en tono sensual, yo tragué duro y me puse serio, nunca dejando que viera mi rostro.

-Quisiera un cuarto- ella sonrió.

-Claro señor ¿Que servicio le gustaría?- preguntó -Tenemos todo lo que quiera- de verdad que esta mujer estaba necesitada porque hablaba con una lujuria nada normal, me mostró algo así como un menú y yo escogí el primero que vi para mi suerte no era muy barato así que no daría mala impresión pero tampoco era muy caro como para que me doliera el bolsillo. Empezó a escribir algo en la computadora.

-Disculpa ¿Qué habitaciones tienes libres?- le pregunte hecho el loco.

-La 156,356, 333, 205-

-Me gustaría la 205- le dije rápidamente y ella me miró extrañada -Es mi numero de la suerte- ella se rió.

-De acuerdo a delante señor en seguida va su servicio, que lo disfrute- yo asentí y me fui a dicha habitación. Entré al cuarto dejando la puerta lo suficientemente abierta como para ver a la gente en el pasillo pero sin que se dieran cuenta de que espiaba. Al cabo de un minuto Aome apareció por el pasillo caminando, la notaba rígida y triste, también un tanto asustada. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de su habitación, antes de que la puerta se cerrara la agarré con una mano colocando un tallo de una flor que se encontraba en el florero de una mesa que había entre las dos habitaciones me quede allí parado casualmente como si esperara por alguien pero realmente escuchaba lo que decían, o bueno lo que decía la única voz era la de el tipo. No entendía bien, era algo como _preocupado, en donde estabas_ era lo único que lograba captar de la conversación. Entonces una chica rubia apareció a mi lado tomando mi mano, era bastante más pequeña que yo.

-¿Entramos señor?- pregunto halándome un poco con voz sensual.

-Si enseguida voy, olvidé pagar en seguida vuelvo, entra al cuarto- le dije tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, ella asintió sonriente entrando al cuarto.

Volví mi atención a la habitación de Aome y escuché algo así como un golpe sordo, como cuando golpeas una pared ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entré al cuarto, a la derecha estaba la inmensa cama en donde se encontraba Aome debajo de aquel bastardo, la estaba maltratando lo podía ver por las expresiones en el rostro de Aome, eran de dolor e incomodidad. Vi como le quitó el corset de golpe y ella se quejó pero él le dijo que se callara, ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo este?

-Comencemos- vi como Aome cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y la mirada diabólica del hombre se fortifico al ver esto, sin poder aguantar más corrí hasta él y le di un golpe en la nunca justo el lugar en donde desmayas a la gente, como saco de papas, cayó sobre Aome ella abrió los ojos al sentir el peso y me miró, sus ojos chocolate se conectaron instantáneamente con los míos.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo con dificultad, el hombre era lo suficientemente alto como para aplastarla, lo moví fuera de ella dejandolo a su lado. Instantaneamente se lanzó a mí rodeando sus brazos por mi cuello. Me quede allí parado por un momento asimilando lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba abrazando, voluntariamente, porque le dio la gana. Lentamente le devolví el abrazo sintiendo su piel bajo la mía. Se quedó allí por unos segundos hasta que se separó quedando frente a mí, me quitó la capucha con sus delicados dedos y acaricio mi mejilla, se sentía demasiado bien -Inuyasha…- susurró viendome a los ojos.

_¡Slap!_

Mi rostro giró treinta grados a la izquierda, sentí como separaba su cuerpo del mío y se bajaba de la cama. Me quedé como estaba por unos segundos luego llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y la miré, estaba enojada, realmente enojada, pero ¿Qué le pasaba si hace un segundo me había abrazado? ¡La acababa de salvar del tipo!

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- le pregunté bajando, al igual que ella, de la cama para quedar frente a ella.

-¡Qué carajo te pasa a ti! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No te dije que no me buscaras! Vete!- me gritó empujéndome hacia la puerta, sus manos pegadas a mi pecho en ese momento no sé por qué me enfurecí, demasiado la verdad. Tomé sus muñecas con firmeza y las moví de mi pecho pegandonos de nuevo.

-¿Y tú creías que me iba a quedar con esa? ¿Qué esta pasando Aome, ah?- ignoré sus replicas tratando de soltarse de mi agarre, yo buscaba su mirada pero ella giró su cabeza - ¡Quiero que me expliques todo ahora mismo! Quiero que me expliques en donde están los morados que tenías ayer y cómo demonios te los hiciste- sentí como se tensaba cuando dije esto -¡Quiero saber todo! ¿Por qué nunca respondiste las llamadas o los correos? ¿Por qué demonios en los últimos diez años nunca diste señal de vida! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es por dinero? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¿Quién es ese hombre? Parece que se conocen...- Las preguntas se deslizaban por mi boca sin que pudiese pararlas parecía una cascada a toda presión, mientras, podía sentir las diferentes reacciones de su cuerpo, tensión, temblores, vi como se mordía el labio inferior como para evitar que pudiese hablar, cerró sus ojos apretándolos dejándolos tan arrugados como pasas -¡Aome!- la sacudí, ella me miró finalmente con esos ojos grandes que tanto me gustaban -Solo quiero la verdad…- susurré o bueno le suplique realmente, ella me vio, por minutos se quedó callada cuando luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente en negación.

-N-no puedo…- murmuró, pude ver como en sus ojos se empezaban a formar las lágrimas, traté de hablar pero me calló con un dedo sobre mis labios -Vete por favor, es peligroso que estés aqui- susurró viendo todo mi rostro. _Peligroso…_

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Si es peligroso para mi, también lo debe ser para tí, vámonos de aquí!- pero ella negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué no?¿Aome qué esta pasando?- pregunté alterado

-Inuyasha simplemente vete por favor y no vuelvas más, estás en peligro si estás conmigo ¡Vete por favor!- ella ahora estaba llorando de verdad, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas llevandose un poco de maquillaje con él. Yo la mire mientras limpiaba su rostro.

-Aome…- suspire- No puedo- ella empezó a llorar más fuerte -No puedo dejarte aquí, sé que no eres feliz, sé que aquí pasa algo y tú estás saliendo perjudicada. Sé que durante los últimos años tuvo que haber pasado algo muy malo como para que más nunca suspieramos nada de ti. Aome quiero ayudarte y sé que puedo hacerlo- entonces busqué en mi bolsillo mi billetera y le mostré mi placa -Ves trabajo con el F.B.I, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea- Al ver mi identificación sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se alejó de mi por unos segundos -Aome no te voy a hacer daño…solo quiero ayudar- Ella se quedó callada viendome por varios minutos, podía ver como se debatía sobre algo.

-Ahora con mas razón te tienes que ir de aquí, si descubren que eres un agente…- su rostro de horror me hizo imaginar más o menos a qué se refería ¿Pero quienes?

-¿Si quienes descubren mi identidad qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté, ella se mordió el labio, _si querida metiste la pata_. Así que no era por voluntad propia el que ella estuviese aquí alguien la estaba obligando, se quedó callada un rato más con las manos en su cintura para luego dejarlas caer, se acerco a mi oreja como si me contara un secreto.

-Mira no puedo decir nada, no aquí, es muy peligroso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo si quieres ayudarme- habló más tranquila, bien la había convencido en cierta forma de por lo menos ayudarla , yo asentí.

-¿Algo más qué deba saber?- pregunté con una sonrisa un su oído.

-Nunca uses mi nombre, es Angélica, Aome no existe- yo asentí incitandola a seguir tenía que sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible, en eso comenzó a quitarme la chaqueta y a pasear su rostro en mi cuello yo me extrañé pero no me moví -Acaban de activar las cámaras así que sigueme la corriente mientras te digo unas cosas más- susurró casi imposible de escuchar de no ser que estábamos tan pegados; pasó sus delgados dedos por mi cabello, lo cual se sintió **MUY** bien, como me pidió le seguí el juego trazando sus curvas bajo mis manos -Si quieres información busca por Aleksandria Karshnikova- subió una de sus piernas por la mía y la alcé pegandola contra la pared automáticamente sus piernas se encadenaron a mis caderas yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello besándolo dulcemente, ella suspiró -Naraku Karshnikova y Bankotsu Ivanovish son de interés- empezó a bajar y a subir sus manos por mi pecho mientras yo seguía ocupandome de su cuello -Nunca digas tu nombre- suspiró cuando respiré en su oído besando su mejilla, tenía los ojos cerrados -Ve al pasado…- susurró pero no entendí muy bien a qué se refería - Cuando tengas la información pide un servicio a domicilio de Angélica pero que no sea en tu casa y sobre todo- me paré a centímetros de su boca podía sentir su respiración tibia salir de ella, olía a fresas, abrió sus ojos y me miró con una mirada que no pude descifrar -Ten cuidado- en ese momento, en ese mismo instante sus labios se unieron a los míos, la uní más a mi y sentí sus manos viajar por mi cabello y mi nuca tratando de pegarnos más, como si fuese posible. Nos besábamos de una forma apasionada, tierna, llena de desesperación y deseo. Respirabamos agitadamente y fue ella quien cortó el beso -Es hora de que te vayas…- susurró besándome de nuevo pero tiernamente, le devolví el beso y la bajé al suelo con cuidado. Me acerqué a su oído arreglando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-No te preocupes te salvaré- la besé -No pierdas la esperanza, volveré por ti- la besé una vez más dejándonos frente con frente.

-Gracias- me susurró con los ojos llorosos.

-Nos vemos pronto- Tomé la chaqueta poniéndomela nuevamente y con eso salí de la habitación sintiendo un profundo vacío al no tenerla a mi lado. Cerré la puerta y recordé a la chica que se supone que me esperaba en el cuarto de al lado. Me asomé y ella estaba echada en la cama como una diosa -Disculpa pequeña pero no me siento bien, igual pagué así que no te preocupes- antes de que pudiese decir algo salí caminando por el pasillo. Para mi suerte la mujer de la recepción no estaba así que regresé por donde vine. Me iría directo a la oficina, no me importaba no dormir tenía que buscar esos nombres, tenía que salvarla.

Llegué de nuevo al área de entretenimiento buscando la puerta por la cual entré. En el camino vi al hombre que la había ido a buscar a mi casa, era un bartender, le estaba dando un total de diez tragos a una mesera morena. Lo miré con asco y seguí, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero algún día se iba a dar cuenta, simplemente había algo de ese tipo que no me cuadraba. Llegué a la puerta por la cual entré y la abrí con la tarjeta, subí las escaleras, toqué la pared y "Rambo" la abrió, salí de allí disparado a mi camioneta mientras caminaba respiraba el aire helado que perforaba mis pulmones. Divise mi camioneta y me metí encendiendo el motor arrancando directo a la oficina. Esta noche iba a tener muchas respuestas.

Aome P.O.V

Lo vi salir de la habitacion sintiendo un vacío pecho, como si acabaran de sacar algo de mi cuerpo. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, hace unos segundos lo había besado, desde hace tanto tiempo lo había deseado pero solo en mis sueños era posible y la verdad fue mas grandioso de lo que nunca imaginé, sus labios en los míos se sentían tan condenadamente bien, era como el cholate en la fresa, simplemente perfecto. Sus suspiros, su aliento suave, fue todo realmente mágico…después de tanto tiempo una esperanza. Cuando vi su placa de F.B.I simplemente no lo pude creer, en ese momento me asuste pero recordé que no importaba que pudiese suceder tenía que salir de aquí ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen bien? en aquel momento no tenía nada que perder, sólo a Inuyasha y ellos no sabían de su existencia y tampoco lo harían nunca.

Miré a la cámara que ahora se desactivaba, ya sabía lo que significaba. Me giré a la cama, él seguía allí inerte, ni un signo de movimiento, apenas su respiración. Esperé unos minutos antes de salir del cuarto alineando mi pensamientos y recobrando la compostura, los besos de Inuyasha me habían dejado en un estado de transe que nunca antes había sentido, sentía que estaba montada en una nube, que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. Caminé fuera de la habitación con la sensación de flotar aun en mi cuerpo, no me preocupé por la persona sobre la cama. En el pasillo me encontré con Brittany una de las nuevas, era pequeña pero tenía lo suyo.

-Escuché que pagaron veinte mil dólares por ti esta noche- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi lado, sus rizos rebotando.

-Pues si, pero fue bastante rápido la verdad, como ves ya termine- le dije casualmente.

-Por lo menos pudiste sentir algo unos minutos yo no pude hacer nada, el que me pidió fue a pagar y regresó luego de un rato diciendo que se sentía mal- ella habló quejándose realmente si había algo que le gustaba a esta chica era tener sexo

-Y tu juras que sentí algo en los cinco minutos que duró- hable con ironía, ambas nos empezamos a reír entendiendo el chiste. La verdad si había sentido y mucho, los besos de Inuyasha me volvieron loca, me había hecho sentir cosas que nunca antes pensé, las mariposas por todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina pidiendo más, el sabor de sus labios, fue exquisito pero no podía decir nada, era un secreto. Habiamos llegado a la recepción en donde estaba Stacy la recepcionista.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso chicas?- preguntó sin entender.

-Pues que ya termine- ella se río entendiendo mi chiste.

-Ricos…oye Angie el jefe quiere verte, me dijo que en lo que terminaras fueras con él, te tiene una sorpresa- dijo ella sonriente sin entender la gravedad de lo que esas palabras significaban para mi, mi piel se erizó toda y mis pies bajaron de la nube sintiendo el piso, pude haber llorado en ese momento sin embargo asentí sonriente.

-Espero que sea un poco de esos veinte mil dólares- les dije guiñando el ojo y seguí caminando hasta el ascensor privado, una mentira más. Pronto llegó y marqué el último piso, en donde se encontraba mi tan "_querido_" jefe. Me miré en el espejo y suspiré, la verdad no se cómo me acostumbre a todo esto, cómo llegué al punto de olvidar quien era, cómo llegué aquí en donde estoy, parada en un ascensor tan solo en ropa interior, mayas y tacones, cómo llegué a usar maquillaje para ocultarme, cómo llegué al punto de que todo esto pasara...Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado.

-Señorita ya puede bajarse- dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta e frente de mi. Asentí y caminé, ellos devorándome con los ojos, ya me había acostumbrado...Abrí la puerta y me adentré en la habitación, era oscuridad total aunque no necesitaba luz para saber en donde me encontraba me conocía esta habitación como la palma de mi mano.

-Te extrañaba querida- escuché su voz siniestra invadir el aire, olía a cigarro y menta; yo no dije nada - Me tenías muy preocupado, no sabía en donde estabas- Comenzó a caminar hacia mi, podía escuchar sus pasos en el suelo alfombrado, estaba segura que se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio y ahora se dirigía hasta mi -Pensé que algo malo te había pasado- en ese instante sentí sus manos frías y asperas sobre mis hombros -No vuelvas a hacer eso- masculló entre dientes dándome una bofetada, enviándome directo al piso. Sin decir nada llevé mi mano a mi rostro en el lugar en donde palpitaba -¡Y mucho menos vuelvas a aparecer con esa pinta que tenías!- alzó su voz regañándome -¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran venido? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo les iba a explicar? ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué estabas en casa de una amiga?¿En una pijamada? Ya esa excusa está usada- se agachó a mi nivel poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mío -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te puedes ir de aquí sin mi? ¡Ah! ¡Si yo no lo digo tú no lo haces! ¿¡Comprendes!- dejó la pregunta en el aire esperando mi respuesta -Te doy todo y así me pagas- actuó como si él fuese la víctima, en ese preciso momento me enfurecí, la sangre me comenzó a hervir y a correr por mis venas como si de una carrera se tratara.

-Claro…tu eres la víctima... ¡Tú eres el que se quedó sin familia verdad, tú eres el que no tiene nada en este mundo, tú eres el que tiene que aparentar ser alguien que no es, tú eres el que tiene que usar este tipo de ropas en frente de todo el mundo y que te miren, tú!- pero otra cachetada me detuvo.

-¡Cállate! Quién te crees para decir todas esas cosas, cualquiera cree que eres una desdichada. Tú si tienes todo lo que no dices tener; me tienes a mí, soy el único para ti, soy tú todo, soy tú dueño, soy tú padre-

-¡Tú no eres mi padre!- le repliqué con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla

-¡Si lo soy, llevo diez años siéndolo y lo seré hasta que te mueras! Así que ya es hora de que te acostumbres a la idea- habló con dureza agarrando mi cabello con su puño -Ahora vas a bajar, vas a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a quedar allí hasta que hagan un pedido o sea la hora de bajar al local ¡de acuerdo!- soltó mi cabeza y me paré llorando en silencio -Por cierto quien era es hombre que entró a tu cuarto, dejó a Bankotsu inconsciente por lo que pude ver- habló retomando la compostura. _Maldito siempre estuvo espiando..._

-Era el otro apostador- dije secamente.

-Y con todo y que no pago lo recompensaste... te vi muy cariñosa con él...-habló pensativo -¿Cómo se llama?-

-No lo se- él se rió.

-Ya veo que no quieres hablar, cuando Bankotsu se recupere estoy seguro que querrá hablar contigo y te dará tu castigo por ser desobediente…vete- Me dijo, yo salí de la habitación un tanto aliviada porque no había presionado en Inuyasha; los dos guardias me vieron pero yo seguí de largo bajando por las escaleras no tenía ganas de esperar el ascensor. bajé un piso con las lágrimas en mis ojos, podía sentir como se corría mi maquillaje. Abrí la puerta que dejaba a la vista el pasillo que tenia tan solo dos puertas, abrí la primera que era mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me eché en el suelo a llorar lo más fuerte que pude. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

-Devushka (AN: Chiquilla en ruso)- escuché una débil voz del otro lado de la puerta -¿Eres tú?- como pude abrí la puerta y mi nana entró agachándose a mi lado -Devushka ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó abrazándome mientras me mecía y acariciaba mi cabello, yo simplemente no lograba hablar -Shh, shh, Babushka (AN: abuela en ruso) esta aquí- seguía repitiendo -Ven vamos a bañarte- nos levantamos y me guío hasta mi baño, encendió el chorro para que se llenara la bañera, del agua salía humo de lo caliente que estaba -Ven- yo me encontraba parada aun llorando ella fue quitando mis pocas prendas de ropa hasta que quede completamente desnuda, me senté dentro de la tina sintiendo como el agua relajaba mi cuerpo, mi nana comenzó a frotar mi espalda con una esponja limpiando mi cuerpo, pasaba el agua por mi cabello mientras limpiaba mi cara con sus manos arrugadas. Luego de unos minutos estaba lista aunque seguía llorando. Me secó, vistió y peinó mi cabello para luego acostarme en mi inmensa cama, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tararear la melodía que siempre me hacia dormir, sentí que tenia nueve años otra vez. Lentamente me quede dormida, recordando antes de quedar inconsciente los besos de Inuyasha. (AU: la canción es Affections Touching Across Time de Kaoru Wada)


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, dilculpen si las mantuve intrigadas por mucho tiempo pero aquí les traigo lo que querían, espero que les guste y dejenme saber que piensan! Gracias a todas las que empezaron a seguir la historia y las que dejan reviews. Besos desde Venezuela!**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha P.O.V<p>

En poco tiempo me encontraba en el edificio en donde trabajaba, con cada paso que daba recordaba los nombres en mi mente. _Aleksandria Karshnikova, Naraku Karshnikova, Bankotsu Ivanovish_, de tanto repetirlos empezaron a serme familiares. Subí las escaleras eléctricas repasando las palabras de Aome. Caminé directo a mi oficina, allí mi computadora tenía acceso a la base de datos en donde podría encontrar la información de aquellos nombres. Me topé con unos cuantos colegas pero estaba muy concentrado así que ni los salude. Abrí la puerta y entré lanzándome en la silla de oficina negra. Moví el mouse e inmediatamente se prendió la pantalla. Le di click a la base de datos y comencé a marcar los nombres, el primero fue el de la mujer. Luego de unos segundos apareció su información.

_Nombre: Aleksandria Katerina Karshnikova._

_Sexo: Femenino._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Mayo de 1994._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Residencia: Variada/ No estable/ Viajero._

_Padres: Naraku Karshnikova._

_Vida: Huerfana, adoptada el 10 de mayo de 2003._

Esa era la única información que se encontraba, no más no menos, tan solo una fotografía de una muchacha, fácilmente la pude reconocer. _Aome…_ Intrigado busqué rápidamente la información del otro hombre con el mismo apellido, la verdad ahora que lo pensaba me era vagamente conocido su nombre, abrí otra ventana que tenía la información de su adopción, ya sabía que había pasado con su familia pero tenía que averiguar bien, mientras ésta cargaba busque a el otro hombre.

_Nombre: Naraku Karshnikova._

_Sexo: Masculino._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de Julio de 1969._

_Edad: 42 años._

_Residencia: Variada/ No estable/ Viajero._

_Padres: Desconocidos._

_Vida: Ejecutivo._

La carencia de información me estaba empezando a alterar, ¿Cómo era posible que lo único que había era esto? La foto del hombre me dio escalofríos, era pálido de rasgos finos pero marcados tenía el cabello negro aplastado con gelatina y unos ojos que parecían de color rojo…me era vagamente conocido… así que abrí una ventana de investigación, marqué su nombre, mientras esperaba que apareciera la información seguí con el otro, tal vez encontraría algo.

_Nombre: Bankotsu Ivanovish Pavlov._

_Sexo: Masculino._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de agosto de1975._

_Residencia: Variada/ No estable/ Viajero._

_Padres: Yuri Pavlov (Madre), Sasha Ivanovish (Padre)_

_Vida: Ejecutivo_.

La foto era de un hombre de piel tostada, se le veía serio, tenía los ojos grises y el cabello negro con rasgos bien marcados…¡Era el hombre que estaba encima de Aome!¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué tenia que ver este hombre con Aome y el otro tipo? ¿Serían socios? La verdad no encontré nada significativo y eso me estaba preocupando, ¿Por qué Aome habia cambiado su nombre, o por qué su padre se lo había cambiando y quienes eran esos dos hombres? Si su padre tenía Aome en aquel lugar no era ningun ejecutivo, no uno normal por lo menos. Abrí las otras ventanas y absolutamente todas decian lo mismo.

**_Acceso denegado, Ingrese la contraseña_**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué aquellos documentos requerían contraseña? ¿Por qué eran confidenciales? Tal vez era mi computadora, así que me dirigí al salón de Informaciones pero antes imprimí la poca información de cada individuo. Aquel era un cuarto lleno de computadoras de última tecnología en ellas podrías encontrar documentos ocultos de hace millones de años. Me senté en la última y más escondida en caso de que viniera alguien de ese modo si me veían me daría tiempo de cambiar la información, borrar el historial y actuar como si nada. Repetí el procedimiento que hice en mi computadora pero obtuve los mismo resultados, absolutamente** NADA**. Siempre me pedían la estupida contraseña por cualquier parte que me metiera sin importar cuan inteligente e ingenioso podía ser la contraseña salía incorrecta pero no me iba a rendir. Por suerte aquella noche no había mucho movimiento así que no me topé con casi nadie tan solo una señora de limpieza que entró y cuando me vio salió de la habitación; me compré un litro de café y me instalé en la computadora, _de aquí nadie me va a sacar hasta que tenga las respuestas._

Aome P.O.V

_Estaba en un parque, sentada sobre la raíz de un arbol, sentía la tibia luz del sol sobre mi piel, la brisa olía a miel y todo era cálido, podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros a mi al rededor y el sonido de las hojas danzando en el aire. Abri mis ojos cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, me giré y pude ver aquel rostro que siempre me hizo sentir mariposas en la barriga, esa persona especial que me hacia reír, que me hacia enojar, que me ayudaba, que era mi amigo, que era la parsona que amaba. Esos ojos dorados me mirabana con una sonrisa gran sonrisa pero había algo diferente, él era un niño, tendría doce años o algo así, era flaco y con el pelo desarreglado, me miré y entonces me di cuenta que yo también era una niña pero tenía tan solo siete, lo sé porque tenía puesta mi camisa favorita cuando tenía esa edad, me la había regalado mi papá de cumple años, pero entonces me pregunté ¿Por qué estaba soñando esto?_

_-Aome vamos- escuche la voz de Inuyasha mientras él me halaba para que me parara, yo lo seguí sonriente. Comenzamos a correr como siempre lo haciamos, riendo a todo pulmón, empujandonos, con el viento contra nuestro cuerpo, pronto nos alcanzó Sango, mi mejor amiga con sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa perfeca, con la cola alta de caballo que siempre usaba y sus zapatos de verano favoritos, cuando la vi sentí como se formaba en mi estómago un nudo de calidez. Corriamos como si no hubiera final por el pasto verde bajo los rayos del sol. Las mariposas que estaban posadas en el pasto crecido revoloteaban para que no las aplastáramos, nos escondiamos unos de otros riendo cuando nos encontraban persiguiendo al siguiente. Entonces fue mi turno de esconderme, corrí y corrí dentro del bosque y divise un viejo árbol torcido, entre al tronco por un hueco que tenía éste, me llene de tierra pero no me importo, el olor a tierra húmeda y musgo me arropó y me pegué lo más atrás que pude hasta que toqué el otro lado del tronco, cerré los ojos para contar cuanto tardarían en encontrarme._

_1-2-3-4-5-6-7...20...25..30..50_

_Entonces dejo de oler a tierra con humedad, a mi nariz llego el olor de algo más agrio, algo que hacia picar mi nariz y no me dejaba respirar bien, abrí mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro hasta que escuché un estruendo, restregué mis ojos y vi en donde estaba...mi habitación. Miré a todas partes buscando a mis padres, pero no estaban, corrí a la puerta y toqué el pomo de la puerta pero tuve que quitar la mano rapidamente por que me quemó al tocarla dejando un ardor en ella, todo estaba oscuro, había humo en todas partes, como pude corrí a mi cama tomando una camisa que tenía sobre esta, la coloque sobre el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, me puse el paño sobre mi boca y nariz agachandome, tal y como nos habian enseñado en la escuela en caso de incendio._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- grité, el paño ahogando mis gritos, los ojos me picaban por el humo y el fuego hacia que sintiera mucho calor; una viga cayó del techo haciendome retroceder a mi cuarto quedando atrapada -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- grité con las lágrimas en mi ojos, mi cuarto comenzaba a incendiarce asi que corrí al baño, cerré la puerta y podía ver por las orillas de la puerta como el fuego intentaba entrar, abrí el grifo del lavamanos y la regadera, moje unas toallas y las puse al rededor de la puerta, me meti bajo la ducha llorando mienras veía a la puerta, ésta temblaba y crujía, el fuego tomándola, volví a gritar -¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- sentí como mi garganta se desgarraba, pero no vinieron…entonces algo volvió a explotar haciendo que todo se estremesiera por lo que caí al piso golpeando mi cabeza contra la punta de la bañera, escuché otro estruendo viendo como la sangre formaba un charco a mi lado y todo se puso negro..._

-¡Devushka!- escuché que me llamaba una voz anciana y temblorosa -¡Devushka despierta!- sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, estaba caliente. Me quejé no porque me despertaran sino por el dolor que sentí repentinamente en mi mejilla, con pereza abrí los ojos viendo a mi nana. _¿Fue sólo un sueño?...No fue real..._ Su cara arrugada me veía con preocupación, sus cabellos plateados amarrados en una cola y un parche en ojo izquierdo -¿Devushka estar bien?- me preguntó con su fuerte acento ruso. Me revolví en la cama sacudiendo mi sueño,_ ¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Por qué recordé eso?_ pero pronto me olvide de eso cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon como un camión -¡Otvetʹ mne teperʹ devushka! (¡Chiquilla respondeme ahora mismo!)- me gritó mi nana sacudiendome.

-Ne plachʹ YA v poryadke (No grites, estoy bien)- le respondí para que se quedara quieta. Me levanté sentándome en la cama, viendo a mi nana. Ella se sentó también en la cama acariciando mi mano. Yo le sonreí levemente en su rostro podía ver lo preocupada que estaba -Todo esta bien- le dije acariciando su mejilla, siempre le decía eso cuando estaba angustiada.

-Net (No) nada de mentira devushka ¿Por qué estaba gritando dormidas?- me dijo severa.

-Pesadilla…- Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, que no gritaba mientras dormía, digamos que Inuyasha lograba alterarme. Entonces mire mi cubrecama por un momento apreciando las flores estampadas en él para luego verla otra vez, no estaba segura si debia contarle acerca de Inuyasha...ella era mi confidente, ella sabía todo, **TODO**. Pero no quería ilucionarla, tal vez algo malo podria pasar si lo decía, tenía que ser un secreto.

-¿Por qué llegó así anoche?- me preguntó.

-Lo de siempre Babu ...y esta vez me irá peor- le respondí suspirando aunque dentro de mi había un poco de esperanza, _Inuyasha..._

-Agh devushka ¿Pero qué haber hecho esta vez? ¿Dónde estaba la otra noche?- No podía decir lo de Inuyasha pero si lo demas...debía decir lo que ocurrió esa noche antes de toparme con Inuyasha. La miré tragando duro ya que esos recuerdos volvieron a mi...la verdad siempre que hacia un servicio me sentía así, usada, maltratada, pero él se pasó, cruzó la raya. Respiré profundo y comencé a hablar.

-Estabamos en la discoteca Ayame y yo, estábamos bailando y tomando- Ella arrugó su cara cuando dije la palabra tomar, ella odiaba cuando lo hacia -Ya me había pasado de tragos pero lo necesitaba, quería olvidarme de todo por un momento, la música estaba muy alta, demasiado tal vez, había humo y luces… seguí bailando pero entonces llegó él…- mi respiración se cortó cuando lo recordé -No se de donde salió ni como me encontró, hice todo bien para que no me siguieran…simplemente estaba allí pero no me di cuenta hasta que me arrastró fuera de la pista a un corredor oscuro…me apretó las muñecas muy fuerte- le mostré los morados en mis muñecas, ya no tenia maquillaje, estaba totalmente expuesta, la noche anterior cuando iba con Kouga en el carro me paré en la farmacia a comprar el maquillaje para que cuando llegara a "casa" no me hicieran preguntas -Luego me pegó contra la pared, y me alzó…- Babu me miraba sin expresión alguna -Al ver sus ojos y escuchar su voz me asusté, yo sé que no debía estar allí pero tenia que salir de aquí- las lagrimas se volvían a formar -Tenía que respirar...Comencé a golpearlo pero no sirvió de nada, me agarró más fuerte y mordió mi cuello- me sobe en el lugar en donde ese maldito había puesto sus labios -Me rompió la camisa y la falda y luego…- Me quedé callada por unos momentos recordando el dolor punzante en mi vientre, como apretaba mis brazos y piernas cortando la circulación en ellas, como sin compasión alguna me hería -Grité…pero nadie me escuchó- las lagrimas entonces comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas _¡NO!¡ALEJATE!¡AYUDA!_ gritaba sin parar -Grité, grité y grité pero nadie vino…nadie me escuchó…pelee hasta el final pero perdí...- La miré y pude ver como sus labios delgados temblaban -Cuando termino me dejó allí en el piso-_ Para que aprendas la lección y sepas que debes hacer caso_, se acerco a mi tomando mi rostro con su mano bruscamente, _Ahora vete a casa y no vuelvas a desobedecer a tu padre o ya sabes lo que te espera,_ esas fueron sus palabras -Caminé fuera del local por la parte de atrás por donde nadie me vería y hacia mucho frio- temblé cuando recordé el frio que hacia aquella noche, pero ya estaba llegando al momento en que me topaba con Inuyasha debía pensar rápido en que inventar - Empecé a caminar y a caminar y un señor me dejo quedarme en su casa, era bastante pobre así que dormí en un colchón en el piso, me prestó unas ropas y bueno me quedé dormida y Kouga me pasó buscando…- Ante mis ultimas palabras ella se me quedó mirando. Se levantó de la cama y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello, yo la abracé igualmente dejando unas cuantas lágrimas salir, más que dolor sentía impotencia y rabia, ese maldito la iba a pagar. Ella se despegó de mi y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Devushka no estar diciendo verdad ¿En dónde se quedó esa noches?- demonios lo malo de que mi nana me conociera tanto es que sabia cuando mentía, sabía que mentí al final. Me mordí el labio debatiendo si decirle o no.

-Me topé con Kiki…- susurré bien sabia que nuestras conversaciones estaban siendo grabadas en aquellos momentos, sabía que estaba siendo grabada y él veía cada uno de mis movimientos así que use su sobrenombre, ella entendió enseguida. También le conté lo que pasó la noche anterior y ella simplemente sonrió. No estábamos en el lugar indicado para hablar con detalles dije nada más lo necesario y en clave, una que inventamos cuando era pequeña y solían castigarme, como ella era la que me cuidaba y no podía contarle lo que había pasado, la inventamos. Pero entonces mientras contaba recordé que Ayame tenía la dirección de la casa y Kouga lo había visto, entonces me desesperé -Babu tengo que ir a hablar con Kouga y Ayame si, enseguida vuelvo- ellos tenían que borrar la dirección y sobre todo no debían decir nada al respecto. Me paré de la cama corriendo hasta mi armario buscando una sudadera y unos jeans.

-¿Devushka no piensa comer? ¿Su padre no le dijo que se quedara en su habitación?- odiaba que dijeran que ese maldito monstruo, Naraku, era mi padre, pero sabia que lo hacia por su trabajo.

-Será solo un momento voy habló con ellos y vuelvo- dije mientras terminaba de abrocharme el jean, me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré y tomé mi celular, corrí hasta mi cama y le di un beso en la frente -En seguida vuelvo, ten el desayuno listo- antes de que saliera corriendo me frenó.

-Tenga cuidado- vi la preocupación en su ojo ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche y le sonreí dándole otro beso en la frente, ella se ganó ese parche cuando era pequeña durante una guerra, que no me acuerdo cual es, en Rusia por su puesto.

-Como siempre Babu- y con esto salí corriendo de la habitación.

Me paré frente a la puerta y conté cinco segundos, ese era el tiempo en que la cámara que estaba en el techo y enfocaba a mi habitación cambiaba de posición, abrí la puerta y corrí directo a las escaleras. Corrí escuchando mis pasos haciendo eco en el lugar vacío, bajé tres pisos y me adentre en el pasillo, caminé seis puertas del lado derecho y toqué la sexta pero nadie respondió, volví a tocar la puerta repetidas veces tratando de no hacer tanto ruido pero nada. Lo lamento por ellos pero voy a entrar, giré el pomo de la puerta y me adentré en aquel lugar, estaba oscuro y olía a cigarrillo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y traté de caminar con cuidado de modo de que no tumbara algo, caminé con éxito hasta la ventana, gracias al cielo conocía esa habitación como si fuera mía, me paré sobre unas cuantas prendas de ropa y tropecé con una o dos botellas así que me preparé mentalmente por si veía al perturbador cuando corriera la cortina negra. Todo estaba bastante silencioso la verdad, conté hasta tres y corrí la cortina dejando que la luz del sol iluminara la habitación.

Era un desastre total, había ropas por todas partes en el piso, colillas de cigarro, una botella de vodka de buena marca y sobre la cama enmarañada dos personas. Las sabanas de color negro arropaban a mi amiga que reposaba boca arriba con el cabello rojo desordenado al rededor de ella, tenía corrido el maquillaje y respiraba con lentitud, a su lado con un brazo sobre el cuerpo de ella estaba Kouga, su novio, estaba boca abajo con su cara hacia Ayame, tenia la boca abierta y la sabana arropaba de su cadera para abajo dejando su gran espalda expuesta. Respiré profundo negando con la cabeza, _estos dos son una cosa seria_; ellos no percibieron mi presencia. Respiré profundo y me acerque la cama agachandome para quedar al nivel de mi amiga, olía muchísimo a alcohol.

-Ayame- susurré moviendo su brazo, pero siguió durmiendo -Ayame- dije un poco más alto, esta vez se quejó enrollandose en el hombro de Kouga subiendo su pierna hasta los gluteos de el -Ayame despierta coño- hablé severamente peñizcandola.

-Déjame- me dijo mostrandome su dedo medio escondiendo su cara de la luz -Apaga la luz- su voz era ronca y profunda, yo reviré los ojos y me paré cruzando mis brazos. Caminé hasta el otro lado y comencé pasar mis manos por la espalda de Kouga.

-Despierta- le dije al oído con voz seductora sintiendo como se movía bajo mis manos.

-Mmmm Ayame- susurré él sin despertarse, me paré enojada.

-¡Despiértense los dos coño!- les grite esta vez, ellos se quejaron revolviendose en las sabanas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kouga abriendo los ojos pero cerrandolos rápidamente al percibir la luz del sol

-¿Qué quieres?- se quejó ella.

-Miren necesito que por favor ustedes dos se queden callados ok- les susurré.

-¿Callados con qué?- preguntó Ayame restregándose los ojos sin entender.

-Con lo de ayer, la dirección que te mandé borrala, nunca existió y tú Kouga nunca viste a nadie, me buscaste en un motel ¿Vale? Borra la dirección también, es más en donde están sus telefonos- pregunté, Ayame sacó el suyo de la gaveta de la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama y me lo lanzó, Kouga buscó con una mano bajo la cama y luego de unos segundos me lo pasó, busque los mensajes y los borré -Nunca paso eso ayer, vale- ellos asintieron.

-Eso era todo ¿Podemos dormir ahora?- preguntó un poco amargada mi amiga pelirroja pero la comprendía no hay nada mas molesto que te despierten después de una noche como la que me imagino que tuvieron. Yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y para mi no hay?- preguntó Kouga bromeando, le di un beso en la mejilla también, él se rio y abrazo a Ayame cerrando sus ojos azules de nuevo, me dirigí a la cortina para cerrarla y me despedí de ellos.

-Silencio total vale- ellos gimieron en irritación y pude sentir como Ayame me lanzó algo pero apunto mal y cayó en algún lugar del cuarto, me reí y salí de la habitación corriendo a la mía nuevamente. Probablemente luego tendría que hablar con ellos nuevamente pero por lo menos ya los mensajes no existían.

Llegué a mi habitación oliendo el aroma de maple y mantequilla derretida. me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba mi nana sirviendo unos panqueques en un plato. Yo le sonreí y me senté en la pequeña mesa circular. Mi habitación era en realidad un apartamento, Babu vivía al lado y ella solía hacerme el desayuno. Mi…padre (argh) trato de despedirla cuando cundo cumplí quince años pero le suplique tanto que no lo hizo, a cambio comencé a trabajar aquí…Me senté y las dos comimos tranquilamente.

Inuyasha P.O.V

-_Señor Taisho_- escuché a lo lejos, ¿En dónde estaba? -_Señor Taisho_- repetían unas voces a lo lejos, entonces recordé en donde estaba, en la sala de investigación, maldita sea me había quedado dormido -_Señor Taisho_- volví a escuchar esta vez alguien me movió, quite la mano que me tocaba de mi hombro y subí la mirada, tenia la vista borrosa así que me costó unos minutos identificar a las personas que estaban paradas a mi lado -Señor Taisho podría seguirnos por favor- dijo uno de los hombres que estaba vestido de negro, en su pecho el escudo nacional de Rusia, tenia unos lentes oscuros, parecían tipos de película.

-¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté somnoliento viendo a la pantalla, todas las ventanas con la misma imagen **_"Acceso denegado, por favor introduzca la contraseña"_**, las cerré rápidamente y los volví a mirar.

-Es requerida su presencia inmediatamente en la embajada rusa- dijo otro con un acento ruso bien marcado, yo arrugue la cara ¿Qué demonios?.

-¿Por qué me necesitarían a mi allá?- dije parandome, tomando el pote de café vacio caminando a mi oficina, detrás de mi venían los otros tipos.

-Señor Taisho es una cuestión importante por favor acompáñenos o tendremos que actuar violentamente- me volteé a verlos analizando rápidamente la situación, _empecé a buscar información de unos rusos y me aparecen estos tipos de la embajada, es decir que los nombres que me dio Aome son gente importante o ¿Peligrosa? ¿Era ella peligrosa? Tal vez en la embajada me darían las respuestas que necesitaba.._ respiré profundo y asentí -De acuerdo pero espero que sea rápido- inmediatamente los hombres me guiaron fuera de mi oficina hasta llegar a un carro muy lujoso de color negro, pasé y nos encaminamos a la embajada Rusa. Chequeé mi celular y tenía varios mensajes todos de Kikyo, puse el teléfono en silencio y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Pronto llegamos al edificio y nos bajamos. Antes de entrar casi que me violan para estar seguros de que no tuviera una bomba encima, me quitaron mi pistola, mi celular, mis llave y cualquier otro artefacto que ellos pensaron era peligroso, quedé tan solo con los jeans, la camisa que tenía bajo la sudadera negra y mis zapatos todo lo demás estaba en una caja en la entrada. Caminamos por los pasillos sin tener idea a donde íbamos en todas las paredes habían cuadros de héroes rusos o de las batallas. Subimos al ascensor y uno de los tipos marcó el piso cuatro. Una vez allí volvimos a caminar, ese lugar parecía una jefatura de policía más que una embajada. Caminamos hasta el final del lugar llegando a una oficina con paredes de cristal dentro de ella un hombre de mi edad aproximadamente leía un papel con una mano en su barbilla, tenía la tez pálida, el pelo negro y estaba bien vestido. Uno de los tipos toco la puerta de cristal y el hombre dentro subió la mirada, nos miró y le dio la señal para que me dejaran pasar. El tipo dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y se recostó de éste cruzandose de brazos, yo pasé y ellos cerraron la puerta tras de mi.

-Sientese por favor señor Taisho- indicó el hombre muy educado, habían dos sillas frente a él, me senté en la derecha y vi la placa sobre el escritorio le metal negro "M. Troshovski" leí rápidamente y volví mi mirada hacia él.

-Señor Troshovski ¿A qué se debe la urgencia de mi presencia si se puede saber?- pregunté casualmente, el hombre sonrió y comenzó a caminar por la oficina, yo lo seguía con la mirada.

-Puede decirme Miroku si desea- yo asentí -Vera señor Taisho anoche en la madrugada recibimos una alerta de que alguien andaba escudriñando en ciertos documentos de unos habitantes rusos- él me miró pero yo no me moví, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía el hombre, él asintió y continuó - Nuestras computadoras llegaron hasta su computadora y supongo que no es algo que haga como diversión a tan pasadas horas de la noche o me equivoco señor Taisho- yo lo miré, tenía que sacarle información a este tipo.

-Pues vera Miroku, no se equivoca no me gusta perder mi tiempo buscando información de gente por diversion- le respondí, él me miró esperando a que dijera más pero me quede callado.

-Entonces señor Taisho que hacia buscando información de esas personas- preguntó insinuándome a seguir.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?- le pregunté con seriedad.

-Usted digame- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Creo que la vaga información que posee el FBI de esas personas no es suficiente para responder mi duda- El se quedó callado.

-Señor Taisho ¿Cuál es su interés en estas personas?- preguntó muy curioso -Que yo sepa usted trabaja en rangos de asesinatos no en este tipo de cosas- una pista, los tipos no eran asesinos, algo mayor, ¿Drogas? ¿Tráfico de armas? yo me quedé callado -¿Sabe su jefe acerca de esta investigación?- preguntó refiriéndose a Kikyo.

-No- respondí simplemente.

-Entonces esta trabajando en cubierto…¿Es usted un agente ruso oculto?- ¿Qué le pasaba al amigo? ¡Estaba como loco! Al ver mi reacción ta sincera quedó claro que no lo era -Ya veo…entonces señor Taisho sería usted tan amable de decirme cuál es su interés en ellos- aunque lo dijo de buena manera podía percibir la firmeza en sus palabras.

-Porque conozco a una de las personas- entonces inmediatamente el tipo me miró.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Conozco a una de las personas- repetí.

-Si es conocedor de uno de ellos por que buscar su información- preguntó el sonriente.

-Porque las cosas cambian, no son lo que aparentar ser- Miroku se volvió serio quedandose en silencio por varios segundos.

-Señor Taisho le recomiendo que se salga de este caso- dijo suspirando el hombre.

-No- respondí rápidamente con decisión -¿Quiénes son esas personas?- pregunté de nuevo, este tipo estaba presionando mi paciencia que no era mucha.

-Esa es información que usted no debe saber-

-¿Y quién debe? ¿Ah?- Me paré alterado -¡Van a dejarla morir! Entonces parece que no protege bien a su gente Troshovski- me acerqué a el hombre parado frente a mi hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara, inmediatamente los hombres de negro entraron a la oficina pero él los paró con una seña y les indicó que salieran.

-Con que es la chica…- suspiró él alejándose de mi-Si la estamos protegiendo, solo que usted no lo podría entender. Ahora por favor retirese y no vuelva a buscar información de esas personas- dijo Miroku, la sangre me empezó a hervir.

-¡Protegiendo mis cojones! Yo de aquí no me voy hasta que no me dejen claro que esta pasando- grité plantando mis pies en el piso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El me miró por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando en algo.

-Señor Taisho, entiendo que tenga una corazonada con la bella Aleksandria o "Angélica"- sonrió al mencionarla, _este maldito..._ -Pero todo está fuera de su alcance- dijo él dandome la espalda.

-¡No me interesa Aleksandria o Angelica yo quiero salvar a Aome!- Grité totalmente desesperado, inmediatamente el hombre se volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos.

-¿Qué acaba de decir?- preguntó acercandose a mi como si quisiera escuchar mejor mis palabras, lo dije bastante alto como para que no me escuchara.

- Ya me escuchaste, ahora me vas a decir quienes son esas personas o no- él me miró y luego se dirigió al teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Irina llama a Kozlov- se quedó callado unos segundos - No me importa es urgente es sobre Karshnikova- volvió a callar viendome -Vale- trancó el teléfono y caminó hasta la puerta -Señor Taisho si desea ayudar a la chica va a tener que responder unas preguntas primero- Yo asentí e inmediatamente salimos de la oficina a otro lugar.

¿Qué demonios tramaban estos rusos?


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola chicas!¿Cómo están? Me disculpo por la tardanza pero aquí está, sin más doy gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, gracias por sus reviews y por leerla. Las quiero chicas! Besos!**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha P.O.V<p>

Me subieron tres pisos en el ascensor y luego me metieron en una de esas salas en donde se le hacen los interrogatorios a los criminales, todo era gris, la mesa de metal estaba fría, sabía que detrás del cristal que estaba en una de las paredes abarcando gran parte de ésta me estaban viendo. Me senté en la silla como se me fue pedido y esperé. Aun no sabía que hacia aquí realmente y la reacción del tipito este Miroku me tenía intrigado. Al pasar unos minutos entró Miroku con una carpeta en sus manos seguido de dos hombres, bueno muchachos, parecían enclenques la verdad. En la mano de los jóvenes se encontraba lo que muy comúnmente se conoce como detector de mentiras, aunque bien todos sabemos que no es realmente exacto es una excusa para poner nerviosa a la persona interrogada. Uno de los chicos puso unos parches en mi frente mientras el otro conectaba los cables que salían de estos al aparato un vez que terminaron se retiraron dejándonos a Miroku y a mi en la habitación. Yo me lo quedé mirando y él hizo lo mismo; al cabo de unos segundos dejo caer la carpeta sobre la mesa de metal, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

-De acuerdo señor Taisho le haré una serie de preguntas y espero que me de su más sinceras respuestas- El me miró y yo asentí despreocupado -Bien comencemos, veamos ¿Cómo conoce a la joven Aleksandria?- preguntó caminando por la habitación.

-Primero me gustaría que se refiriese a ella como Aome, ese es su verdadero nombre- la maquina comenzó a marcar mis reacciones dejando que el papel saliera marcado con rayones, parecía una factura saliendo de la caja -Y segundo, es mi amiga de la infancia, solíamos vivir en el mismo vecindario-

-Pero usted es cinco años mayor que la chica ¿Cómo es posible que sean tan amigos?- preguntó llevando su mano a su mentón.

-Ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, iban juntas al colegio, vivía a solo una casas, se la vivía metida en la mía, es un poco lógico que sea mi amiga ¿No cree?- él asintió.

-Podría explicarme por que después de ser adoptada la chica nunca menciono nada de usted- esa pregunta me dolió, la verdad ni yo sabía la respuesta.

-No sabría decirle…después del incendio y la muerte de sus padres se la llevaron a una casa de adopción desde entonces no supe más nada de ella hasta hace dos días- la máquina seguía marcando rayones que parecían sin sentido para mi. En ese momento recordé aquel día.

**Flashback**

_Iba camino a mi casa de regreso de la practica de fútbol cuando vi a los bomberos pasar, comencé a pedalear más rápido temiendo lo peor. Llegué a la calle en donde estaba mi casa pero le pasé por al lado y estaba en perfecto estado, por otra parte cuatro casas más adelante era una historia totalmente distinta. Las llamas salían como locas, enojadas buscando escapar de la casa, había humo en todas partes y los bomberos comenzaron a sacar la manguera. La gente del vecindario se aglomeraba a una distancia razonable pero estaban bastante cerca, con un vuelco al corazón pedaleé más rápido hasta llegar a donde estaba la multitud. Tiré mi bicicleta en el suelo y comencé a dar codazos para abrir mi camino hasta que llegué al frente topando con mi hermana que me abrazo llorando._

_-Ella está allí adentro- dijo en sollozos entonces sentí un golpe en el estómago, tenía que salvarla, tenía que sacarla de allí. Los bomberos habían comenzado a rociar el agua sobre la casa de Aome pero era inútil, era como si por cada gota de agua que echaban el fuego se hacia más fuerte. Aparté a mi hermana de mi y salí corriendo al patio trasero, los bomberos no me vieron. Algo me decía que ella se encontraba en su cuarto así que trepé el árbol que estaba justo al lado de su ventana, el calor hacia que me ardiera la piel y los ojos, el humo era intoxicante pero no importaba. Como pude llegué a la ventana que ardía con el fuego, con un pie pateé el cristal de la ventana y acto seguido me lancé por ésta. Aterricé cerca de su cama que pronto estaría en llamas, todo estaba oscuro por el humo._

_-¡Aome!- recuerdo que grité, el humo entrando por mi garganta, corrí a la puerta pero una viga había caído y era imposible salir, entonces vi la puerta de su cuarto del baño. Corrí y comencé a patearla buscando derribarla, luego de cuatro patadas la madera cedió y pude entrar. Cuando vi su cuerpo inerte en el suelo de la ducha casi me desmayo, había un pequeño charco de sangre a su al rededor, sin embargo vi que estaba respirando, por lo que podía ver se había pegado en la cabeza, nada grave. El agua fría salía de la regadera mojándola, yo entré en ésta y me moje también, con cuidado la cargué sobre mis hombros y salí corriendo de allí, su cuarto estaba prácticamente consumido por las llamas pero aun podía salir por la ventana. Me acerqué al marco de ésta, las llamas casi tocándonos, miré para abajo y la distancia entre la ventana y el suelo era razonable, en eso sentí como ella se movía en mi hombro -¡Aome!- la cargué de modo que su rostro quedar frente a mi._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo perdida frotándose la cabeza -¿En dónde estoy?-_

_-Aome después te explico ahora móntate en mi espalda y agárrate fuerte- ella asintió algo ausente pero hizo lo que le pedí -Quédate conmigo Aome ya casi salimos- estaba a punto de salir por la ventana con ella en mi espalda, como siempre hacíamos cuando nos escapábamos todos en la noche a jugar, cuando una llama alcanzó mi muslo -¡Agh¡- grité por el dolor, sentí como mi piel se desvanecía de mi muslo rápidamente pero logré apagar el fuego que crecía en mi short de deporte, sin importarme más e ignorando el dolor, salí de la ventana trepando por el árbol. Una vez en el suelo corrí con dificultad hasta donde estaba la multitud, ya habían llegado los paramédicos. Mi hermana me vio y salió corriendo, los bomberos trataron de detenerla pero ella me señaló por lo que me vieron y salieron corriendo hasta mi. Estábamos llenos de hollín y me dolía la pierna, pero nada importaba porque Aome estaba bien. Poco después de que salimos la casa cedió completamente; Aome y yo estábamos siendo nebulizados y curaban nuestras heridas, yo agarraba su mano y ella la mía. En eso uno de los hombres entró a la ambulancia y miró a Aome y luego al paramédico._

_-¿Está despierta?- preguntó el hombre._

_-Si pero no del todo, sufrió un trauma menor ¿Por qué?- él suspiro y me vio._

_-¿Eres su hermano?- yo negué sin entender que estaba pasando, el hombre asintió y se tocó la cien -Acabamos de encontrar dos cuerpos en el sótano…son los padres de la chica- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y vi a Aome, pero ella estaba algo perdida, parecía como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso. Miré a los paramédicos pero ambos se veían con cara de resignación._

_Ese fue el día en que los padres de mi mejor amiga murieron, ese fue el día en que se la llevaron al hospital, ese fue el día en que todo cambio. Las visitas en el hospital estaban prohibías y luego de unos días la habían llevado al hogar de adopción. Ese fue el último día en que vi a mi mejor amiga, allí en la camilla de la ambulancia, la chica que me gustaba, a la que juré proteger con mi vida._

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ya veo…¿Cómo encontró a la chica?- preguntó curioso.

-Estaba saliendo de una cena familiar y en el camino me topé con una chica que se veía bastante mal así que decidí ayudarla. Iba a decirle si quería que la dejara en alguna parte pero se metió en la camioneta antes de que pudiese decir nada, olía a alcohol y cigarrillo así que supuse que estaba ebria. En el camino se quedó dormida lo cual me pareció extraño, luego cuando se despertó estaba muy alterada…no me reconoció…no fue si no hasta que le dije ciertas cosas de nuestras infancia que por fin creyó que era yo. Le ofrecí dormir en mi casa, era la oportunidad para saber que estaba pasando pero ella se negó, tuve que suplicarle para que se quedara y al final lo hizo-

-¿Logró averiguar algo?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, no quiso decirme nada en ese momento pero mientras dormía me percaté de los morados que tenía en todo su cuerpo- apreté la mandíbula al recordar esa imagen -Luego al día siguiente se fue corriendo, la fueron a buscar y yo seguí la camioneta….no la puedo perder de nuevo- Miroku se quedó callado insinuandome a seguir - Llegaron a la Calle de Las Naciones en la parte residencial…logré entrar y me encontré con un club bajo tierra ¿Sabía usted de esto?- pregunté y él me miró sin expresión alguna -En fin, en el club la…la estaban vendiendo…yo traté de comprarla para sacarla de allí pero este tipo Ivanovish dio más…los seguí a la habitación y…¡El tipo la iba a violar! ¡Si no es porque llegue y le di un golpe en la nuca lo iba a hacer!- le grité con toda la furia dentro de mi cuerpo, sin embargo él me miro dudoso.

-¿Está seguro que eso era lo que iba a pasar?- preguntó Miroku curioso.

-¡Pues claro que lo iba a hacer! ¿Creo que es un poco fácil de darse cuenta no cree?- le grité ¿Qué le pasaba al amigo?

-No necesariamente, muchas veces las parejas juegan papeles a la hora de tener relaciones, tal vez estaban cumpliendo una fantasía- ¿Parejas?

-Hey, hey ¿A qué te refieres con parejas?-_ No me digas que…_

-Señor Taisho ¿Sabía usted del compromiso del señor Ivanovish y la señorita Karshnikova?- Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, sentí nauseas, de pronto todo me dio vueltas ¿Compromiso? -Por su reacción puedo ver que no, pero eso no es el punto….¿Cómo consiguió los nombres de Ivanovish y Karshnikova?- preguntó cambiando el tema como si no fuera la gran cosa, ¡Para mi si era la gran cosa! -¿Señor Taisho?-

-E-lla me los dio- dije tratando de calmarme.

-¿Qué más le dijo?-

-Me dio los nombres, me dijo que nunca dijera el mío y que cuando tuviera información la viera, es decir ella esperaba que yo encontrara la información de estas personas para ayudarla ¡Pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí sentado hablando con usted perdiendo el tiempo cuando le pueden estar haciendo cosas horribles¡- exploté en ese momento, sin darme cuenta me había parado de la mesa, mi respiración agitada y mis manos echas puños.

-Señor Taisho sabe tanto y a la vez no sabe nada- Dijo Miroku suspirando, yo no entendí -Siéntese por favor- yo hice lo pedido, al parecer el tipo iba a hablar -Mire esto es serio, nosotros hemos estado tratando de quitarle a la chica a Kaeshnikova desde hace tiempo pero se no ha hecho imposible lograrlo- Yo arrugué la cara, nada era imposible -Verá, el señor Karshnikova es un magnate de la mafia rusa- _Oh por dios en que coño se metió Aom_e -Como debe saber ellos no andan con juegos…No sabemos cómo ni por qué el señor Karshnikova decidió adoptar a la chica ni que propósito tiene con ella, sabemos como la trata y también desconocemos la razón de su compromiso con su compañero Ivanovish. El punto es señor Taisho que usted nos va a ayudar a recuperar a la chica- El se me quedó mirando.

-De acuerdo acepto pero…¿Por qué si usted es ruso quiere recuperar a la chica y traicionar a los mafiosos de su país? Es un poco ilógico no cree y ¿Por qué dice que ha sido imposible quitársela?- Miroku se me quedó viendo por un momento.

-Por los momentos lo único que necesita saber es que necesitamos a la chica. Ahora sigame tenemos que alistarlo- Yo me paré siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación, esto era todo muy retorcido pero lo que me importaba era salvar a Aome, aunque la verdad no sabia para que demonios la quería la embajada Rusa pero no importa no dejaría que ellos tampoco se la llevaran, una vez que la tenga conmigo, huiremos.

**Aome P.O.V**

Los días pasaban y no tenía sabia nada de Inuyasha…tal vez mintió, tal vez se olvido o tal vez todo lo que dijo fue para deshacerse de mi. Todas sus palabras se sentían como promesas vacías a estas alturas. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquel día. Un mes encerrada en este apartamento sin poder salir...

Aquel día después de ver a Inuyasha esperé que Bankotsu viniera, a terminar de castigarme, pero nunca vino. No fue sino hasta después de cuatro días que vino pero no hizo nada…simplemente habló pero esa charla me dolió y atormentó mas que cualquier daño físico. Habló de…de nuestro compromiso, argh, odiaba como sonaba esa frase. Yo odiaba a ese hombre por infinitas razones y el simple hecho de ser forzada a casarme con el era repugnante.

**Flashback**

_-Hola querida- recuerdo que me dijo con una voz muy tierna que yo encontré repulsiva. Yo estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, simplemente lo miré y volví a mirar por la ventana -¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mucho- cada palabra me provocaba nauseas, el caminaba por mi habitación tocando mis cosas, viendo, inspeccionando, la verdad no sé para que lo hacia -Vine a hablarte de algo muy importante- Yo lo volví a mirar, ahora se encontraba sentado en la orilla de mi cama con su traje de ejecutivo -¿Qué día quisieras que fuera nuestra boda? A mi particularmente me gusta la primavera- Apreté mi mandíbula sintiendo que rompería mis dientes, me giré un vez más hacia la ventana aguantando todo lo que tenía por dentro._

_-Has lo que quieras- dije simplemente, no me importaba participar en esta porquería. El se rió._

_-Podría ser mañana mismo si fuera por mi- lo miré inmediatamente y su sonrisa se volvió más grande -Es una broma pequeña, no podría ser mañana, hay muchas cosas por hacer- El se paró caminando lentamente hasta mi, sus zapatos de cuero caro marcaban sus pasos en el suelo de madera -Eres hermosa…- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, su toque era desagradable, suspiró profundo -Se me hace tan difícil no tomarte en este momento- Yo lo miré con odio y él se acercó a mi -Esa no es forma de mirar a tu futuro esposo ¿O si mi amor?- masculló entre dientes en mi oreja, tratando de controlar su furia porque yo no decía nada -Mírame- demandó, yo hice lo pedido lentamente, sus ojos grises me miraban fijamente a los ojos -La boda será en unos meses de acuerdo- una vez más no dije nada y él se rió -Vas a tener que empezar a hablar o sino te voy a castigar todos los días hasta que lo hagas. Espero que el día de la boda digas "acepto" bien alto para que todos te escuchen- me mordí la lengua para controlarme y no darle un golpe en ese momento, el miró a un lado como si estuviera evitando algo para luego mirarme una vez más -Se me está haciendo casi imposible contenerme así que mejor me voy- me dio un beso en la boca, sentí su sabor amargo a nicotina y se separó de mi, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero ¿Por qué no lo hacia?¿Qué le impedía castigarme en ese momento?_

_-¿Qué te detiene?- le pregunté para molestarlo, él se paró en seco sonandose el cuello, respiro profundo y me miró de nuevo._

_-Si lo hago tu padre no podrá hacer un negocio que nos conviene a ambos así que no puedo hacerlo- Yo arrugué la cara._

_-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en su negocio?- ya podía imaginarme la respuesta pero por estúpida pregunté._

_-Tú eres el pago- dijo sonriendo pero podía ver la incomodidad en ella ¿Estaba celoso el muy maldito? Yo volví a mirar por la ventana y él salió._

**Fin del Flashback**

Todos los días me quedaba en la ventana viendo, tal vez vería a un hombre encapuchado, a un hombre de pelo negro y ojos como el sol. Muchas veces no comía no me movía, en algún momento él tenía que aparecer como siempre, siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba...pero con cada día que pasaba mis esperanzas iban en picada.

* * *

><p>Pasaron exactamente tres meses hasta que pude salir de mi habitación, sin rastro de Inuyasha. Babu me ayudaba a vestirme con una ropa interior de seda que habían comprado especialmente para aquel día, el día en que Naraku y Bankotsu cerrarían el negocio con un hombre muy adinerado, yo era el premio final. Luego de vestirme vino Ayame a maquillarme sin embargo no preguntó el por qué de mi ausencia, ya estaba acostumbrada a que desapareciera por un tiempo, cada vez que me golpeaban o abusaban de mi tenía que esperar en mi habitación hasta que los morados desaparecieran para poder bajar al local, por eso era tan exclusiva, solo aparecía de vez en cuando. Luego de maquillarme hizo que mi cabello se viera voluminoso y brillante. Una vez lista, me puse unos tacones que combinaban perfectamente con el atuendo que me compraron, me puse un abrigo y bajé por el ascensor hasta el garaje. Alli me esperaban Naraku y Bankotsu en una limosina negra. Subí junto con ellos y salimos.<p>

-Espero que te comportes es un socio muy importante- Me dijo Naraku viendome severamente con sus ojos rojos.

-Cuando me he comportado mal con un cliente- le dije buscando sonar creída, él se me quedó mirando y asintió varias veces con lentitud.

-Tienes razón hija mía siempre cumples con tú trabajo, hasta cuando no debes- El sonrió con malicia pero la verdad no entendí mucho a que se refería -No me mires así, aun no he olvidado al hombre que entró en su habitación aquella noche- dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha, yo me tensé pero logré disimularlo.

-Si querida, aun me debes algo. Luego de esta noche pasaré por tú habitacion- habló Bankotsu con voz sádica.

-¿Cuál es el interés en ese hombre?- pregunté disimulando mi preocupación, ellos se rieron.

-Nadie tiene un poco de mi ángel sin pagar. Ademas el hombre nunca apareció después de ese día. Logan dijo que era un tal Taisho- Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido mientras Naraku hablaba -Revisamos las grabaciones y pues logramos tener una toma de su rostro- él comenzó a reírse, ya yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Los tres meses ahora tenían sentido…

-Y bueno ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no pagan- Bankotsu comenzó a reír también, mi corazón partiendoce en pedazos, mi estómago sintió un golpe y la gravedad pareció desaparecer por unos segundos, sin embargo logré aguantar mis lágrimas, el simple pensamiento de Inuyasha inerte en el suelo, sin vida, la luz de sus ojos apagada y la sangre saliendo de él me hacia romperme en mil pedazos como una explosión de fuegos artificiales. El aire dejo de circular por mis pulmones por unos momentos ya que se me olvidó como hacerlo. Aguanté mis lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. Tragué varias veces tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, me crucé de brazos y apreté la tela del abrigo lo más fuerte que pude. A mi nunca me importaba cuando mataban a alguien por sus negocios, generalmente eran hombres tan malos como ellos, pero Inuyasha no. Inuyasha era la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, él era mi mundo, él era una de las razones por las cuales no me suicidaba, no acababa con mi vida, él me mantenía viva sin saberlo. Aunque desaparecí por tantos años nunca deje de pensar en él, nunca olvidé la promesa que me hizo una vez.

**Flashback.**

_-¡Tonta, tonta!- escuchaba a los niños a mi al rededor -¡Eres horrible!- escuché a una decir -¡No sirves para nada!- dijo otro -¡Eres una boba!¡Extraña!- los insultos iban y venían, yo estaba agachada tapando mis oídos llorando tratando de no escuchar, tenia seis años, estaba en primer grado y los niños por alguna razón se metían conmigo. Sango no estaba ese día porque estaba enferma -¡Fea, Fea!- gritaban todos._

_Basta por favor_

_-¡Hey, todos ustedes mocosos déjenla en paz!- escuché una voz muy familiar -¡Vamos muévanse!- sentí unas manos en mis hombros y miré para arriba, era Inuyasha, con una mano limpió mis mejillas y me paró -¡Quien se vuelva a meter con ella o a decirle algo se las va a ver conmigo oyeron!- todos los niños le tenían miedo a Inuyasha, yo no, era una de las razones por la que me decían rara. Todos salieron corriendo y él me tomó de la mano -Ven Aome vamos a limpiarte la cara- me guió a los lavamanos que estaban en el patio. Luego de limpiar mi rosto nos sentamos en los columpios._

_-¿Por qué me odian?- le pregunté a Inuyasha con los ojos llorosos, él me miró y sonrió._

_-Porque te envidian, porque eres muy bonita y agradable- dijo el sonrojandose un poco, yo le sonreí, cualquier cosa que el dijera era verdad para mi -Aome no djes que esos niños te pongan así, es más de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré- él subió su pecho de forma heroica y yo me reí._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunté con mi voz muy aguda._

_-¡Claro que si! Te lo prometo- entonces me dio su mano y yo la tomé con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias-_

**Fin Flashback.**

-Te veo un poco alterada pequeña- dijo Bankotsu, no me había dado cuenta que recordaba aquel momento hasta que él me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Llevo tres meses en un cuarto me siento extraña estando afuera- le dije con rudeza la verdad me sorprendió que mi voz saliera tan lisa, sin quebrarse. Este maldito, de seguro había sido el quien lo mando a matar, él subió una ceja.

-Recuerda que esta noche te voy a visitar, compórtate- Lo dejé de mirar y me concentré en ver por la ventana, en el exterior parecía la Aleksandria normal pero por dentro, mi verdadero yo, Aome, se quebraba, rompía y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, recordaba cada precioso momento junto a él, sobre todo sus besos. Luego de un buen rato llegamos.

Era una residencia bastante lujosa, ya había estado allí varias veces, nos paramos en la última casa, la más grande de todas. Abrieron el portón de ésta y pasamos, había una fuente inmensa en el medio del lugar con luces. La casa era mejestuosa, blanca, de estilo anticuado pero aun lujoso. Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y los tres salimos. Como era de costumbre debía agarrarle el brazo a Naraku, tuve que controlarme para no clavarle mis uñas, eso era lo que mi verdadero yo deseaba. Hacia bastante frío, ya era invierno y yo en esas fachas. Otros mayordomos abrieron la puerta principal y entramos, en el lobby nos recibieron otros más pidiendo nuestros abrigos yo miré a Naraku y él asintió. _Maldito._ Genial no solo tenia que estar semidesnuda frente a un seguramente viejo verde sino ellos y todos los mayordomos de esta casa que al parecer eran muchos. Amaba humillarme verme sufrir pero en ese momento no me importó, solo Inuyasha me importaba. Me quité el abrigo y los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron como ventanas.

-El señor los espera en la sala- dijo otro guiandonos por la casa. Era todo muy lujoso, de oro, cristales y diamantes. Sentía frío, no por la falta de calefacción sino por la falta de esa a la sala en donde habían grandes sofás antiguos y un hombre de buen porte, con un traje de noche, se encontraba sirviendose una bebida de una botella de cristal -Señor sus invitados han llegado- anunció el mayordomo, el hombre frente a nosotros dejó de servir la bebida y luego de un momento se giró a vernos. Era buenmozo tendría unos treinta años, alto, ojos verdes y de pelo negro. Nos sonrió con una amplia sonrisa blanca. Devolví la sonrisa, estaba en modo automático, hace mucho tiempo aprendí a hacerlo, Aleksandria/Angélica realizaba mis acciones y decía unas cuantas palabras mientras mi yo interno pensaba. Dentro de mi me debatía, lloraba y me odiaba, era mi culpa que él estuviera muerto, nunca tuve que aceptar quedarme en su casa, nunca debpi montarme en su camioneta, nunca debí salir de mi cuarto ese día.

-Dobro pozhalovatʹ (Bienvenidos)- _Excelentes más rusos mafiosos, _Angélica sonrió y asintió -Karshnikova, Ivanovish- dijo el hombre dándoles la mano a cada uno muy educadamente, cuando llegó a mi, tomó mi mano y le dio un beso viendome a los ojos -Señorita Angélica- Angélica asintió sonriendo, aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro, su mano era tibia -¿Quisieran algo de tomar?- preguntó con una sonrisa, tenía un leve acento ruso.

-Gracias Karpov pero tenemos que hacer otros negocios- dijo Naraku soltando mi mano de su brazo -Solo vine a dejarte a mi tesoro- _Maldito ¿Ahora si era su tesoro no?_

-Es una lástima, pero bueno no te preocupes cuidare bien de ella- sus palabras me sorprendieron, más bien su tono, no era sádico era más bien como si me protegiera de verdad…

-La paso buscando mañana luego del desayuno tal y como lo pediste- Dijo Naraku pero entonces Bankotsu lo miró extrañado.

-Pense que la buscaríamos esta noche- le murmuró a Naraku que lo miró subiendo una ceja.

-Subió el número de dinero, es lo justo no crees, tal vez después de está noche nos de más- le respondió, eran demasiado patéticos los dos -Bueno nos despedimos entonces amigo Karpov, ha sido un placer verte- Naraku se despegó de mi para tomar la mano de Karpov en forma de despedida, Bankotsu lo imitó y un mayordomo los guió fuera de la habitación sin embargo antes Narau me dio una mirada de advertencia, eso significaba que me estaría vigilando.

Espere a que salieran de la habitación y me volví a Karpov, esta sería una noche larga...


	7. Chapter 7

**Tienen todo el derecho de guindarme pero tengo mis razones laborales y mentales! De verdad lo siento por tardarme tanto pero espero que con este capitulo valga la pena la espera! Gracias chicas a todas por sus reviews disculpen sino le respondí alguna no he tenido tiempo pero si la leí! Gracias a las que comenzaron a seguir la historia y bueno espero que les guste! Dejenme saber que piensan! Las quiero! Besos V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Solos en la antigua mas lujosa habitación se quedaron el buenmoso señor Karpov y la chica. Al sentir la soledad la muchacha fue convirtiéndose lentamente en un puñal de deseo buscando a quien acuchillar. La ahora sensual muchacha caminó hasta el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, él la miró apreciando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida para relajarse. La chica con agilidad pegó su esbelto cuerpo al del hombre al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar los anchos hombros del ejecutivo con sus delicadas y pálidas manos.

-¿Quisiera algo de tomar?- preguntó Karpov algo nervioso, la chica podía sentir el corazón de él en su pecho, latía muy fuerte amenazando con salir de su cuerpo en cualquier segundo.

-Si…quiero un sorbo de ti- Habló muy provocativa la muchacha, demasiado la verdad, su voz era ronca y profunda, cualquier hombre caería a sus pies. Lentamente la muchacha mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de el hombre respirando lentamente en él, su aroma era intoxicante pero delicioso. De alguna forma la chica odiaba lo que hacia, odiaba lo que era,odiaba el hecho que él había muerto y todo era su culpa, odiaba el hecho de que no podría visitar su tumba, odiaba el hecho de que nunca dijo adiós realmente…pero por más que odiara todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Cuando Naraku Karshnikova la usaba para cerrar negocios era algo serio, muy serio, ella era su tesoro así que no se la entregaba a cualquiera sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de exponerla en el club, "Puedes ver pero no tocar" aprendió la chica a muy corta edad.

En aquel no podía darse el lujo de huir, bien sabía la chica que probablemente ya todos los hombres de su "padre" rodeaban aquella casa. El señor Karpov entonces con dificultad carraspeó su garganta y se alejó del curvilíneo cuerpo que se encontraba pegado al suyo, caminando al minibar en donde anteriormente había servido su trago.

-¿Qué tal un poco de champaña?- Dijo mostrando la botella de la cara bebida. La chica subió una ceja sonriendo. El comenzó a servir el líquido en una copa delgada de cristal. Tenía las manos grandes, las venas se marcaban en ellas, para ser ruso tenía un buen bronceado, probablemente artificial. Terminó de servir el trago volteándose para ponerlo en las manos de su compañera. Ella tomó la bebida dándole un sorbo viendo de manera provocativa al hombre frente ella, misteriosamente, él se sonrojó -Siéntate por favor- Ella hizo lo pedido cruzando sus largas piernas de forma de que su pie izquierdo rozara con la pierna del hombre que se encontraba a su lado. El se le quedó mirando sin expresión alguna. Ella dio otro sorbo a la bebida, que tenía un sabor exquisito, luego la dejó sobre la mesa de mármol blanco que estaba frente a ellos. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse acariciando su pecho sobre el traje de marca de color negro, con delicadeza puso su rostro en su cuello comenzando a besarlo con cuidad, subiendo y bajando; podía sentir su pulso bajo sus rosados labios y como su piel se calentaba más con cada caricia. El carraspeó -¿Qué tal si hablamos?- habló con firmeza pero con cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro…- susurró lamiendo su oreja -¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó insinuante mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su pecho, cada vez bajando un poco más al centro de su pantalón. Entonces él respiró profundo, tomó las manos de la chica y se separó de ella viéndola a los ojos. Ella se quedó cortada viendolo sin entender.

-Podrías…parar eso por un momento- Dijo el hombre sin poder explicarse con claridad, ella lo encontró divertido.

-¿Pero por qué señor Karpov? ¿No le gusta?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente, él tragó duro.

-Señorita Aleksandria me gustaría hablar con usted- ella arrugó la cara, generalmente los hombres no esperaban tanto, en otro escenario ya estaría ocupada en este momento -Verá me gusta conocer a las mujeres antes de relacionarme íntimamente con ellas- En ese momento la chica cambió de compostura. Su piernas ahora cruzadas en sus tobillos y sus manos descansando en su regazo, su espalda completamente erguida, viendo hacia el frente. El señor Karpov se sorprendió pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto -Bien…me alegra que entendiera- él entonces le sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan blanca como la luna en plena noche. Ella se sonrojó cual niña pequeña -¿Qué edad tiene señorita?- preguntó muy educado ahora más cómodo con la situación.

-Un hombre nunca debe preguntarle su edad a una dama- El señor Karpov se rió ante las palabras de la chica.

-Tiene toda la razón, disculpe mi intrusión- Se disculpó tomando otro sorbo de whisky -Vayamos a algo más cotidiano ¿Qué le gusta hacer?- su sonrisa hipnotizaba a la joven, hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Me gusta viajar…- Habló con voz tímida bebiendo de manera formal de su trago. El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par con alegría.

-¡A mí también! ¿A dónde ha ido?- Preguntó curioso.

-A todo el mundo, viajo mucho con mi papá- respondió la chica con serenidad.

-Muy interesante, personalmente me falta el continente suramericano ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito?- preguntó el hombre sirviéndose otro whisky.

-Japón, me gusta mucho su cultura- El asintió sentándose en el sofá de nuevo.

-También me gusta mucho allá, pero debo decir que mi favorito es Hawaii, me encanta el sol y la playa- ella asintió -Por cierto llamame Liev- ella asintió una vez más. La mayor parte de la noche se la pasaron hablando. Ya era pasada la media noche y seguían allí hablando

-Acompañame- dijo levantandose ágilmente del sofá mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella lo miró y luego a su mano, con cuidado tomó lo ofrecido y él ayudó a pararla dejándola pegada a su pecho sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo -Vamos a mi habitación ¿Te parece?- su aliento a licor golpeó su rostro, la despegó de su cuerpo y salieron de la sala dirigiendose a unas largas escaleras de mármol de forma ovalada. Una vez en la segunda planta de la casa caminaron por un pasillo bastante amplio, había un total de seis habitaciones de cada lado y al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta más grande que las demás, de madera en la cual habían talladas formas de flores y enredaderas, muy a la antigua. Con fluidez Karpov abrió la puerta revelando la inmunesa habitación que escondía aquella puerta -Adelante- Le hizo el gesto para que pasara y la chica hizo lo pedido haciendo que sus tacones resonaran en todo el cuarto. Una vez adentro veía con atención todo a su al rededor -¿Qué te parece?- El cuarto era majestuoso, la verdad sentía que había sido remontada a otra época, a la de los antiguos reyes.

-Es hermoso- dijo ella tocando una pequeña mesa que tenía tres portarretratos, en cada uno de ellos se encontraba una fotografía de Liev junto con otra mujer a la que abrazaba o besaba, ésta tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel minada de pecas, era muy hermosa también. Con cuidado dejó que uno de sus dedos se deslizara por las fotos, comenzó a sentirse culpable al ver que el señor Karpov era casado o mantenía relación con alguna mujer y ella se encontraba allí para satisfacer sus necesidades…

-Ella es Lilly…mi difunta esposa- La voz del hombre se tornó melancólica, ella se volteó a verlo y podía percibir la tristeza en sus ojos del color del pasto en primavera. El se acercó tocando también una de las fotos para reirse sin ganas -Sabes…he tratado de olvidarla, tratado de que no me hiera más su ausencia, he buscado a infinidad de mujeres pero…nunca puedo deshacerme de ella…creo que en realidad no quiero hacerlo pero sé que es una obligación…no puedo seguir así- Anonadada la muchacha se quedó viendo al hombre frente a ella, sus palabras le llegaron directo al corazón, bien sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo.

-No tiene que olvidarla…- susurró ella, él la miró inmediatamente -Verá yo se lo difícil que es olvidar a alguien pero debe saber que no tiene que olvidarla, a lo mejor ella no está presente pero siempre estará aquí- con cuidado ella colocó su mano sobre el pecho del hombre posándola sobre su corazón -Siga viviendo por ella más no deje de hacerlo por recordarla. Ella no hubiera querido eso ¿No cree?- Con una leve sonrisa y una mirada curiosa él asintió, ella sonrió un poco - Así que no busque a nadie que la remplace porque nunca podrá hacerlo, busque a alguien que lo ayude a seguir sin su presencia física y que entienda su situación- El asintió una vez más y se quedó viendola, ella un poco apenada miró a otra parte -Supongo que no haremos nada esta noche ¿Verdad?- preguntó un tanto aliviada, el hombre se rió.

-Si eso desea…- Ella lo miró agradecida a lo que el sonrió -Sin embargo- era muy bueno para ser verdad…- Quisiera que me acompañase a dormir, si gusta obviamente- ella arrugó la cara ¿Quería dormir con ella y no hacer nada? -No le haré nada, le doy mi palabra- él alzó sus manos en el aire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego de unos momentos de confusión ella finalmente asintió -De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme, póngase cómoda por favor- le señaló la cama y salió caminando hasta el baño. Retomando la compostura camino hasta la cama en donde se sentó mirando al piso un tanto ausente.

Luego de limpiarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes Liev Karpov se miraba en el espejo, las palabras de la chica habían tocado su corazón…salió del baño viendo a la chica sentada sobre la cama con la mirada gacha, sigiloso camino hasta la cama pero ella no hizo movimiento alguno. Con cuidado se acostó en la cama pensando que tal vez no lo había escuchado pero nada, ella no reaccionó. Delicadamente movió su tibia mano hasta la espalda cremosa de la chica que lucía apetitosa sin embargo no deseaba devorarla, sino cuidarla.

-Señorita Aleksandria…- Susurró con voz ronca el hombre de ojos verdes, la chica inmediatamente se irguió y se volteó a verlo con los ojos tibios.

-Digame- respondió ella sonriendo con ternura, él le devolvió el gesto.

-Vamos a dormir- ella asintió desponjandose continuación de sus zapatos altos y adentro en las sabanas de hilo fino y suave. Entonces sin pensarlo y sin esperarlo, el señor Karpov rodeó con sus brazos a la chica dejándola contra su pecho, ella se sonrojó ante el súbito gesto -Eres una muy buena persona…quisiera conocerte más- le dijo al oído hundiendo su rostro en su cabello -Pareces comprender lo que siento…quisiera que me ayudases…- con sus manos en el pecho ancho del hombre ella respiraba su aroma sin estar segura de que responder.

-Sería un gusto para mi- respondió ella con las mejillas en llamas. El sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte. Luego de aquello ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

El carro de Naraku ya había llegado, de hecho se encontraba hablando con el tal Karpov en su oficina junto con Bankotsu. Yo me encontraba en la cocina terminando de comer, por alguna razón no podía recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior, la verdad lo único que recuerdo es la llegada de Naraku esa mañana y su ida la noche anterior, algún tipo de droga me tuvo que haber dado éste hombrecito, aunque no sería la primera vez, ya me ha pasado antes con varios socios de Naraku, con todos menos con Bankotsu…pero bueno la verdad no me importaba en aquel momento, mientras menos supiera de lo que hice todo estaría mejor. Me dirigí al lobby en donde se encontraba mi abrigo, me lo puse y comencé a esperar a que ellos terminaran sus negocios. En ese momento de soledad cayó sobre mi como un luchador de sumo el recuerdo de la muerte de Inuyasha…un nudo se formó en mi garganta y respiré profundo buscando deshacerlo. Tenía que despedirme por lo menos pero no sabía nada, no sabía si lo habían enterrado, si lo habían cremado, no sabía absolutamente nada, tan sólo el hecho de su muerte…tal vez debía buscar en el cementerio. Recuerdo que una vez, cuando murió la abuela de mis amigos, le hicieron un funeral y la enterraron en el cementerio cerca del vecindario, en donde se encontraban todos sus familiares, al parecer era una tradición enterrar a los Taisho en ese lugar, tal vez él se encontraba allí, no perdía nada con ir y tenía la excusa perfecta.

Luego de un buen rato finalmente salieron los tres hombres del estudio, reuniendose conmigo e el lobby, hicimos nuestras despedidas y nos montamos en la limosina. Separada de los otros dos veía por la ventana, esperando el momento exacto para hablar. Ellos me veían fijamente.

-Bueno, bueno, hiciste un muy buen trabajo querida- Habló Naraku, yo lo vi de reojo -El señor Karpov hizo unos ajustes en el negocio y a cambio simplemente quiere más tiempo contigo- sonrió de oreja a oreja sin embargo pude notar la molestia en el rostro de Bankotsu.

-La verdad no se que hice no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche creo que el tipo me dio algo- respondí con indiferencia; vi como Naraku y Bankotsu compartían una mirada rápida y luego me volvían a ver.

-Bueno el hecho es que quedó encantado contigo y seguirá dando más dinero- continuó el obviando el hecho de que seguramente había sido drogada la noche anterior, si, ese era mi "padre".

-Quiero mi día de visita- cambié el tema inmediatamente mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos rojos. Su rostro se tornó plano, no tenía expresión alguna.

-No me parece sensato…tu día de visita no debería ser hasta la próxima semana- habló monótonamente.

-Necesito ir- hablé entre dientes.

-Aun me debes algo- dijo el impertinente de Bankotsu sonriente.

-Tengo tres meses sin salir a ninguna parte, me parece justo que me dejes ir hoy a visitarlos- Hablé firmemente viendolo a los ojos, sin miedo alguno. El me miró por unos minutos, nunca dejamos de vernos sin embargo Bankotsu cambiaba sus miradas continuamente entre él y yo.

-De acuerdo- habló el lentamente, los ojos de Bankotsu se abrieron como platos, su boca hizo lo mismo amenazando con explotar.

-¿¡Qué demonios?- gritó él inmediatamente. Naraku puso su mano entre ellos en forma de hacerlo callar y lo miró de una manera que hasta a mi me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Ya sabes como es el trato cuando esta en tiempo de visita, puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando regrese- giró su cara volviéndose a mi. En cierta forma apreciaba que me dejara ir de visita mas lo odiaba por sus últimas palabras, lanzándome a Benkotsu como si fuera un pedazo de carne, aunque empezaba a pensar que lo era para ellos. Bankotsu se tranquilizó y asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos habíamos llegado a nuestro "hogar" bajé de la limosina en plena avenida ya que ellos tenían otros asuntos pendientes. Salí sin despedirme subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la puerta. La toqué cuatro veces he inmediatamente Logan, el portero, la abrió.

-Buenos días señorita- Dijo sonriente, aunque Logan fuera un hombre robusto de dos metros para mi era como un oso, siempre fue uno de mis guardaespaldas así que lo apreciaba mucho, era como Babu, las únicas personas del personal de Naraku que no me trataban mal.

-Buenos días Logan- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego perderme dentro del ascensor. Mientras subía a mi habitación pensaba en muchas cosas. ¿Qué haría si encontraba su tumba? ¿Qué sentiría al ver su nombre gravado en piedra? Un escalofrío paso por mi columna vertebral erizando cada vello de mi cuerpo. El ascensor se paré en el piso que marqué y salí dirigiéndome a la puerta. La abrí sintiendo el olor a miel mientras entraba -¡Ya regrese Babu!- dije dejándome guiar por los distintos aromas dulces en el aire.

-Dobroe utro devushka (Buenos días pequeña)- la escuché decir desde la cocina. Me quité los tacones y camine sintiendo la madera tibia bajo mis pies. Pensé en decirle entonces acerca de Inuyasha pero no…algo me impedía hacerlo, algo en mi me decía que debía mantenerlo secreto. Respiré profundo y llegué a la cocina, en la mesa redonda habían unas tostadas, huevos fritos y jamón ahumado, olía exquisito.

-Huele divino Babu- me acerqué a ella dandole un beso en la frente sentándome en la silla -Pero ya comí en casa del señor Karpov…- me daba una lástima no comerme lo que me había hecho, su comida era realmente buena y simplemente el gesto me parecía lo mejor.

-Pero devushka tener que comer más, por lo menos tome la leche de miel que babushka preparó- sintiendo agua a la boca al ver sobre la mesa el vaso de leche con miel, sonreí y lo tomé dándole un sorbo a mi bebida favorita que sólo ella sabía preparar, ella le ponía un ingrediente especial que lo hacia simplemente divino -Beba,beba- yo me senté en la silla -¿Cómo fue anoche?- preguntó con preocupación. Tragué con dificultad en aquel momento pero decidí que debía ser seria y mentir como bien sabía hacerlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre- hablé con indiferencia, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Devushka tener que salir de aquí, usted no poder seguir así- me veía fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de dolor, bien sabía que si alguien sufría por mi y conmigo era ella.

-Todo a su tiempo Babu…¡Mira la hora que es y no me he bañado!- dije viendo el reloj que estaba guindado en la pared, el cual, que marcaba las diez y cuarenta y siete de la mañana. Terminé de beberme la leche de un sorbo y salí corriendo al baño, debía aprovechar al máximo mi día de visita.

-¿Pero qué le pasar a devushka? ¡Estar como loca corriendo así!- gritó siguiendome mientras recogía mis ropas que lanzaba por el aire mientras me despojaba de ellas.

-Es mi día de visita y tengo que sacar el mayor provecho de él- Le dije mientras entraba en la ducha.

-¡Ah! Babushka ya entender, yo iré a guardar almuerzo para que se lo lleva- dijo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Me bañé en menos de lo que esperaba deshaciéndome del maquillaje pesado y el cabello voluminoso. Una vez seca me vestí con lo primero que encontré, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa manga larga azul marino y unas botas negras. El día estaba bastante frío así que también tomé una bufanda y mi abrigo. Me maquille superficialmente y sequé un poco mi cabello con el secador dándole forma. Me colgué mi cartera cruzada negra en el hombro y salí hacia la cocina. Allí Babu me esperaba con un envase en sus manos en donde se encontraba mi almuerzo. Lo tomé y lo guarde en la cartera, le di un beso en la frente y salí disparada de allí. Mientras salía agradecí no haberme topado con nadie, bien sabía que después de ser enviada a se tipo de negocios al día siguiente todas las chicas estarían preguntándome acerca de eso. Eran unas buenas chicas me caían bien y todo pero simplemente no podía entender como estaban en éste mundo por placer ya que ninguna estaba allí por obligación.

Una vez fuera de "casa" caminé por la avenida hasta llegar a una estación de buses, esperé eso de cinco minutos y tomé un bus que me llevaría a mi destino, me paré en una floristería que quedaba unas cuadras antes. Tenía tiempo ya que no pasaba por aquí…cuando llegué a la floristería que se encontraba en toda la esquina dejando expuesta en varios racimos todas sus flores, entonces vi a Jimenji, el hijo de la dueña de la floristería.

-Señorita Aleksandria cuanto tiempo sin verla- me dijo alegre viendome con sus grandes ojos azules, en sus manos estaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-He estado viajando ¿Cómo has estado?- mentí sonriente aunque la verdad me costaba hacerlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo mientras amarraba el ramo con una cinta negra.

-¿Y tú madre?- pregunté buscando a la anciana de baja estatura y caracter atómico.

-Está en el supermercado debe regresar en un rato ¿Dime que quieres hoy?- preguntó poniendo el ramo de flores en un envase.

-Lo de siempre y unas fressias blancas…- el asintió y se puso a trabajar, agradecí que no me preguntara para quien era el nuevo ramo de flores. Luego de unos minutos, Jimenji regreso con los dos ramos de flores, uno de orquídeas, rosas y lirios y el otro de fressias blancas. Pagué y seguí caminando hasta mi destino. Con cada paso que daba las emociones de tristeza, impotencia y rabia volvían a mi, había pasado un buen rato sin senitrme mal pero ahora todo era distinto.

Luego de varios minutos llegué a mi destino, el cementerio. Respiré profundo aguantando las lágrimas. Caminé por el sendero de piedras que había entre las colinas de pasto verde en donde se encontraban durmiendo tantos cuerpos…llegué a la cuarta colina, al tope de ésta, allí se encontraban mis padres. Lentamente caminé hasta quedar frente a la lápida de mármol en donde se encontraba una placa con sus nombres.

_"Dimitri A. Vólkov y Naomi E. Higurashi_

_Siempre recordados, nunca olvidados"_

Me arrodillé dejando el ramo frente a la lápida liberando por fin las lágrimas.

-Hola ma, hola pa- hablé escuchando cómo mi voz se quebraba -¿Cómo están?- pregunté sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna, sin embargo era la única forma que tenía para hablar con ellos -Yo no he estado tan bien…I-Inuyasha está muerto…y todo es mi culpa- por fin pude dejar salir lo que tenía por dentro -Nunca debí haber aceptado ir a su casa ¿Por qué no lo cuidaron?- les pregunté ¿Por qué razón no evitaron que algo le pasara?¿Por qué si sabían que él era mi razón de ser lo dejaban morir? -Me siento sola…ahora más que cuando recién los perdí a ustedes, no sé que va a pasar ahora, Inuyasha era mi única esperanza pero ahora…ahora tendré que casarme con el cochino de Bankotsu y nisiquiera se por qué ¿Por qué Naraku me quiere? no entiendo…¿De qué le puedo servir yo?- me quedé en silencio por unos segundos limpiando mis lágrimas -Los extraño saben- reí sin ganas- Quisiera poder abrazarlos, realmente necesito eso ahora mismo…- En ese momento el viento sopló abrazándome, sin embargo la brisa era tibia, no fría como había sido todo el camino hasta llegar allá -Gracias…ahora tengo que buscar a Inuyasha…tengo que ver si está aquí y pedir disculpas…- Coloqué mi mano sobre mis labios y luego sobre la fría lápida simulando un beso. Me levanté limpiando mis mejillas y me marché con el ramo de fressias blancas en mis manos.

Cuando iba colina abajo me topé con un anciano que trabajaba allí, lo había visto varias veces así que sabía que era de confiar, le pregunté si sabía en donde se encontraba la tumba de la familia Taisho y me indicó el camino, inmediatamente seguí sus instrucciones. Mientras iba al lugar señalado recordé el por qué de las fressias blancas, esas fueron las primeras flores que me regaló Inuyasha.

**Flashback**

_-¡Corre Aome, corre!- gritaba Sango a mi lado mientras éramos perseguidas por su hermano mayor, jugábamos al monstruo y las princesas y él trataba de atraparnos._

_-¡Las alcanzaré!- gritaba tras nosotras haciendonos gritar como locas._

_-Escóndete. Tu por la izquierda yo la derecha- le dije a Sango para separarnos y que no nos atrapara tan rápido, ella asintió y siguió mis indicaciones. Cuando ya no tuve a Sango a mi lado vi como Inuyasha comenzó a seguirme inmediatamente, yo era un poco más lenta que mi amiga así que me atraparía más rápido. Corrí y corrí lo mas rápido que pude ya mis piernas comenzaban a arderme por lo rápido que corría la sangre por ellas cuando de pronto sin avisar me tropecé con una roca haciendo que golpeara el piso, escuche un ruido sordo y sentí el golpe contra el duro suelo bajo mi cuerpo deslizando un poco. El súbito dolor me hizo llorar instantáneamente mientras me paraba._

_-¿Aome estas bien?- preguntó inmediatamente Inuyasha a mi lado muy asustado._

_-¡Buaaah!- lloraba yo sin cesar, era bastante pequeña tendría cinco años o al rededor de eso. Lloraba a todo pulmón cuando sentí algo frente a mi haciéndome cesar el llanto levemente._

_-Si dejas de llorar te la regalo- me dijo el con sus ojos grandes como el sol, lentamente logré tranquilizarme viendo el pequeño ramo improvisado de fressias blancas que se encontraba frente a mi -Ten, vez cuando no lloras todo está bien- me dijo sonriendo mientras yo tomaba las flores en mis manos._

_-Gracias- le dije dandole un abrazo, él se rió._

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese entonces dije que mientras no llorara todo estaría bien, sin embargo las cosas cambian, la gente crece y nada es tan simple como solía ser.

Llegué al lugar que me había indicado el anciano viendo la línea de los Taisho mientras caminaba, iba tragando duro esperando encontrar ese nombre…y lo hice. Era el último de la línea, sobre una lapida de mármol grabado en una placa de metal, se encontraba su nombre. Sentí como la gravedad me aplastaba haciendo que mis rodillas se doblaran hasta quedar agachada, el aire de mis pulmones se esfumó y parecían no funcionar, incontrolable mis ojos se volvieron fuentes, mis costillas comenzaron a cerrase haciéndome sentir gran presión en mi pecho y mis manos temblaban.

_"Inuyasha Taisho_

_1989-2011_

_Amado hijo, hermano y amigo"_

Sin poder creer lo que veía inconscientemente mis manos tocaron la placa fría haciendo que me quebrara aun más, comencé a negar con la cabeza, la verdad no podría creer esto posible, nunca en mi vida pude imaginar que algo como esto sucedería, nunca en mi vida pensé que Inuyasha moriría, él era mi héroe.

-Lo siento…lo siento tanto…es mi culpa…lo lamento…- susurraba una y otra vez sin poder controlarme -Te amo Inuyasha, te amo- repetí continuamente. Todo aquello era irreal, tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero bien sabía que no lo era. Todo aquello estaba pasando. Me recosté sobre la lapida y seguí llorando mientras me lamentaba, pidiendo disculpas y lanzando apasionados "te amo" al aire sin conseguir respuesta, o eso pensé.

-¿A-Aome?- escuché tras de mi, paralizándome instantáneamente, lentamente me despegué de la lápida buscando aire que parecía insuficiente y me volteé. La verdad no estaba preparada para lo que vi -¿Eres tú?- preguntó….Sango.

Si, Sango. Mi mejor amiga la cual no había visto por diez años, ella. Se encontraba allí a menos de un metro de mi cuerpo viendome sorprendida con el ramo de rosas rojas y la cinta negra. Ese arreglo de flores era para ella, sentí escalofríos al pensar que me la pude haber encontrado en la floristería; sus ojos marrones comenzaron a aguarse y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi…algo me decía que debía huir, no quería otra persona que amaba muerta, sin embargo otra parte de mi quería quedarse en ese mismo lugar. Paso a paso comenzaba a llorar con mayor fervor mientras yo hacia lo mismo.

¿Que debía hacer?


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les traigo un bono porque mañana me voy de viaje y no vuelvo sino en dos semanas así que no podré actualizar hasta entonces, es algo corto pero es mejor que nada! Gracias por sus reviews y las que comenzaron a seguir la historia como favorita! Disculpen si las tengo jalándose los pelos pero esa es la idea de la historia jaja! Se que es un poco dura la muerte de Inuyasha pero hey! Toda muerte tiene su razón! Bueno ya mucha habladera, las quiero chicas! Besos!**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece ésta pero la historia si :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Trataba de moverme pero me era imposible, mi cuerpo estaba muy ocupado asimilando su presencia como para hacer lo que yo quería en aquel momento. Ella se acercó hasta donde yo estaba agachándose dejando el ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos en el suelo. Me miró con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Eres tú?- pudo apenas preguntarme, entonces sin darme cuenta estaba asintiendo. Sango rompió en llanto y se lanzó sobre mi, inmediatamente la abrasé. Hace mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a alguien de esa manera, su cuerpo se sacudía entre mis brazos, lloraba desesperada y suspiraba en busca de aire. Por mi parte no encontraba mi voz, no podía hablar. Entonces se separó de mi aun llorando, veía mi cara como si buscara algo, trataba de hablar pero el llanto no la dejaba. Llevé mis manos a su rostro limpiando sus mejillas tratando de que se tranquilizara. Luego de unos minutos logró hacerlo -¿En dónde has estado?- preguntó.

-Por allí- le dije sonriendo un poco, ella se rió sin ganas.

-Nunca llamaste…-susurró viendo al suelo, yo respiré profundo.

-Lo sé…no podía…- dije mirando hacia otra parte. Ella me miró y luego miró la lápida de su hermano -¿Cómo…?- pregunté viendo con ella el nombre de él. Sango suspiró y se limpió los ojos con las manos.

-Era policía…sabes siempre defendiendo a los demás- pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro ante aquella afirmación, al parecer ella no sabía acerca de su trabajo con el FBI -Hubo un tiroteo y…- _y murió a tiros…_estoy segura de que fue un tiroteo pero no en un robo exactamente. Yo asentí lentamente.

-¿Hace cuánto?- ahora ambas estábamos más tranquilas.

-Tres meses más o menos- tragué duro -Podríamos ir a un café a hablar si quieres- ofreció ella con una sonrisa, pero no, otra vez no. No iba a dejar que mataran también a mi amiga, no podía hacerle aquello a los Taisho o a mi misma, ya había cometido un error y no planeaba repetirlo. Estar con ella en ese momento era lo suficientemente peligroso. Negué con la cabeza y logré levantarme.

-Lo siento, voy de paso, no puedo quedarme más tiempo- Limpié los restos de lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¿Pero a dónde vas?- preguntó muy confundida.

-Tengo que viajar está misma tarde, lo lamento- Iba a empezar a caminar pero ella me paró tomando mi mano.

-Aome…- susurró ella haciendo que mi piel se erizara y que por mi columna vertebral bajara como un cohete un escalofrío.

-Lo siento Sango no puedo…- no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ella también. Soltando su mano salí corriendo colina abajo para llegar a la puerta del cementerio, dejando tras de mi a mi mejor amiga tartamudeando y sin entender que me ocurría. Corrí lo más rápido que pude soltando lágrimas en el trayecto. LLegué a la estación de autobús más cercana y para mi suerte había un bus a punto de partir. Sin pensarlo dos veces me monté y me senté en el último asiento, en la parte de atrás del vehículo, llamando la atención de la gente que se encontraba allí. El conductor arrancó y me alivié al ver que Sango no pudo seguirme. Todo era mejor así… Luego de un rato saqué un espejo que tenía en mi cartera, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Me maquillé para ocultar aquello y me bajé en la parada que me dejaba cerca de un parque, decidí bajarme allí para comer mi almuerzo. Pagué al conductor y bajé sin problemas, llegué al parque y me senté en un banquillo frente a un estanque. Saqué el envase de mi bolso y comencé a comer la comida que había preparado Babu.

Me sentía abrumada la verdad, en tan poco tiempo sucedió tanto. Mi mirada estaba fija en el estanque en donde unos patos nadaban, unos niños los alimentaban mientras su padres los veían, era muy lindo la verdad…Guardé la comida a medio comer ya que no me sentía de ganas para terminarla. Me levanté para ir a comprar algo de tomar, sentía la garganta seca y dura. Comencé a caminar pensando, no lo podía evitar por más que quisiera. Estando en mi propio mundo, de pronto, una mano me detuvo por el hombro, como era de esperar me asusté al no saber quien podría ser, pero cuando me giré, vi a la persona y me tranquilicé, aunque la verdad me daba igual en aquel momento. El jadeaba un poco, parecía que estaba haciendo ejercicio por las ropas deportivas que llevaba.

-Pensé que no la alcanzaría- dijo nada más y nada menos que el señor Karpov con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿No escuchó que la llamaba?- preguntó muy curioso, la verdad estaba tan inmersa en mi mundo que no escuché nada.

-No, disculpe estaba distraída- respondí sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno no tiene importancia, ¿Y eso que está por aquí? suelo venir a correr a éste parque y nunca la había visto-

-Pues ya sabe, conociendo los al rededores antes de viajar de nuevo- respondí sin ganas, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él -Iba a comprar algo de tomar y ya me marchaba- le dije insinuante a terminar la conversación.

-¡Cierto que me dijo que viaja mucho!- _¿Lo hice?_- Bueno entonces vamos a comprar algo yo también muero de sed, déjeme invitarla- sabiendo que no tendría sentido argumentar acepté y comenzamos a caminar a una casa pequeña en donde vendían comida y esas cosas.

-Sabe…yo quería decirle gracias- dijo mirandome buscando mis ojos. Lo miré confundida -Supongo que no está acostumbrada a que le digan eso pero quiero que sepa que estoy agradecido por haberme escuchado- ¿Qué? ¿Escuchado? La verdad no entendía que estaba diciendo, primero que nada no recuerdo que paso la noche anterior y estoy cien porciento segura de que algo me tuvo que dar pero él parecía muy inocente al respecto. Entonces me paré y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Señor Karpov ¿A qué juega?- si éste creía que me iba a tomar por tonta estaba muy equivocado, él arrugó la cara como una pasa, como si le estuviera hablando en chino -Sabe a lo que me refiero así que no se haga el inocente- dije cruzádome de brazos, no tenía tiempo para niñerías, si quería algo que fuera directo al grano pero que no me tomara el pelo.

-Discúlpeme pero no entiendo a que se refiere- dijo él negando con la cabeza, viéndome como si estuviera loca, yo reviré los ojos.

-Bien debe saber que no recuerdo absolutamente nada de anoche ya que de seguro usted me dio alguna droga-Me quedé viéndolo esperando su cara de renuncia ante mis palabras, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue abrir sus ojos de una manera tan exagerada que pensé que iban a salir volando de su rostro.

-Está usted consciente de lo que está diciendo señorita Alexandria ¡Me está acusando de haberla drogado!- masculló entre dientes viendo a la gente a nuestro al rededor.

-¡Exactamente! Por qué otra razón no tendría idea de lo que hice anoche- le respondí molesta, el tipo se las estaba dando de santo ¿O qué? El se llevo la mano a la frente suspirando.

-¡Bueno no se porque no recuerda pero yo no le di nada!- al ver que no tendría sentido discutir más con el me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar sin embargo él me detuvo -Aleksandria que le sucede no parece usted ¿Cómo me va a creer posible de algo así?- su voz era una suplica, me veía a los ojos fijamente evitando que me moviera.

-Déjame ir- susurré, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crea?- preguntó suplicante, entonces recordé a Inuyahsa…aquella noche en su camioneta, eran las mismas palabras que él había dicho…

-Inuyasha…- susurré sin querer, su nombre se escapó de mis labios dejando un sabor amargo en mi boca. Karpov si quiera se inmutó más bien me vio confundido.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Está bromeando o qué? No me parece gracioso- No…no era él, Inuyasha estaba muerto tenía que aceptarlo…sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de su recuerdo en ese momento y di un paso hacia atrás.

-Disculpe yo solo…tengo que irme- dije ahora completamente triste.

-Espere- me agarró por el brazo girándome hacia él, quedando muy cerca uno de el otro -Dígame la verdad ¿Recuerda o no lo que sucedió anoche?- me miró fijamente a los ojos devorando mi alma con su mirada.

-No…- dije con los ojos aguados, la verdad no sabía porque tenía de pronto ganas de llorar -Pero…no es la primera vez que sucede…no se preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada…- susurré apenas pero él no dejó de verme.

-Aleksandria yo le prometo que nunca, nunca le haría algo como eso a usted- su voz salió con firmeza pero con dulzura, lo miré a los ojos y supe que decía la verdad, algo en ellos me decía que era una buena persona, que hablaba con franqueza.

-Le creo…- susurré admirando su rostro, era bastante atractivo la verdad.

-Bien- suspiró el soltando mi brazo -Sin embargo ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?- preguntó el aunque no sabía si la pregunta era para mi o se la estaba haciendo a si mismo.

-No lo sé- dije simplemente -Tal vez….- traté de pensar alguna posibilidad lógica pero ninguna vino a mi mente la que creía posible ya estaba descartada -No olvídelo no tengo idea- dije rindiéndome.

-Bueno…no sé porque pasó eso, la verdad es una lástima cuando dije que le daba las gracias por escucharme era enserio- Lo miré a la cara, de un momento a otro quise recordar la noche anterior, quería saber que me dijo, que me contó que era tan importante como para decirme "gracias". Inconscientemente habíamos comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

-Si es una lástima…- dije mirando mi reloj de mano, ya era hora de volver.

-Tiene que irse verdad- dijo sonriente al ver la acción que acababa de hacer. Yo asentí sin ganas, no quería volver a "casa".

-Déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa o su hotel- Iba a negar su oferta pero advirtiendo mi reacción tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos -Por favor- sin poder evitarlo acepté.

Comenzamos a caminar fuera del parque en silencio, no era incómodo pero tampoco se sentía de maravilla. Era un sentimiento extraño la verdad. Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que don simpático lo hizo.

-¿Por qué está triste?- preguntó tomándome fuera de base.

-¿A qué se refieres?- pregunté, ¿Era tan obvio mi dolor?

-Está triste, lo puedo ver en sus ojos- dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón ajena a mi, sentí un ardor en mis mejillas, evitando que se diera cuenta de aquello, ya que ni yo misma podía afrontarlo, miré hacia otro lado.

-Si estoy o no estoy triste no es de su incumbencia- mis palabras salieron antes de poder detenerlas ya era la segunda vez que me pasaba con éste ser, al parecer con él hablaba por puro impulso. Me avergoncé un poco al ser tan mala y él tan amable sin embargo él no hizo nada al respecto.

-Tiene razón- dijo simplemente sonriendo ¿Por qué sonreía? Estaba loco? No quise decir nada más temiendo que volviera a pasar algo como lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos. El resto de el camino compartimos una que otra cosa pero más nada, pronto habíamos llegado a la avenida de Las Naciones en donde residía temporalmente, al parecer luego de la boda nos mudaríamos a otra parte…Una vez frente a las escaleras del edificio nos paramos frente a frente, la verdad no sabía que decir.

-Yo…- comencé a hablar, iba a pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho antes pero él me detuvo.

-Tú no eres Aleksandria- dijo muy seguro de si mismo, yo me paralicé. Traté de replicar pero me detuvo de nuevo -No sé quien eres pero tú no eres Aleksandria, no eres la persona que estuvo ayer en mi casa- lo veía serio sin embargo podía notar cierta diversión en sus palabras.

-No sé a que se refiere yo soy Aleksandria Karshnikova- le dije con firmeza, él miraba mis ojos, por un momento me pareció ver algo que lo sorprendido pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

-Ya lo veremos…- se quedó viendome algo pensativo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, en eso escuché como la puerta frente a nosotros se abría revelando a un hombre de gran tamaño.

-Hey ¿Todo bajo control?- preguntó Longan viendo de forma amenazadora a Karpov.

-Todo bien, en seguida entro- le dije a Logan que cerró la puerta a medias esperando a que entrara y vigilando cada uno de nuestros movimientos -Hasta luego señor Karpov- dije viendolo directamente a los ojos, él entonces asintió sonriendo ¿Qué le ocurría? Paóo como por cinco estados de ánimos en menos de diez minutos.

-Hasta luego, _desconocida_- La última palabra la dijo en un susurró junto a mi mejilla en donde plato un beso que dejó ardiendo mi piel, sin más, se marchó dejándome allí parada. Aun asimilando todo logré entrar a la casa y subir a mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta tras de mi agradeciendo la soledad que había en ella, no escuchaba a Babu en ninguna parte así que probablemente no estaba en casa, tal vez salió hacer las compras. Me quedé allí recostada de la puerta sin entender nada, de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto nublado, sentía que estaba en el ojo del huracán. Necesitando una segunda ducha caminé a mi cuarto mientras me despojaba de mis ropas, de pronto me sentí abrumada por ellas, como si usarlas me recordaran todo lo que sucedía. Cuando quedé solo en ropa interior ya había llegado a mi habitación, la crucé y entré al cuarto del baño para encender el agua y darme un largo baño de burbujas en la tina. Una vez que prendí el agua volví a salir rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo de beber, allí abrí el refrigerador encontrando un vaso de leche, lo tomé y comencé a beber de él, entonces escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrándose.<p>

-¿Babu ya llegaste?- pregunté caminando a la entrada con el vaso de leche en la mano -¿Babu?- volví a preguntar ya que no respondía, caminé a la entrada pero me congelé al ver quien era.

-¿Me extrañabas?- preguntó Bankotsu sonriendo. Yo lo miré tratando de no mostrar el temor que comenzaba a formarse dentro de mi, lentamente comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres?-mascullé, desafortunadamente ya temía la respuesta.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero- su voz resonó en la habitación, sus ojos me veían de arriba a abajo y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, sin pensarlo corrí mi habitación dejando caer el vaso de leche en el suelo.

_¡Crack!_

Escuché como se quebraba el cristal en el piso, mis pies golpeaban el suelo de madera marcando el paso con un ruido sordo, tras de mi podía escucharlo a él corriendo, tratando de atraparme, estuve a punto, a centímetros de entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta pero logró alcanzarme. Me tomó del cabello y me jaló hacia la pared haciendo que mi cabeza y mi espalda se golpearan con ella; inmediatamente pegó su cuerpo al mío dejándome sin aire.

-Cuéntame qué hiciste anoche ¿Ah? ¿Qué le hiciste a Karpov que quedó tan fascinado?- me preguntaba como si estuviese desesperado, hundía su rostro en mi cuello besándolo bruscamente.

-¡No sé que demonios hice! ¡No recuerdo nada de anoche! Tal vez tú sabes la respuesta- le dije insinuante, como si hubiese apretado el botón equivocado sentí su mano en mi mejilla por unos momento para luego sentir el dolor en ésta.

_¡Slap!_

-¿Insinúas que te drogué? Ah? ¿Eso es lo qué estás diciendo? Claro ahora estás prendada del maldito Karpov ¿No?- me gritaba, involuntariamente las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas debido a el dolor que sentía, nunca lloraría porque me gritara o por sus tratos, ya me había acostumbrado a ello, lo miré a la cara queriendo escupirle pero me controlé -¡No me mires así oíste! ¡Compórtate! ¡El hecho de que quiera más tiempo contigo no significa que ya te libraste de mi! No creas que el será el príncipe encantado y tú la princesa, no juegues a cuentos de hadas. Vi lo cerca que estaban hace unos minutos aquí afuera, para eso querías tu día de visita ¿No? ¿Para escabullirte con él? Pues recuerda que estás comprometida- Agarraba mi rostro con una de sus manos haciendo presión en mi cara, era bastante incomodo la verdad. Sus palabras eran absurdas para mí, hace mucho tiempo ya que no creía en cuentos de hadas, hace tiempo que me resigné a no amar. El único que podría salvarme estaba muerto, el único amor de mi vida estaba muerto.

-Déjame en paz- lo empujé agarrando fuera de guardia, aprovechando que no estaba sobre mí, salté sobre la cama para llegar al baño pero antes de lograrlo me agarró por el tobillo dejándome tendida sobre la cama.

-Te la das de muy lista ¿No?- podía ver la furia en sus ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a arder, lo miraba esperando el golpe, el asalto, lo que fuera pero él nada más me veía enojado, respiraba profundo como si tratase de controlarse, me tenía agarrada por las muñecas por lo que las apretaba fuertemente, ya había dejado de sentir la sangre correr por mis manos -No te haré nada esta vez- murmuró molestó -Sin embargo espero que no se repita…¿Entendido?- preguntó, yo no me moví -Dije…- murmuró -¡¿Entendido?- gritó haciendo que todo en la habitación se sacudiera. Sin temer a sus amenazas me quedé inmóvil. El molesto como nunca antes me soltó y salió de la habitación lanzando maldiciones, escuché como cerró la puerta, más bien lanzó, creo que llegó a romperla.

Respirando profundo traté de tranquilizarme, ahora estaba temblando, aquello siempre me pasaba luego de ese tipo de asaltos por parte de Bankotsu, comenzaba a temblar, sudaba frio y mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. Como pude llegué al baño y apagué el agua del grifo, me metí en la tina humeante y me aferré a los bordes de ésta controlando la ira que había dentro de mi. LLena de rabia comencé a llorar.

Nada tenía sentido, todo era confuso.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Volví! Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien, llegue hace unos días de viaje así que aquí les traigo lo suyo, espero que les guste y disculpen la espera. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, disculpen si no les pude responder pero en donde estaba el internet no era muy bueno. Sin más disfruten y dejenme saber que les pareció! XOXO V!**

**Inuyasha no me pertence pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Luego de salir de la tina me arropé con una toalla y caminé hacia el armario en busca de algo cómodo. Ya me encontraba más tranquila, solo el agua podía lograr eso. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del armario sonó el teléfono desde la cocina. Sabiendo quien era, caminé con pereza hasta éste y tomé el auricular llevándolo a mi oreja.

-Alo- dije sin ganas.

-Buenas tardes hija mía- La voz de Naraku era un tanto repulsiva sin embargo, ¿Trataba de sonar amable? -Te llamo para informarte que Karpov quiere verte esta noche- al escuchar sus palabras me congelé, luego de nuestro peculiar encuentro hace unas horas, ¿El deseaba verme de nuevo? -Kaede fue a recoger el vestido que te escogió Olga, apenas llegue arréglate y ven a mi oficina- dijo sin mas colgando. Suspiré pegando mi cabeza a la pared levemente, sintiendo el frío de ésta en contraste con mi piel tibia, luego colgué. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta mi cuarto en donde me desplomé sobre la cama dejando mi largo cabello rodeándome.

-Inuyasha...- dije abrazando una almohada que estaba cerca de mi. Respiré profundo, imaginando que una vez mas estaba junto a él, sintiendo el calor de su pecho, su aroma, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y me perdía en sus brazos… Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Luego de un rato Babu llegó despertándome al verme dormida, me apresuró ya que al parecer la cita con Karpov era pronto. Me asomé por la venta percatándome de la ausencia del sol, el cielo tenía un tono púrpura y en lo alto se podían divisar a penas unas cuantas estrellas. Sin más, me puse la ropa interior, a continuación arreglé mi cabello en forma de ondas dejándolo caer por mi hombro izquierdo.

-Devushka venir aquí a vestirse- me dijo mi nana mientras me daba el vestido color carmesí. Me lo puse sin problemas, era largo, ajustándose a mi cuerpo como si fuese hecho a la medida, tenia un corte en ¨V¨ ya que se ajustaba en mi nuca por una cadena de diamantes. Mi espalda estaba prácticamente descubierta, el espacio sin tela terminaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la esquina de mi habitación, sólo pude quedarme admirando lo hermoso que era aquel vestido. Olga tenía un excelente gusto, ella era como nuestra entrenadora, por así decirlo, nos enseñaba a bailar y el arte de la seducción…

Me puse unos aretes de diamantes plateados que constaban de varias gotas que caían casi tocando mis hombros, me maquillé sencilla pero formal agregando el toque de mis labios tan rojos como el vestido, Babu me ayudó a ponerme los tacones, me perfumé, tomé un pequeño bolso de mano que también había escogido Olga, en él metí un poco de maquillaje, mi celular y salí directo a la oficina de Naraku.

Una vez dentro del ascensor me miré con detenimiento y comencé a pensar lo que estaba sucediendo, me parecía un poco extraño los deseos de Karpov por verme de nuevo, el hecho de que no recordara nada de la noche anterior y más aun, la autorización de Naraku acerca de esto, al parecer tenían un buen negocio. Generalmente el nunca se pegaba tanto a algún negociante simplemente hacia el trabajo y listo, aunque sigue siendo extraño, la mafia rusa no es como la italiana, aquí no hay familia.

Aun en esos momentos no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía en mi entorno, _¿Para qué Naraku me quiere? es decir, ¿Por qué adoptar a una niña repentinamente? ¿Qué planea obtener de ella? ¿Por qué obligarla a casarse con un compañero? ¿Por qué quiere que se case?_ Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas eran ajenas a mi.

Llegué entonces al último piso donde se abrieron las puertas, para mi suerte no estaban ninguno de los dos guardias anteriores si no Logan.

-Buenas noches Alex, luces muy hermosa- me dijo con sus dientes blancos que resaltaban en contraste con su piel oscura, yo le sonreí.

-Buenas noches Logan, tú no luces nada mal, ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- bromeé, desde que lo conocía, Logan siempre había tenido el cabello rapado, él se rió y yo le di un beso en la mejilla - A ver que quiere el jefe- le dije suspirando mientras abría la puerta.

Como de costumbre las luces estaban bajas, nunca logré entender porque demonios a Naraku le gustaba todo tan tenebroso, uno apenas y podía ver por donde pasaba. Di tres pasos abriendo mis ojos ampliamente para acostumbrarme a la falta de luz.

-Siéntate- escuché la voz de Naraku desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, haciendo caso caminé hasta las sillas frente a su escritorio de caoba y me senté; él camino hasta el escritorio lentamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban como sangre viva -Serás la acompañante de Karpov esta noche, es un evento de una de sus empresas...- se me quedó mirando, yo escuchaba atenta -Karpov se encuentra muy interesado en ti- habló más para si que para mi -Dependiendo de los acontecimientos de esta noche habrán...tal vez ciertos cambios- mi piel se erizó debido a la sonrisa maquiavélica que se formó en su rostro, nada podría ser bueno con ese gesto -Baja al garaje, el auto de Karpov te espera- dijo sin más echándome de su oficina, sin embargo me quedé inmóvil por un momento -¿Qué esperas?¿Un beso de despedida?- su voz era amarga. Mientras, yo me cuestionaba si preguntar o no los dilemas que atormentaban mi mente -¿Te vas a ir o llamo a Bankotsu para que te escolte?- preguntó con malicia, instantáneamente como si hubiese apretado un botón me levanté de la silla y camine hasta la puerta sin decir adiós.

Pensativa y con los pelos de punta baje hasta el garaje en donde, como había dicho Naraku, estaba la limosina que yo suponía era de Karpov. Cuando me acercaba al vehículo un hombre salió del auto, tenía pinta de mayordomo.

-Buenas noches señorita Karshnikova, el señor la espera en su mansión- yo asentí mientras el hombre abría la puerta para que yo entrara, con fluidez natural me deslice dentro la limosina de gran tamaño y acto seguido el hombre cerró la puerta, poco después ya nos encontrábamos rodando. El camino fue corto, logré tomarme media copa de champaña nada más, la cual debo decir, estaba exquisita.

Una vez en la entrada de la majestuosa mansión bajé del auto ayudada por los mayordomos de Karpov, y con el vago recuerdo de la noche anterior, logré llegar a la sala, pero ésta se encontraba vacía.

-El señor bajara en unos minutos- anunció un hombre desde la puerta yo asentí y me dediqué a inspeccionar la lujosa habitación buscando recordar algo de la noche anterior, sin embargo, antes de lograr algún hallazgo hubo algo que llamo mi atención, la foto de una mujer que se encontraba sobre una repisa.

Me acerqué al portarretratos con rapidez serciorándome de que no había nadie en la puerta y lo tomé para ver más de cerca, la mujer en aquella foto era espectacular, tenía el cabello tan amarillo como el oro, sonreía de una manera cálida y sus ojos azules parecían dos piscinas en verano, brillantes. Mis ojos comenzaron a rondar la fotografía detallando todo, no sabía porque aquella foto me causaba tanta inquietud, entonces en la orilla de la foto había un escrito en letras doradas.

_"Lilly 1980-2005"_

Al terminar de leer el ultimo numero sentí un leve hormigueo en las palmas mis manos, por mi espalda subió disparado un escalofrío desde mis pies hasta mi coronilla; lentamente y con torpeza deje la foto en donde estaba. Girándome a otro lado.

-Buenas Noches- escuché a Karpov decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

La chica se giró sobre sus talones para ver al hombre que la saludaba con tanta educación. Al escuchar su voz, su corazón comenzó a latir desembocado, sintiendo como ardían sus mejillas y su pecho. El la miraba atónito, parecía una diosa, lucía realmente hermosa.

-Buenas Noches Liev- respondió ella con nerviosismo sin embargo sus palabras salieron más seguras de lo que esperaba. El, la miró a los ojos mientras caminaba hacia ella, observando la diferencia que había entre la mujer que había visto hacia unas horas en el parque y la que se encontraba frente a él en ese mismo momento, ella lucía angelical, sincera y se podría decir que hasta inocente. Sin embargo, los ojos que había visto aquella tarde estaban llenos de tristeza, rencor y dolor. Parecía dos personas diferentes.

Queriendo probar su suerte, decidió actuar con normalidad. Se paró frente a ella ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara, ella, con suma delicadeza posó la suya sobre la de él, todos sus movimientos eran fluidos. Su piel lucia extremadamente cremosa y suave, tenía ganas de saborearla, pero no ahora, no allí.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sonriendo al percibir el sonrojo de la chica, ella asintió y rápidamente caminaron hasta la entrada en donde los esperaba un carro negro bastante lujoso. Sin más, él abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrara, ella entendió sin problema y se deslizó dentro del auto sintiendo el fuerte aroma a cuero, le cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Listos, partieron rumbo a la velada.

-¿Ya le había dicho que luce hermosa?- dijo él con una sonrisa, la chica halagada por sus palabras negó suavemente con una tímida sonrisa -Pues entonces déjeme mencionarle que luce hermosísima esta noche-

-Usted no luce nada mal- respondió con cierta timidez, él se rió sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía no recordar su encuentro previo aquella tarde -¿Por qué no nos lleva un chofer?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Tenía ganas de manejar y a demás así puedo hablar mejor contigo, creo que es hora de acabar tanta formalidad y nos tuteemos, ¿Te parece?- preguntó sonriente, ella asintió -¿Qué tal tú día?- esperaba la respuesta impaciente.

-Bien, nada resaltante- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, él noto como ella apretaba sus manos en su vestido y por un momento la notó tensa, la chica movió su cabeza hacia un lado de una manera peculiar, aguantaba la respiración, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, él comenzaba a alarmarse sin embargo la chica volvió a mover la cabeza hacia un lado en un movimiento fluido y acto seguido se relajó , todo pasó muy rápido -¿Qué tal el tuyo?- preguntó seguidamente con una sonrisa despampanante, perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar respiró profundo y decidió restarle importancia para continuar la velada.

-Bien, unos cuantos contratos, nada extraño- le dijo sonriente disimulando su perturbación, entonces ella sonrío, bajó su mirada unos segundos y luego lo miró nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es tú negocio con mi padre?- preguntó la chica intrigada, sin embargo se podía notar cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. El la miró callado, se acababan de detener en un semáforo por lo que se veían con intensidad, ella subió una ceja incitándolo a hablar, él suspiró.

-He tenido problemas con ciertas personas...los que mataron a Lilliana...simplemente quiero que paguen- su voz salió dura y firme aunque triste, luego de hablar la miró y ella sonrío levemente, vaya que comenzaba a sentir algo por ésta persona pero al parecer él todavía no había olvidado a su esposa. Quedando en silencio nuevamente arrancó él auto para seguir con su camino ya que la luz había cambiado a verde.

-¿Y por qué yo entró en el negocio?- preguntó con tristeza. El la miro de reojo percibiendo su semblante apagado. Ella por primera vez comenzaba a sentirse querida por alguien, no solo usada.

-Tú… Tú no eras parte del negocio, tú no eres un negocio- sus palabras tocaron su corazón - Naraku simplemente te ofreció y yo acepté, quería distraerme con alguien- ella tragó duro, al parecer era sólo una distracción -Pero luego de anoche…supe que eras diferente creo que puedes sanar mi heridas y yo las tuyas, quiero conocerte más…espero que me lo permitas- conmocionada por sus palabras la chica bajó su mirada con las mejillas en llamas y su corazón latía desenfrenado. El al ver lo nerviosa que estaba movió una de sus manos que se encontraba en el volante hasta donde estaba la suya, con ternura y firmeza le dio un apretón leve y ella le respondió de la misma manera haciéndolo entender que aceptaba su propuesta.

-Pero…¿Qué hay de mi compromiso?- preguntó ella entonces cayendo en cuenta de su injusta situación. El la miró sonriente.

-Tranquila, tengo todo bajo control- su respuesta fue segura y relajada, particularmente ella no comprendía por que tanta serenidad, estaba claro con quien estaba tratando, no era un juego, era algo serio -Ya llegamos- dijo señalando un edificio bastante alto, de aparencia exclusiva y cara.

LLegaron hasta la parte delantera del lugar, era un hotel por lo que podía ver la chica desde la ventana. Inmediatamente un joven abrió su puerta al igual que la de Karpov, salieron y tomados del brazo caminaron hasta la recepción en donde en uno de los salones se daba lugar el evento. Antes de entrar se miraron a los ojos dandose valentía, ella lo agarró más fuerte y él hizo lo mismo, acto seguido caminaron dentro del salón.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre de sangre fría y sin arrepentimientos parado en su oficina, fumaba un cigarro dejando que el humo se escapara por sus labios de papel. Veía a la ciudad a su al rededor mientras su mente maquinaba. Con un vaso de whisky en su otra mano escuchó un barullo en las afueras de su morada, bien sabia quien era. Tomó un sorbo de su trago a lo que otra persona entró como un huracán enfurecido en el lugar rompiendo su paz.<p>

-¡Naraku, me quieres explicar que demonios te pasa!- exclamó Bankotsu mientras se sacudía a los guardias de sus espaldas. El hombre frío como la nieve que veía por la ventana suspiró luego de consumir por completo su bebida, en ningún momento se volteó a ver al escandaloso.

-Señor disculpe- comenzaba a excusarse uno de los hombres que agarraban al revoltoso, Naraku simplemente sacudió la mano que tenía el cigarrillo en el aire y ellos dejaron libre a su compañero retirandose del lugar. Bankotsu, ajetreado, se acomodaba su corbata y su traje.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a hablar o qué?- preguntó impaciente el hombre de ojos grises, su sangre parecía una olla hirviendo. Sin flanquear ni por un segundo Naraku suspiró de nuevo mientras botaba la colilla de cigarro en la basura. Se giró a verlo y se sentó en su silla con completa serenidad.

-No comprendo de que hablas- dijo simplemente encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Enardecido Bankotsu se acercó al escritorio haciendo que sus pies sonaran en la habitación mientras estampaba con fiereza sus manos sobre el mueble color caoba.

-Sabes bien de que estoy hablando- masculló el arrugando unos papeles que se encontraban bajo sus manos. Naraku lo miraba a los ojos sin expresión alguna -¿Cómo cojones vas a anular el compromiso? ¿Estás loco? ¡Y más si lo estás anulando por el maldito de Karpov! ¿Qué demonios te hizo? ¿Te lavó el puto cerebro o qué?- los ojos de Bankotsu parecían desorbitados, su furia era peor que la de un león, sin embargo Naraku actuaba como si estuviese tratando con un manso gatito.

-Las decisiones que tome o no con respecto a la niña no son de tú incumbencia- habló sutilmente haciendo que Bankotsu explotara.

-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Yo estoy tan metido en esto como tú! ¿Qué le paso al plan? ¿Karpov te hipnotizo a caso? ¿Cómo vas a confiarle algo así a un rico que conociste a penas tres meses? ¡Opino que mi trabajo ha sido bastante bueno y hemos estado a punto de lograr lo que queremos si no fuera por sus putos recuerdos!- el hombre de ojos grises y piel tostada respiraba con dificultad buscando aire, estaba demasiado molesto y sus corazón latía a mil por segundo. Naraku soltó una bocanada de humo llevando su mano a la coronilla - ¡Y no me parece que debamos confiar en ese hombre, hay algo en el que me da mala espina!- Bankotsu estaba por continuar sus quejas cuando Naraku lo miró de una manera que lo dejó paralizado haciendole poner la piel de gallina.

-¡Callate!- le dijo ahora un enfurecido Naraku -Ya me harte de tus malcriadeces y que tus métodos no den resultado, necesito esa información ahora mismo y tú no has hecho más que cagarla. Karpov puede darnos lo que queremos así que trágalo, la niña es mía y tengo un plan en mente. Si no te gusta te largas - culminó con firmeza. Bankotsu, aun enojado decidió tranquilizare un poco haciendo sus manos unos puños para poder controlarse, le interesaba conocer el nuevo plan.

-¿Qué plan tienes en mente?- preguntó entre dientes al hombre que se encontraba frente a el fumando de nuevo su cigarrillo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Sencillo…por la fuerza no sirvió lo que queríamos, es hora de usar otros métodos- maquiavélicamente Naraku sonrió, sin embargo, Bankotsu estaba más que confundido, no comprendía a que se refería por lo que arrugó su rostro -Ya verás a que me refiero…ahora vete, me has molestado bastante por hoy- dijo sin más volteando su silla para ver de nuevo por el amplio ventanal de su oficina.

Sin más quejas Bankotsu salió de la oficina aun enojado, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, después de tanto tiempo su compañero decidía traicionarlo de esa manera, él bien sabía que no sólo quería lo mismo que él sentía algo por la chica, la quería suya para siempre y un rico estúpido no se la iba a quitar. El iba a pelear por lo que era suyo lo cual era la chica.

Bajó hasta su auto y salió directo a su hotel, en el camino pensaba mil cosas, todas eran formas de como recuperar su compromiso con la chica o primero que nada arrebatársela a Karpov. Miles de personas rondaron por su mente pero ninguno parecía ser el indicado, hasta que llegó a ella. Buscó su celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su traje hurgando en su directorio de contactos, en él pudo encontrar a la persona que buscaba, sin más le dio al botón de llamada y comenzó a repicar, luego de unos momentos alguien atendió.

-Si diga- dijo la voz seductora de una mujer.

-Necesito tu ayuda- dijo inmediatamente, ella se rió un poco.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Ivanovish?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Veme mañana al medio día en el hotel, mi habitación es la 215-

-Allí estaré- respondió ella colgando.

El guardo su celular dentro de su saco y siguió manejando. Ni Naraku ni Karpov iban a arrebatarle su tesoro.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola, hola, traje pollito! Jajaja bueno no pollito pero algo muy bueno! Disculpen si las he hecho esperar mucho pero aquí esta lo prometido, también pido perdón si les estoy volviendo un ocho la mente pero hey! eso es lo divertido e interesante de todo esto. Gracias chicas por sus reviews no tienen idea de cuanto me alegran y me rio leyendolos, son lo máximo! Gracias a las que siguen la historia como su favorita y pues ya mucha habladera, las quiero un mundo y disfruten! Dejenme saber que les pareció si? xoxo V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece sin embargo esta historia si :)**

**La canción What a wonderful world- Michael Bubble Cover, no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera persona P.O.V<strong>

Juntos entraron por las puertas Karpov y la chica, todos los invitados allí presentes se giraron a verlos deteniendo lo que hacían para recibir al anfitrión de la velada. Con una sonrisa Karpov asintió a sus invitados a lo que muchos de ellos le devolvieron el gesto de la misma forma o alzaban sus copas de champaña o vino que tenían en las manos. Un joven mesero se acercó a los recién llegados con dos copas de champaña, ambos tomaron sus respectivas copas y el joven desapareció.

Comenzaron a caminar por el salón saludando a muchos empresarios y colegas, muchas mujeres veían con envidia a la chica de vestido carmesí ya que Karpov era todo un galán, el hecho de que tuviese una acompañante era detestable.

Al pasar unas horas ya todos se encontraban cómodos, todos los invitados estaban en el lugar, Karpov había dado un discurso de agradecimiento y los músicos comenzaron a tocar piezas instrumentales. El evento era en beneficio de una fundación que pertenecía a Karpov, la cual ayudaba a los niños huérfanos.

-No sabía que eras tan bueno- le dijo sonriente la chica, se encontraban sentados en una mesa junto con otros empresarios.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi querida- respondió Karpov con una sonrisa. Ella subió la ceja sonriendo ante su tono de burla. En ese momento, sobre la tarima en donde se encontraba la orquesta, caminó un hombre bien vestido de unos treinta años aproximadamente, era alto y de cabello oscuro.

-Buenas noches señoras y señoras, mi nombre Christopher y seré su cantante por el resto de la noche. Ahora quisiera que todos por favor tomaran a sus parejas y se dirigieran a la pista de baile y que disfruten de esta pieza, gracias- el hombre dio la señal a la orquesta y estos comenzaron a entonar la melodía, inmediatamente Karpov se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Me regalaría esta pieza?- preguntó ofreciéndole su mano, ella le sonrió y con gusto asintió tomando su mano. Caminaron al centro de la pista acompañados de varias parejas, con agilidad él la tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro seguía tomando su mano al nivel de sus hombros, pegaron sus cuerpos con delicadeza sintiendo el calor del otro, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción.

**_I see trees of green, red roses too_**

**_I see them bloom for me and you_**

_**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**._

-Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas- le dijo a la chica que lo veía con una amplia sonrisa, él sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

**_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_**

**_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_**

**_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._**

-Bailas muy bien- dijo ella pegándose cada vez más a su cuerpo, disfrutando cada momento del baile que realizaban. Los movimientos de él eran fluidos mas precisos, llevaba el ritmo de la música a la perfección.

-Te dije que no sabías muchas cosas de mi- ambos rieron llamando la atención de las parejas cercanas.

**_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_**

**_Are also on the faces of people going by_**

**_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_**

**_They're really saying I love you_**.

-Gracias- susurró ella mirando a los ojos.

_**I hear babies crying, I watch them grow**_

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el sin entender.

**_They'll learn much more than I'll never know_**

-Por la velada…- su voz era dulce, tan dulce como la miel de abejas, él solo pudo sonreír ante su respuesta

**_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_**

-Gracias a ti por venir- sus ojos se conectaron en ese momento como imanes con una fuerza sobrenatural que nada, pero absolutamente nada podría ser capaz de separarlos, todo a su al rededor se desvanecía poco a poco, ellos eran los únicos en el universo, tan solo acompañados por la melodía que sonaba junto con los latidos de sus corazones, lentamente la canción llegaba a su final, por lo que sus movimientos se hacían más lentos.

**_Yes I think to myself…_**

-Alexandria…- susurro él.

-Si…- pudo responder a penas.

-Te quiero-

**_What a wonderful world…._**

Sus labios se encontraron entonces por primera vez, suaves y tiernos con sabor a caramelo, el calor y las emociones que fluían en ese beso eran algo inexplicable, la chica sentía como corrían ríos de electricidad por sus venas mientras Karpov sentía que estaba en llamas, todo su ser ardía.

_Inuyasha…_ pensó la chica por un segundo pero su pensamiento se desvaneció rapidamente.

La canción acabo seguida por los aplausos de todos, sin querer, fueron separandose lentamente quedando a solo unos centímetros uno del otro, se veían a los ojos de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes.

-Definitivamente hay muchas cosas que no se de ti- dijo ella haciéndolo reír mientras volvía a besarlo, esta vez más apasionadamente. Pararon ya que todos comenzaban a mirarlos, riéndose salieron de la pista de baile mientras el cantante comenzaba con otra canción.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- sugirió Karpov a lo que ella asintió. El, se subió en la tarima una vez más agradeciendo la presencia de todos despidiéndose, sin embargo los invitaba a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisieran. Sin más salieron del salón rumbo al auto, sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras caminaban. Una vez en éste auto Karpov emprendió el camino.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban de nuevo en la mansión, se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la entrada siendo arropados por la brisa helada, faltaba poco para navidad y el clima se hacia notar. Dentro, todo estaba en absoluta paz y silencio, era cálido. Subieron a la habitación de Karpov con completa serenidad, sin embargo ella se encontraba algo nerviosa.

-Voy al baño en seguida vuelvo- se excusó el millonario con una sonrisa y un beso en el cachete de la chica perdiéndose por la puerta cercana al balcón. Recordando a la perfección la habitación, caminó hasta el balcón abriendo la puerta corrediza de cristal, dejándose golpear por el gélido ambiente que rodeaba el hogar. Caminó hasta dejar reposando sus manos sobre el borde de balcón. De allí se podía ver toda la parte de atrás de la propiedad de Karpov, era inmensa. También admiraba el cielo estrellado y la luna de tamaño colosal mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Sin escucharlo, él apareció detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás colocando sus rudas y cálidas manos en sus caderas. El pelinegro olisqueó su cuello dando un tierno beso en éste, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la caricia.

Sin darse cuenta, se había volteado para besar los labios de su compañero que la aprisionaba ahora contra la barandilla del balcón. Su besos eran cálidos, apasionados , con un toque de delicadeza y dulzura. El calor crecía entre ellos haciendolos olvidar el frío que los rodeaba, lentamente comenzaron a caminar dentro de la habitación sin separarse más de cinco centímetros uno del otro. Con manos suaves, él paseaba la espalda de la chica subiendo y bajando haciendo que su corazón latiera más de prisa. Ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello negro del hombre que la hacia sentir tan bien. En ese momento la chica sintió como tropezaba contra la cama, dejandose caer con suavidad acompañada sin duda de Karpov. El se encontraba ahora sobre sobre la chica dejando la cantidad necesaria de su cuerpo sobre el de ella para saber que todo era real. Entonces por primera vez desde que entraron al cuarto se vieron directamente a los ojos, la única fuente de luz era la luna que los iluminaba con delicadeza. Sus ojos destellaban con deseo y amor, la conexión que había entre ambos era indescriptible. No necesitaban palabras para hablar sus ojos dejaban claro que era lo que querían. El se sentó sobre la cama y ella lo imitó con el detalle que se paró frente a él dandole su espalda. Ella miraba la luna que era testigo de sus actos, él por otra parte admiraba la belleza que se encontraba frente a él. Sin más él se levanto de la cama pegándose a ella lo suficiente como para que sintiera su calor. Con agilidad desató el vestido que se unía en su nuca por una cadena de diamantes, ella tenía sus manos sobre sus pechos agarrando las tiras caídas del vestido, él acarició sus hombros desnudos regalandole un beso en la nunca el cual la hizo suspirar. Olvidando todo con ese beso, quitó las manos de su pecho dejando caer el vestido hasta el suelo, quedando en ropa interior de encaje negro. Se volteó a verlo y no estaba preparada para lo que veía, unos ojos llenos de ternura que la miraban con un amor inexplicable. Lentamente y con movimientos tímidos, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Karpov revelando su torneada figura. Al despojarlo de su camisa acarició una vez su pecho, bajando por sus abdominales hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones en donde dejó sus manos mientras daba un tierno beso en su clavícula; sintiendo su pulso bajo sus labios.

De un momento a otro se encontraban desnudos bajo las sábanas, él sobre ella abrazándola con delicadeza mientras ella lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus largas piernas, una vez mas se veían a los ojos transmitiendo lo que sentían. Lentamente él le dio un beso suave en los labios sintiendo como la chica se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, poco a poco hizo un camino de besos hasta su oreja en donde se paró, ella escuchaba y sentía su respiración ocacionando que se estremeciera aun más.

-Como si fuera la primera vez…- susurró entonces, entregandose al deseo.

* * *

><p>Eran justo las doce con tres minutos cuando por la puerta de un exclusivo restaurante entró una mujer de aspecto misterioso. Preguntó al recepcionista por un hombre de nombre Bankotsu Ivanovish, el servidor le mostró el camino hasta la mesa en donde la esperaba dicho hombre y con completa tranquilidad se sentó frente al pelinegro, al contrario de ella, él se notaba tenso, se podría decir que ansioso.<p>

-Debe ser importante si me llamaste- habla la mujer con una leve sonrisa, sus labios rosados se curvearon con incomodidad.

-Necesito recuperar a la niña- dijo acercandose a ella hablando bajito, podía notar el nerviosismo en sus movimientos, las ojeras no se hacían olvidar, al parecer no durmió nada bien.

-¿Quién la tiene?- preguntó secamente la mujer.

-Liev Karpov, es un empresario, le hacíamos un trabajo para matar a los que mataron a su esposa, Naraku le ofreció a la niña por una noche y no sé que demonios pasó que ahora piensa dejársela, anuló nuestro compromiso- dijo entre dientes, la ira se lo comía por dentro.

-Bien…veré que puedo hacer, te llamo cuando la recupere- sin más la mujer se levantó de la silla y se volteó para marcharse.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó entonces Bankotsu confundido, la verdad cuando la había llamado la noche anterior no pensaba que ella iría, aunque en realidad se lo debía.

-Porque me conviene- su voz maliciosa le dio a entender que tramaba algo pero la verdad no le importaba tan solo quería recuperar a su amada. Como llegó la mujer partió del restaurante sin relevancia alguna. El prosiguió a pedir algo de comer para después partir a la oficina de Naraku para encontrarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p><em>Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…<em>Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…<em>_Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…__Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…__Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…_Anna…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica…Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica...Aome…Aleksandria…Angélica..._

Los nombres se repetían en su mente una y otra vez con diferentes voces, con diferentes tonos aunque todos muy lejanos.

Sintió pesado el cuerpo de pronto, trató de moverse pero se encontraba aprisionada. Abrió sus ojos con cuidado, la luz que se colaba por las cortinas de seda era tenue, a penas podía persibirse, sin embago la tela que cubría las ventanas se movía débilmente por el soplar de la brisa dejando entrar el aroma de la mañana en la habitacion.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior pero no podía tener una imagen clara de lo sucedido, era como un borrón, sin embargo sabía que había sido especial ya que se sentía como nunca antes. Entonces miró hacia abajo viendo los brazos que la aprisionaban, ella se encontraba de lado y justo tras ella se encontraba él con su rostro hundido en su cuello, sentía el calor de su pecho en su espalda y como respiraba acompasadamente. Sentía un leve punzón en la cabeza pero decidió ignorarlo. Los pájaros comenzaron a hablar, ella escuchó su conversación atenta, era su sonido favorito. Se acurrucó más, volteándose de modo que quedaran frente a frente, él seguía dormido aunque su agarre no se aflojó ni un segundo, entrelazó sus piernas dejando la de él sobre la de ella ya que así no sentiría la brisa, la sábana la arropaba tan solo la zona más privada de ambos, el resto estaba al aire. Desnudos pegados uno al otro, ella admiraba cada facción de su ser, simplemente no lo podía dejar de ver, con sus ojos comenzó a trazar su cuerpo memorizando cada parte. Los párpados cerrados, la nariz respingona llena de pecas que solo podrías ver de cerca, labios delgados, la piel tostada, el bien formado pecho, la sábana que cubría sus caderas y su virilidad, sus muslos…en ese momento hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención. En su muslo izquierdo, que se encontraba sobre su pierna, había una cicatriz del tamaño de una mano de una persona adulta, parecía antigua, sin embargo se notaba que había sido profunda, hizo una nota metal de preguntar que le había sucedido luego.

-Buenos días- escuchó la voz ronca de él dándose cuenta que se había quedado concentrada viendo dicha cicatriz por lo que no se percató de que él se había despertado. Con una sonrisa subió la mirada y se acurrucó aun más a él.

-Buenos días- respondió ella sintiendo un beso de él en su frente.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó jugando con un mechón de su cabello azabache.

-Excelente, ¿Y tú?-El la miro con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en la boca.

-Mejor que nunca- ella sonrió y se abrazaron aun más aunque pareciera imposible. El cerró sus ojos dejándose abrazar por los recuerdos de tan apasionada noche, tener el tibio cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos era algo que nunca pensó podría sentirse tan genial.

-Oye…- comenzó ella con timidez observando fijamente el pecho robusto de su amante.

-Hmmm- gimió el insitándola a seguir, estaba muy ocupado aspirando su dulce aroma.

-¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?- preguntó con la mejillas arreboladas, él abrió sus ojos de golpe y carraspeó moviendose un tanto incómodo.

-Pues, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando era pequeño, mi madre estaba planchando y me cayó la plancha encima- dijo un poco nervioso, a ella le pareció extraño pero decidió no alargarlo más, no era algo significante.

Se quedaron acurrucados más tiempo hasta que sonó el teléfono de Karpov, era Naraku pidiendo por favor reunirse con él ya que necesitaba hablar de ciertos negocios. Sin realmente querer levantarse, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para comer un rico desayuno preparado especialmente por él. Luego de la comida subieron a cambiarse, él le prestó una ropa que solía pertenecer a su esposa, ella no estaba muy cómoda con la situación pero usar un vestido de fiesta a las diez de la mañana no era muy tentador.

En el camino a casa de la chica decidieron pararse en el supermercado ya que Karpov necesitaba unas cuantas cosas y por muy extraño que parezca, él se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas en su hogar aunque tuviese mil asistentes para hacerlo. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron tomados de la mano cual pareja de novios, tomaron una cesta y él comenzó a guiarla por los pasillos.

-Me sorprende que tú hagas tus compras- dijo ella mientras veía como el escogía unas verduras, parecía todo un experto viendo cuales eran las mejores.

-Costumbre aprendida, de pequeño solía hacer las compras con mi hermana- Dijo el despreocupado, sin embargo al darse cuenta de sus palabras se puso un poco tenso.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana- dijo ella dándole una bolsa para que metiera las verduras.

-Eh, si, lo que pasa es que nunca fuimos tan unidos y perdimos contacto, era mi media hermana de todas formas- habló incómodo Karpov.

-¡Aome! ¡Aome!- se escuchó gritar a una mujer castaña que se aproximaba a donde estaban ellos, ella sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquel nombre, Karpov parecía ignorar lo que sucedía -¡Aome! ¡Aome!- se escuchó ahora mas cerca, la chica de tez blanca y ojos cafés se paró al lado de la chica de cabellera azabache -¿Aome qué no me escuchas?- preguntó la castaña tocando el hombro de la mujer a su lado la cual parecía ignorarla, Karpov las veía expectante y ella se quedó allí parada.

**Aome P.O.V**

_Aome…Aome…Aome…Aome…¿Aome qué no me escuchas?_ escuche a lo lejos, de pronto todo dentro de mil me dio vueltas como si estuviera en las tazas giratorias de los parques de diversiones, me dolía la cabeza, creo que tenía migraña, de pronto sentí ganas de vomitar y las luces del lugar en donde estaban me cegaban por completo. Perdí el equilibrio sin embargo sentí como alguien me agarraba, no tenía idea de donde estaba, todo era confuso.

-¡¿Aome estás bien?- escuché la voz alarmada de Sango lo cual me confundió más, ¿Por qué estaba con ella?

-Querida acercare a la nevera necesitas aire- dijo Karpov…¿Qué demonios hacia yo con Karpov y Sango en el mismo lugar? Sentí como me movían, demasiado rápido para mi gusto sin embargo el aire fresco golpeo mi rostro y logré hubicarme poco a poco…estábamos en un supermercado o eso creía yo, estaba sentada en el suelo con Karpov a un lado y Sango en el otro -¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó perocupado. Aun etaba confundida.

-Me duele la cabeza- fue lo único que logre decir al momento llevando mi mano a mi frente.

-¡Aome hay que llevarte a un hospital estas muy pálida!- sugirió Sango, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo fui interrumpida.

-No se preocupe yo la llevaré a casa- Dijo Karpov, me di cuenta entonces de la presencia de varias personas a nuestro al rededor formando un círculo, quería salir de allí, quería ir a "casa", quería estar con Babu, quería estar con Ayame, quería abrazar a Sango, quería a Inuyasha, quería muchas cosas.

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó esperanzada viendo con duda a Karpov,_ Si…_ pensé pero mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de hablar negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes él me lleva mi casa- dije tratando de levantarme, inmediatamente sentí las manos de Karpov en mis brazos ayudándome. Ya mi vista era clara y nítida, sin embargo aun me sentía un poco extraña.

-¿Y qué hay de tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó mientras nos seguía ya que habíamos comenzado a caminar.

-Problemas con el avión salgo esta tarde- dije un poco ausente observando a Karpov que no decía nada.

-¿Puedo llevarte?- sentí repentinamente ganas de llorar, me sentía presionada y asfixiada, no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, mis últimos recuerdos eran en la sala de Karpov viendo una foto luego todo era borroso, oscuro pero claro, movimiento, sudor, suspiros algo así recordaba pero nada era claro, estaba frustrada no entendía nada, al parecer Karpov captó eso e interrumpió.

-Lo siento pero no puedes- le dijo sin más dejandola allí plantada -Hasta luego, vamos- me cargó de forma nupcial comenzando a caminar más rápido por los pasillos, me giré a ver a mi amiga que se había quedado allí congelada sin entender una vez más que sucedía. Agradecí a Karpov por haberme salvado de dar explicaciones aunque me dolía en el alma dejarla así, aun estaba mareada así que me acurruqué en su pecho, si bien me sentía incomoda y extraña haciendo aquello, no tenia ganas de caminar y no creía poder hacerlo.

Rápidamente llegamos a su carro, me paró en el suelo con cuidado, sin soltarme completamente, con una mano abrió la puerta y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento de cuero negro, cuando estuve acomodada en este, él cerró la puerta y cruzó por delante del auto para llegar a su asiento, entró y cerró la puerta, encendió el motor quedándose paralizado por unos segundos con las manos en el volante, viendo al infinito.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó entre dientes, me giré a verlo y él me miró a mi, sin decir nada asentí y él arrancó, no tenía idea de a donde íbamos. Decidí quedarme callada y no decir nada para evitar enfrentamientos y mayores confusiones, ya era bastante con lo perdida que estaba, necesitaba hablar con Babu.

Luego de cruzar unas cuantas calles me di cuenta que realmente nos dirigíamos a mi "casa" por lo que me alegré por primera vez en mi vida. Una vez frente a el edificio, él se bajó y abrió mi puerta antes de que pudiese hacer nada, traté de bajarme yo sola pero el mareo aun me desequilibraba por lo que acepté su ayuda dejando que pasara uno de sus brazos por mi cintura. Entramos topándonos con Logan al cual saludamos, fingí normalidad y él se la creyó o por lo menos eso pensé. entramos al ascensor e inmediatamente marqué el número en donde estaba mi habitación, el marcó la terraza que era el último piso en donde residía Naraku, de seguro tenían alguna reunión. Cuando llegamos a mi piso me ayudó a moverme, ya no estaba tan mareada pero prefería no arriesgarme, giré el picaporte dejandonos entrar, inmediatamente me golpeó el olor a vainilla que reinaba en el lugar.

-¿Devushka ser tú?- escuché la voz de mi nana la cual era angelical para mi.

-¡Ven!- le grité lo mas fuerte que pude aunque parecía más un susurro. Escuché sus pasos desde la cocina hasta la entrada viendonos sorprendida.

-Devushka sabe que no debe traer hombres a casa- refutó viendo a Karpov pero cuando me vio, su sorpresa cambio a preocupación -¿Pero que pasar?- preguntó acercándose a mi acariciando mi rosto con sus arrugadas manos.

-Se desmayó en el camino, ¿En donde puedo acostarla?- dijo Karpov antes de que pudiese inventar algo, segunda vez que me salvaba el pellejo aquel día.

-Ven, seguirme- indicó sin más mi nana guiándolo a mi cuarto, decidió cargarme de nuevo de forma nupcial, al parecer así era mas rápido y una vez en él, Babu quitó las sábanas de la cama y él me acostó en ella con delicadeza dejándome lo más cómoda posible.

-Podría traer un vaso de agua por favor- dijo Karpov con una sonrisa despampanante.

-Agua claro- se dijo para si Babu mientras salía del cuarto. El se giró a verme entonces muy preocupado.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- susurró acariciando mi rostro, un poco extrañada ante el gesto asentí con lentitud viendo sus manos en mi rostro. Al ver mi cara de incomodidad dejó de acariciarme sin embargo me veía con una expresión que no podía descifrar era como preocupación con confusión y dolor, era muy extraño. Babu regreso entonces con una jarra de agua y un vaso colocándolos sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Qué pasar Devushka?- preguntó alarmada.

-Creo que debería dejarla reposar un rato y esperar que hablé por si misma fue un poco repentino todo- dijo Karpov manipulado de nuevo a mi nana, ella me miró y lo miró a él con curiosidad.

-Tener razón, pero vamos fuera que Devushka tener que descansar, poder venir a visitarla luego- dijo corriéndolo de la habitación, él me miró una vez más y sin darme cuanta le agradecí.

-Gracias…- susurré, él sonrio un poco y luego salió de la habitación. Escuché como se cerraba la puerta principal y enseguida vi a Babu parada a mi lado.

-Cuando quiera hablar llamarme, yo estar haciendo un pastel para Devushka- me dijo sonriendo con tenura colocando su mano en mi mejilla, yo asentí y ella se marchó.

Sí, quería hablar, la cuestión era que no sabia que quería decir, no sabía que había pasado,no sabía que estaba pasando en ese momento, no entendía nada, la frustración me carcomía y yo no podía hacer nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, todo era un borrón.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicas! Disculpen! Comence clases y he estado ocupada, a demas que no se que hice y desconfigure mi teclado entonces no tengo ni signos ni acentos y ahora o por lo menos hasta que lo arregle tengo que mandarle los cap a una amiga y ella los edita y me los manda. Bueno disculpen, gracias por sus reviews por seguir la historia. Espero que les guste y que la espera valiera la pena. Espero actualizar pronto de nuevo. Besos, V**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Estaba acostada entonces sobre mi cama, viendo directamente al techo blanco de la habitación, temía que podría perder el juicio si veía cualquier otra cosa, trataba de concentrarme en recordar qué había pasado y más importante… averiguar qué me estaba pasando. Los últimos desmayos, borrones y repentinos regresos de memoria me tenían demasiado confundida y angustiada, comenzaba a pensar que podría estar enferma, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que Karpov tuviera algo que ver con todo aquello. Los sucesos de los recientes días eran singularmente peculiares, de pronto y sin avisar caía en un estado inconsciente aunque al parecer era como un piloto automático, como si yo estuviese ocupada y alguien más se encargara de actuar por mí, sin embargo, no recordaba nada, simplemente pasaba.

De la noche anterior sólo podía recordar el momento en que estuve en su sala observando la foto de una mujer llamada Lilly. Karpov dijo mi nombre, eso también lo recordaba, pero de allí en adelante era como si me hubiera acostado a dormir, pero nunca soñaba. Comencé a pensar en todo, obligando a mi mente a decir algo, algún recuerdo tenía que tener. Sentí punzadas en mi cabeza, al parecer me estaba esforzando demasiado, pero el dolor tuvo sus frutos, como una película mal grabada, una serie de imágenes pasó por mis ojos. Un baile, una risa, un beso, la luna, un abrazo, pero sobre todo, una frase...

_"Como si fuera la primera vez"_

No era la frase en sí lo que hacía que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara, sino la voz que escuchaba, estaba segura que era la de Inuyasha, sin embargo era imposible ya que él estaba muerto. Luego de esa frase todo fue borroso más no oscuro, podía ver su rostro como si tuviera un velo sobre mis ojos, la luz no ayudaba mucho así que no sabía quién era, yo suponía que era Karpov...de resto no recordaba nada hasta el momento que desperté en el supermercado junto con Sango... Mi pobre amiga, me rompía el corazón saber que la hería, pero no había mayor solución, era eso o la muerte segura.

Decidí tranquilizarme para hablar con Babu, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sucedía y ella era la indicada, hasta podría ayudarme de alguna manera. Respiré profundo y fui moviendo mi vista poco a poco, me senté sobre la cama y tomé una bocanada de aire para darme fuerzas. Bajé de la cama tocando el suelo tibio de madera y caminé hasta la cocina en donde sabía que la encontraría. Iba dando pasos pequeños apoyándome de la pared temiendo que pudiese desmayarme de nuevo. A medida que me acercaba a mi destino escuchaba un balbuceo, podía imaginarme con quién estaba hablando ella. Sigilosa me paré en el marco de la puerta sin que pudiera notar mi presencia, ella se encontraba de espaldas a mí con el teléfono en su oreja muy cerca de su boca como si estuviese cuchicheando algo.

-Ne mogu etogo sdelatʹ- creí escuchar -Zdesʹ bezopasno , i vy znaete- parecía regañar a la persona en la otra línea -Datʹ yemu vremya- escuchó unos segundos más el teléfono y luego lo colgó suspirando, aunque un poco enojada. Se quedo allí sin moverse por lo que decidí interferir, carraspeé y ella se giró inmediatamente -¿Devushka qué haces parada? ¡Vamos acuéstese!- me gritó caminando hasta mí.

-Estoy bien Babu...solo quería hablar contigo- le respondí sonriente mientras caminaba hasta la mesa redonda color celeste que estaba en medio del lugar, me senté en una de las sillas antes de que pudiera alcanzarme y la miré, en su cara se notaba la preocupación que sentía - ¿Qué tal un poco de torta y leche con miel?- le dije sonriendo, necesitaba relajarla. Ella me miró por unos segundos y luego asintió sirviéndome lo que le pedí. Una vez que puso el plato de porcelana con la torta y el vaso de cristal con la bebida se sentó frente a mí viéndome atentamente. Le di una probada a la torta que era realmente una delicia -Te quedó buenísima la torta- dije, buscando ablandar el ambiente. Ella se quedó callada y sólo pudo sonreír aunque la tristeza no dejaba que lo hiciera correctamente, había un ambiente tenso, estaba todo en silencio, se podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo -Babu...- dije buscando su mirada pero ella se levantó a lavar unos trastes dándome la espalda -Babu...- le volví a decir pero ella no se volteó, decidí hablar de todas formas -Babu, me están pasando cosas que no entiendo...no sé que me sucede y estoy asustada- le dije, sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se comenzaron a aguarse, noté como la posición de Babu cambiaba demostrando que estaba tensa -Estoy confundida...estos últimos días es como si perdiera la conciencia pero sigo actuando, como otra persona toma el poder sobre mí y luego regreso y no sé dónde estoy, hoy me sucedió con Karpov pero qué pasa si luego ocurre en otro lugar y cuando despierte no sé dónde estoy o qué hice, Babu estoy asustada ¡ayúdame!- le dije entonces llorando, sin embargo, ella seguía dándome la espalda sin moverse, no estaba segura siquiera si respiraba. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta ella lentamente -Babu, mírame por favor- le supliqué entre lagrimas pero ella no me encaraba, me coloqué tras ella y puse mi mano en su hombro, pude sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté angustiada. Ella se quedó callada como había hecho desde hace un buen rato y al pasar unos minutos tomó una bocanada de aire generosa. Se volteó y me miró, limpió mis lágrimas y tomó mis manos, no lograba descifrar su expresión.

-Devushka tener que irse- dijo ella con la voz quebrantada. Mi corazón saltó un latido haciéndome temblar, ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?- le pregunté.

-Devushka tiene que empacar sus cosas- volvió a decir, yo no entendía, ¿Por qué tenía que irme?

-¿Irme a dónde? ¿Con quién?- le pregunté alarmada, ella apretó con más fuerza mis manos como si buscara apoyo en ellas para no caer.

-Tener que irse de aquí con Karpov- habló ella, ya no sentía la sangre en mis manos de lo fuerte que me agarraba, aunque en realidad no me importaba, cómo me iba a ir a vivir con ese hombre, qué demonios le pasaba a Naraku. Mis rodillas que temblaban descontroladas me fallaron haciéndome caer al suelo -¡Devushka!- gritó asustada ante mi reacción, me encontraba dispersa.

-E-estoy bien sólo...- empecé a hablar sin sentido -T-tengo que hablar con Naraku- dije levantándome del suelo, caminé hasta la entrada mostrándome fuerte para que no se diera cuenta de cómo en realidad estaba.

-Devushka debe esperar- comenzó a hablar ella pero la corte.

-En seguida vuelvo, voy a arreglar esto- le dije y salí por la puerta cerrándola de golpe, estaba enojada, ¿Como se atrevía ese maldito Naraku a dejarme con Karpov? Ok, él no era tan malo y me trataba bien ¡pero no importaba! ¿Por qué era necesario que estuviera con un hombre? ¿Por qué no me podía dejarme tranquila encerrada en mi casa con mi nana, no era mucho pedir? Pero al parecer él se divertía viéndome sufrir. Con las lágrimas de enojo subí por las escaleras, no quería verme en el espejo del ascensor. Llegué rápidamente a la oficina del muy maldito que tenía como siempre guardias, no corrí con tanta suerte y a demás eran unos con los que no me llevaba particularmente bien.

-Vaya vaya, tiempo sin verte Aleksandria- dijo Renkotsu, un hombre alto y calvo de ojos achinados y tez pálida.

-¡Cómo has crecido!- dijo de forma sádica el hombre de baja estatura que cuidaba también la entrada, era realmente desagradable.

-Hermano Mukotsu, cuida tus modales- le dijo el hombre más alto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunté, ¿por qué siempre había algo que tenía que volver las cosas más complicadas e incómodas?

-Pues ¿qué crees?, ¿organizándote una fiesta?- Preguntó con ironía Renkotsu, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo en ese mismo lugar, pero no tendría sentido. Lo miré de una manera despectiva y comencé a avanzar, sin embargo, ambos se pararon frente a la puerta bloqueando mi camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niñita?- las manos de Renkotsu tomaron mis brazos para detenerme, Mukotsu en lugar de ayudarlo se encontraba muy ocupado observando mis pechos.

-Suéltame, necesito entrar- le dije entre dientes mirándolo a los ojos, la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas y las lágrimas en mis mejillas se secaban rápidamente.

-No lo creo preciosa- escuché la voz sádica de Mukotsu mientras trataba de tocar mi cuerpo, la furia tomó mi ser y me segué completamente, comencé a ver todo rojo, estaba enardecida no quería que ese bastardo tocara mi cuerpo más nunca en mi vida.

Rápidamente y tomándolo fuera de base le di una patada a Mukotsu en su zona sensible ocasionando que se revolcara en el suelo, me retorcí bruscamente de modo que Renkotsu me soltara, logré zafarme y lo empujé de modo tal que calló junto a su hermano en el suelo, le di una patada en el estómago y lo dejé sin aire. Con el corazón a millón corrí hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la manija sentí como me jalaban por el cabello haciendo que me callera para atrás, no sentí el suelo sino un abdomen fuerte como la piedra, inmediatamente unos brazos me aprisionaron por el cuello dejándome respirar a penas, clavé mis uñas en el inmenso brazo que me ahogaba tratando de zafarme pero él era más fuerte, bien sabía quién era.

-Quieta- escuché la voz siniestra de Kyokotsu.

-Déjame- le grité con el poco aire que tenía lo cual fue una muy mala idea, me quedé sin aire y el sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a golpearme, lo rasguñaba pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

-Niña malcriada ya vas a ver- escuché mascullar a Renkotsu que se levantaba lentamente del suelo con una mano en su abdomen, se paró frente a mí y de un solo movimiento enterró su puño en mi estómago al no tener aire que botar lo único que salió de mi fue un grito de dolor. Mi opresor me soltó en el suelo repentinamente por lo que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y me golpeé contra el suelo con fuerza , me hice un ovillo buscando aire -Ahora sí te retuerces en el suelo ¿no?- me dijo al oído Renkotsu pateándome de nuevo, aguanté el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mí, aunque no estaba en posición para pelear no iba a darle el placer de verme sufrir.

-Deja que yo me haga cargo de esto- escuché decir a Mukotsu entonces que sacaba de su saco de vestir una jeringa, abrí mis ojos como platos y traté de arrástrame hacia una esquina pero los otros dos me lo impedían sumado el dolor abdominal y la falta de aire -A ver, sé una buena niña y no te muevas- me dijo acercando la aguja a mi brazo -Eso es…- su rostro mostraba el placer que le causaba todo aquello, sentí la punta fría sobre mi piel y cerré mis ojos.

-Pero ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?- Dijo una voz femenina junto con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, abrí mis ojos para ver a la persona allí parada, no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era.

-Hermano Jakotsu la niña se ha salido de control- intervino Mukotsu -Ahora si me permites la calmaré- dijo volviendo a mirar mi brazo.

-Argh, los dejo diez minutos solos y esto es lo que pasa. Déjala tranquila, él la quiere ver- Jakotsu entonces con su aspecto femenino y sin embargo, varonil, caminó hasta mí espantando a sus hermanos de mi cuerpo como si fueran buitres, me tomó del brazo y de un sólo jalón me levantó, sentí como si volviera a caer, aún me dolía el estómago y me costaba respirar -Niña pero ¡cómo has engordado!- dijo él mirando de arriba para abajo -Muévete que pesas- se quejó haciéndome entrar en la habitación.

Como de costumbre todo estaba medio oscuro, Jakotsu me lanzó en el suelo ¡cual pedazo de carne! y me golpeé de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba y habían tres personas más en la habitación, todos viéndome. Traté de levantarme lentamente pero el dolor en mi torso no me lo permitía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Levántate! ¿No eres una chica fuerte?- Escuché entonces la voz de Jakotsu. Traté de levantarme de nuevo pero me fue imposible, tan sólo logré apollarme sobre mis pantorrillas con el torso encobrado, arropando mi estómago con una mano y con la otra me apoyaba en el suelo.

-No puedo- mascullé quejándome silenciosamente, respirar comenzaba a ser doloroso y complicado.

-Déjame ver- escuché entonces una voz dulce seguida de unas tibias manos, tomó mis muñecas dándose paso para revisar mi torso, yo dejé que hiciera lo necesario, al final de cuentas era mi doctor. Con cuidado subió la camisa que usaba dejando mi abdomen a la vista, no me atreví a ver, con ver la cara de Riukotsu fue más que suficiente, era malo, lentamente puso una de sus manos en la zona descubierta y presionó en ella, yo arrugué la cara, me dolía -¿Duele mucho?- me preguntó el hombre de tez morena y ojos cálidos.

-Un poco- mentí haciéndome la dura, presionó y tocó en otros lados.

-No es nada de qué alarmarse, sin embargo, tendrá que usar maquillaje para tapar eso- se refirió al hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en mi abdomen gracias a la delicadeza de Renkotsu. Escuché como Naraku se quejaba.

-Dale una silla no vaya a ser que le dé algo- dijo mi "preocupado" padre con los dedos en su cien. Inmediatamente mi médico fue a buscar la silla y sentí dos brazos alzándome aunque en realidad hubiese preferido que me dejaran allí en el suelo, era Bankotsu. Lo miré con mi usual desprecio y asco, sin embargo, él estaba disperso, no me miraba, no me tocaba de las maneras que no debía, algo estaba pasando. Me sentó en la silla que trajo Riukotsu dejándola en el mismo lugar en donde había sido levantada. Los miré a todos con odio.

-Hola hermanita, tiempo sin verte- escuché entonces la voz monótona y fría de un niño que entraba a la habitación junto a una mujer alta, pálida y de cabellera negra. Lo miré queriendo correr y matarlo pero apenas y podía respirar -¿Qué? ¿te comió la lengua el gato?- preguntó tratando de sonar divertido.

-Kagura ¿por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó molesto Naraku.

-No es mi culpa que este niño sea un indeciso- se quejó la mujer que había entrado a la habitación junto con el niño.

-Hakudoshi hijo mío, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó Naraku al niño que me habló previamente, era un albino, tan blanco como la nieve.

-Sólo me tomó mi tiempo- respondió parándose frente a mí viéndome a los ojos, él era apenas un niño de once años y se creía más que yo, claro como Naraku no lo odiaba y lo trataba bien se creía muy importante. Lo miré esperando a que hiciera algo pero él simplemente me veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté una vez que la habitación estuvo completamente silenciosa, no teníamos la mejor relación hermana-hermano y sinceramente no estaba interesada en tenerla.

-Sólo vine a verte una vez más antes de que te marches- Me dijo cambiando su mirada momentáneamente hacia Bankotsu que me veía igualmente, a penas y pude percibir aquel cambio.

-Te podías ahorrar el gesto- dije entre dientes aferrándome con las manos a la silla, sino le iba a saltar encima y…digamos que no tomaría responsabilidad por mis actos.

-Niños, basta de pelear- nos regañó Naraku como si fuéramos realmente sus hijos, yo no lo era y Hakudoshi aún no tenia idea, ni me importaba aunque eran bastantes similares hasta en la forma fría y despiadada de ser -Ahora a lo que nos interesa, deja pasar a los otros- comenzó pausando en su oración para fumar un poco de su cigarrillo, los tres que se encontraban afuera más uno que no había aparecido antes, Ginkotsu, una vez que todos estuvieron adentro, continuó -Alekasandria se irá a vivir con Karpov- iba a continuar pero no me pude contener.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Cómo me vas a dejar viviendo en casa de ese hombre? ¡No iré!- le grité levantándome un poco pero me calló una cachetada del pequeño albino que se encontraba frente a mí, me quedé en shock, ¡¿cómo se atrevía ese enano a hacerme tal cosa?

-Gracias hijo, como seguía diciendo- continuó muy normal -Alekasandria se irá a vivir con Karpov. Hemos anulado el compromiso con su hermano Bankotsu porque las cosas no dieron resultado- ¿qué demonios? Naraku me estaba buscando un mejor marido ¿o qué? -Los convoqué a todos porque ustedes se encargarán de vigilar y protegerla- el silencio en la habitación en ese momento se hizo un poco incómodo, por lo menos para mí. Luego de tantos años de hacerme daño ¿ahora iban a protegerme? Su mirada entonces se posó en mis ojos- Si tratas de escapar, Kaede muere- tragué duro, era de esperar que buscara algo para evitar mi escape -Y bueno eso era todo lo que quería hablar con ella presente, ahora baja y termina de empacar nos vamos en unas minutos a casa Karpov, necesito tratar unos puntos con ellos a solas- me botó despectivamente, sin embargo, yo no me moví.

-¡No pienso irme! ¡No me iré a casa de Karpov! ¡Prefiero que me encierres en mi cuarto el resto de mi vida!- le grité obteniendo tan sólo una risa desganada.

-Primero querías irte y ahora quieres quedarte, quién te entiende. Baja, no me hagas perder mi tiempo- dijo más serio amenazándome con su mirada.

-Dije que no me iré y es en serio- refuté de nuevo.

-Bankotsu sácala de aquí por favor- inmediatamente vi como desde la esquina de la habitación Bankotsu se movió hasta mi, tratándo de alzarme por el brazo pero frocejeé ignorando el dolor que sentía.

-No me voy a ir de aquí- dije mirando a cada uno de los presentes a los ojos comenzando por Naraku, terminando por Bankotsu, él simplemente suspiró y estaba a punto de cargarme en su hombro pero Suikotsu lo detuvo.

-Espera, si haces eso podrías empeorar el golpe que tiene- le dijo con su dulce voz, su hermano simplemente asintió y prosiguió a alzarme de forma nupcial, comencé a lanzar patadas y golpes pero fue en vano, pronto habíamos salido de la habitación entrando en el ascensor en donde me puso sobre el suelo. Comencé a pegarle en el pecho buscando desquitarme, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no lo podía evitar. La razón por la que no quería ir con Karpov era el hecho que todos los desmayos, las lagunas y espacios en donde no sé qué hacia ocurrían con él, no quería que siguieran pasando ya que temía poder hacer algo de lo cual me lamentaría. Lo que más me sorprendió de todo aquello es que Bankotsu no me detuvo en ningún momento, alcé la mirada y él simplemente me veía sin expresión alguna

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Disfrutas viéndome sufrir verdad?- le grité mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, él una vez más no respondió. Decidí ignorarlo y salí abriendo la puerta de mi casa dejándolo solo en el pasillo, tranqué la puerta de un portazo y me dejé caer llorando ante lo que veía, mis maletas justo frente a mí, ya todo estaba empacado. Babu apareció entonces, tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando.

-¿Devushka estar bien?- preguntó agachándose frente a mí, limpiando mis lágrimas, yo bufé viendo hacia un lado, nada estaba bien -Ven a bañarse antes de irse, dejé unas ropas sobre la cama para que la use- se levantó ofreciéndome su mano, la vi mientras la tomaba y me ayudaba a levantarme.

Caminamos juntas hasta el baño me quedé parada, simplemente no podía moverme, mis lágrimas bajaban con riachuelos por mis mejillas llegando hasta mi mentón en donde caían sobre mi camisa mojándola. Babu al notar esto prosiguió a hacerlo como en los viejos tiempos. Abrió la llave del agua dejándola correr para que llenara la tina, luego se giró hacia mí, llevando sus manos al dobladillo de la camisa que usaba, la sacó por mis brazos y mi cabeza secando un poco mi cara. Se detuvo por un momento observando mi abdomen, yo no me atreví a ver. Sus ojos se aguaron pero siguió con su tarea, desabotonó los pantalones y me despojó de ellos con delicadeza. Desabrochó mi sostén en mi espalda y lo deje caer al suelo, con cuidado bajo mis bragas por mis piernas hasta que por fin quedé desnuda. Apagó el grifo de agua que había llenado un poco menos de la mitad de la tina y entré en el agua caliente. Ella prosiguió a tomar la regadera y comenzó a echarme agua en la cabeza, los hombros, la espalda mientras con sus manos me acariciaba, me dolía estar en aquella posición pero no me importaba. Reposé mi rostro sobre mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos, Babu comenzó a tararear la canción que me tarareaba para dormir cuando estaba más pequeña. Sentía como el agua caliente bajaba por mi espalda y se escabullía por mi pecho. Lavó mi cabello y enjabonó cada espacio de mi piel. Al terminar me levanté y ella me arropó con una toalla, secó mi cabello y lo peinó como si fuera una princesa. Luego salimos al cuarto y me dio un beso en la frente, ya no podía aguantar más así que se excusó para ir a la cocina, a llorar. Miré la ropa sobre la cama y suspiré, ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, me dolían los ojos al igual que mi cabeza. Sin ganas me vestí con lentitud gracias al dolor que tenía en mi abdomen, luego de ponerme la ropa interior decidí ver aquel moretón, de todas formas tendría que maquillarlo así que no podría ignorarlo. Caminé hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y tragué duro al ver la inmensa mancha púrpura que abarcaba la mayor parte de mi abdomen, contuve la rabia que tenía y respiré. Maquillé el moretón y cualquier otro que se encontrara en mi cuerpo, al ser tan pálida mi piel era sensible y de nada me salía un morado. Terminé de vestirme y me dirigí a la cocina, Babu se encontraba en la mesa viendo por la ventana, tenía unos pañuelos arrugados frente a ella y algo en sus manos.

-Ya estoy lista- susurré desde el marco de la puerta, pero ella no se volteó a mirarme inmediatamente, pasaron unos minutos luego dio un suspiro y me miró. Sus ojos estaban pequeños y su cara triste, esta sería la primera vez que me separaba realmente de ella, nunca desde que había sido adoptada me habían separado más de un día de ella, era la única que se preocupaba por mí, la que sanaba mis heridas y escuchaba mis historias, la que me apoyaba y me defendía, ella era como una madre para mí. Se levantó caminando lentamente hasta que se paró frente a mí, tomó una de mis manos con la palma hacia arriba, dejó caer algo en ella y la cerró con su mano, yo la miré sin entender.

-Eso ser suyo-me susurró un tanto abatida, yo arrugué la cara y ella soltó mi mano para que pudiera ver qué era lo que me había dado, cuando abrí la mano me sorprendí mucho ante lo que veía.

Era el collar que siempre usaba, una cadena delgada de plata que sostenía una pequeña perla rosada.

-Babu no puedo, esto es tuyo- le dije tratando de devolverlo pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ser para ti, por favor acepta- me miró a los ojos directamente -Eta tsepʹ otnosit·sya k moyeĭ semʹe, kazhdaya matʹ otdaet yego docherʹyu vnuzhnoe vremya, ty moya dochʹ , i eto samoe podhodyashchyee vremya (Esa cadena pertenece a mi familia, cada madre se la entrega a su hija en el momento indicado, tú eres mi hija y éste es el momento indicado)- no pude resistir y le di un gran abrazo el cual ella devolvió. Nos abrazamos de una manera salvaje como si no fuera suficiente, buscando por más, no quería dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir, ella era demasiado valiosa para mí y aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a casa de Karpov y quedarme porque sino ella moriría por mi culpa, algo que nunca podría perdonarme. En ese momento escuchamos cómo golpeaban la puerta, nos giramos aún abrazadas y me topé con la mirada de Bankotsu, seguía disperso.

-Ya es hora de irnos…pero…quiero hablar contigo antes- me dijo muy bajo, yo no entendí a qué se refería pero asentí, se veía anormalmente inofensivo. Dio un paso entrando por completo en el lugar y de tras de él aparecieron dos de sus hermanos, Renkotsu y Mukotsu tomando las maletas y desapareciendo con ellas rápidamente. Babu los miró con asco. Bankotsu me señaló que lo siguiera a mi cuarto cosa que hice lentamente, Babu trató de detenerme pero asentí dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Lo seguí, no entendía que le pasaba. Una vez dentro del cuarto me dejó entrar y cerró la puerta, me alejé de él esperando lo peor, sin embargo, el dio tan sólo dos pasos al frente dejando una distancia razonable entre ambos. Miraba al suelo, su lenguaje corporal dejaba claro que algo malo sucedía -Aleksandria…Aome…- dijo con voz ronca, al escuchar mi nombre sentí una punzada en la parte baja de mi cráneo, cerca de mi nuca, llevé mi mano allí discretamente presionando de forma que dejara de doler. También me parecía muy extraño que me llamara por mi verdadero nombre, solo lo había escuchado decirlo una vez, hace mucho tiempo. -Yo…- decía con la mirada en el suelo -Yo tengo que…- volvió a tantear, se quedó callado por un momento lo cual me puso extremadamente nerviosa y mi cabeza misteriosamente dejaba de doler poco a poco. Entonces subió la mirada del suelo y se clavó en mis ojos, podía sentir cómo sus orbes diamantes atravesaban mi ser -Yo te amo Aome- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí. Mi corazón dejó de funcionar o eso creía yo, el aire que bajaba por mis pulmones hizo que me atragantara, trabándose en mi tráquea y la cabeza me daba vueltas, perdí el equilibrio por un momento pero él me tomo por el brazo con una delicadeza que nunca antes había sentido o visto por parte de él -Estás bien?- me preguntó, pude sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro, se encontraba muy cerca de mí -Aome…yo solo quiero que sepas…que no te dejaré con ese hombre, no me da buena espina- _Al fin alguien que también lo piensa -_ Yo buscaré la forma de recuperarte y nuestro compromiso igual, haré lo que sea necesario para que seas mía de nuevo y de nadie más- comencé a asustarme ante su deseo de posesión sobre mí -Ya tengo gente en movimiento y…tranquila volverás a mi lado pronto- Lentamente y con dulzura me dio un suave beso en los labios, apenas y pude sentirlos, sólo fueron unos segundos, pero la verdad me encontraba en completa confusión -Vamos, la limosina espera- me dijo arrastrando fuera de la habitación cuando de pronto se detuvo haciendo que golpeara contra su espalda -No menciones nada de esto a Naraku, de acuerdo- me pidió seriamente yo asentí y seguimos.

Al salir encontramos a Babu esperando en la puerta, se notaba que no podía contener las lágrimas ni un minuto más, al verme rompió una vez más en llanto ocasionando el mismo efecto en mí. Por última vez llegué hasta donde estaba ella y la atrapé con mis brazos, su pequeño y blando cuerpo se abatía por el llanto. Yo, trataba de controlarme aunque no podía evitar llorar. Bankotsu me miro haciendo que me apurara así que me separé de Babu aunque sinceramente fue lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida, el dolor tan grande que sentí fue inexplicable, otro vacío a mi corazón…

-Cuidase Devushka, sabe que siempre estaré aquí- me susurró colocando una mano en sobre mi corazón, yo asentí sin poder hacer más.

-Te amo Babu- le susurré por última vez caminando junto a Bankotsu fuera de mi "hogar". Cerró la puerta tras de mi sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en mi pecho que se retorcía y me dolía. Seguí llorando hasta que llegamos al sótano en dónde nos esperaban, me arreglé el rostro en el espejo, peinando mi cabello, secando mi cara y ordenando mi camisa. Hasta ese momento había ignorado el dolor que sentía en mi abdomen, sin embargo, comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Los hermanos de Bankotsu se encontraban al rededor de la limosina junto a mi supuesto hermano y su nana. Naraku estaba con ellos también, sin embargo, hablaba por teléfono. Caminamos hasta donde estaban y los miré con rencor y odio, no lo podía evitar, era lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento, sumado el dolor abdominal, me sentía fatal.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- Dijo Naraku incorporándose en la incómoda situación, sin decir nada me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí lanzándome dentro del auto seguida de Naraku y Bankotsu, cerraron la puerta e inmediatamente mi "padre" bajo la ventanilla -Ya saben qué hacer; nos vemos luego hijo- Y con eso partimos.

Todo el camino fue completo silencio, nadie decía nada, era particularmente anormal aquella situación. Decidí no prestarle atención y concentrarme en pensar en qué le diría a Karpov, si creía que se iba a aprovechar de mí estaba equivocado. También jugaba con la pequeña perla que me regaló Babu. Al pasar unos minutos habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Llegamos y rápidamente los mayordomos de Karpov descargaron el maletero del auto con todas mis pertenencias. Nos bajamos de la limosina y caminamos hasta la entrada.

-Disculpe, pero el señor Karpov ha tenido que partir hace unos minutos por una emergencia. Me pidió ofrecerles sus más grandes disculpas pero era realmente urgente- Informó entonces el hombre alto y anciano que se encontraba en la puerta.

-No se preocupe, comprendo perfectamete- le respondió Naraku a lo que se giró a verme y me alejó un poco de la puerta para hablarme -Espero que te comportes, te estaré vigilando y recuerda, si tratas de escapar, ya sabes las consecuencias- terminó la oración con un tono amenazador, simplemente lo miré, lo odiaba tanto -Hablaremos luego- Sin más entró de nuevo en la limosina junto con Bankotsu que antes de desaparecer en el auto me regaló una mirada de compasión, lo cual me hizo sentir aún peor, partieron y tan rápido como habíamos llegado se fueron.

-Señorita acompáñeme, el señor dijo que le mostrara la casa- me dijo el mismo anciano de antes invitandome a pasar, yo me giré con una falsa media sonrisa, bien sabía que aquel hombre no tenía culpa de nada así que no tenía sentido que me enfadara con él. Caminé pisándole los talones hasta que llegamos al lobby -¿Por dónde quisiera empezar?- preguntó él con mucha clase.

-La verdad me gustaría conocer la casa por mí misma si no es mucho problema- le dije sonriente, como si nada malo sucediera.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, éste es ahora su hogar, por favor siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera- me respondió el hombre muy alegre.

-Gracias- con eso él desapareció y yo comencé el tour.

La verdad aquello era sólo una farsa, tenía que encontrar algo con lo que podría arruinar a Karpov y salir de allí, algo que demostrara alguna traición con los acuerdos de Naraku, tenía que haber algo, un error, un desliz, lo iba a averiguar y me iba a salir de allí. Él simplemente no me daba buena espina.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas! Ya logré arreglar el problema con mi compu sin embargo mi tiempo esta algo corto, por eso no he respondido muchos reviews o mensajes jejeje pero sepan que si los leo y los aprecio mucho es que simplemente me llega el correo al celular y es demasiado estresante responder de allí y luego se me pasa y no lo respondo, lo lamento tienen derecho a odiarme. Pero bueno aquí les traigo algo nuevo, un poco corto pero espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews y las que siguen esta historia, las quiero un mundo y estamos hablando! Besos! V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p>Comencé a caminar lentamente observando todo a mi al rededor. Los cuadros con pinturas antiguas, los decorados al estilo victoriano, era bastante clásico aunque moderno al mismo tiempo. Recorrí rápidamente la primera planta en donde se encontraba la sala, la cocina, un estar, el cuarto de lavandería, los cuartos de los empleados y la salidas a los diferentes patios y piscinas que tenia el muy condenado. Entonces decidí subir a la segunda planta en donde probablemente encontraría los cuartos, tal vez una biblioteca o un estudio, lo más seguro es que en aquellos lugares encontrara mi ticket de salida. Subí las escaleras de mármol pasando mi mano por el barandal, se sentía frío bajo mi piel, a mi derecha otros adornos decoraban la pared.<p>

La segunda planta era un pasillo completamente recto y amplio, al lado izquierdo se encontraban una serie de ventanas altas por donde se escabullía el sol iluminando el suelo alfombrado y las paredes estampadas. Caminé sintiendo la tibia luz sobre mi cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Aquello me recordaba mucho a mi habitación en las mañanas, la luz del sol siempre lo iluminaban haciendo que se sintiera tibio… entonces, no sé por qué,recordé el hecho de que Bankotsu había dicho que me amaba, hasta aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba, sin embargo era extraño, ¿Por qué si me amaba me trataba de la forma que lo hacia? La verdad nunca me hubiera imaginado que esos eran sus sentimientos hacia mi, sinceramente me era difícil creerlo pero era justo lo que necesitaba, con él de mi lado se me haría mas fácil salir de allí.

¿Por que no quería estar con Karpov? el hecho de que era muy misterioso, y si me trataba bien, pero sólo en los pocos momentos de memoria que tenía con él ya que no podía recordar absolutamente nada de las noches anteriores, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Me drogaba o qué? No lo sabía pero siempre sucedía estando con el, lo cual no era normal. Cuando estaba a su al rededor me sentía extraña como si algo de mi quisiera estar con él pero no al mismo tiempo.

Decidí apartar las preguntas de mi mente y me dirigí a la primera puerta, habían tres. Giré el el picaporte empujando la puerta dejándome entrar. Era un cuarto simple, modesto sin embargo muy bien arreglado. Parecía ser un cuarto de huéspedes. Nada fuera de lo normal, opté por no revisarlo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi siguiendo mi camino hacia la otra puerta, estaba muy atenta de que no apareciera algún mayordomo y me agarrara espiando. Una vez frente a la puerta hice lo mismo que con la otra y entré.

Por alguna razón algo dentro de mi me indicó inmediatamente que aquella era su habitación y vaya que debía serlo, era muy elegante y tres veces más amplia que la anterior. La cama se encontraba al lado de un balcón, a cada lado de la cama habían dos mesas de noche color caoba. Me dirigí a ellas en busca de algo, abrí la gavetas y comencé a indagar pero no podía encontrar nada solo libros, pelusas, pastillas, bolígrafos, lentes y una barra de chocolate. Me senté en el banco que se encontraba en la falda de la cama sin ningún éxito y comencé a observar todo a mi al rededor, frente a mi había una puerta, justo en la esquina, en el otro lado un marco del mismo color que las mesas de noche hacia una especie de puerta. Caminé hasta allá sin nada que perder, di un paso dentro de lo que había luego del marco lo cual desconocía porque estaba completamente oscuro, pero apenas coloqué mi pie en el suelo las luces se encendieron. Era un vestier inmenso, aquello parecía una tienda de marca, como las de Gucci o esas cosas elegantes que nunca me gustaron. Sin perder tiempo me encontraba inspeccionado todo el lugar, pero una vez más no pude encontrar nada. Estaba revisando unas cajas que se encontraban en la parte alta de uno de los armarios cuando accidentalmente hice que una caja se cayera, cuando mire al suelo no me sorprendí.

Un arma, específicamente una Magnum 45, la tomé con cuidado pero tenía el seguro puesto, era fría pero podía sentir el poder que podía significar tener aquel objeto, ya sabia en donde estaba en caso de necesitarla. La guardé en la caja y la dejé en su lugar. Terminé de buscar en toda la habitación sin encontrar absolutamente nada, de nuevo. Cuando iba a salir para dirigirme a la habitación me percaté de que al lado de la puerta se encontraban mis maletas, sinceramente no me había dado cuenta que se encontraban allí. Me molestó el hecho de que las pusieran allí, ¡No quería dormir con el! Como un toro, tomé mis cosas y las dejé en el cuarto anterior. Cerré la puerta y seguí hasta la última.

Debía apurarme tenia el presentimiento de que Karpov podría llegar en cualquier momento, caminé rápido a la última puerta girando el picaporte y empujando la puerta pero para mi sorpresa estaba cerrado, empujé la puerta de nuevo esperanzada de que no había tenido fuerza suficiente para abrirla pero ni que tuviera la fuerza de Hulk esa puerta se iba a mover ¿Por qué estaría cerrada? Debía tener algo escondido en aquella habitación y mi deber era averiguar qué. Escuché unos pasos que se aproximaban así que me separé de la puerta y corrí hasta la ventana simulando que admiraba la vista que era en realidad muy agradable.

-Señorita Karshnikova- escuché la voz del mayordomo que me había recibido hace un rato, tomé aire y me giré con la sonrisa más hipócrita que nunca había sentido en mi vida.

-Si dígame- respondí amablemente, ese hombre no tenía la culpa de nada.

-El señor Karpov acaba de llegar y quisiera verla en el jardín- _Genial…_ disimulando cualquier acto de repulsión asentí con mucha tranquilidad -¿Desea que la guíe o recuerda el camino?- preguntó muy educado.

-Tranquilo yo puedo llegar sola, muchas gracias- sin más el hombre desapareció y yo me quedé allí parada por un momento. Respiré profundo y me dije a mi misma que tenía que ser fuerte, que no me iba a desmayar, no perdería la conciencia y estaría alerta cien por cierto. Entonces comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, ese hombre no sería más fuerte ni listo que yo.

Duré eso de cinco minutos en llegar al jardín en donde había unn especie de casita al final, como las de las película antiguas. Un sendero de piedras guiaba el camino hasta aquel lugar en donde podía divisar a Karpov, estaba solo con la mirada perdida, se podría decir que hasta preocupado. Comencé a caminar lentamente siendo abrazada por el aroma de las peonías que adornaban el camino. Llegué a los escalones de la pequeña casa era redonda y sin paredes, una mesa de metal blanca estaba en el medio sobre ella había un plato con galletas, dos tazas y una tetera. Me quedé allí parada esperando la reacción de Kapov, pero él estaba aun un poco perdido. Carraspeé a propósito haciendo que se volteara inmediatamente. Noté la sorpresa en su rostro sin embargo se relajó al ver quien era, sus orbes selva comenzaban a marearme.

-Aleksandria, que gusto verte- dijo con la voz más dulce que nunca podría haber escuchado en mi vida, acto seguido se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Con el simple sonido de su voz mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, con tacto casi me desmayo, sentía que algo dentro de mi quería salir, sentía que quería abrazarlo también. Y lo hice. Lo abracé con igual aprecio que el hacia mi dejando que su aroma impregnara mi olfato. Poco a poco comencé a sentir un hormigueo subir por mis piernas como pequeñas serpientes, ante aquello me recordé que no debía perder la razón así que me separé de él disimuladamente, él me miró un tanto extrañado pero al ver mis ojos asintió con un suspiro, me invitó a sentarme y yo acepté. Era un pequeño banquillo de madera, él se sentó en el que estaba frente a mi y me miró sin decir palabra. Comencé a sentirme ansiosa por lo que agarré una galleta y le di un mordisco, eran de avena, bastante buenas. Al sentir el sabor del postre en mi paladar no pude evitar recordar a Inuyasha, esas eran sus galletas favoritas y nadie las hacia como él, sin embargo aquellas sabían muy parecido -¿Te gustan?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa -Las preparé yo mismo- mi corazón saltó un latido o quizás más ya que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por dentro.

-Si…están muy ricas- dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Qué tal te parece la casa?- preguntó mirando a su al rededor, lo notaba muy sereno con cierta melancolía en su rostro.

-Muy linda, ya la recorrí por completo- _a excepción de cierto cuarto en el segundo piso_.

-Me alegra que te guste…no sabía si querías tu propio espacio así que les dije a las mucamas que arreglaran el cuarto de huéspedes ¿Lo has visto?- en aquel momento no lograba entender por que se preocupaba tanto por mi.

-Si, es muy lindo y se ve cómodo, gracias por pensar en ello- dije dándole otro mordisco a la galleta. El asintió y volvió a mirar al infinito ¿Qué le pasaba? -Oye…- salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo, él me miró esperando a que continuara -¿Por qué…Por qué le pediste a mi padre que viviera aquí contigo?- pregunté entonces muy inocente. El se quedó callado por unos minutos, abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar pero entonces sonó su celular interrumpiéndolo.

-Sólo será un minuto- se excusó al ver quien llamaba, se levantó y camino un metro de donde estábamos sentados, yo respiré profundamente, no sabía por qué había preguntado aquello simplemente salió de mi boca y no lo pude evitar. Lo miré entonces, asentía con la cabeza, se pasaba la mano por el cabello, me veía de reojo de un momento a otro y luego me daba la espalda colocando su mano en su cadera como si algo le molestara. Terminó de hablar y regresó -Disculpa cosas de trabajo…- se pausó unos momentos, tomó la tetera y sirvió el líquido en la taza, era leche no té, acto seguido tomó una galleta y la hizo pedazos con una mano dejando que los trozos cayeran dentro de la taza, dio un sorbo y noté como se saboreaba el alimento en la boca. Aquello me hizo estremecer una vez más, así solíamos comer las galletas con leches los Taisho y yo… -Le pedí ese favor a tu padre porque…me informó que se irían del país en unos días… y yo simplemente no…no quería que te fueras- su voz era tan serena que hacia que mis pelos se pusieran de punta, no sabia que responder, no esperaba esa respuesta, a demás recién me enteraba que pronto me mudaría de nuevo. Yo asentí… El de pronto hizo un gesto muy peculiar, movió su nariz como un ratón y bostezó…algo que solo hacia Inuyasha…entonces comencé a sentirme abrumada por relacionar tanto a Karpov con Inuyasha, no era normal y me estaba comenzando a marear; me excusé para ir al baño ya que sentí repentinas ganas de vomitar. El notó mi palidez así que vi como me siguió mientras entraba a la casa.

Me metí en el baño que se encontraba en el lavandero y puse el seguro en caso de que quisiera abrir la puerta. La nariz comenzó a picarme al igual que mi garganta lo que me hacia toser incontrolablemente, las nauseas se camuflajearon con aquellos repentinos síntomas, me apoyé del lavamanos blanco y me miré al espejo, mis vista estaba distorsionada por lo que no podía ver claramente mi reflejo, comencé a sentir calor, este me agobiaba haciéndome difícil respirar. Mi corazón se aceleró al punto de que pensé que estaba sufriendo una taquicardia en aquel momento, de pronto una desesperación se apoderó de mi y comencé a buscar una salida, mi vista se había vuelto borrosa por lo que no sabía en donde estaban las cosas en el pequeño baño, todo era blanco así que no podía distinguir la puerta de las paredes. La asfixia comenzó a atraparme como las raíces de un árbol, golpeaba las paredes y solo lograba decir una palabra.

-Inuyasha- repetía continuamente golpeando las paredes, sentía que me quemaba, no entendía que me pasaba, sentía las llamas, el ardor, el calor, sin embargo no había fuego.

-¿Aleksandria?- escuché a lo lejos pero no sabía a quien se referían, no entendía nada, escuché que repitieron varias veces esa palabra que no tenía sentido para mi, yo solo daba vueltas buscando escapar de mi propio infierno pero no sabía como, solo Inuyasha podía salvarme, eso era lo único que tenia sentido para mi, ese nombre, esa persona. Escuché entonces como golpeaban las paredes y no era yo, todo retumbaba sentía que todo se me iba a venir encima, me dejé caer, volviéndome un ovillo encajando mi rostro entre mis rodillas, cerré mis ojos y repetí sin cesar _Inuyasha_.

**Tercera Persona P.O.V.**

-¿Aleksandria?- preguntó Karpov pegado de la puerta escuchando una serie de golpes y susurros dentro de la habitación. Trató de abrir la puerta pero la chica la había trancado -¡Aleksandria!- gritó de nuevo lanzando su cuerpo en contra la puerta múltiples veces tratando de derribar la barrera que le impedía el paso a donde se encontraba la chica que no respondía a sus llamados -Maldita sea- masculló. Dejó de escuchar los golpes dentro la habitación lo cual lo preocupó más. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y se alejó un poco de la puerta, respiró profundo y le plantó una megapatada a la puerta, abriéndola en el acto. Sin menos se lanzó dentro de la pequeña habitación divisando rápidamente a la chica en la esquina al lado del lavamanos, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Corrió hasta ella y se agachó tomándola en sus brazos, ella reaccionó inmediatamente buscando sus ojos.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha- repetía ella abrazándolo desesperadamente, él estaba en shock -Yo sabía que me ibas a salvar, el fuego, Inuyasha- Sin saber que hacer él devolvió el abrazo temiendo que si no lo hacia tal vez empeoraría todo, la chica o agarraba con extremo fervor. Luego de unos momentos él reaccionó y la tomó en brazos, ella se encontraba más tranquila susurrando aquel nombre contra su pecho. _Inuyasha_ decía sin cesar. La llevó a la habitación de huéspedes donde había deseado quedarse y la acostó en la cama, ella parecía dormida ahora. La miró por un momento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar sin embargo fue detenido por una mano -Inuyasha tu siempre vas a estar conmigo verdad…- la voz de la chica se había tornado ronca y un poco infantil. Ante sus palabras no sabia que hacer, ella lo tomó con mayor fuerza -Lo prometiste…- notó el rostro de desesperación de la chica sin saber que más hacer habló.

-Si…- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que si decía algo más se quebraría en llanto, notó como la chica volvió a tranquilizarse y salió inmediatamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Conmocionado se quedó allí parado viendo por la ventana, tenía los ojos enternecidos y el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba respirar bien, buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono celular y marcó un número, rápidamente su llamada fue atendida.

-No puedo seguir con esto, es demasiado- su voz se quebró con aquellas palabras, ya no podía contenerse.

* * *

><p>-¿Cuánto más debo esperar? ¡Ya la dejamos hoy en casa de ese maldito!- se notaba la desesperación del hombre, en su rostro las ojeras eran prominentes, se le notaba cansado.<p>

-Ya tengo todo listo, solo debes esperar más- la voz fría de aquella mujer lo ponía al borde, siempre con sus misterios y no iba al grano.

-¿Qué parte de que ya no puedo esperar más no entendiste mujer?- masculló irritado el pobre.

-Si quieres que todo salga bien y no te manches en este problema tienes que esperar más ¿Entendido? Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado y yo te llamaré- ella estaba más irritada de él que él de ella, no soportaba a un hombre desesperado. El dejó caer sus puños sobre la mesa y miró hacia otro lado buscando tranquilidad.

-Si ese momento no pasa en menos de dos semanas estas muerta entendido- sin más el hombre se paró de la mesa y se retiró dando pisotones en el lugar.

La mujer suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su trago que se había regado un poco sobre el mantel luego de que el gruñón descargara su ira contra la mesa. En eso llegó un joven a la mesa sentándose frente a ella.

-Jefa aquí le traje los papeles que me pidió- dijo el muchacho dejando una carpeta bastante gorda sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- dijo tan fría como una piedra.

-Jefa…si no es mucho preguntar…¿Para qué quiere el historial de esa niña?- inmediatamente el chico sintió la mirada penetrante y asesina de la mujer, todos los pelos y nervios de su cuerpo se congelaron ante aquello, era una advertencia.

-Puedes irte- él asintió más asustado que nunca y caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta pero antes siendo detenido por aquella mujer que le causaba escalofríos -Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, o mueres- el muchacho tragó duro ante aquella amenaza que bien sabia ella no dudaría en cumplir. Asintió de nuevo y lo dejó ir. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y dejó la propina en la mesa, guardó aquella pesada carpeta y desapareció como una sombra de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad, me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía desorientada. Rápidamente identifiqué en donde estaba, era el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Karpov. Me levanté con cautela para no marearme, con cuidado coloqué mis pies sobre el suelo y me levanté, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? entonces mis ultimas memorias me golpearon como un camión haciendome sentir escalofríos, la sensación de que me ahogaba, la picazón en mi garganta, la taquicardia ¿Por qué había sentido todo aquello? _Inuyasha…_me golpeó más aun, lo había visto….lo recordaba, yo lo llamaba y lo llamaba y él de pronto apareció…lo abracé y él me abrazó, _¡Era él estaba vivo!_ La desesperación me acobijó entonces haciéndome difícil pensar lo que debía hacer, tambaleé sobre mis talones por unos segundos pero recobré la compostura, ya estaba oscuro afuera así que seria buen momento para buscarlo sin que Karpov se enterara…me preguntaba como Karpov había dejado que Inuyasha entrara…sin pensarlo mucho más salí de la habitación quedándome sola en aquel pasillo que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna que al igual que el sol en la tarde se colaba por las ventanas. No estaba segura de donde buscar, pero decidí cubrir primero aquella área.

Rápidamente corrí hasta el cuarto de Karpov abriendo la puerta, las luces estaban encendidas sin embargo no había nadie a dentro. Revisé en el balcón, en el baño y el vestier pero no vi a nadie. Salí de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta. Entonces algo, mi intuición, no lo sé, me dijo que me girara hacia la derecha, que buscara dentro del cuarto cerrado. Lentamente dejándome guiar por mis instintos caminé hacia la tercera habitación que ocultaba algo, tal vez un secreto. Llegué a la puerta y me quedé allí parada por unos momentos. Miré hacia el pasillo tenuemente iluminado y volví a mirar la puerta, con cautela llevé mi mano al frio picaporte que parecía llamarme a gritos para que lo girara y descubriese que se encontraba allí dentro. Dejé mi mano sobre el picaporte sin estar segurar de girarlo o no, repsiré profundo y conté hasta tres.

_1-2-3…_

Lo giré y éste siguió el movimiento de mi mano sin protestas, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, sabia que estaba a punto de descubrir algo. Empujé la puerta y entré en la habitación. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola! Cómo están? Se que las dejé guindando en el capitulo pasado pero esto está bueno, espero que disfruten. De nuevo disculpen a las que me escriben reviews y no se los he respondido a penas y puedo escribir el cap. Gracias por los reviews favorite stories y todo las quiero mucho muchisimo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Disculpen si las hice esperar mucho. Besos y mucho amor 3 V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero esta historia si :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Abrí la puerta abruptamente mirando todo a mi alrededor, era un estudio con una inmensa biblioteca, muy a la antigua. Las cortinas de terciopelo vinotinto guindaban desde el techo alto hasta el suelo cubriendo las ventanas. Infinidad de libros se encontraban en cada tramo de los estantes pegados en todas las paredes, frente a mi un escritorio de apariencia clásica donde se podían observar muchos papeles, una lampara, plumas y otras cosas. Cerré la puerta tras de mi escuchando el "click" al cerrarse el seguro.

La habitación estaba tenuemente alumbrada por una lámpara que se encontraba a mi izquierda en una esquina que alumbraba principalmente una silla de cuero antigua de color marrón, en el asiento se encontraba un libro abierto casi a la mitad, miré a mi al rededor pero no había nadie así que decidí ver que era aquella lectura. Di unos quince pasos llegando a mi destino, giré mi cabeza para entender mejor que decía aquello.

**_Incendios 2003_**

Era el título de aquella pagina, era el recorte de una revista, el libro parecía una especie de carpeta con varios documentos dentro de ella. Bajo aquel titular salía la foto de una casa de dos pisos en llamas, al detallarla mejor me di cuenta que era mi antiguo hogar… sentí unos pinchazos en los ojos y un apretón en el corazón, lentamente tomé la carpeta sentándome en la silla dejando que el texto reposara sobre mi regazo. Con una de mis manos acaricié la foto como fuera una persona. Comencé a leer el breve escrito que aparecía bajo la foto.

Cada palabra era una pieza del rompecabezas que prometí nunca armar.

**_"En mayo del 2003 específicamente el primero del mes, un incendio de morada fue reportado al 911 por una niña de ocho años bajo el nombre de Aome Higurashi, la pequeña no sabía con certeza que había ocurrido según cuentan los paramédicos y autoridades que la cuestionaron luego del fatal evento. Rita y Keiko Higurashi, padres de la niña, murieron en aquel incendio. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en el sótano de la casa (en donde se presume comenzaron las llamas) completamente incinerados, no fue si no hasta trasladarlos a la morgue y luego de hacer la autopsia que confirmaron completamente el fallecimiento de los padres ya que a simple vista era imposible identificar a las personas. Al parecer el fuego fue ocasionado por una fuga de gas en el sótano de la casa, se desconoce la razón por la cual los padres se encontraban ambos en el sótano mientras que la niña se encontraba en la segunda planta dentro de su habitación. Eran las cinco y cuarenta y seis de la tarde cuando se cree que comenzó el incendio. La niña fue rescatada de la hoguera por un vecino conocido como Inuyasha Taisho de a penas trece años que tuvo el valor de trepar por la ventana y sacarla antes de que la estructura colapsara. La niña fue llevada inmediatamente a cuidados intensivos por la cantidad de humo que había respirado; una vez estable recursos humanos la puso en adopción e inmediatamente fue adoptada por un empresario ruso. _**

**_Los acontecimientos no son lo suficientemente claros, se desconoce el causante exacto del incendio, al igual de la razón de por qué los padres se encontraban en el sótano, entre otras cosas. Luego de la adopción de la niña el caso se llevó a segundo plano ya que nunca pudieron encontrar respuestas coherentes ante aquel suceso."_**

Mis lágrimas caían sin parar sobre aquel escrito causando que se arrugara un poco en donde se mojaba. Me estremecía al pensar en que todo aquello era verdad, que me había pasado a mi, estaba leyendo la historia de como se arruinó mi vida y no podía hacer nada. Coloqué aquella carpeta en el suelo ya que estaba conmocionada. Puse mis codos sobre mis muslos y sostuve mi cabeza con las manos enterrando mis dedos en mi cuero cabelludo. Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos en los cuales estaba en ese estado; sin avisar, sentí una mano caliente en mi hombro. Me asusté ante el tacto sorpresivo y me levanté de golpe. Miré a la persona a quien pertenecía aquella mano y me alteré aun más.

Karpov me miraba con dolor, con lástima y arrepentimiento. Me ofreció su mano la cual luego de dudar unos momentos tomé sin problema pero entonces sentí como me jaló hacia él golpeándome contra su pecho, me asusté mucho ya que me agarró con fuerza, con la mano libre me hizo señas de que me callara y al ver sus ojos supe que no me haría nada malo.

Sentí como su mano aventuraba por mi espalda, sentí escalofríos pero no lo detuve. Al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba. Me miró y vi como su mano me mostraba un pequeño dispositivo circular, un micrófono. Estuve a punto de hablar pero me tapó la boca con la mano. dejó el dispositivo sobre la silla de cuero colocando la revista sobre él. Con cuidado y sigilo me guió hasta la parte de atrás del escritorio antiguo, nos paramos frente a los libros y entonces colocó su mano libre sobre un libro gordo y alto, lo empujó levemente para luego agacharse y abrir una pequeña puerta cuadrada del suelo, se veía una luz dentro de aquel pasaje. Yo lo miré insegura de que debía hacer a continuación, él asintió levemente dándome a entender que debía bajar. Vacilé por unos momentos pero decidí que no tenia nada que perder.

Con su ayuda coloqué mi pie en el primer escalón que se escondía en las sombras, el cual se encontraba unos centímetros más abajo. Bajé un total de diez escalones sumergiendome en la oscuridad, Karpov venía detrás de mi. Se paró a mi lado y jaló una cuerda que no había visto antes, con esto cerró la compuerta por donde habíamos entrado y el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos se iluminó. Era un pasillo largo completamente blanco, las luces salían del suelo y al final había una puerta de metal. Yo estaba completamente paralizada era la primera vez que me encontraba en un lugar así, sin embargo no sentí miedo en ningún momento. El pasó frente a mi y yo lo seguí, lo notaba un poco ansioso.

Llegamos a aquella puerta la cual tenía en el centro un dispositivo para marcar una clave, como la de las cajas fuertes. Rápidamente marcó unos números, de inmediato se abrió dicha puerta la cual el empujò para permitirme el paso. Era una habitación más o menos pequeña, parecía un refugio pero muy elegante como todo en esa casa, había una cama, un escritorio, una mininevera, un televisor, cosas básicas. La puerta se cerró de pronto lo cual me hizo dar un salto, todo quedó en absoluto silencio, solo nuestras respiraciones eran audibles y si agudizabas mucho el oído podrías escuchar los latidos de nuestros corazones.

Caminé al centro de la habitación mirando todo a mi al rededor, la curiosidad y la ansiedad me estaba consumiendo aunque aparentara lo contrario. Me giré a verlo quedando a exactamente un metro de él. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi, sentía como sus ojos me arropaban, como un bosque verde y frondoso comenzaba a cubrir cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- pregunté entonces, ya no podía con aquel silencio y la sensación de sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo me comenzaba a molestar, aunque bien se notaba que no tenía ninguna intensión morbosa el hecho de que alguien se quede viendo, analizando y memorizando cada rincón de tu anatomía es considerado incomodo. El silencio era tal que pude escuchar como tragó con dificultad, como si lo que estaba a punto de realizar seria un desafío.

-Sólo quiero que me veas- logró hablar al cabo de un minuto, no entendí bien a que se refería pero seguí instrucciones cual cadete en la milicia.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, noté como su cuerpo se tensaba, llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus brazos en donde era evidente la contracción de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo como hace un meditador antes de comenzar su sesión. Entonces, muy lentamente, subió sus manos a su rostro dejándolas reposar sobre sus pómulos, aun tenía los ojos cerrados lo cual hacia la escena bastante extraña. Asintió para si como si se estuviera dando fuerzas y entonces vi como clavó sus uñas sobre su carne, como se sacó un tajo de piel de cada lado de la cara; al principió sentí temor y deseos de detenerlo pero entonces me di cuenta de que aquellos retazos de lo que yo creía que eran parte de él, eran en realidad, sintéticos; dejó caer al suelo dichos pedazos, sin detenerse, siguió removiendo partes de su rostro que caían como gotas de lluvias. Su manos no me dejaban ver claramente su rostro por lo que no podía descifrar quien era. La persona frente a mi que ya no tenía idea de su identidad se desordenaba el cabello con las manos, se frotaba los brazos como si le ardieran, las manos como si estuvieran sucias, siguió con ese procedimiento por varios segundos hasta que paró completamente agitado, su respiración era irregular con la mirada pegada al suelo, tenía las extremidades rojas por el trato tan brusco, el material sintético lo rodeaba haciendo que todo el ambiente fuera demasiado tétrico. Yo ni me movía estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer algo. De pronto, llevó sus manos a su rostro nuevamente, comenzó a tocarse el ojo. Aquello me asustó más de lo que ya estaba así que decidí no ver, me giré completamente dándole la espalda, cerré mis ojos tapando mis oídos al mismo tiempo.

_"Todo estará bien, todo estará bien"_

Me repetía una y otra vez, sentía que había llegado la hora de mi muerte. Que Karpov era en realidad un asesino, que me había llevado hasta una cámara subterránea en donde haría a diestra y siniestra lo que quisiera conmigo, se quitaba su disfraz para verlo realmente, para que supiera quien me mató al momento de que mi cuerpo no pudiera más.

Muchos dicen que cuando temes morir por tus ojos pasan una serie de imágenes como película de cine, los momentos más felices, los que marcaron tú infancia, los que te hicieron la persona que eres. Sin embargo yo no pasé por nada de eso, a mi mente vino una sola imagen, una sola escena de la película de mi vida, aquel día en que Inuyasha prometió protegerme de todos, de cualquier peligro, del mundo. El recuerdo fue tan real que podía sentir el calor del sol sobre mi cuerpo, el olor a primavera, el sonido de los niños corriendo sobre el suelo del patio del colegio, la mano de Inuyasha limpiando mis lágrimas. Aquello me brindó paz, y si bien era la hora de mi muerte no me importaba, porque aunque Inuyasha estuviera muerto yo sabía que de alguna forma me iba a proteger.

Me quedé allí parada no planeaba voltearme a menos de que fuera forzada a hacerlo. No podía escuchar nada y me negaba a abrir los ojos, era mejor así. De pronto como una tenue brisa de playa sentí una respiración tibia sobre mi hombro. Mi corazón por instinto comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado, mis manos junto con mi cuerpo temblaban como si estuviera en una nevera sin abrigo, apreté con mayor fuerza mis ojos llegando al punto del dolor. La adrenalina se concentraba en mi pecho justo en el centro, sentía como toda mi energía se dirigía hacia aquel punto formando una especie de bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría.

No recé, solo repetía el nombre de mi ángel protector, que yo sabia llegaría en algún momento. La desesperación me agobiaba sin que pudiera evitarlo, la respiración caliente sobre mi hombro seguía allí presente y el hombre desconocido tras de mi no se dignaba a matarme de una buena vez pero me negaba a moverme. Entonces lo más tétrico que pudo pasar, sucedió.

Sus manos tocaron las mías haciendo que ahogara un grito. Su manos sobre las mías era algo que no esperaba sentir con vida, me mordí el labio para no gritar, debía mantener la calma o la situación se podía tornar peligrosa. Lentamente sentí como sus manos comenzaron a mover las mías con delicadeza y precaución, respiraba irregularmente ya que mi autocontrol iba decayendo, aun tenía los ojos cerrados si los abría sería la perdición.

Pronto mis orejas habían quedado completamente descubiertas y mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, aun bajo el agarre del hombre desconocido. Una vez de que se aseguró de que no subiría las manos, me imagino que me veía bastante asustada, las soltó haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío ante el repentino cambio de calor y frío.

-Mírame…- dejó salir un susurró aquella persona muy cerca de mi oreja, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mis ojos comenzaron a doler, no solo por lo apretados que estaban si no por la urgencia que sentía de llorar. Aun cuando estaba en aquella posición, que me sentía indefensa y ya muerta, me negué a hacer lo que aquel hombre me pedía. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos negué con mi cabeza. Escuché una pequeña risita que provenía de el desconocido. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿El hecho de que estaba completamente a las de perder y aun así me hacia la dura? No lo sabía.

-Por favor…- susurró de nuevo lo cual me pareció muy extraño, los asesinos nunca piden favores al menos de que estén tan retorcidos en la mente que actúen amablemente cuando en su mente ya te están estrangulando. Me negué nuevamente ganando un suspiro del desconocido en lugar de la risa. No sé por qué batallaba realmente, ya era mi hora, pero como mis padres me habían enseñado, siempre hay que luchar hasta el final.

Al colmar la paciencia que podría tener aquel hombre, sus manos calientes tomaron mis hombros, no con fuerza más bien con gentileza pero aun firmemente. Pasaron unos momentos como si se estuviera debatiendo que hacer conmigo pero la cuestión duró poco ya que mi torso se giró debido a él por lo que tuve que girar el resto de mi cuerpo. Sentí el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, estaba cerca de mi, sin embargo no al punto de rozarnos.

Seguí con los ojos cerrados, ya más relajados porque el dolor me lo pedía. Su manos dejaron mis hombros y pude escuchar como se alejaba un poco. Los nervios me comían como termitas la madera. Hice mis manos puños clavando las uñas en mis palmas. Entonces sentí como si me hubieran transportado a otro lugar ya que dejé de escuchar la respiración del desconocido, el silencio se hizo espeso. Aun así no quise abrir los ojos hasta que de pronto sentí un puñetazo en mi estómago justo en el lugar en el que anteriormente había sido golpeada, el aire salió de mi boca como un cohete, me encorvé, mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente ante el repentino dolor.

Todo estaba en blanco, como si una luz encandecente había sido colocada sobre mis ojos, poco a poco todo logré acostumbrarme y vi algo que no esperaba, algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, la sangre recorrió mi cuerpo con velocidad luz, mis labios temblaron.

Frente a mi se encontraba el amor de mi vida, Inuyasha.

Traté hablar pero las palabras no salían ¿Estaría muerta? Era la única forma de que lo viera. Sus ojos, sus dulces ojos de miel me miraban, me arropaban, me hacían sentir a salvo. Su rostro estaba sereno, en paz, mis lágrimas no se pudieron contener y comenzaron a caer haciendo que mi intento de comunicarme fuera nulo. El dio tres paso quedando más cerca de mi aun no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-¿E-es-toy mu-muerta?- tartamudié sacándole una sonrisa a Inuyasha que negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás. Estás más que viva- su voz era una dulce melodía a mis oídos. Pero si no estaba muerta entonces ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Aquel dolor que sentí en mi estomago qué fue? -Aome- mi verdadero nombre saliendo de sus labios me estremeció, sonaba tan bien -Estás viva- repitió acercándose aun más a mi quedando a apenas unos centímetros, sus ojos derritiendome.

-Pruébalo- susurré.Me miró con detenimiento, detallando cada facción de mi cara. Sentí como lentamente sus manos acunaron mi rostro el suyo se inclinó hacia mi oreja dejándome escucha su respiración acompasada.

-Como si fuera la primera vez- susurró en mi oído causando que todo dentro de mi se conmocionara. Se alejó de nuevo para ver mi expresión, estaba completamente sorprendida. Con sus pulgares acaricio mis mejillas regalándome un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y finalmente posó sus labios en los míos. Entonces supe que no estaba muerta.

Me beso lentamente disfrutando cada momento al igual que yo, aunque realmente estaba impaciente y quería más, él era mi droga, mi adicción, sólo quería más y más de él. Subí mis manos por su pecho, se sentía tan bien. Como lava sus manos bajaban por mi cuello, por mi pecho, por mi espalda, quemando todo a su paso. Mi manos se enterraron en su cabello suave, lo agarraba con fuerza, tenía miedo que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Su manos se posaron en mis muslos, inmediatamente agarré la señal, salté rodeando su cuerpo con mis piernas y él me abrazó tan fuerte que pensé que perdería el conocimiento, pero no me importó. Nos miramos a los ojos y las palabras no fueron necesarias todo estaba claro.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

La lleve a aquella habitación secreta, no esperaba su reacción principal aunque claro comenzar al quitarme la mascara y el maquillaje tan agresivamente era lo más normal que pudo haber hecho, es más, me extrañó que no salió corriendo huyendo de mi. No me di cuenta que se había volteado hasta que subí la vista, estaba demasiado nervioso no sabia que iba a hacer.

Se tapaba los oídos al parecer no me quería escuchar. Esperé unos minutos hasta que decidí acercarme a ella, caminé con sigilo no quería asustarla. Noté como su postura cambiaba, se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás de ella sin embargo no se giraba.

Yo quería abrazarla en ese momento, que supiera que estaba vivo, que la estaba salvando, que todo estaría bien pero no podía hacer eso, podría causarle algún daño y más en el estado delicado que bien sabía estaba. Prefería que me escuchara antes de verme, tal vez la conmoción sería menor. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas con sumo cuidado de no asustarla aunque fue un poco difícil. Lentamente bajé sus manos hasta sus lados.

-Mírame- le susurré, temía que hablar muy alto la espantara aunque en realidad era yo el que parecía tener más miedo. Esperé su respuesta pero sólo pude conseguir un "no" con la cabeza. Siempre tan terca, no pude evitar reírme aguantando para que no me escuchara aunque creo que fallé. Ni siquiera en una situación así ella deja de ser tan terca. Tal vez si se lo pedía amablemente lo haría -Por Favor…- volví a susurrar pero nada, se volvió a negar. Suspiré tocandome la cien, ¡Dios mío que terca era!

Decidí entonces arriesgarme, sinceramente no tenía nada que perder. Coloqué mis manos con suavidad sobre sus hombros, la sentía tan delicada bajo mis manos. Conté hasta tres en mi mente, no estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder, solo esperaba que fuera ella. La giré con cuidado de no tumbarla dejandonos cerca uno del otro pero no lo suficiente como para tocarnos, sentía el calor de su pequeño cuerpo frente a mi.

Para mi sorpresa seguía con los ojos cerrados, tenía la cara mas tierna que había visto en mi vida, parecía que se había chupado un limón. Solté sus hombros para no incomodarla y también di unos pasos hacia atrás. Noté entonces como sus párpados se relajaban al igual que el resto de los músculos de su rostro. Pude ver como bajo sus párpados de nieve se movían sus pupilas, muy rápidamente.

Comencé a preocuparme de que pudiese desmayarse así que atenté con acercarme a ella pero en ese momento como si alguien la hubiera despertado abrió sus ojos chocolates de par, al ver sus ojos supe que era ella, estaba tan feliz. Sentí un nudo de calor en mi pecho, quería correr y abrazarla para alzarla en el aire y luego besarla hasta que me dolieran los labios. En su rostro pude observar la sorpresa, pero sobretodo las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo di tres pasos quedando cerca de ella, mi autocontrol me estaba sorprendiendo aunque en los últimos meses había aprendido a controlarme bastante bien. Su boca, sus dulces labios estaban entre abiertos trantando de producir palabras pero le era difícil.

-¿E-es-toy mu-muerta?- preguntó, claro era de imaginarse que lo pensará, yo se supone que estaba muerto desde hace tres meses. Sonreí un poco y negué con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás. Estás más que viva- le dije tranquilamente. Noté la confusión en su rostro no entendía lo que sucedía -Aome- su nombre sonaba tan correcto, hace tanto tiempo que quería decirlo, gritarlo al viento -Estás viva- me acerqué más a ella, las manos comenzaban a picarme necesitaba tocarla.

-Pruébalo- susurró. La miré con detenimiento, detallando cada facción de su cara. Siempre tan fuerte y determinada. Lentamente acuné su rostro con mis manos pegando nuestros cuerpos por completo. Me acerqueé a su oreja oliendo su dulce aroma.

-Como si fuera la primera vez- susurré ganando un temblor de ella. Me alejé para ver su rostro, estaba completamente sorprendida, al parecer recordaba algo de aquella noche. Acaricié sus mejillas húmedas por donde habían rodado tantas lagrimas, sin poder aguantarme más, besé su frente, su nariz y por último atrapé sus labios en los míos con suavidad y lentitud.

Al principio la note un poco rígida pero luego se relajó incorporandose al beso, comenzaba a desesperarse ya que sus manos recorrían mi pecho y se alojaban en mi cabello pidiendo más. Yo recorrí su figura memorizando cada parte de ella, toqué sus muslos e inmediatamente saltó para que yo la agarrara, sus piernas tomaron mi torso como las tenazas de un cangrejo. La abracé muy fuerte, la necesitaba, la extrañaba. La separé de mi necesitba ver su cara y saber que aquello era real. Pegados frente con frente nos vimos, me perdí en aquellas piscinas chocolate, quería ahogarme en ellas. Sin más que hacer simplemente dije una palabra.

**_Te amo..._**

Y eso fue todo para perdernos en nosotros.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola niñas! Bueno estoy hasta las metras por eso he tardado tanto pero descuiden no dejaré de escribir hasta no terminar esta historia solo pido un poco de su paciencia. Leí sus revives y vi sus fav stories pero de verdad no tengo tiempo de nada! Las quiero muchísimo! V**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Flash Back**

_-¡Se abre la sesión!- informa un hombre moreno vestido de policía el cual abría la puerta a una mujer de tez pálida vestida con una túnica negra que se encaminaba a un altar de madera. Los pasos de la mujer hacían que toda la habitación vibrara, todos los presentes se encontraban de pie mientras la mujer hacia su transición. En ambos escritorios en donde se encontraban las personas del caso habían diferentes emociones, de un lado estaba el nerviosismo, la esperanza y el miedo, del otro la ansiedad y la victoria. La mujer de cabello de fuego tomó el mazo del mismo material que el lugar en donde estaba y dio un golpe en el sobresaliente de la mesa de madera._

_-Buenos días señores, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para la conclusión del caso 865 con relación a la paternidad de la niña Higurashi- Los presentes se veían las caras murmurando -Comience señor Ivanovich- dio el permiso de habla la mujer a uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en el escritorio izquierdo. El pelinegro de ojos cristalinos se levantó de su silla caminando hacia la jueza y sus vecinos._

_-Muy buenos días su señoría. Me presento ante ustedes jurado, mi nombre es Bankotsu Ivanovich abogado del hombre allí presente conocido como Naraku Karshnikova- el jurado asintió en forma de respuesta al tan educado hombre que les hablaba -Hoy quisiera demostrarles las razones por las cuales la dulce niña Higurashi se le debe permitir ser adoptada por mi cliente, veamos- al terminar su oración en una de las esquinas del salón había una pantalla en donde se proyectaron una serie de imágenes mientras este explicaba cada una. Mientras el hombre hacia aquello en el otro escritorio un hombre de tez pálida y cabellos dorados tenía la mano de una niña agarrada, él la miraba con sus ojos grandes y verdes buscando tranquilizarla, estaba nerviosa y temblando -Esta es una de las diez casas de vacaciones del señor Karshnikova en donde suele pasar los veranos- continuaba Ivanovich._

_La niña veía todo a su alrededor, no estaba interesada en las mansiones en las que podría vivir o los regalos que le podían comprar, aun se encontraba en shock postraumático y lo único que deseaba era estar con su protector al cual no habían dejado ver desde que ocurrió el accidente, no sabía nada de él es como si les hubiese desvanecido ¿Por qué cuando más lo necesitaba no aparecía? Igual su mejor amiga, no fueron a visitarla ni una sola vez. Sus ojos se paseaban por toda la habitación, no había señal alguna de los Taisho, el señor Walker le había prometido que había logrado que ellos interfirieran en el caso y de esa forma lograr que ellos la adoptaran. Los nervios se la comían cada vez más al ver las caras de los jurados y la jueza que parecían estar de acuerdo con todo lo que escuchaba._

_El señor Walker, encargado de la niña se encontraba bajo la misma presión que ella, los señores Taisho brillaban por su ausencia y era necesario que ellos aparecieran, de otra forma la niña quedaría en manos de aquel hombre, todas las familias anteriores que estaban disponibles para la adopción declinaron a la pequeña o simplemente escogieron a otro niño. Comenzó a tamborear sus dedos de la mano libre sobre el escritorio mientras intentaba idear algo para atrasar la sesión o lograr un receso para así poder llamarlos sin embargo nada venía a su mente. De pronto las luces volvieron a encenderse dejando a la vista a todos los presentes._

_-Muy buenos sus argumentos señor Ivanovich pero ahora me gustaría saber las razones emocionales del señor Karshnikova, pase al podio por favor- Indicó la jueza invitando a pasar al susodicho. El hombre de piel de papel y ojos de sangre se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente con suma tranquilidad y serenidad en su rostro, mientras caminaba miró a la niña fijamente a los ojos haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, escondiéndose tras el señor Walker que notó la incomodidad de la pequeña ante aquel hombre -Díganos señor Karshnikova, ¿A qué se debe su interés en la niña Higurashi?- mientras hablaba, la jueza revisaba unas carpetas que se encontraban en su despacho mientras los jurados miraban con atención._

_-Verá- se pauso viendo a su al rededor - Siempre quise una hija… mi esposa murió en el parto de mi segundo bebé hace seis años, era una niña- el silencio era rotundo, nadie decía nada._

_-¿Quiere decir que ya es padre?- preguntó la jueza._

_-Así es su señoría, mi hijo Musso tiene once años- La pequeña lo miró aun más intrigada, nunca había tenido hermanos aunque sus mejores amigos contaban como tal, sin embargo le daba curiosidad saber quién podría ser aquel niño._

_-¿Por qué adoptar a una niña grande siendo padre soltero? Debe saber bien que la adolescencia de una niña no es igual a la de un niño, la figura materna es esencial- El señor Walker pareció sentirse feliz por unos momentos al ver que existía la posibilidad de que la niña fuera negada._

_-Por su puesto que estoy al tanto de ello mi señora, pero cuento con la ayuda de mi madre, se encuentra aquí si desea hablar con ella- Naraku señaló a una mujer mayor de cabellera plateada que se encontraba entre los espectadores, la jueza la buscó entre las personas y al verla hizo la seña al guardia para que la dejara pasar._

_-Pase adelante señora Karshnikova, luego volveremos con usted- realizaron el cambio de lugares, el hijo ayudando a la madre a sentarse muy caballerosamente -Veamos señora…- aventuró mientras buscaba el nombre de la mujer en una de las carpetas -Kaede, ¿Qué tiene que decirnos acerca de la crianza de su nieto?- la anciana tragó fuerte y miró a un punto en la pared lejana._

_-Verá mi hijo se casó con una mujer maravillosa, yo la quería mucho, ella era muy agradable y buena, lastimosamente como ya dijo mi hijo murió dando a luz a mi segundo nieto- la señora, de su manga sacó un pañuelo con el cual limpió unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos sin avisar - Musso a penas tenía cinco años, mi hijo viajaba constantemente y pues necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara así que decidí mudarme su casa y encargarme de mi nieto. Al principio fue muy duro como puede imaginarse, el niño siempre estaba pegado a su madre y pues cuando aquello ocurrió fue devastador. Sin embargo puedo decir que lo he ayudado, recuerdo que la primera vez que sonrío luego del incidente fue cuando le enseñe a hacer burbujas de jabón con las manos- la señora Kaede se quedó mirando el suelo con una sonrisa -Creo que adoptar a está pequeña sería de gran ayuda para Musso, no se sentiría tan solo a la hora de jugar, como viajamos mucho suele aburrirse con facilidad sin embargo estoy segura de que con esta pequeña será diferente, ella tiene algo especial- la anciana veía ahora a la chica que la veía expectante, luego de ver quien sería su posible cuidadora no tenía tanto miedo._

_-Muchas gracias señora Kaede puede regresar a su lugar, señor Karshnikova- una vez más realizaron el cambio -Ya hablamos con su madre y parece ser una muy buena persona que sabe lo que hace, ahora quisiera saber ¿Qué es usted capaz de proveerle emocionalmente a la niña?- Naraku asintió y buscó los ojos de la pequeña una vez más._

_-Protección, yo la protegeré, una familia, un hogar eso es todo lo que quiero dar y sobre todo sé que ella podrá sanar el vacío que dejó en nuestros corazones mi mujer, estoy seguro de que nos ve en este momento y que no podría estar más feliz- el silencio reinó nuevamente, todos se veían las caras ante las profundas palabras que acababan de escuchar._

_-Gracias- dijo la jueza de unos momentos -Ahora escucharemos a la defensa, señor Walker, adelante- El catire le dio un apretón a la niña antes de levantarse y tomar su lugar en el podio. _

_-Díganos señor Walker, ¿Por qué está en contra de que la niña Higurashi sea adoptada por el señor Karshnikova, creo que sus argumentos han sido bastante honestos- Walker veía de una manera misteriosa a Karshnikova, como si quisiera desaparecerlo con la mente._

_-Mis razones son simples, creo que la niña debería estar con alguien más cercana a ella, que realmente la conozca, como usted lo ha dicho la adolescencia de una chica es muy diferente a la de un muchacho, necesita apoyo y confianza. Ella tiene nueve años y el hecho de convertirse en una joven esta cada ver más cerca- la jueza se quedó pensando al igual que el jurado mientras que los rusos se mordían la lengua._

_-¿Qué sugiere señor Walker? He de recordar que la niña no tiene ningún familiar vivo que pueda encargarse de ella- preguntó la jueza entonces._

_-Amigos, tengo entendido que sus vecinos los Taisho eran bastante unidos a los Higurashi según me ha contado la propia Aome y pues he hecho mis averiguaciones- Walker parecía esperanzado con lo que decía._

_-Me parece bien ¿Están presentes?- preguntó entonces la pelirroja._

_-No su señoría, no han llegado- habló ahora nervioso el catire mientras que los rusos se sonreían._

_-Sabe bien señor Walker que sin evidencia no hay nada que se pueda hacer- _

_-Pero su señoría deben estar en camino- se quejó Walker._

_-Lo siento Walker, ya sabe como funcionan las cosas aquí…¿Tiene algo más que decir?- preguntó la amargada mujer._

_-¡Si! ¡No pueden dejar que se la lleve!- saliendo de sus estribos Walker se puso colorado de un segundo a otro, todos se exaltaron ante la súbita reacción del abogado. _

_-Le voy a pedir que se calme y si no tiene nada realmente importante que decir me hace el favor y vuele a su lugar- con severidad la mujer de cabello de fuego miró al hombre que se encontraba a su derecha muy agitado. Este respiró agitadamente varias veces sentándose con cuidado._

_-Su señoría por favor tiene que darme una oportunidad, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento es por el bien de ella- dijo mirando a la niña de cabellos azabaches que lucía asustada._

_-Lo lamento Walker, las reglas son las reglas-_

**¡TAC! ¡TAC!**

_Se escuchó el mazo resonar en toda la habitación._

_-El jurado opina y se realiza la sentencia- Indicó un guardia, ante ello todo aquel que no fuese jurado, jueza o guardia salía de la habitación a esperar el veredicto. Luego de unos minutos volvieron a ingresar, todos se encontraban de pie esperando las palabras de la jueza._

_ -Ya todos sabemos la razón de esta audición así que no es necesario decirlo, el jurado a hablado y yo también, ahora les informo el veredicto de este caso- la mujer abrió un papel sobre su despacho y comenzó a leer -Por el poder que me otorga el Gobernador del Estado de Ohio dicto que la custodia de la niña Aome Higurashi será entregada al señor Naraku Karshnikova, se cierra la sesión-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Tercera Persona P.O.V**

Sobre el firme pecho del joven se encontraba la chica completamente abrazada a él. Una manta le cubría a penas la intimidad de ambos. Con la mirada en el techo, el ambarino jugueteaba con los mechones azabaches de la chica que servían como sabana a la nívea espalda de la pelinegra. Disfrutaba con escuchar los pequeños susurros que salían de su boca al respirar mientras dormía como un lirón. Aquel lugar lo hacia sentirse atrapado en el tiempo, como si nada de la realidad pasara y lo que pasó era la realidad. Por un buen tiempo pudo olvidar los problemas que los asechaban como lobos, los cometidos a cumplir, las metas a alcanzar y la justicia que reclamar.

El joven ambarino miró entonces el reloj digital que se posaba sobre el pequeño televisor en una esquina de la habitación, eran poco más de la media noche por lo que ya era hora de volver a los papeles.

Con sumo cuidado logró escapar de la custodia de su pareja encontrándose con que la chica aferraba una almohada en su lugar. Rápidamente se vistió tirando a la basura el material sintético que había servido de máscara durante tanto tiempo. Cerca de la puerta había un teléfono de emergencias el cual utilizó sin pensar mucho. Colocó el auricular en su oreja mientras veía el delicado cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama, era un ángel ante sus ojos. El teléfono repicó dos veces y de inmediato una voz conocida le habló.

-¿Feliz Taisho?- preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-No del todo- susurró a penas no queriendo despertar al ángel que descansaba.

-Era de esperarse...- dijo con ironía aquel hombre.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Quisiera contarle la verdad...- sus pensamientos tomaron un camino diferente pasando por los tres meses anteriores.

-Todo a su tiempo...por ahora llévala a tú habitación y no olvides colocarle el micrófono, ya puedes activar el tuyo, será mas fácil comunicarnos- con un suspiro y las manos en su cintura Inuyasha Taisho asintió levemente.

-De acuerdo…pero, ¿No se supone que los perros de Naraku nos vigilan? ¿Qué pasa si me ven sin la mascara? ¡Arruinaría todo!- dijo con cierta preocupación el ambarino, no habían llegado tan lejos con un desempeño excelente para fallar a esas alturas.

-Esta todo cubierto, solo actúa normal y has lo que te digo- Sin más, la persona que le hablaba colgó; aquello indicaba que si no seguía las ordenes habría más que problemas.

De golpe trancó el teléfono y miro de nuevo a su amada, lucía en paz y relajada, algo que sin duda no había pasado en muchos años. Tomó la ropa de la muchacha que estaba repartida por la pequeña habitación, se la colgó al hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Marcó aquel código que abría la barrera de metal y se dirigió de nuevo hasta donde estaba la chica. Con delicadeza tomó el cuerpo liviano de la muchacha envuelto en las sabanas de la cama, ella estaba más dormida que nunca. Atravesó aquel pasillo y subió las escaleras por la compuerta secreta encontrándose una vez más en la habitación llena de libros, de los cuales la mitad eran falsos, tan sólo un relleno.

Camino con sigilo para no ser detectado tomó el dispositivo que había dejado anteriormente sobre el asiento y camino hacia su habitación, la chica ni cuenta se había dado. Al salir de la biblioteca se encontró con el pasillo vacío y frío iluminado por la luna. Sin tardarse mucho entró a su destino respirando profundo. Acostó a la chica sobre la cama, ella estaba hecha un capullo con las sabanas que la envolvían, sin embargo como la noche era tan gélida la arropó también con las frazadas de la cama. Se sentó a su lado y aprovechó el momento para acariciarla, tocar su rostro sentir su piel de melocotón bajo sus dedos sin arrepentimiento.

-Taisho…- escuchó un susurro en su oído. Las maldiciones cruzaron rápidamente por su mente, no sabía para que había encendido el micrófono que tenía en su oreja. Respiró profundo y se levantó de la cama -Ya sabes a donde ir-

Caminó fuera de la habitación una vez más siendo extremadamente cauteloso de no dejar su rostro a la luz, regresó a la biblioteca dirigiéndoce al estante detrás del escritorio antiguo. En el tramo frente a él contó quince libros de izquierda a derecha y lo presionó levemente. Esta vez aquel estante se deslizó por completo dejando a la vista una habitación llena de personas y aparatos tecnológicos. Entró sin darse mucha bomba e inmediatamente el estante escondió el lugar secreto nuevamente.

-Vaya, vaya pensé que nunca te ibas a despegar de ella- Escuchó la voz de su ahora jefe, ya que para el F.B.I el estaba muerto.

-Cállate- le dijo molesto al hombre de ojos zafiros que lo veía con picardía.

-No puedo culparte Inuyasha, la señorita Karshnikova es un encanto- Inuyasha lo miró enojado, odiaba cuando otros hombres hablaban así de la chica -Tranquilo, yo solo decía- aclaró Miroku con las manos en el aire.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Inuyasha sentándose en una silla sin ganas de pensar mientras la gente a su al rededor iba de un lado a otro con carpetas en sus manos.

-Pues apegarnos al plan como hemos hecho hasta ahora- Le dijo su jefe parándose frente a él.

-¿Y cual será ese?- preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

-Confunde y reinaras- El ambarino no entendió a que se refería -Tenemos que hacer creer a Naraku que de verdad estamos haciendo el trabajo para él, luego hacemos unos cuantos trucos y ¡BOOM! tú y la chica huyen y comenzamos nuestros experimentos con ella, al saber que es lo que tiene que hacer por nosotros te aseguro que cooperara y tendremos lo que queremos en menos de lo que canta un ruiseñor- Airoso Miroku se sentó frente a Inuyasha esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y ella será libre no?- preguntó como si le hubiese faltado algo al plan de miroku.

-¡Por su puesto! Y tú también, aunque sabrás que no pueden seguir aquí, tendrán que irse a un lugar apartado en donde nadie pueda reconocerlos- Complementó Miroku con su usual educación.

-Lo sé- Miroku miró pensativo a su pupilo por unos segundos -¿Qué?- preguntó algo incómodo el ambarino.

-De verdad amas a esa niña verdad…- susurró el pelinegro ahora muy serio, Inuyasha lo miró con la misma seriedad y asintió con firmeza.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella- Miroku lo miró pensativo por un par de segundos y giró la cabeza.

-¡Olga! ¡Fred! ¡A trabajar!- Gritó dándole la señala a los dos jóvenes excéntricos que se acercaban ahora Inuyasha, él suspiró y se recostó de la silla -Buenas noches Taisho- Inuyasha respondió con un quejido mientras los dos muchachos se abalanzaban sobre su rostro para reconstruir la máscara que había destruido hace un rato el hombre.

-¿¡Pero qué le has hecho a tu piel!- se quejó el chico de cabellos dorados.

-¿No podías ser más delicado?- preguntó con molestia la chica pelirroja.

-Tenía un poco de prisa- fue lo único que dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que cerraba los ojos ignorando cualquier otro comentario de sus estilistas.

-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En los al rededores de la residencia Karpov se encontraban distribuidos en lugares estratégicos los hermanos Ivanovich.

-Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que vigilar a la niña- se quejó Yakotsu recostado del tronco de un árbol.

-Porque ella es valiosa ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- habló Renkotsu mientras veía la casa con unos binoculares en busca de cualquier movimiento.

-¡Bah! Deberían llevarla a un psiquiatra y listo, sería algo muy bueno para todos- Yakotsu se acercó a su hermano tomando al igual que él unos binoculares observando todo lo que ocurría, pero lo más resaltante eran las luciérnagas que deambulaban por el lugar.

-Ya lo intentaron una vez ¿Recuerdas? No lograron nada, es más, creo que lo empeoraron- le respondió su hermano. Sin ganas Yakotsu se recostó en el suelo, su tarea era demasiado aburrida y su hermano se lo tomaba muy enserio, pero de pronto vino algo a su mente.

-Oye… ¿Quién es Inuyasha?- preguntó casualmente haciendo que su hermano por primera vez en varias horas se despegara de los binoculares y se girara a verlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso…no lo sé…y ella repitió mucho ese nombre cuando estaba en el baño y perdió la conciencia- habló sorprendido como si estuviese descubriendo algo importante.

-¡Pon la grabación de nuevo!- ordenó su hermano haciendo que pelón buscara inmediatamente en sus bolsillos el dispositivo en donde habían escuchado todas las conversaciones de la chica durante el día, rápidamente comenzó a retroceder la cinta hasta llegar al lugar indicado luego de tratar varias veces.

_-¿Aleksandria?-_ Se escuchó a penas la voz de "Karpov"_ -Inuyasha, Inuyasha- _Escuchaban la voz de la chica repitiendo aquel nombre una y otra vez _-¡Aleksandria!-_ el sonido de la puerta quebrándose fue ensordecedor _-Inuyasha, Inuyasha- _repetía la chica _-Yo sabía que me ibas a salvar, el fuego, Inuyasha-_ _Inuyasha_ decía sin cesar, se escuchó como él la movía y la llevaba a otro lugar _-Inuyasha tu siempre vas a estar conmigo verdad…-_ la voz de la chica se había cambiado, ahora era ronca e infantil. _-Lo prometiste…-_ dijo ella_ -Si…-_ respondió Karpov. Allí se escuchó como él salió.

Ambos hermanos quedaron completamente intrigados, ¿Que podría significar aquel episodio? ¿Quién era o fue Inuyasha? ¿Estaba Karpov relacionado con él? Debían investigar aquello, informárcelo a Bankotsu y a Naraku y comenzar el trabajo. Todo aquello era demasiado misterioso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicas ya conocen mis razones pero bueno ahí voy, el último año no es tan facil como dicen! En eso de dos semanas salgo de vacaciones así que podre actualizar como Dios manda, por fa no dejen de escribir reviews o mandar mensajes, creame me alegran los días (Pussy Moment). Las quiero mucho y gracias por seguir con la historia, espero que les guste. Besos. V**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Respiré profundamente sintiendo la calidez del aire entrar en mi, poco a poco comencé a identificar todo a mi al rededor a través de mis sentidos, me sentía descansada y relajada. Antes de hacer nada me golpeó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, Inuyasha estaba vivo.

**Flash back**

_Al terminar lo que con tanto deseo habíamos comenzado, Inuyasha me abrazaba contra su pecho, los dos aun muy agitados por la actividad previa. Estábamos acostados en la pequeña cama con las sábanas revueltas, ambos mirábamos al techo. Con suavidad trazaba pequeñas formas en su pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y me dejaba acariciar por su respiración. El me apretaba muy fuerte como si temiera que pudiese salir corriendo en cualquier momento, algo que nunca haría voluntariamente. _

_-Inuyasha…- hablé entonces, fue más como una prueba, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tan solo quería hablar para saber si me respondía, si podría escuchar su voz y no imaginarla._

_-Dime- el sonido de su voz me llenaba de paz, de armonía, de felicidad, tantas emociones recorrían mi cuerpo cuando lo escuchaba hablar que era imposible contenerme. Me abrasé más a él sintiendo como enterraba su rostro en mi cabello. Iba a preguntarle en dónde había estado durante los últimos tres meses pero aquello simplemente se desvaneció de mi mente, no era momento._

_-Nunca más me vas a dejar verdad- susurré con la voz quebrantada y los ojos aguados, bajo mi cuerpo sus músculos se tensionaron, escuché como resonó su mandíbula e inmediatamente sus manos levantaron mi rostro para vernos a los ojos._

_-Nunca más, ahora estás a salvo- me dio un beso en cada párpado para después juntar nuestras frentes, estaba tan cerca que solo podía ver sus ojos ámbar. Las manos de Inuyasha acariciaban mi espalda sin saber lo que causaba en mi aquella caricia, me estremecía completamente, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus mimos -Aome…- susurró entonces, sin embargo no abrí los ojos._

_-Hmmm…- gemí perdiéndome en su aroma._

_-Fuera de esta habitación…seré siempre Karpov y tú Aleksandria, ¿De acuerdo?- sus manos subieron a mis mejillas, acunando mi rostro, separándonos tan sólo un poco para vernos mutuamente, yo abrí mis ojos, aun no entendía la razón de todo aquello -Te explicaré todo en su momento, por ahora necesito que confíes en mi…¿Cuento contigo?- preguntó seriamente, yo lo miré y asentí, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba planeando Inuyasha no me preocupaba, sabía que tenía todo en orden -Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca puedes decir Inuyasha fuera de esta habitación, Naraku a puesto un dispositivo en ti por donde escucha todo lo que dices, si escucha mi nombre y no el de Karpov habrá problemas, vale, así que confió en ti para que no suceda- lo miré de nuevo en silencio, con mis manos acaricié su rostro haciendo que cerrara sus ojos bajo mis caricias, me acerqué a sus labios y le di un suave beso._

_-Puedes confiar en mi- le dije, él me abrazó con fuerza enterrando sus rostro en mi hombro._

_-Te amo…te extrañé demasiado- susurró, mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado por las palabras de amor que escuchaba._

_-Y yo a ti…siempre esperaré por ti- luego de aquella frase caí en un sueño profundo._

**Fin del Flash back**

Consciente ya de lo que definitivamente no podía decir o hacer, recobré por completo mis sentidos y la noción del tiempo. Abrí mis ojos sintiendo la tenue luz del sol abrazándolos, haciéndome parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estiré mi cuerpo que estaba entumecido por lo arropada que estaba, tenía muchísimas mantas encima, me deshice de ellas sintiendo el cambio de caliente a frío sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Me quedé sobre la cama unos segundos cuando miré a mi al rededor y me di cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba así que me levanté rápidamente con intención de buscarlo. Al hacer aquel movimiento tan brusco mi campo visual se estremeció 360 grados haciendo que casi cayera, sin embargo me detuve a tiempo logrando mantenerme de pie. Cuando me recobré por completo decidí ir hasta el baño a buscar una bata para tapar mi desnudez.

Entré en la habitación de baño que era lujosa hasta en el jabón, amplia y sofisticada. A lado de la puerta en un perchero de madera que estaba empotrado en la pared guindaba una bata de seda blanca. La iba a tomar cuando vi la inmensa ducha de cristal frente a mi, lucía muy provocativa y yo deseaba ducharme, dejar que el agua recorriera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me asomé por la puerta y no había señal de Inuyasha a si que decidí asearme rápidamente para luego buscarlo. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y del techo salió el agua que parecía lluvia . Vi entonces un armario de madera y lo abrí en busca de toallas, efectivamente allí estaban, eran de color rojo carmesí, esponjosas y suaves. Saqué dos, una para mi cuerpo y otra para mi cabello. Dentro de la ducha el vapor comenzaba a empañar el cristal así que me apresuré a entrar para templar el agua.

Al sentir el líquido caliente caer sobre mi piel todos mis poros se abrieron pero fue algo placentero, ajusté el agua a una temperatura agradable dejando que mis músculos se relajaran. Busqué el shampoo, el acondicionador y el jabón los cuales se encontraban en un rectángulo hundido de la pared. Tomé el primer pote color crema que al abrirlo desprendió un delicioso aroma a madera. Lo apliqué en mi cabellera masajeando suavemente, haciendo que la espuma se formara en mi cabeza. Retiré el químico y proseguí con el acondicionador que tenía la misma fragancia, al terminar tomé el jabón que al igual que los anteriores tenía un olor exquisito, sin embargo no a madera. Pronto había terminado de limpiar todo mi cuerpo por lo que cerré la llave del agua, exprimí mi cabello, lo envolví en la toalla carmesí y con la otra sequé y arropé mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí al lavamanos, el espejo estaba empañado de vapor, con mi mano lo limpié dejando a la vista mi cara, en cierta parte no me reconocía…lucía diferente, había algo en mi rostro que había cambiado, era como si alguna luz se habría sembrado en mis ojos, como si ellos pudieran hablar por si mismos, eso me hizo recordar a cuando era pequeña, solían decirme que mis ojos eran muy expresivos, siempre había pensado que eran por su tamaño, grandes pero proporcionales con mi rostro. En ese momento, sentí como si un rayo de esperanza cruzara por ellos como una estrella fugaz. Respiré profundo caminando hasta la bata de seda blanca, me la puse dejando en su lugar la toalla que había usado para secarme y salí del baño, tenía que buscar mi ropa, no podía andar en bata todo el día.

Al regresar al cuarto noté que alguien había arreglado la cama y que la cortina del balcón estaba abierta. Miré a mi al rededor topándome con unos ojos tan verdes como el césped, por un momento me decepcioné, pero al recordar quien era realmente esa persona caminé hasta él con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual él devolvió.

-Buenos días Aleksandria, te traje el desayuno- mis deseos de saltar encima de él y besarlo me estaban carcomiendo, se me hacia agua a la boca nada más ver sus labios.

-Buenos días Liev, gracias- como si nunca hubiera pasado nada las palabras salieron de mi boca más natural de lo que nunca pudiese imaginar.

-La criada acaba de terminar de colocar tu ropa y tus pertenencias en el vestier, si quieres te arreglas y me esperas en el balcón, allí está la comida- yo asentí y le di un beso en la boca, fue algo realmente espontáneo. Ambos tratamos de profundizar mi repentina acción, sin embargo hubo algo que lo detuvo, supuse que tenia que ver con aquello que no me podía decir, o tal vez no podríamos expresar nuestro amor propiamente si no era en aquel escondrijo bajo tierra, si así era la situación, deseaba ser enterrada.

Entré al vestier e inmediatamente vi el espacio que se me había otorgado, tomé algo cómodo, unos vaqueros y una camisa de tela delgada color rosa pálido, un suéter gris ya que estábamos en pleno otoño, me coloqué unas botas cómodas de color marrón claro, busqué mi peine en uno de los estantes y desenredé mi cabello, rocié un poco de perfume olor a vainilla por mi cuerpo y salí del lugar, guindé la toalla y la bata en su lugar en el baño para luego dirigirme al balcón en donde sabía que me esperaba Inuyasha, o bueno Karpov.

Al salir note una pequeña mesa de madera adornada con un mantel azul y un florero pequeño de color blanco que portaba dos margaritas, habían dos platos con comida y dos vasos con jugo de naranja, obviamente dos sillas en cada extremo. En el barandal observando el inmenso terreno, estaba Inuyasha disfrazado de Karpov, tenía el cabello ordenado algo que nunca hubiese permitido mi amado, una camisa manga tres cuartos color azul marino pegada a su perfecto torso y unos jeans negros. Notó mi presencia en el marco de la entrada por lo que se giró a verme sonriente, los dientes blancos perfectos parecían brillar en contraste con su piel bronceada, me sentí un poco extraña al verlo, en mi mente imaginaba que Inuyasha era la persona que se volteaba a verme aunque en realidad era el rostro de Karpov, un personaje ficticio.

-¿Comemos?- preguntó arrimando la silla para que me sentara, era todo muy extraño, saber quien era en realidad y sin embargo ver como aparentaba ser otra persona con tanta facilidad. Yo debía hacer lo mismo. Asentí sentándome en la silla que había movido a lo que él se sentó frente a mi -Son tostadas francesas, fresas, moras, yoghurt y mermelada, espero que te guste- sin poder evitarlo sonreí sintiendo el calor en mi rostro -¿Quisieras hacer algo el día de hoy?- preguntó mordiendo el pan azucarado.

-Me gustaría terminar de conocer los al rededores de la casa- mi ánimo estaba en el tope aquella mañana, después de una noche tan buena, era de esperarse.

-Me parece bien- respondió sin decir más.

Al terminar nuestra comida nos levantamos bajando por las escaleras de la mansión tomados de la mano cual novios de colegio. Salimos por la puerta trasera dejando que la brisa delineara cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, sin embargo, no sentí frío. Me sentía cálida a su lado, segura, en paz. Caminamos por el camino de rocas rodeado de flores, los olores de ellas impregnaban mis fosas nasales, aunque fuera otoño de alguna forma lograban mantener su esencia. Inuyasha me guió hasta la pequeña cabaña en donde habíamos estado el día anterior, en el centro había una caja de tamaño mediano color rosa pastel con una cinta blanca que formaba un lazo pomposo en la parte superior. Yo miré extrañada el objeto así que me dirigí a él en busca de explicación sin embargo sólo recibí una sonrisa que hizo hervir mi corazón. Subí curiosamente los dos escalones del lugar sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, él parecía estremecido por mi actitud.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté muy inocente escuchando algo que provenía de la caja, un extraño gemido.

-Un regalo, para ti, de bienvenida- susurró en mi oreja mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos de acero. Me giré dentro de su agarre de modo de quedar frente a frente, él me brindó una de esas sonrisas que terminarían causando algún daño cardíaco en mi, me volví a girar hacia caja rosa caminando hacia ella. Me acerqué lentamente ya que sabía que algo se movía dentro de esa cosa, apoyé mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas quedando frente al presente sintiendo los ojos de Inuyasha clavados en mi espalda. Con sumo cuidado coloqué mis manos sobre el cuadrado de cartón, encontré lo que sería la tapa y de un solo golpe destapé la caja. De inmediato a mi regazo saltó una pequeña bola de pelos caliente color arena, me sorprendí ante el súbito movimiento -¿Te gusta?- Un pequeño cachorro movía la colita sobre mis muslos, sus patitas se apoyaban en mi estómago y sus ojitos color café buscaban afecto -Es un Golden Retriver- tomé al pequeño animalito en mis brazos, era un poco más grande que mi mano, estaba feliz con la lengua guindando y jadeante, hacia pequeños sonidos en busca de caricias, me levanté del suelo y corrí hasta Inuyasha para darle un abrazo con mi brazo libre ya que fácilmente podía sostener mi nueva mascota con una sola mano.

-¡Gracias!- le dije muy alegre, tan alegre que no pude contener las lágrimas. El se rió de mi mientras secaba mis mejillas.

-No tienes que llorar, no es tan feo- me reí de su chiste malo al momento que el pequeñín gemía atención.

-Tranquilo, no seas celoso- dije refiriendo al cachorro mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

-Celoso me voy a poner yo- comentó riendo Inuyasha imitando mi acto -¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?- esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle a una mascota? Nunca había tenido una…

-¿Qué tal Fluffy?- Inuyasha arrugó la cara inmediatamente y el cachorro pareció rechazar la propuesta de igual manera -¿Puffy?- recibí la misma reacción -Emmm…¿Pelusa?-

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes imaginar?- preguntó él con incredulidad.

-Bueno hago lo mejor que puedo, me estoy guiando por la televisión- me defendí, él reviró los ojos.

-¿Qué tal Kiki?- dije entonces sin pensar, ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Podría ser el nombre perfecto si nuestra si nuestra situación hubiera sido otra, llamar al perro Kiki sería recuerdo de Inuyasha a cada momento, sería algo peligroso ya que el nombre se me podría escapar.

-No me gusta- respondió seco, sabía que pensaba igual que yo.

-¡Bueno ayúdame entonces!- le dije tratando de cambiar lo que acababa de decir.

-Dejame pensar- el silencio nos rodeó adormeciendo al pequeño en mis brazos, podía sentir sus pálpitos en mi brazo y su respiración rápida y acompasada. Lo miré apreciando la serenidad en su rostro, su pelo brillaba como los granitos de arena bajo la luz del sol, entonces vino a mi aquel nombre.

-Duna- dije acariciándolo. Inuyasha me vio con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta- respondió simplemente apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja -Vamos a dejarlo en su cama y seguimos con el recorrido- asentí sin realmente escuchar, estaba embelesada viendo a mi nueva mascota, a mi nuevo bebé. Ese momento fue extraño, nunca me había sentido de esa manera tan…maternal.

Fuimos dentro de la casa por un momento, al parecer Inuyasha ya tenía todo planeado y justo en la cocina había una pequeña cesta con un colchón azul marino, acosté a la criatura que estaba más que dormida en él y salimos de nuevo.

-De verdad muchas gracias- dije luego de un rato de caminar por el césped, esta vez nos desviamos del camino habitual.

-No tienes porque, sólo me alegra que te haya gustado- me abracé a su brazo inconscientemente reposando mi rostro sobre su hombro. No sabía realmente a donde íbamos simplemente me dejaba llevar por él.

Caminamos y caminamos en silencio, no era incómodo, era realmente agradable.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Sabía muy bien que estábamos siendo vigilados por ambos lados, los buenos y los malos. Podía percibir los ojos en nuestros cuerpos, ya me había acostumbrado a aquella sensación, sin embargo Aome parecía estar completamente ajena a lo que nos rodeaba, suponía que lo hacia a propósito o simplemente estaba en otra atmósfera.

_-Taisho-_ escuché la voz de Miroku en mi oreja entonces. Giré mi cuello como si lo estuviera estirando, en realidad esa era mi respuesta a él _-Al llegar a casa te encontraras con Naraku, está más desesperado de lo que pensábamos, necesito que ganes tiempo y logres la misión lo más pronto posible, mañana mismo efectuaremos el plan si es necesario-_ con cierto agrado miré al cielo señalando que estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Mañana comenzaríamos una nueva vida.

La abracé más a mi cuerpo sintiendo la aceptación de ella. En ese momento recordé los días anteriores en los cuales pensaba que era Karpov, podía sentir en cierta forma su repulsión hacia mi, pero esa negación duraba solo unos momentos, de pronto ella simplemente asumía su papel y se encontraba perfecta a mi lado, bien sabía yo que no era ella realmente.

Le mostré el resto de los al rededores de mi supuesta casa que era en realidad un cuartel general. Todos los mayordomos y criadas eran en realidad agentes encubiertos preparados para cualquier adversidad con el enemigo. Naraku no era ninguna joya, era despiadado y sanguinario, no le importaba lo que tendría que hacer o por las personas por las cuales tendría que pasar con tal de tener lo que quisiera. A demás, el simple hecho de ser un mafioso ya lo hacia peligroso. Nunca olvidaré hace tres meses cuando lo conocí en éste disfraz, cuando vi cara a cara esos ojos fríos que harían temblar hasta a una piedra, en ese momento quería lanzarme contra él y golpearlo hasta que le doliera el cabello. Lo maldije en mi mente como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona, lo maldije por lo que era, por lo que le había hecho a Aome pero sobre todo por arruinar su vida, la nuestra.

Jamás pude olvidar aquella carta que llegó de la corte la misma mañana en la que se supone mis padres adoptarían a Aome, yo fui el que tomó la carta y la abrí desenfrenado. Esperaba que dijera la respuesta pero tenía otro contenido.

**_Corte Suprema del Condado de Ohio _**

**_Estimados Sr y Sra Taisho, se le envía a la presente para informar el cambio de la audiencia que se habría pautado para el día de hoy por tratado de asuntos de mayor importancia, lamentamos el inconveniente. La audiencia ha sido revocada para dentro de una semana._**

**_Atentamente, La Jueza Collins._**

Me mordía la lengua cada vez que recordaba aquello, como habíamos sido engañados por Naraku. El fue el que envió la carta para que mis padres no llegaran nunca a la audiencia. La carta era tan exacta que mis padres no pudieron lograr denuncia alguna a la corte, fue considerado un mal entendido. Durante un año aproximadamente estuvimos intentando contactar al padre adoptivo o comunicarnos de alguna manera, pero la respuesta siempre era no. Era una adopción cerrada, se podría decir que confidencial así que nunca logramos obtener información alguna.

Para mis hermanos los primeros años fueron un golpe bajo, sobre todo para Sango. Lloraba todas las noches, dormía con el peluche de felpa que le había regalado Aome en su cumple años numero cinco, siempre tenía el semblante apagado y nunca, ni siquiera para un acto formal se quitaba la pulcera tejida que habían hecho una vez como signo de mejores amigas. Por mi parte ocultaba mis emociones, no quería que me vieran mal, todos se encontraban así, alguien debía ser fuerte.

_**Bip- bip- bip- bip**_

Sonó en mi bolsillo sacándome de mis pensamientos, toqué mi bolsillo aun abrazando a Aome y miré la pantalla. Tal y como lo había predecido Miroku el degenerado de Naraku me llamaba para hablar conmigo.

-Es tú padre, tengo que atender- le dije alejandome de ella unos pasos -Diga-

-Buenas Tardes señor Karpov- la voz monótona del fantasma habló.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Karshnikova ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- pregunté con suma serenidad, tenía un par de ojos chocolates incrustados en mi espalda.

-¿Cómo va todo, qué tal la niña?- Odiaba cuando se refería a ella de esa manera. Sabía bien a lo que se refería quería lo que se supone yo debía encontrar y dárselo.

-Ella está muy bien- respondí ya que no podía hablar de "negocios" con Aome detrás de mi, comenzaría hacer preguntas a las cuales no debía dar respuesta.

-Estás con ella verdad- preguntó captando mi respuesta, si hubiera estado solo hubiese inventado alguna excusa para ganar tiempo.

-Si- respondí relajado para tranquilizar a Aome.

-Salgo para allá en cinco minutos- dijo colgando el teléfono. Suspiré para tranquilizarme y me giré para encontrarme con la persona que amaba, sin embargo en su rostro notaba la curiosidad y preocupación.

-Era tú padre- le dije, sus ojos se abrieron como dos sartenes -Dice que viene para acá en un rato, tenemos que hablar de unas cosas- me acerqué a ella abrazándola y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Me va a llevar verdad…- susurró, noté el quebrando en su débil voz, me partió el corazón escucharla así.

-No, claro que no- tomé su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me viera fijamente -Simplemente va a hablar conmigo de unas cosas que tenemos pendientes no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- limpié una lágrima que bajo por su mejilla cual niño en tobogán. No aguanté y le di un suave beso en la boca. Sus manos apretaron mi camisa como si estuviera a punto de caerse, aunque conociéndola simplemente trataba de no llorar.

Regresamos a casa siendo bienvenidos por el pequeño Duna que caminaba torpemente y agitaba su cola de lado a lado. Ella lo tomó en brazos sonriendo, amaba su sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño- dijo ella alzándolo de modo de que el hocico del cachorro rozaba su nariz respingona.

-¿Qué tal amiguito?- dije acariciándole la barriga para luego ir a tomar un vaso de agua -¿Quieres algo?- le pregunté.

-Un poco de agua también por favor- hice lo pedido y le di su vaso de agua. Duna comenzó a chillar entonces en los brazos de su dueña, ella dejó el vaso de agua pasando su atención al cachorro.

-¿Qué tienes pequeño?- preguntó preocupada -¿Te duele algo?- comenzó a examinarlo de arriba a abajo.

-Podría ser hambre- dije entonces recordando que el vendedor me había dicho que debía alimentarlo cada tres horas, al igual que un bebé.

-¿Pero debe tomar leche materna verdad?- preguntó entonces viéndome preocupada probablemente por el hecho de que la medre del cachorro no estaba con nosotros.

-Para tú suerte el vendedor me dio lo necesario, está en esa nevera- señalé una pequeña nevera que estaba debajo de una estantería, ella caminó hasta el aparato y al abrirlo se encontró con una cantidad excesiva de teteros llenos de leche. Duna comenzó a chillar de nuevo como si supiera que aquello era para él.

-¿Te lo tomaste en serio no?- dijo ella agarrando un tetero. Yo reviré los ojos tomando el biberón de sus manos, lo metí en el microondas quince segundos para que estuviera tibio y se lo di a ella. Aome se detuvo un segundo con el biberón en una mano y Duna en la otra -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Es que…no se cómo hacerlo…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la pena. Era de esperarse que se sintiera de esa manera.

-Ven- le dije acercándome a ella. Me coloqué detrás de su cuerpo pasando mis brazos por los suyos hasta llegar a sus manos, su espalda estaba completamente adherida a mi pecho haciéndome respirar el divino aroma de su cabello. Sus brazos se pusieron rígidos -Relájate- susurré en su oído, lentamente sus músculos se aflojaron dejándome hacer. Hice que agarrara a Duna en la posición perfecta sobre su mano a su vez pegándolo a su pecho para que no se cayera, luego incline su mano donde estaba el biberón hasta el hocico del cachorro que sacaba la lengua impaciente -Así y dejas que él tome- Duna comenzó a lamer la tetina mientras en la cara de Aome se dibujaba una sonrisa, se giró a verme con los ojos brilllosos y volvió a ver al cachorro.

-Señor, el señor Karshnikova ha llegado- Anunció una de las criadas que era en realidad una agente especializada en las armas. El cuerpo de Aome volvió a tensarse, se giró a verme preocupada.

-Vamos a saludarlo- esas palabras eran amargas en mi boca. Noté su inseguridad, sin embargo me siguió fuera de la cocina.

Llegamos a la sala de estar en donde solíamos encontrarnos siempre. Ella caminaba pegada a mi espalda escondida mientras yo tenía que estar con la frente en alto, como si nada pasara, como si todo aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Naraku se encontraba solo, lo cual me parecía anormalmente extraño ya que siempre el maldito de Bankotsu lo acompañaba. Veía las fotos que estaban sobre las repisas, al parecer se encontraba admirando a mi "difunta esposa".

-Buenas tardes- habló Naraku aun admirando a el supuesto amor de mi vida.

-Buenas tardes- devolví el saludo. Aome estaba callada.

-¿Cómo está todo querida?- preguntó refiriéndose a Aome que estaba escondida detrás de mi.

-Bien, padre- noté la amargura en sus palabras y él pareció hacerlo también, sonrió sin ganas y se giró a vernos.

-Quiera hablar con usted unos minutos señor Karpov- dijo con suma tranquilidad.

-Me parece bien, ¿Quisiera ir a mi oficina o aquí mismo?- pregunté.

-Ya sabe que me gusta la privacidad- yo asentí viendo a Aome.

-En seguida vuelvo- le di un beso en la frente y junto con Naraku partí hacia mi supuesta oficina. Miré de reojo al hombre detrás de mi y noté la mirada amenazadora que le profesaba a Aome haciendo que quisiera voltearme y partirle la cara, la miré a ella pero ni se había inmutado, más bien parecía desafiarlo. Entramos a la oficina en silencio como siempre, yo me senté en mi lugar detrás del escritorio y él frente a mi. Le ofrecí una copa de vino que aceptó sin problema y por mi parte también me serví una para luego comenzamos los negocios.

_-No vayas a decir ninguna estupidez-_ escuché la voz de Miroku en mi oído.

-Entonces señor Naraku, dígame ¿De qué quiere hablar?- pregunté dando un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Usted sabe bien lo que quiero. ¿Cuánto más se va a tardar? Mi paciencia no es para siempre y el tiempo se agota- aunque podría sonar bastante enojado, en su rostro no había emoción alguna.

-¿Si fuera fácil no cree que ya lo hubiera logrado usted? La niña tiene una inestabilidad mental demasiado fuerte- hablé con soltura refiriéndome a ella como si no me importara.

-Pues no me importa, quiero lo que necesito para el final de esta semana, si no, ya sabe lo que pasará- quería matarlo, estrangularlo con mis propias manos, hacerlo sufrir y desear no haber nacido -Usted es el único que ha logrado esos cambios naturales en ella, sería lamentable tener que llevarla a Rusia con el doctor Petrovski- una sonrisa sadicona se dilato en su rostro haciéndome sentir nauseas.

-Comprendo, sabe que estoy haciendo todo lo posible- le dije muy serio.

-Regarle un cachorro…definitivamente es un hombre serio- su sarcasmo era repulsivo.

-Pienso que primero hay que ganar confianza para luego poder manejar la mente- mi seriedad seguía en pie.

-Y vaya que usted sabe de confianza, no crea que no se lo que ha hecho con mi hija estos últimos días- me molestaba el hecho de que de pronto se volviera protector cuando nunca en su vida se ha interesado realmente en ella, me quedé callado esperando a que dijera algo más, no planeaba responder ante aquel comentario -Bueno creo que me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como preparar los boletos a Rusia y hablar con Petrovski. Tiene cuatro días, ya hoy es lunes, si realmente quieres el dinero y aprecias tu vida, dame lo que quiero- Sin más se levantó y salió de la oficina. Espere diez segundos y rompió la ira en mi, lancé las copas de vino al suelo, arrojé todos los papeles sobre el escritorio a suelo, le di golpes a la pared. Me sentía impotente por la forma en que me había hablado.

_-Inuyasha tranquilízate, ya todo está listo mañana mismo parten de aquí-_ dijo Miroku buscando calmarme.

** Aome P.O.V**

Cuando Naraku me vio de aquella manera, no sentí miedo, más bien me sentía fuerte, capaz de vencerlo. Duna se había terminado el tetero así que fui a lavarlo en la cocina. Lo puse en la cesta viendo como daba vueltas buscando salir. Me reí de él y me dirigí al lavaplatos. Mientras el agua corría por mis manos me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo, qué le estaría diciendo Naraku a Inuyasha. Aun no sabía realmente cual era el negocio que tenían ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle. Si lo pensaba, no sabía bien que ocurría pero si Inuyasha no me había dicho era por alguna razón. Escuché entonces a alguien bajar por las escaleras, supuse que eran ellos así que corrí a la sala para encontrarme con mi "amado padre" que me veía inexpresivo. Nos encontrábamos a eso de dos metros de distancia en pulcro silencio.

-Pronto volverás a mi querida- dijo con su sonrisa de violador que siempre hacia que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Salió por la puerta sin más y yo me quedé allí plantada.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Subi las escaleras con la urgencia de hablar con Inuyasha, llegué hasta su oficina y me quedé parada frente a la puerta. No sabía si debía entrar o tocar la puerta. Puse mi mano sobre la manilla y escuché un estruendo del otro lado de la puerta, salté por el susto así que respiré profundo para tranquilizarme. Me decidí y giré la manecilla abriéndome paso en el cuarto.

Estaba desordenado, papeles en el suelo, había una mancha vinotinto en la alfombra acompañada de cristales que iluminaban el liquido, al parecer alguien había roto algo de vidrio, Inuyasha se encontraba contra la pared con un brazo en ella en donde reposaba su frente, sus manos eran puños y no se molestó en girar a verme. Bien sabía que aquello no había sido obra de Naraku puesto que él nunca se ensucia sus propias manos, era incapaz de realizar una pelea mano a mano. Al parecer le habían dicho algo que realmente lo había molestado.

Caminé hasta Inuyasha lentamente pisando algunos cristales en el camino. Me paré detrás de él observando su inmensa espalda. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abracé reposando mi rostro entre sus omoplatos. Sentí su corazón latir fuertemente bajo mis manos, estaba agitado. Colocó al cabo de unos minutos una de sus manos sobre la mía. Se giró y me abrazó propiamente.

-Nadie te va a separar de mi- susurró aprentándome con más fuerza. Sentí la calidez de siempre envolver mi corazón. Le devolví el gesto hundiéndome más en su pecho.

-Lo se- le dije.

Sabía que a su lado nada podría pasar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola! Como están? Bueno como estos últimos días ha llovido tanto en mi país las clases se han cancelado por unos días ya que hay derrumbes, deslaves etc pero bueno he aprovechado este tiempito para escribir algo! El capitulo anterior no tuvo muchos reviews...disculpen si no fue entretenido o algo por el estilo si sienten que se está perdiendo la intriga por favor diganme! Las quiero estamos hablando xoxo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

El resto de la tarde fue amena, actuamos como si la visita de Naraku nunca hubiera ocurrido. Por mi parte sentía deseos de saber que era lo que realmente sucedía pero no podía arriesgarme.

Duna era la cosa más tierna del mundo, me había encariñado rápidamente con el cachorro, de alguna forma por muy loco que sonara, era como si aquel perrito fuera nuestro hijo… Mi mente cortaba aquellos pensamientos recordando que tan solo tenía diecisiete años, aunque para mi fueran más, tenía una basta experiencia en ciertas áreas que ni una mujer de cuarenta podría tener pero en otros aspectos aun era una niña. Había sido forzada a crecer cuando no era el momento, a actuar como señorita al ser una infante, de alguna manera Inuyasha lo comprendía. Bien sabía yo que él conocía más de mi realidad que yo misma, estaba completamente segura de que Naraku no había sido honesto conmigo y de alguna forma comenzaba a sentir que Inuyasha estaba haciendo lo mismo, en sus ojos notaba algo extraño, no lo podía descifrar, toda la tarde me miró de una manera extraña sin embargo yo decidí hacer que no me había dado cuenta pero estaba segura de que algo ocultaba.

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo me tocó hacer la cena, no fue por obligación simplemente me nació hacerlo. Inuyasha estaba recostado en la isla centrada en la cocina, me veía caminar de un lado a otro buscando los utensilios necesarios. No era una chef profesional pero recordaba como cocinar un pollo ,hervir papas , preparar una ensalada y servir un delicioso banana split. Duna estaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha olisqueando el aire con su pequeña nariz, el pollo desprendía un rico aroma a hierbas y salsa de soya las cuales había utilizado como condimento, éste se cocinaba en el sartén soltando un jugo que lo bañaba por completo. En el horno estaban las papas sin pelar, solo lavadas y envueltas en papel aluminio, bañadas con aceite de oliva y orégano. Ya había lanzado la lechuga recién lavada en un bol de cristal acompañada de hongos frescos, nueces y trozos de naranja, bañe los vegetales con miel mostaza, pimienta y un toquesito de sal. Inuyasha había cooperado poniendo la mesa mientras apagaba la estufa y el horno. Serví en cada plato una presa de pollo, una papa horneada desenvuelta que chorreaba aceite de oliva expirando olor a orégano y una porción de ensalada, Babu me había enseñado que los vegetales eran muy importantes, tanto, que debían estar presente en cada comida. Inuyasha olfateo desde su puesto el delicioso banquete servido, tomó los cubiertos clavándolos sobre la pechuga de pollo que al ser aplastada soltó un sabroso jugo. Se llevó el trozo a la boca saboreándolo con lentitud, me tenía nerviosa ya que pensaba que no le iba a gustar. Me miró con una sonrisa diciendo:

-Nunca pensé que podías ser tan buena cocinera- sentí un gran alvino al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Comimos a gusto el primer plato dejando espacio para el postre que compartiríamos. El helado estaba riquísimo, bañado en sirope de chocolate, la combinación del frio manjar con la banana era de en sueño. Al terminar Inuyasha lavó los platos, yo trate de ayudarlo pero no me dejó. Estaba aburrida mientras lo veía restregar el jabón sobre la porcelana blanca pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea. En la esquina del fregadero había una manguerita (de esas que se utilizan para gastar más agua) me fui acercando lentamente haciéndome la loca hasta que quedé frente a mi objetivo, Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta, tomé la manguera y de un rápido movimiento apreté la palanca que daba acceso al agua, la boquilla del arma escupió agua con fuerza. Inuyasha pegó un brinco alejandose del lava platos, huyendo del agua mientras, sin poder evitarlo, me reía a todo pulmón, lo estaba mojando hasta dejarlo completamente empapado llegando al punto de que goteaba agua. Su cara de "¿Qué acabas de hacer?" y "¿Te crees muy graciosa?" era un poema, le saqué la lengua una vez apagada la manguera.

-Yo que tú corro- dijo mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por su mascara.

-¿O qué?- lo desafié, lo estaba provocando pero sabía en que me estaba metiendo, él subió una ceja.

-Tienes tres segundos para huir y averiguarlo- Me quedé allí parada como si su amenaza fuera inofensiva -Uno…- comenzó a contar -Dos…- ni me moví -Te estoy dando ventaja…- bostecé dramáticamente como si me quedara dormida ante sus palabras, suspiró y me miró fijamente a los ojos -Tres…- se lanzó hacia mi pero lo detuve echándole agua en la cara, como tenía los ojos abiertos se frenó por un momento restregándose los ojos para mitigar el dolor producido por el golpe de agua. Aproveché el momento para salir corriendo, me fui por el pasillo de la lavandería que guiaba a su vez a la piscina techada, escuchaba los pasos pesados de Inuyasha persiguiéndome, estaba muerta de la risa -¡Lo vas a pagar!- gritaba de tras de mi, sonaba severo pero estaba segura que debía tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Casi me resbalo unas cuantas veces pero como estaba en medias pude mantener el equilibrio. Abrí de golpe la puerta de cristal entrando en la habitación templada, estaba cubierta con cristales, sobre mi el cielo estaba nublado. Todo estaba oscuro, por alguna razón las luces no se encendieron cuando entré ya que se supone que ese era el sistema eléctrico de gran parte de la casa, también dejé de escuchar los pasos de Inuyasha detrás de mi. Miré a mi al rededor y sólo logré ver la luz proveniente del pasillo en el que había estado corriendo hace solo segundos, Inuyasha no estaba, solo el silencio me acompañaba.

De pronto, sin razón alguna, sentí el pánico subiéndome por las piernas como una serpiente hasta llegar a mi corazón y luego a mi mente, ¿Estaría imaginando cosas, sería todo un sueño? Volví a mirar a todas partes con la respiración agitada, tuve miedo, a mi vinieron malos recuerdos, malos momentos que salieron de su baúl, sentí nauseas, el corazón martillaba mis costillas, las manos me temblaban, no sabía que me pasaba, mis piernas amenazaban con fallarme en cualquier momento, un dolor punzante cruzó mi cabeza, era como si una flecha atravesara mi cráneo, el dolor era insoportable, caí al suelo de rodillas, una mano en la cabeza la otra en el suelo, comencé a sudar frío aunque sentía un calor agobiante dentro de mi; sentí como mis párpados temblaban, mis ojos dolían por la súbita presión que los rodeaba, en ese momento comenzaron a pasar imágenes por ellos como una película en cámara rápida, no entendía nada de lo que veía: sombras, una habitación, un bombillo guindado del techo, un ruido estruendoso como el de un disparo, calor, alguien corre, alguien llora, alguien habla, alguien grita. Nada tenía sentido. Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a gritar.

**Inuyasha P.O.V **

Se había pasado de la raya cuando me mojó, ahora la perseguía por el pasillo, chiquilla traviesa. Noté como estuvo a punto de resbalarse varias veces, que atolondrada.

-_Taisho, cuando Aome entre en el cuarto de la piscina escóndete tenemos una idea-_ escuché la voz de Miroku en mi oído, lo maldije en mis adentros por arruinar el momento, pero era mi jefe y debía acatar normas a demás era un beneficio para ella.

La vi entrar a la piscina sin mirar para atrás así que aproveché para meterme detrás de una pared al lado de la puerta que tenía una ventanilla por la cual se podía ver a dentro. Las luces no se encendieron como se supone debían.

_-Tranquilo Taisho es solo una prueba-_ dijo de nuevo Miroku en mi oído probablemente vieron la reacción de mi cerebro y mi corazón en la maquina de monitoreo corporal al ver como Aome me buscaba, como en su rostro de un segundo a otro apareció algo que me había negado a dejar que sucediera mientras estuviera cerca.

Miedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, aunque estaba oscuro haciendo difícil mi percepción me di cuenta del temblor en su cuerpo, de hecho, era audible, sus dientes resonaban _clac-clac-clac_ rápidamente, era como un zumbido.

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron?- mascullé aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo a ella.

-_No hemos hecho nada, es ella misma. No te atrevas a interferir necesito que esperes por una vez en tu puta vida-_ Miroku hablaba seriamente, la tensión en su voz se hacia presente en cada palabra, era de entenderse, se nos agotaba el tiempo. Me mordí la lengua y apreté los puños para controlarme me mataba el deseo de ir a abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Su delicado cuerpo cayó al suelo como peso muerto, uno de sus brazos amortiguó la caída ya que el otro sostenía su cabeza, las rodillas golpearon fuerte el mármol, respiraba con dificultad, lo sabia porque podía escuchar su respiración forzada, gemidos, comenzó a gemir como si pidiera ayuda.

_-¡Vamos hagan interferencia con la otra linea, no dejen que ellos escuchen, cambien la frecuencia, obstruyan la visión del enemigo!-_ escuchaba a Miroku dando ordenes como loco _-¡Coloca el micrófono en su máxima capacidad!-_ los gemidos de Aome se hacían más fuertes, yo ya estaba al borde aguantando las ganas, comencé a golpear la pared para poder drenar mis energías _-Vamos sigan, sigan, eso es vamos-_ en eso todo quedó en silencio de nuevo, miré por la ventanilla y Aome estaba en la misma posición, una mano en el suelo, la otra en la cabeza y las rodillas como soporte _-Está susurrando algo-_ la voz de atento de Miroku se repotenció _-Escuchen, está murmurando algo-_ yo paré la oreja pero era inútil, por más agudo que fuera mi oído, lo que decía Aome estaba fuera de mi campo auditivo_ -¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¡Rápido busquen al traductor! Taisho es toda tuya-_ no lo pensé dos veces y corrí de inmediato a donde estaba ella aunque me preguntaba qué habría dicho.

Los músculos de Aome estaban completamente contraídos, parecía una piedra, su piel perlada por el sudor, no se movía, a penas respiraba. Coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio, con uno de mis brazos la tomé por el torso, recosté su cuerpo contra mi pecho, miré sus ojos y aunque estaban cerrados, lloraba. La abracé con más fuerza acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla, me mecía de adelante hacia atrás, odiaba verla así, tan frágil. Me levanté tomándola en brazos de forma nupcial y me dirigí lentamente a nuestro cuarto, estaba cubierta en sudor, sus ropas estaban húmedas así que decidí que debía bañarla. Mientras subía por las escaleras noté que sus ojos se abrieron, pero estaban vacíos al igual que su rostro, no tenía ese no se qué que me atrapaba siempre, sus mejillas eran tan blancas como el papel, estaba muy pálida. Un nudo de rabia e impotencia se formó en mi garganta haciéndome difícil respirar. Ella no me veía, era como si estuviera perdida. LLegamos al cuarto y caminé directo al baño.

-_Cualquier cosa que planees hacer dile, necesita saber que pasa a su al rededor para volver en si-_ dijo una de las asistentes de Miroku.

-Te voy a sentar aquí mientras busco tus ropas ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunté mientras la sentaba en en un banquillo que estaba cerca del armario de las toallas. Aun perdida en su mundo asintió levemente. Salí corriendo al vestier y tomé lo primero que encontré, un suéter negro y un mono de cuadros, regresé rápidamente al baño temiendo de que tal vez hubiera tenido otro episodio pero estaba allí sentada justo como la dejé, en cierta forma fue un alivio. Dejé la ropa a un lado de ella y me arrodillé mirando su pálido rostro, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla -A…Alex- casi se me sale el Aome -Te voy a bañar ¿si? Necesito que te levantes para que te quites la ropa y luego te sientes en la bañera- se quedó inmóvil por un momento hasta que me miró, sus ojos penetraron los míos aunque estaban vacíos, sólo lágrimas salían de ellos, se levantó sin decir nada -Voy a encender el agua- Me levanté al igual que ella dirigiéndome a la ducha, tomé la manguera que tenía una regaderilla y templé el agua hasta dejarla a una temperatura agradable. Yo pensaba que ella ya estaría lista pero al voltearme estaba igual, vestida completamente con los ojos perdidos, dejé la regadera en el suelo de la ducha y me paré frente a ella -¿No puedes hacerlo tú sola?- susurré, ella negó suavemente con su rostro, respiré profundo -Voy a quitarte la ropa entonces- le dije con suavidad sin embargo noté como sus músculos se contrajeron en forma de defensa.

-_No le digas que eres tú, recuerda que los escuchan, hemos logrado obstruir su visión así que puedes quitarte los lentes de contactos al menos-_ escuché de nuevo la voz de la mujer. Como lo había sugerido me quité los lentes de contactos sintiendo un gran alivio en mis ojos.

-No tienes que temer, soy yo- tomé sus hombros haciendo ademán para que me viera, cuando sus orbes chocolate toparon con las mías sentí su como se relajó -Solo voy a ayudarte- ella asintió. Lentamente y con cuidado comencé a quitarle la ropa, primero el suéter gris, luego la camisa rosa pastel de algodón dejando a la vista su bello torso aunque en algunos puntos de él se notaban las magulladuras de golpes anteriores. Desabotoné el jean bajándolo por sus piernas con cuidado, solo quedaba la ropa interior y las medias, la despoje de ambas, su cuerpo expuesto. La ayude a caminar hasta la ducha en donde la senté con sumo cuidado, recogió sus piernas de forma de que con sus brazos abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro sobre ellos. Su espalda encorvada mostraba en relieve su columna vertebral, algunos moretones viejos terminaban de sanar.

Tomé la regadera y comencé a mojar su cuerpo con delicadeza, la presión del agua era la apropiada de modo de que no se sintiera atacada. Por donde pasaba el agua yo acariciaba buscando relajarla, mojé su cabello dejándolo completamente emparamado, poco a poco se iba calmando, su respiración se hizo amena bajo mis manos. De pronto se puso erguida, yo me detuve pero no hizo nada así que aproveche para lavar su cara y el resto de su cuerpo. Al terminar busqué las toallas que había utilizado en la mañana, exprimí suavemente su cabello sacudiéndolo con una de las toallas con cuidado. La levanté secando cada rincón de su piel, luego la envolví en la toalla, busqué el banco que estaba al lado del armario arrimándolo cerca de ella y la senté allí de nuevo. Su labios estaban tan rojos como las fresas, había recobrado ese color cremoso que la caracterizaba en su piel, el cabello húmedo se le pegaba a la espalda y los hombros. Todo lo que acababa de hacer lo había aprendido de mi madre, recuerdo que siempre hacia aquello con Sango cuando estaba pequeña y se enfermaba, también recordé que mamá la peinaba.

-¿Quieres que te peine?- pregunté, ella asintió. Busqué el cepillo en una de las gavetas del lavamanos, al encontrarlo me dirigí nuevamente hacia ella, no estaba seguro de como debía hacerlo, esperaba que lo que recordara de mi madre sirviera.

-Suish-Suish- murmuró ella. Mi corazón latió rápido al escuchar su voz aunque no entendí lo que había dicho._ Suish-Suish_ ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? La miré a la cara muy extrañado pero seguía perdida -Suish-Suish- volvió a repetir, se me vino a la mente que tal vez me trataba de decir algo así que me puse a pensar. _Suish-Suish, Suish-Suish_… repetí en mi cabeza varias veces, _Suish-Suish, Suish-Suish…_ ¡Entonces lo recordé!

**Flash Back**

_-¡Aome ven!- dijo Sango con su voz aguda desde el porche de la casa. Aome paseaba en su bicicleta aguamarina por la calle, tenía un vestido amarillo y una media cola adornada con una margarita. Al escuchar la voz de mi hermana salió corriendo a donde estábamos, yo me encontraba acostado en un banco con mi pelota de fútbol esperando a que llegaran mis compañeros del equipo para ir a practicar. Subió las escaleras del porche como si le quemaran los pies mi hermana la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, como era de costumbre se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años, siempre pensé que para ser unas niñas de seis años se querían demasiado. _

_-Hola Inuyasha- me dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Yo nunca fui de esos de saludos cálidos así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza._

_-Aome ven necesito que me ayudes- Sango jaló la mano de Aome para que se sentara a su lado, frente a ella habían varias muñecas y dos cepillos._

_-¿Con qué?- preguntó inocente sentándose a su lado._

_-Estas son unas muñecas que eran de mi mamá y las encontró en el ático ayer, entonces necesito que me ayudes a peinarlas- Observé como Aome bajó su rostro sonrojándose ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_-Si no quieres no importa…- le dijo mi hermana al ver su reacción, inmediatamente Aome la miró y negó con la cabeza._

_-¡No, no es eso! Es que…no se como hacerlo…- dijo muy apenada, mi hermana se echó a reír._

_-¿Sólo eso? ¡Pensé que era algo más! Yo te enseño mira es muy fácil- Sango tomó una de las muñecas colocando entre sus piernas y un cepillo -Mira con una mano agarras un poco de cabello suish y con la otra pasas el peine suish y ya es así de fácil, suish-suish- Aome asintió tomando una muñeca y comenzó a hacer lo que le habían enseñado._

_-Agarro cabello suish, paso el peine suish- decía riéndose mientras lo hacia, cuando lo hizo por segunda vez el cepillo se le quedó trabado en un nudo._

_-Y si hay un nudo haces ¡Suish, suish, suish, suish!- Sango se rió mientras peinaba frenéticamente a la muñeca, ambas estallaban en carcajadas._

_-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es toda esta risa aquí?- apareció mamá en la puerta sonriendo con su acostumbrado rostro de porcelana._

_-Le estoy enseñando a Aome como peinar una muñeca- informó mi hermana._

_-¡Hola señora Izayoi!- exclamó Aome corriendo hasta ella para darle un abrazo por la cintura, mi madre se sonrió aun más devolviendo el gesto, amaba a la amiga de mi hermana como una hija más._

_-Me alegra verte por aquí pequeña, oigan que les parece si siguen con eso adentro, acabo de terminar unas galletas que quedaron de-li-cio-sas- solo mi madre hace galletas en pleno verano cuando lo que necesito es una limonada para este calor._

_-¡Si!- gritaron las dos tomando rápidamente las cosas mientras corrían por la puerta haciendo carrera como siempre. Mi madre se rió de ellas._

_-¿No quieres acompañarnos mi vida? Están realmente ricas, son tus favoritas de avena- me preguntó tan dulce como el azúcar. Me iba a levantar a acompañarla pero en eso llegaron mis amigos así que huí por la derecha._

_-¡Lo siento, tal vez la próxima!- grité cuando ya estaba a medio camino._

_-¡De acuerdo! ¡Diviértete!- _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Eso era lo que significaba suish… con el recuerdo en mi mente tomé un mechón de cabello, no muy grueso, y pasé el peine entre las hebras negras, realicé el mismo movimiento en todo su cabello topando con uno que otro nudo pero todo bien. Al cabo de minutos había terminado, como era tan largo y abundante tardé más de lo normal. Me giré a verla ya estaba mejor, me arrodillé para quedar a su nivel, puse mis manos sobre las suyas que reposaban en su regazo.

-Alex…- susurré, ella me miró.

-Me volví a desmayar verdad…- murmuró con los ojos apagados, ya había vuelto en si. Yo asentí -Lo siento…- apreté con delicadeza sus manos bajo las mías, tomé su mentón e hice que me mirara.

-No tienes porque disculparte, simplemente pasó- una vez más sus ojos se empañaron aunque esta vez no se aguantó, comenzó a llorar de forma fluida drenando todo por dentro. La abracé sin importarme que podría mojarme, ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello y sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa -Sh…sh…- le decía para tranquilizarla.

Luego de que se desahogara salió al cuarto a vestirse mientras yo tomaba una ducha, no podía esperar a que fuera el día siguiente y desapareciéramos de esa mierda.

**Aome P.O.V**

Me sentía horrible, me sentía culpable, estaba confundida, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba con Inuyasha algo así pasaba? me sentía frustrada, no recordaba nada. Había salido del baño con la ropa que él había escogido en mano, la lancé sobre la cama y me senté a su lado mirando al suelo, ese dolor que había sentido antes de caer al suelo…no podía explicarlo, nunca había sentido algo así, el solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos y lo peor era que era lo único que recordaba al momento de desmayarme. Comencé a vestirme con lentitud sintiendo el roce de la tela con mi piel, se sentía extra suave, sinceramente no podía moverme rápido, al terminar escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta, dirigí mi atención a ella y me topé con una de las criadas.

-Disculpe molestarla señora pero el pequeño no para de gemir, ya le di la comida pero está muy inquieto- Duna se retorcía en los brazos de la mucama, gimiendo sin parar, cuando me vio se estiró tratando de alcanzarme.

-Déjalo en el suelo, gracias y disculpa la molestia- le dije amablemente, ella asintió y dejó a Duna en el suelo, mi pequeño salió corriendo directamente hacia mi, la chica cerró la puerta con un "buenas noches" y se marchó.

-¿Qué pasó amiguito?- le pregunté tomándolo en brazos, su minúscula lengua lamia mi suéter negro y restregaba su rostro pidiendo caricias que yo brindé.

Sentí ganas de tomar aire fresco realmente lo necesitaba. Salí al balcón con Duna en brazos, la noche estaba helada, el cielo nublado y la brisa leve. Respiré profundamente sintiendo como el frío congelaba mi cerebro y mis fosas nasales, era extraño pero agradable. El cachorro se acurrucó entre mis brazos por lo que lo abracé con mayor fuerza, cubriéndolo más. Me sentí fresca, ligera, como si por un momento todo lo malo desapareciera.

-Está haciendo mucho frío- escuché decir al momento que alguien me cubría con una manta, Inuyasha. Estaba parado detrás de mi rodeándome con sus brazos cubiertos, estaba tibio, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro sintiéndome segura. El silencio nos rodeaba sin agobiarnos más bien me tranquilizaba -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó luego de un rato.

-Normal- respondí indiferente, Duna se había dormido hace un momento.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó.

-Ni mal ni bien, solo, normal- sabía que no era la mejor respuesta pero ser honesta era mi fuerte, él no respondió -Gracias…- le dije girándome para encontrarnos frente a frente, sus ojos eran sus ojos, no los verdes falsos si no los amarillos que tanto amaba, que calentaban mi alma. Su mano subió a mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente mientras pegaba nuestras frentes.

-No pienso perderte- susurró -siempre te voy a cuidar de acuerdo, siempre- me dio un beso tierno y me abrazó con cuidado de no aplastar a Duna claro. Me acurruqué en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, era una dulce melodía. En eso sentí algo mojado en mi nariz ¿Estaba llorando? miré hacia arriba para sentir una vez más algo mojado en mi rostro.

-¡Nieve!- grité emocionada, la nieve siempre me alegraba no sabía por qué. Los copos de nieve caían de pronto rodeándonos por completo, en mi rostro se pintó una sonrisa, abrí mi boca como niña de seis años para sentir como la nieve se derretía en mi lengua, Inuyasha se burló de mi -¡Inténtalo es divertido!- le dije sin importarme, sorprendentemente hizo lo que le pedí, ambos teníamos la boca abierta de par en par en dirección al cielo. Nos miramos una vez más sonriendo.

-Bueno ya es hora de entrar si no quieres pescar un resfriado- dijo mientras abría la puerta corrediza de balcón, yo asentí y lo seguí, dentro, en la habitación, el ambiente estaba cálido lo más seguro es que hubiesen encendido la calefacción. De pronto me sentí muy cansada siendo golpeada por el sueño, bostecé como un león caminando hacia la cama -Déjame hacerle una cama a Duna improvisada y nos acostamos vale- yo asentí. Vi como buscaba algunas sabanas y tomaba una de las almohadas colocando todo sobre el banco que estaba en la pata de la cama, acomodó lo suficiente como para que el pequeño se sintiera a gusto -Acuéstalo- ordenó y yo acaté. Puse al cachorro con sumo cuidado para que no se despertara, vi como se movió incomdo ante la falta de calor, Duna comenzó a gemir, lo arropé pensando que tal vez era frío pero nada. Inuyasha trató de ponerlo cómodo también pero sus intentos fallaron, lo cargó consiguiendo un gemido mayor -¿Qué le pasa a este perro?- masculló meciéndolo como si fuera un bebé.

-Dámelo- le dije, era mi turno de intentar. Tomé al cachorro de su agarre e inmediatamente, como arte de magia se quedó quieto, callado y dormido por completo.

-Excelente…- comentó sarcásticamente Inuyasha -Primera y última vez que dormimos con él ¿De acuerdo?- me dijo seriamente, yo solo le sonreí. Cada uno tomó su lugar en la amplia cama, él a la izquierda, yo a la derecha, Duna en el medio de ambos y un edredón nos cubría, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y si no fuera por el espacio que ocupaba el pequeño estaríamos pecho con pecho.

-Buenas noches- le dije sonriendo.

-Que duermas bien- respondió suavemente.

-Igual- contesté ya con los ojos cerrados, mis párpados no daban para más.

-Mañana será un nuevo día- lo escuché decir, sinceramente no sabía a que se refería exactamente.

-Te amo- le dije casi dormida.

-Yo también- escuché a lo lejos.

Y esa fue nuestra despedida aquel día.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo han estado? Finalmente estoy de vacaciones y no me iré de viaje así que podré actualizar con mayor frecuencia ¿Qué harán estas navidades? bueno creo que este capítulo está bastante bueno así que déjenme saber si es así, gracias por seguir la historia, agregarla a sus favoritos y dejar reviews las quiero mucho! Nos estamos hablando. xoxo V**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Cuando sentí que Aome estaba completamente dormida procedí a levantarme de la cama y caminar directamente al cuartel secreto detrás de la pared en el cuarto de la biblioteca, antes de salir de mi habitación vigilé que todo estuviera en orden, Aome estaba hecha un ovillo completamente rendida mientras Duna se acurrucaba en su abdomen, no había nada fuera de lo común todo lucía normal.

Entré sin mucha bulla a la biblioteca, las cortinas estaban cerradas así que no me preocupe de ser visto. Abrí el pasaje encontrándome con un alboroto, gente corría de un lado a otro, tipeaban en las teclas de la computadora de forma frenética, unos llamaban a otros, me tropezaron varias veces, el ambiente estaba tenso y no lograba ver a Miroku en ningún lado. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, nunca me había sentido tan ignorado en mi vida. Comencé a caminar en busca de mi jefe esquivando a los transeúntes que gritaban cosas como: _¡No lo encuentro! ¡Es imposible! ¡Sigue buscando!_. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba lo cual me estaba molestando ya que se habían puesto con ese problema desde que Aome colapso en la piscina, lo cual fue su culpa vale acotar. Logré localizar entonces a Miroku, parado detrás de una muchacha que escribía desenfrenada sobre un teclado, él tenia los brazos cruzados y los ojos hinchados, sabría Dios desde cuando estaría allí parado viendo la pantalla de la computadora. Me acerqué rápidamente sin perderlo de vista, al llegar a su lado puse mi mano en su hombro pero fue como si no hubiera hecho nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que había en la pantalla, giré mi vista hacia ésta sin poder entender que demonios decía. Eran letras extrañas, palabras que en mi vida había visto, trataba de entenderlas pero era imposible, no era ruso de eso estaba seguro, lo tuve que aprender en tres meses así que sabía que no lo era.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunté entonces, Miroku tardó unos segundos en responder, se pasó la mano por los ojos y se giró a verme.

-Sígueme- me dijo respirando profundo, al parecer algo no andaba bien. Caminamos hasta llegar a lo que se podría decir su oficina, era un cubículo pequeño para apenas dos personas, tres como mucho, él se colocó detrás del computador en su escritorio desplomándose sobre la silla, lo notaba muy cansado.

-¿Vas a responderme o cómo hacemos?- se me estaba agotando la poca paciencia con la que he contado toda mi vida se acababa. El me miró, suspiró y comenzó a buscar algo en la computadora, notaba sus pupilas del tamaño de una hormiga rodeadas del usual color azul, los párpados caídos y los ojos achinados, en cierto punto, me dio lástima.

-Escucha- ordenó dándole click al botón izquierdo de mouse. Agudicé todos mis sentidos, mi concentración estaba completamente centrada en lo que estaba por sonar. Por un momento escuché una respiración agitada, unos murmullos como si alguien rezara en una iglesia un credo, comenzaron unos gemidos acompañados de una mala respiración, entonces en la grabación alguien habló, dijeron algo sin embargo era inentendible, algo que nunca había escuchado en mi vida,la voz era un poco ronca pero femenina, pasaron dos segundos de silencio y se acabó la grabación. Miré a Miroku sin entender, él estaba completamente serio.

-¿Qué…?- fue lo único que logré decir.

-Así estamos todos, al analizar la grabación logramos recortar el fragmento en donde dice algo sin embargo no sabemos qué demonios significa, ningún ordenador, sistema o interprete reconoce lo que acabas de escuchar- notaba la frustración en sus palabras -La señorita Alexandria o bueno Aome nunca había manifestado este tipo de acto, lo cual también estamos averiguando, eso es lo que pasa Taisho, estamos buscando que demonios significa lo que dijo hace unas horas mientras jugaban ya que esa mierda que dijo podría ser lo que necesitamos- Entendí que el pobre estaba hasta los cojones con el estrés, muy claro estaba en sus palabras así que decidí no molestarlo más, en algún momento me las cobraría, mientras me devolvería por donde mismo vine -Mañana parten de aquí a las cuatro de la tarde, deben estar en el aeropuerto a eso de las dos y media- me informó una vez que el silencio se habría adueñado del cubículo, yo solo asentí -Si no necesitas más nada Taisho tengo que seguir con esto- sin molestar ni un momento más me excusé del cuartel.

Fuera en la biblioteca el ambiente era muy distinto, tan distinto que fue abrumadora la diferencia entre el bululú de gente y la soledad que ahora me rodeaba. Entonces comencé a pensar…finalmente mañana sería el día en que comenzaríamos una nueva vida, el día en que Aome se convertiría en otra persona, en la persona que siempre ha tenido que ser y que sin embargo no había podido por el maldito de Naraku. Me preguntaba a dónde iríamos, probablemente a algún cuartel o algo así como el pentágono, ya no estaba en el F.B.I, no, ahora estaba con los que verdaderamente controlaban todo, la C.I.A. Miroku era un agente encubierto, nacido en Nueva York, de ruso tenía los pelos de la lengua. En fin, ya no trabajaba en las ligas menores ahora era todo un profesional, lo único es que para mi familia y conocidos estaba muerto…pero cuando terminara todo el revuelo yo volvería, cuando Naraku estuviera tras las rejas abrazaría a mi madre que de seguro llora todas las noches por mi en brazos de mi padre, también lo abrazaría a él como nunca antes, al pequeño Shippo ni pensarlo a ese lo iba a apachurrar hasta que no pudiese respirar, a Sesshomaru un apretón y unas palmadas en el hombro estarían adecuadas y a mi torpe Sango no la dejaría en ningún momento.

El suelo estaba helado bajo las plantas de mis pies, llegué de nuevo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, había dejado la cortina del balcón un poco abierta ya que me encantaba cuando la luz de la luna y del sol (por las mañanas) iluminaba la piel de Aome. Respiré profundo acostándome en donde siempre, a la izquierda, el cabello de mi pequeña seguía un poco húmedo regado por toda la cama, pero no me importó, amaba su cabello, la amaba a ella. Duna seguía incrustado en su estómago, el rostro de Aome resplandecía con la luz lunar, estaba en serenidad total, parecía una muñeca de porcelana tan delicada y hermosa. Sin poder aguantarme llevé una de mis manos hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, su piel como la de un durazno. Estuve agradecido con el hecho de que no se despertó ya que esa no era mi intención.

-Mañana es un nuevo comienzo- susurré entrelazando su mano con la mía dejando que el sueño se apoderara de mi…

**_Estaba acostado en una cama, me veía dormir desde el techo sin embargo no podía acercarme a mi cuerpo. A mi lado estaba Aome con Duna, estaba todo tranquilo cuando de pronto vi como como se arrastraba sigilosamente por el suelo una serpiente negra, lentamente se desplazaba hasta llegar a la punta de la cama, me asusté al pensar en que podría hacernos daño, traté de acercarme pero no lo logré estaba completamente pegado al techo, grité pero nadie me escuchó. La serpiente de gran tamaño comenzó a subir a la cama, se deslizaba entre las sábanas que nos arropaban, caminó sobre mi pierna, lo podía sentir sin embargo era algo extraño, yo estaba pegado al techo, veía y sentía todo mientras que mi otro yo que estaba acostado en la cama sin sentir nada, estaba completamente absuelto de lo que sucedía a su al rededor. La piel fría del reptil se paseaba ahora por mi torso, el de mi otro yo, sin embargo yo lo sentía. Pronto el animal de gran tamaño había llegado a mi rostro, en eso sentí como varias serpientes subían hacia mi de las misma forma en lo que hizo la anterior, estaba preocupado por Aome pero no la habían tocado, era como si hubiera una pared de vidrio entre ambos. Pronto me vi ahogado entre las serpientes, comenzaron a morderme haciendo que me retorciera de dolor, sentía su ponzoña recorrer mis venas, era sin duda algo insoportable, trataba de deshacerme de las malditas pero me era imposible, sobre la cama se mostraba mi cuerpo ensangrentado, hinchado y morado, el corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenado causando más dolor, todo me palpitaba, me estaba volviendo loco, quería gritar pero me dolía hasta la ultima papila gustativa en mi lengua. En ese momento al ver la sangre bañar la cama, bañar a Aome…_**

Salté aguantando el grito que clamaba libertad en mi garganta, de un solo movimiento me encontraba sentado sobre la cama, busqué desesperado las serpientes pero no las encontré, miré al techo pero no había nadie, mire a mi al rededor pero todo estaba igual, miré mi cuerpo pero sólo pude encontrarme con mis brazos cubiertos por un suéter que estaba empapado por el sudor que había producido. Había sido un sueño, una pesadilla a decir verdad, muy pocos momentos en mi vida podría decirse que habían sido tan desesperantes como aquel. Recordé el dolor punzante que transitaba por mi venas, como mis músculos se tullían, la sangre que me bañaba. Me quité acalorado el suéter lanzándolo al piso, respiré profundo pasando mi mano por mi rostro para luego girarme a ver a mi pequeña a mi lado, seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado cuando había caído dormido, me asomé por el balcón y seguía oscuro y nevando así que supuse que mi sueño había sido algo rápido, aunque bien sabía yo que los sueños duran cinco segundos antes de despertar, o por lo menos los que logramos recordar. Mi madre era fanática de ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba la esotérica y siempre andaba con lo del horóscopo y los significados de los sueños…vaya cuánto extrañaba a mamá, cuánto extrañaba a mi familia, siempre habíamos sido muy unidos así que estos meses de mi supuesta muerte me han pegado mucho… Sin pensar más decidí descansar nuevamente con la esperanza de no tener otro sueño con serpientes, me escondí bajo las frazadas acercándome a Aome, uniendo nuestros pechos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda ( Hice espacio para Duna) de alguna forma tocarla siempre me traía paz.

Mientras retomaba el sueño comencé a divagar por mi mente pensando que sería un buen gesto hacer algo especial antes de partir para siempre, llevarla a un lugar bonito pero no estaba seguro de a donde, si me ponía pensar cualquier lugar que no fuera al lado de Naraku era un lugar lindo…entonces recordé aquel día cuando la encontré en la calle, ese día frío y solitario para ella. Luego de entregarle los papeles a Kikyo la llevé a nuestro lugar preferido, al lago, en donde solíamos pasar todas las vacaciones de verano y primavera, ese sería el lugar perfecto, probablemente estaría cubierto de nieve pero no importa sería algo nuevo de un lugar viejo. Estaba decidido, sin duda la llevaría al lago.

**Aome P.O.V**

Contra mi rostro sentí el calor de mi respiración que golpeaba algo solido frente a mi. Olfatee un aroma delicioso y fresco, Poco a poco cada parte de mi cuerpo fue despertándose, sin embargo sentía que estaba en una especie de prisión, aunque una muy placentera cuando me di cuenta de quien era la celda. Estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Inuyasha con mi frente pegada a sus pectorales desnudos que estaban como la leche tibia, mis manos aprisionadas en sus abdominales sin queja alguna, una de mis piernas aplastaba una de las suyas que a su vez aplastaba la otra mía, se podría decir que éramos uno solo de lo juntos que estábamos. Suspiré profundamente sintiéndome más a gusto que nunca, me acurruqué enterrándome más en su prisión. No quería abrir los ojos estaba demasiado encantada de la forma que me encontraba, entonces me pregunté en dónde estaría Duna, recordaba que se había acostado con nosotros tras la amenaza de Inuyasha de no volver a dormir con el cachorro, tal vez se despertó a mitad de la noche a buscar espacio y aire, probablemente lo debimos haber aplastado sin darnos cuenta mientras dormíamos así que buscó un lugar más cómodo. Presencié bajo mis manos en aquel momento como su pecho se expandía y contraía en un sonoro suspiro que atornilló los brazos que me rodeaban, pronto sentí la danza de sus dedos por mi columna vertebral, subiendo y bajando en una coreografía sin pausa. Sonreí a escondidas al sentir las leves cosquillas que sus caricias me provocaban, comencé a dibujar círculos en donde mis manos se posaban, noté la contracción de sus músculos bajo mi tacto lo cual encontraba muy placentero. Sin estar realmente convencida abrí los ojos perezosamente entrando en contacto directo con su piel tostada, caliente como la arena de la playa. Limpié las lagañas de mis ojos sintiéndolos descansados, miré hacia arriba encontrándome con un par de soles que me decían los buenos días en silencio. Sonreí enterrando mi rostro en su cuello para besarlo un poco, su perfume era embriagante, me tenía borracha. Sin avisar estiró su cuerpo dejando que cada vértebra, cada hueso, cada articulación se despertara, que hiciera ese sonido característico "_clac_" que indicaba su despertar. Sus brazos volvieron a mi, personalmente no estaba preparada para dejar mi capullo de confort. Esta vez sus dedos se aventuraron entre los mechones de mi cabello salvaje, nadaba entre ellos con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Lo abracé con ímpetu diciendo que no quería separarme de él, ni ahora, ni nunca, aunque tal vez fuera solo una niña, él era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que quería. Desde que apareció de nuevo en mi camino la remota esperanza de que pudiese volver a una vida normal estuvo presente en todo momento.

-Buenos Días- su voz ronca me saludó, yo subí la mirada de nuevo, escalando para llegar a su nivel, lo miré a los ojos y le di un suave beso.

-Hacía bastante frío anoche como para estar sin camisa, ¿No crees?- en lo absoluto me molestaba que no tuviera camisa, más bien lo disfrutaba sólo quise fastidiarlo un poco. El giró los ojos en una rotación perfecta de 180 grados. De pronto sentí como algo golpeaba mi cabeza, me asusté por lo que salté moviendo mi cabeza bruscamente hacia arriba de donde había provenido el golpe. Inuyasha imitó mi movimiento para encontrarnos con nada más y nada menos con el pequeño Duna que movía su colita y jadeaba alegre. Me sonreí al verlo, caminó entre el reducido espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos instalándose en éste muy cómodamente, no pude evitar reírme ante la cara de obstinación de Inuyasha.

-Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haberlo adoptado- me dijo suspirando mientras veía al pequeño, yo le di un empujocito.

-Cállate, es adorable- respondí acariciando la cabeza peluda de Duna, él no dijo nada, más bien se había puesto pensativo -¿Está todo bien?- pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Excelente- respondió sonriendo -Te tengo una sorpresa, pienso llevarte a…- esperé a que me dijera el lugar pero se quedó callado por unos diez segundos aproximadamente -A un lugar muy especial- culminó la frase sonriente, sinceramente me pareció extraño pero no le di mayor importancia.

Luego de morcear un rato más acurrucados en la cama decidimos pararnos, eran eso de las once e Inuyasha estaba apurado por llevarme a ese supuesto lugar sorpresa. Cuando él retiró la cortina de las ventanas completamente quedamos totalmente impresionados, todo pero absolutamente todo se encontraba cubierto de nieve, había dejado de nevar pero definitivamente en la noche cayó bastante nieve. Comimos un desayuno completo, bien proporcionado y balanceado, proseguimos a bañarnos juntos aunque por un momento sentí un poco de pena sin embargo logré hacerlo. Nos vestimos abrigándonos bien, el termómetro de la casa indicaba que afuera hacían unos cuantos grados bajo cero. Le pregunté si podíamos llevarnos a Duna y luego de unas cuantas suplicas aceptó a regaña dientes. Estábamos en la cocina terminando de arreglar todo para salir, Inuyasha había subido un momento mientras yo arropaba a Duna en una manta en la cual lo metería en el bolso que usaría para salir. De pronto apareció Inuyasha con algo en sus manos.

-Ten ponle esto- me indicó dándome una correa y un collar de cuero marrón.

-Pero está haciendo mucho frío no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo así, es muy pequeño- me preocupaba la salud de mi bebé, él giró los ojos.

-Bueno entonces solo ponle el collar y guarda la correa en tu bolso por si acaso- yo asentí haciendo lo pedido -Vamos entonces- tomó mi mano y salimos por la puerta principal, al parecer a donde íbamos no era muy lejos. Al salir la bienvenida del invierno nos abrumó, hacía bastante frío, tanto que nuestra respiración era visible. Agarrados de las manos comenzamos a caminar sin apuros, era muy agradable.

Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bosque, no entendía bien que sucedía pero supuse que esa era la idea. Nos adentramos en el espeso follaje invernal, Inuyasha me guiaba entre las plantas y la nieve, sinceramente para mi todo era igual así que no me sorprendería si de pronto estuviéramos perdidos, subimos una colina con sumo cuidado ya que el suelo estaba resbaloso, al llegar a la cima se detuvo por lo que golpeé con su espalda, giró sobre sus talones para rodearme en menos de un segundo cubriendo mis ojos con sus manos resguardadas dentro de sus guantes.

-Confía en mi- me susurró al oído con esa voz que hacía que me estremeciera sin poder evitarlo -Camina- ruborizada comencé a caminar con cuidado, podía sentir a Duna un poco inquieto pero no le presté atención estaba más concentrada en no perder el equilibrio aunque con Inuyasha atrás sabía que no podía pasar nada. Di más o menos unos quince pasos cuando Inuyasha me indicó que me detuviese, como si de un telón se tratara, sus manos descubrieron mis ojos dejándome a la vista aquella sorpresa. Mis ojos se aguaron, mi corazón se comprimió unos centímetros, sonreí sin darme cuenta y respiré profundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, se sentían muy frías pero no me importaba, la alegría que se nació en mi pecho era imposible de disimular, me quedé así por unos cuantos minutos admirando el lago el lugar de diversión de mi infancia, los buenos recuerdos me inundaron, aunque a mi al rededor todo se congelaba me sentía capaz de derretir un témpano. Inuyasha me abrazó, yo me giré para devolverle el gesto, enterré mi rostro en su pecho apretándolo lo más fuerte que pude, no tenía palabras, gestos o alguna forma con la cual agradecerle totalmente. De igual manera me abrazó, ese era el tipo de momentos que nunca se borrarían de mi mente. Sentí de nuevo como el cachorro se movía inquieto en mi bolso, bajé la mirada para regañarlo por arruinar el momento, cuando me topé con él noté que veía a nuestras espaldas pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada había sido separada de Inuyasha.

-¡No se mueva!- escuché la voz de un hombre gritar apuntando a Inuyasha, eran policías, el F.B.I para ser exacto, tenían chalecos que lo indicaban. Inuyasha estaba completamente rodeado por hombres armados que la apuntaban, unas manos fuertes y firmes me agarraban sin dejarme escapar por más que intentara, me giré a ver quién era mi opresor y casi muero a verlo.

**Tercera persona P.O.V**

Mientras los jóvenes tórtolos caminaban por los senderos del bosque poco sabían que estaban siendo observados. Los francotiradores se desplazaban sigilosamente por los árboles como serpientes en la arena del desierto, cerca pero no lo suficiente como para ser vistos, al menos no por los humanos, el cachorro con sus agudos sentidos se había percatado de la presencia de ellos sin embargo sus dueños lo ignoraron. La pareja se encontraba ahora casi a la orilla de un peñasco de donde se podía apreciar en su totalidad un lago. Comenzaron a abrazarse con fuerza, esa fue la señal perfecta para acercarse a ellos. En menos de un segundo ya los tenían rodeados a tan solo centímetros de ellos, el cachorro volvió a agitarse haciendo que su dueña lo mirara, en ese micromomento de despiste comenzó todo.

Bankotsu Ivanovich de un solo movimiento separó a la chica de su pareja con manos de acero, comenzó a alejarse aunque la muchacha forcejeara buscando liberarse, en eso ella se giró a verlo, esa acción casi le ocasionó un ataque al corazón. La joven abatida por lo que sus ojos presenciaban abrió los ojos como dos lunas "_No puede ser_" pensó angustiada, volvió a ver a su amante para encontrarse con que estaba rodeado de puros hombres armados.

-¡No se mueva!- escuchó decir a uno de los agresores ¿Sabían quién era él realmente? Aome buscó su mirada muy angustiada mientras era arrastrada lejos de él por Bankotsu, logró librarse al darle un codazo en el estómago y un puñetazo en la ingle, salió corriendo a donde estaba el acusado, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo frenéticamente, pero fue detenida a tan sólo centímetros por los brazos duros y firmes de Kyokotsu, uno de los hermanos de Bankotsu.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho está bajo arresto!- gritó una mujer que apareció de la nada, Aome se asustó al ver que en realidad si sabían quién era Inuyasha, la reacción de este fue muy similar a la de ella, estaba tan sorprendido y hasta más. La mujer que de pronto había aparecido usaba una chaqueta negra de gamuza con unas botas del mismo color, en su mano pálida y estirada colgaba la placa que la catalogaba como autoridad de la nación, su rostro frío e inanimado, los ojos casi negros clavados en el acusado, Kikyo ardía por dentro.

-¡INUYASHA!- gritó repetidas veces desesperada la que era arrastrada fuera del lugar, trataba de zafarse del agarre de hierro de su opresor pero le era imposible.

-¡AOME NO!- gritó de igual manera el muchacho que se abalanzó contra uno de los policías n dirección a la chica sin importarle que pudieran herirlo.

**_¡BOOM!_**

Se escuchó un estruendoso cañonazo en el aire, todo pareció ser más silencioso de lo que en realidad era. El corazón de la chica se detuvo, todo a su al rededor pareció hacerlo, un**_ THUMP_** se escuchó en el suelo. Irremediablemente dos ríos comenzaron a fluir por las mejillas de la chica, el cachorro que estaba en su bolso gimió asustado.

-¡INUYASHA!- un gritó desgarrador salió de la garganta de la chica causándole dolor. Como si no le importara, Kikyo rodó los ojos sacando un walkie talkie de su chaqueta llevándolo a su boca.

-Tenemos un 234, repito un 234 envíen una ambulancia- habló despreocupada, Aome la miró con las lágrimas en los ojos rojos ¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadada aquella mujer?

-¡Le ha perforado la costilla!- informó uno de los atacantes al agacharse para revisar al herido, a su lado un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse, él se presionaba la herida para evitar un sangramiento mayor pero obviamente estaba fallando, su visión se hacia borrosa lentamente le costaba respirar y le ardía en donde la bala había pasado, con la nieve contra su rostro, entre las piernas de los agentes vio como un hombre fortachón se llevaba a Aome, veía como se ella se contorcionaba, deseaba levantarse y correr para abrazarla e huir como tenía planeado, se preguntaba en dónde estaba Miroku, ¿Por qué no le hablaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía que ver Kikyo en todo aquello? Trató de levantarse pero un empujón en su espalda lo envió de nuevo al piso, con dificultad se giró a ver quien había sido para mal dercirlo, era lo único que podría hacer. A su lado Kikyo lo veía con enojo, nunca en su vida la había visto así.

-¿Por qué…lo hiciste…Kikyo?- murmuró entre dientes el joven ensangrentado.

-Todo en la vida tiene un precio que debemos pagar- fue lo único que dijo al ver que un hombre bien vestido se aproximaba, ella asintió la cabeza en forma de respeto cuando éste pasó a su lado antes de agacharse para tomar por el pelo a Inuyasha.

-Buen intento de tu parte el querer engañarme- la voz monótona de Naraku inundo sus oídos, su aliento olía a cigarro y el hecho de que lo estuviera tocando le repugnaba -Te felicito, casi lo lograste- masculló al mismo tiempo que arrancaba el material sintético de su rostro, Inuyasha gritó de dolor con cada tajo que era removido agudizando las puntadas de dolor en su costado. La mujer lo veía sin expresión alguna mientras que los hombres armados que los rodeaban estaban perplejos ante la escena. Al terminar de desgarrar la cara del muchacho éste quedó al descubierto con la piel roja por el mal trato, lanzó su rostro contra el piso haciéndolo rebotar sobre el suelo helado -Nos vemos pronto Taisho- dijo arreglándose la chaqueta de vestir, miró a Kikyo y se marchó.

Inuyasha agonizaba en el suelo, estaba preocupado por lo que podría pasar ahora pero más que nada estaba preocupado por Aome, bien sabía cuál era el plan de Naraku. De la nada surgió el sonido característico de las ambulancias esa alarma infernal que amargaba a cualquiera, los paramédicos se acercaron al lugar al cabo de cinco minutos lo montaron en la camilla mientras atendían la herida palpitante. Kikyo observó todo sin decir palabra, sus compañeros se retiraron escoltando la ambulancia mientras ella se quedó allí sola con el viento, miró los restos de la máscara de su excompañero para luego darle un pisotón.

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques!- gritaba Aome al ser arrastrada en los brazos de Kyokotsu que no decía palabra alguna.<p>

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Renkotsu que se les había unido en el camino de regreso al auto. Bankotsu iba en la delantera en silencio absoluto, de alguna forma se sentía culpable y molesto, la forma en que ella abrazaba al dichoso Inuyasha era la forma en la que él deseaba que lo abrazara, sin embargo le resultaba difícil creer que ella lo hiciera voluntariamente lo cual le molestaba y su culpa se sumía en el hecho de que los había separado…trataba de olvidar lo último.

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡INUYASHA!- La garganta de la chica comenzaba a arder obra de sus desgarradores gritos. Los tres hombres que caminaban por el bosque estaban más que obstinados. Aome pensaba en cómo había vuelto al principio, cómo de un momento a otro había vuelto a las manos de Naraku que de seguro la esperaba para reprenderla como nunca antes, estaba segura que su castigo sería muy fuerte, estaba segura que se mudarían a un lugar muy lejano, a un lugar en donde nunca podrían encontrarla. Entre gritos y golpes habían llegado a la carretera en donde los esperaba una van negra.

-Métela en la maleta- indicó Renkotsu super irritado.

-La vamos a tener que sedar anda como fiera- dijo tontamente el más grande. Bankotsu miró a sus dos hermanos negando con la cabeza, se acercó a la chica que lo miró con los ojos rojos, rencorosa, quería saltar y morderlo o golpearlo, lo odiaba tanto.

-Por favor coopera- los ojos cristalinos del hombre de piel tostada la miraron profundamente, le limpió las lágrimas y le abrió la puerta de la maleta. Ella vencida ya que no había forma de poder escapar entró en la cabina. Los otros dos hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos, estaban acostumbrados a las peleas incansables de la chica, esa reacción no era normal.

Rápidamente se montaron en la camioneta partiendo de allí a su destino que era desconocido para a Aome que se había vuelto un ovillo en la alfombra de la maleta. En el silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo solo eran audibles los sollozos ahogados de la chica que abrazaba a su mascota, el cachorro le lamía tratando de calmarla estaba tan inquieto como ella. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y ella solo sentía que andaban y andaban, sin avisar el auto se detuvo y pronto recibió la brisa fría de afuera al ver como Renkotsu abría la maleta acompañado de Kyokotsu, el pelón estaba apunto de decirle que se moviera con su usual gentileza cuando Bankotsu apareció.

-Tienes que bajar por favor, estamos en el aeropuerto debes arreglarte- un dolor de estómago la golpeó sin avisar, lo veía venir, se la llevarían muy muy lejos. Lentamente hizo lo pedido ya que no tenía otra opción -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Bankotsu refiriendose al cachorro.

-Es mío, no me lo vas a quitar también- sus brazos agarraron con mayor fuerza a Duna, él se quedó callado mordiendose la lengua.

-Vamos- dijo sin más.

Bankotsu los guiaba mientras la chica caminaba entre los otros dos que la agarraban disimuladamente por los brazos, unas cuantas personas los miraron extrañados ella imagino que era por su culpa, debía lucir destruida, lo estaba. Pasaron por seguridad sin problema aunque los oficiales los detuvieron al ver al perro sin embargo con solo dar el nombre de Bankotsu Ivanovich y Aleksandria Karshnikova los dejaron pasar cual realeza. Llegaron a la pasarela que los comunicaría con el jet privado de Naraku, se montaron sin contratiempos. Una vez en la nave Aome tomó asiento en una de las cinco butacas de cuero que quedaba al lado de la ventanilla, todo era lujoso. Se abrochó el cinturón cuando la luz lo indicó, como es costumbre las azafatas le ofrecieron comida y bebida sin embargo ella se negó. _Esperando permiso de despegue_ indicó el piloto por las bocinas. Aome veía los demás aviones despegar, ella deseaba hacerlo, deseaba despegar y volar para no volver nunca más.

_Permiso otorgado_

Y con eso despegaron.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ya es casi navidad! jijiji bueno hoy me inspiré y escribí esto a lo mejor es un poco corto pero está bueno. ¡Las quiero! tengo que terminar de envolver regalos! xoxo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Los paramédicos habían montado al individuo en la ambulancia a toda prisa, el herido se desubicaba poco a poco viendo todo borroso a su al rededor, perdiendo la conciencia inevitablemente, las palabras de las personas que lo rodeaban eran distantes, ya no sentía más dolor, es más ya no sentía nada. En menos de lo previsto su visión se oscureció, ya no escuchaba nada, ya no veía nada, ahora era nada. Se sentía impotente por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su al rededor, lo mataba la ansiedad y la culpa.

Con el paciente inconsciente llegaron al hospital escoltados por los agentes, ahora Inuyasha Taisho era una persona de interés nacional. Sin tardar ni un segundo más lo trasladaron inmediatamente al pabellón para proceder a la cirugía.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, en una casa grande, se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color haciendo un pie de calabaza, practicaba para el esperado día de acción de gracias, aunque el de ese año no fuera igual debido a la muerte de su hermano, Inuyasha. Se limitó a obviar los recuerdos de él ya que cada vez que lo hacia lloraba y no se sentía de ganas. Afuera en la sala estaba el pequeño Shippo que jugaba video juegos con un amigo, la señora Izayoi madre de ambos estaba de compras en el súper mercado mientras que el padre de la familia se encontraba en su usual oficina trabajado junto con su hijo mayor Sesshomaru. No había nada fuera de los normal, la casa olía dulce gracias al postre mientras una canción navideña sonaba en la radio. Sango limpiaba todo lo que había ensuciado, vaya que era un desastre cocinando, mientras sentía el agua correr por sus manos pensaba en que haría ahora, estaba recién graduada de la secundaria y pronto iría a la universidad, sin mucho apoyo de sus padres ya que quería seguir los pasos de su difunto hermano, tal vez así pudiese encontrar a Aome y averiguar que pasó realmente con Inuyasha. Sonó entonces el timbre de la casa sacándola de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Shippo ve a ver quién es!- gritó desde la cocina la castaña.

-¡No puedo estoy ocupado!- respondió el chico pecoso que iba en la parte más difícil del juego. Sango respiró profundo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Es un estúpido juego Dios mío no puedes ponerle pausa y ya!- gritó a los cuatro vientos dejando a Sota, el vecino de en frente y mejor amigo de Shippo paralizado.

-¡Sota no le hagas caso muévete! ¡NOS VAN A MATAR! ¡DEMONIOS!- exclamó el pelirrojo a su amigo. Sango se sonrió a ver que habían perdido. Caminó hacia la puerta mirando por el ojo de pez que había en ella.

-¿Si diga?- preguntó al ver a través del hueco a una mujer con la mano en la cabeza, parecía estar sangrando.

-Disculpe la molestia pero he chocado unas casas más atrás y necesito hacer una llamada, mi celular se daño, ¿Será que puedo utilizar su teléfono?- Sango sin creerlo de una vez analizó la situación, era horario de trabajo así que era comprensible que nadie le atendiera en la casas anteriores, la probabilidad de que se le hubiese dañado el celular era entendible, sin embargo los accidentes en ese vecindario eran contados con una sola mano, vio de nuevo a la mujer y lucía totalmente inocente pero algo no le cuadraba.

-Siéntese en el porche enseguida busco el teléfono de acuerdo- informó Sango pasándole seguro a la puerta, aquella mujer no le daba buena espina, del otro lado de la puerta la mujer estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta por lo que se sentó en un banquillo que allí estaba. La castaña se asomó por la ventana para verla bien, era larguirucha, con piel tostada y cabello negro. Cuando pasó por la sala se encontró con que Shippo y Sota seguían peleando, ella giró los ojos hasta llegar a la cocina para buscar su celular, cuando llegó notó que la puerta trasera estaba abierta unos centímetros, se asomó a la sala para ver a los chicos que seguían en su pelea, se volvió a dirigir a la puerta, caminó lentamente hasta ella viendo por el cristal que cubría la mitad de ésta, llevó su mano al picaporte cuando escuchó un leve**_ "crack"_** afuera, inmediatamente alarmada se abalanzó contra la puerta colocando el seguro, se alejó de nuevo esperando a que alguien apareciera pero nadie lo hizo. Se quedó parada en el medio de la cocina unos momentos recobrando la compostura, estaba paranoica. Con el celular en mano volvió a la puerta sin embargo antes de abrirla se asomó por la ventana para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la mujer se había ido, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Regresó a la sala dejando el celular en la mesa de entrada, allí se encontró con que los chicos se habían calmado y jugaban otra partida -Oigan no vieron si…- de pronto la luz se fue, _"un apagón_" pensaron los chicos, sin embargo Sango sospechaba algo más.

-¡NO!- gritaron en unísono los dos niños al perder lo que llevaban de juego.

-¡Cállense!- ordenó Sango muy seria, corrió a la mesa en donde había dejado el celular para encontrar que alguien le había sacado la batería…alguien había entrado en la casa -Mierda- murmuró corriendo a la sala para encontrarse con los niños que la veían confundidos, de un solo movimiento saltó el sofá tomando uno de esos palos de hierro puntiagudos que se utilizan para mover la leña de la chimenea, se asomó por la ventana afirmando su teoría de que eran la única casa sin luz.

-¿Sango qué pasa?- preguntó Shippo.

-Hay alguien en la casa- dijo muy seria buscando el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla al lado del sofá, lo tomó ya que servía con pilas "**_pi-pi-pi-pi"_** fue lo único que escuchó, alguien había cortado el teléfono y eso sólo era posible dentro de la casa…en el sótano. Los dos chicos estaban aterrorizados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó angustiado el pequeño Sota. Sango se quedó pensando un momento, se acercó a ellos y se agachó a su nivel.

-Vamos a ir silenciosamente al segundo piso, entraremos al cuarto de Inuyasha y saldremos por la ventana bajando por el árbol, corremos a la casa de al lado y pedimos ayuda ¿De acuerdo?- susurró Sango nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué no salimos por la puerta?- pregunto en susurros el pequeño Shippo.

-Estoy segura de que no es una sola persona, probablemente nos esté esperando alguien allí, ahora basta de preguntas, tomen un bate o algo y síganme- haciendo lo indicado los chicos tomaron los palos de hierro restantes siguiendo a la castaña.

Con suma cautela Sango llegó a la entrada de la sala, miró el pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, observó las escaleras viendo la puerta del sótano que allí se encontraba, se giró encontrándose con los pequeños un tanto asustados pero eso no era lo que buscaba. A su lado un silla de madera decoraba el salón, era un regalo de la abuela Taisho, sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho la tomó y la calzó en la manilla de la puerta evitando la salida de quien pudiese estar del otro lado. Hizo la seña a los pequeños para que la siguieran e inmediatamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras con sigilo, cuando iban por el cuarto escalón sintieron como la puerta del sótano se estremecía "_Lo sabia_" pensó la castaña.

-Vamos muévanse- susurró acelerada la mayor. Comenzaron a subir más rápido, los pequeños iban adelante -¡Vayan directo al cuarto!- ordenó. Al llegar la final de las escaleras los dos chicos salieron disparados al cuarto, Sango los seguía pero fue detenida por un golpe en el estómago que la hizo caer al suelo, los chicos se giraron a ver al escuchar el **_THUMP_** en el suelo de madera.

-¡Sango!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sigan…- como pudo dijo Sango en el suelo, mientras veía a su agresor, la mujer de afuera. Los chicos se miraron por un momento y asintieron.

-¡No te vamos a dejar¡- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, salieron corriendo con las armas en alto pero antes de que pudieran advertirlo la mujer movió su pierna en un perfecto arco golpeándolos a ambos en el rostro haciendo que calleran al suelo.

-¡Huyan he dicho!- gritó Sango aprovechando el momento de despiste de la mujer para tumbarla abalanzándose sobre ella, aun un poco débil. Sobándose la cara Sota y Shippo corrieron al cuarto que pertenecía al hermano mayor.

-¡Escucha!- dijo Shippo agitado, tomando a su amigo por la camisa una vez dentro del cuarto -Iré a mi cuarto, buscaré el celular de emergencia y vuelvo, sal y avisa a los vecinos, no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola- dudoso, Sota asintió dándole unas palmadas de aliento a su amigo. Shippo corrió a la compuerta secreta que conectaba el cuarto de Inuyasha con el suyo, era pequeña y a penas cabía. Mientras buscaba el celular en su escondite escuchaba como afuera Sango se caía a golpes con aquella mujer.

-¡Argh!- exclamó Sango fallando un puñetazo al rostro de lo que ella pensaba era una mujer pero resultó ser un hombre.

-Eres muy fuerte- dijo el hombre -Nada mal para un niña- de un solo golpe la lanzó contra la pared.

-Pues tú eres bastante niña como para ser hombre- respondió Sango dándole una patada en el rostro.

-Niña insolente- murmuró Jakotsu sobándose la barbilla, descontrolado se lanzó sobre la chica derribándola en el suelo al comienzo de las escaleras, en eso se escuchó un remolón en la primera planta, quien sea que estuviese en el sótano había logrado salir. Con dificultad Sango se giró a ver a la persona que se encontraba al final de la escalera -Ginkotsu es toda tuya, voy por el niño- la castaña se alarmó al escuchar sus palabras por lo que tomó al hombre llamado Jakotsu por el tobillo haciendo que cayera.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado- murmuró sombríamente la chica.

Mientras la pelea seguía afuera, Shippo no lograba encontrar el celular, desordenó todo el cuarto, abrió todas las gavetas, todo pote lo inspeccionó y nada, no recordaba en donde estaba, caminando de un lado a otro sintió como una de las láminas de madera se hundía más que las demás recordando inmediatamente que ese era el escondite, desesperado logró quitar la madera agarrando el viejo celular que allí estaba cubierto de polvo pero eso no era importante, para su mala suerte estaba apagado así que tuvo que esperar a que prendiera para poder llamar, en eso escuchó como alguien trataba de abrir la puerta de su cuarto que muy inteligentemente había cerrado con seguro, asustado corrió al cuarto anterior para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a Sota tirado de largo a largo sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, él corazón del pequeño se aceleró. Antes que nada corrió a la puerta para pasar el seguro, en sus ojos comenzaron a formarse las lágrimas, escuchaba los gritos de su hermana mientras veía a su amigo en el suelo. Miró el celular que había prendido totalmente y prosiguió a llamar a su padre sin embargo cayó la contestadora "_Responde por favor_" pensaba el niño luego de intentar dos veces, dejó un mensaje de voz en donde a penas podía hablar, mientras llamaba se acercó a su amigo para descubrir que estaba dormido, trató de despertarlo pero fue imposible; marcó el número de su madre pero estaba ocupado, intentó muchas veces más pero no logró nada, la desesperación lo estaba comiendo en eso escuchó unos pasos fuera del cuarto por lo que salió corriendo a esconderse bajo la cama, decidió en tonces llamar al 911.

-911 ¿Cúal es su emergencia?- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Ayudenme por favor hay unos extraños en mi casa que quieren matarnos- susurró entre sollozos -Vengan por favor- de pronto un humo blanco comenzó a cubrir el suelo de la habitación abrazando lentamente a Sota -¡Hay humo, mi amigo esta inconsciente y mi hermana está peleando, ayuda!-

-Diga su dirección por favor- preguntó inmediatamente angustiada la mujer ue atendía.

-Calle ma…- de pronto Shippo dejó de moverse, no podía hablar y comenzaba a sentirse mareado, el teléfono cayó al suelo, la operadora siguió hablando sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Afuera Mukotsu se reía diabólicamente dejando el humo salir de uno de sus envases especiales.

-¡Mukotsu ven y has tu parte!- exclamó Jakotsu desesperado, Sango no se rendía nunca nisiquiera peleando con dos ya que Ginkotsu ayudaba a su hermano, tontamente el hombre de baja estatura y desagradable apariencia se acercó a sus hermanos que había logrado detener a la chica con cierta dificultad.

-Ya voy hermano Jakotsu- respondió tontamente sacando una pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen!- gritó ya asustada Sango.

-Tranquila no te dolerá nada- Mukotsu se aproximó peligrosamente a la cara de la chica con el pañuelo en mano, antes de que pudiera hacer nada incrustó la tela impregnada de Dios sabe qué sobre la nariz y boca de la chica, ella batalló unos segundos hasta quedar completamente inmóvil y caer en un sueño profundo.

-Dios vamos a tener que meterla en un cuarto y encadenarla al suelo, que insoportable es- se quejó Jakotsu levantándose del suelo arreglandose -¡Argh! me despeinó por completo- se quejó a ver su reflejo en la ventana -Bueno vamos antes de que alguien llegue- indicó sin más -Métela en la caja, Suikotsu nos espera afuera- bajaron a la primera planta en donde se encontraba una caja bastante grande la metieron para dar la ilusión de que se llevaban un paquete en caso de que alguien apareciera o los viera, con rapidez salieron de la casa directo a la van negra que se había aparcado frente a la casa, se acercaron a la maleta para dejar la caja.

-No deberíamos sacarla?- preguntó Ginkotsu.

-¿A esa fiera? Ni de broma- respondió Jakotsu cerrando las puertas de la maleta. Como si nada hubiera pasado partieron.

Al cabo de cinco minutos la casa Taisho estaba completamente rodeada de policías, los dueños de la casa habían aparecido inmediatamente al escuchar los mensajes en sus celulares. La señora Izayoi abrazaba a su esposo angustiada, se les había prohibido el paso a la casa hasta que ésta fuese inspeccionada, los vecinos comenzaron a aparecer al pasar las horas. Sota había sido trasladado a el hospital al ser encontrado. Un hombre de tez oscura con uniforme de policía se les acercó.

-¿Señores Taisho?- preguntó recibiendo un si por parte de la mujer -Hemos inspeccionado la casa, encontramos al niño que es su vecino y acabamos de encontrar a su hijo- la sensación de alivio ablandó el corazón de la señora Izayoi -Sin embargo está en estado catatónico, parece que fue envenenado, en unos momentos lo bajaran los paramédicos para llevarlo al hospital- el corazón de la mujer volvió a comprimirse -Y otra cosa…su hija no está- ambos padres quedaron inmóviles, incrédulos ante lo que escuchaban.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Inu Taisho ya que su esposa no podía hacerlo, las lágrimas se lo impedían.

-Presumimos que fue secuestrada por las personas que invadieron su casa, hay pruebas de forsejeo sin embargo no hay rastros de sangre lo que nos da la esperanza de que no fue asesinada- el hombre de ojos ámbar apretaba a su esposa de una manera tal que cortaba la circulación de ella, necesitaba controlarse, debía ser fuerte por su esposa, la perdida de otro hijo tan pronto no era algo fácil de tomar -Señores Taisho haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla- alentó el oficial, el señor Taisho solo pudo asentir, la señora Izayoi era incapaz de moverse.

-Todo va a estar bien amor- susurró dulcemente el ambarino a su mujer buscando tranquilizarla.

-¿Señor y señora Taisho?- escucharon que los llamaba un hombre, al girarse se encontraron con un caballero de ojos azules y tez blanca, tenia una chaqueta negra y los veía directo a los ojos -Mi nombre es Miroku Walker y soy un agente de la C.I.A, quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento- informó Miroku mostrando su placa, los Taisho se quedaron en shock. Miroku los guío a una van negra que estaba aparcada en el otro lado de la calle, les pidió pasar para luego cerrar las puertas, allí había una especie de asiento a cada lado, la pareja se sentó a la izquierda y el agente a la derecha -De acuerdo, iré directo al grano porque no tenemos tiempo. ¿Recuerdan a la niña Aome Higurashi?- preguntó recibiendo un si inseguro por parte de los padres -La niña fue adoptada por un ruso conocido como Naraku Karshnikova, él es un magnate de la mafia en su país poseedor de infinitas propiedades y dinero, tanto que tiene cierto poder en su propio país. Su sed de poder no termina allí como es de esperar. Aome Higurashi no es una niña normal como ustedes o cualquier pudiera creer, ella tiene algo muy valioso de interés mundial, algo tan poderoso que debe permanecer entre nosotros, es algo que solo conocen seleccionadas personas. El padre de Karshnikova era un reconocido agente de la C.I.A conocedor de éste enigma, sin embargo por razones desconocidas el hombre se reveló contra el sistema y huyó a su país natal, era desconocido para nosotros el hecho de que fuera un mafioso en su tierra, al morir todo cayó sobre Karshnikova por lo que el deseó cumplir la meta de su padre, ser el hombre más poderoso del mundo se podría decir, para ello necesitaba una información que buscó por muchos años ya que la C.I.A se encargó de tenerlo todo bien cubierto sin embargo no sabemos como logró localizar a la niña poseedora de esa información- los Taisho no entendían que demonios decía, estaban completamente confundidos.

-Un momento señor Walker, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros- Mioku asintió respirando profundo.

-Sus hijos eran buenos amigos de la chica, luego de ser adoptada por razones obvias la niña desapareció lo cual conozco afectó mucho a los miembros de su familia- ellos asintieron -Hace cuatro meses Karshnikova volvió a la ciudad por negocios y se trajo a la chica con él, un mes después su hijo Inuyasha se topó con ella por lo que decidió recuperarla, por lo que recurrió a mi. Al ser un agente del F.B.I tus fuentes de información pueden ser filtradas por lo cual tuvimos que fingir su muerte y empezar desde cero si lo quisiera plantear de ese modo-

-Un momento…Inuyasha está vivo…- preguntó la señora Izayoi.

-Espere un momento y enseguida vamos a eso. Logramos acercarnos a los Karshnikova tanto que casi logramos recuperar a la chica sin embargo caímos en una trampa por parte de una agente del F.B.I que solía ser compañera de su hijo que a su vez trabajó por debajo de la mesa con uno de los colegas de Naraku, al nosotros casi lograr el engaño al mafioso comprenderán que trae consecuencias…Inuyasha está interno en el hospital, es este momento está siendo operado por un balazo en su costado sin embargo las expectativas de vida son buenas y… su hija, Sango, está en manos de Naraku en este momento- confundidos como nunca antes los Taisho estaban a punto de explotar, ella lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que él se apretaba la cabeza con las manos deseando entender ¿Por qué? -Se que esto es difícil pero lo vamos a arreglar, tienen al gobierno de su lado, simplemente quería que supieran lo que está sucediendo, sin embargo no pueden decir nada de esto a nadie- no recibió respuesta de los oyentes sin embargo sabía que lo habían escuchado -En este momento estamos rastreando el paradero de su hija, la regresaremos a casa lo más pronto posible-

-¿Y qué hay de Inuyasha?- preguntó el padre preocupado.

-Pueden ir a visitarlo en el hospital sin embargo creemos que le darán morada por cárcel hasta que se mejore, los cargos por los cuales se le han sido acusado son desconocidos hasta el momento- él asintió.

-¿Y Aome…?- preguntó entonces la señora Taisho preocupandose por su segunda hija.

-Ella…ella está en Rusia en este momento…hoy idearemos un plan para recuperarla, ahora por favor necesito que vayan a allá afuera y sean los fuertes padres que siempre han sido, yo me encargaré personalmente de arreglar todo esto- sin más la pareja fue despedida de la van que arrancó poco después de su partida. Shippo era trasladado a la ambulancia por lo que se montaron con él para así visitar a su otro hijo y apoyar al que acompañaban.

Todo era un embrollo


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¿Qué tal sus navidades? Espero que hayan recibido mucho amor en estos días ya que un beso o un abrazo vale más que un regalo . Me disculpo por mi desaparición pero estuve corta de inspiración, hasta anoche a las tres de la madrugada, pero bueno mucho blah blah aqui les dejo un nievo capitulo escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes, sin duda debo agradecerles todo su apoyo y motivación a seguir escribiendo, es un placer para mi poder distraerlas y despejar sus mentes por un rato bueno me despido con un gran beso y un inmenso abrazo las quiero chicas espero que este año se cumplan todos sus deseos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha P.O.V<strong>

Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en aquel cuarto nublado, de paredes azules enfermizas era la voz de Naraku…sus amenazas sucias y su "_Nos veremos pronto_". A mi lado se encontraban varios monitores indicadores de mi corazón, respiración y otros, no podía moverme, el dolor que sentía en mi costado me paralizaba por completo, estaba mareado, mi visión borrosa. Sentí unas manos cálidas sobre la mía, esas manos que tanto conocía, eran la manos suaves de mi madre ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? me alarmé un poco buscando su rostro con mi corta visión, al encontrar sus ojos acaramelados de alguna forma me tranquilicé. En eso escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta atrayendo la atención de mi madre y la mía, por el portal apareció lo que yo suponía era el doctor.

-Buenas noches- dijo muy educado el señor de poco cabello y piel manchada de lunares, se veía bastante anciano -¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?- preguntó acercándose a mi moviendo su bigote de manera graciosa, quise reírme pero no pude.

-He estado mejor- un susurró salió de mi boca logrando escucharse, el anciano asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose a una carpeta que llevaba en manos.

-La intervención fue un éxito, corriste con la suerte de que la bala no atravesara ningún órgano o tejido importante, a penas y rozó tus costillas. Estarás aquí tres días para ver como evolucionas y si no hay problema alguno estarás en libertad de irte, aunque… tengo entendido que los muchachotes de allá fuera no piensan lo mismo- el doctor se refirió a tres hombres vestidos formalmente que se encontraban fuera de la habitación los cuales se asomaban cada cinco segundos por la ventana -Hijo, yo soy amigo de tú padre y conociéndolo, estoy seguro de que ninguno de sus hijos ha de ser un delincuente, puedo afeitarme el bigote a que es cierto- por el rabillo del ojo, noté como una lágrima escapaba por la mejilla de mi madre viendo al doctor -Todo saldrá bien- con cuidado él puso su mano fría y arrugada sobre mi brazo dando unas leves palmadas.

-Gracias Charles- escuché a penas a mi madre, sin más el señor se excusó de la habitación, por la ventana noté como era interrogado inmediatamente por los policías.

-¿En dónde está papá?- pregunté incorporándome poco a poco, de inmediato el leguaje corporal de mi madre cambio, la noté tensa y un tanto nerviosa, algo no andaba bien.

-E-está con Shippo- tartamudeó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Pasó algo? Te noto tensa- temía que la respuesta fuera si, sin embargo dentro de mi lo sabía. No era normal el hecho de que me habían operado, nada más y nada menos que de un balazo, y sólo mi madre estuviese presente, lo normal era que toda la camada estuviera allí, incluyendo a Seshomaru, aunque fuera sólo por un rato. Mi madre negó con la cabeza dejando caer las gotas de agua salada por sus mejillas ¿Por qué no me lo decía? -Mamá, dime por favor- supliqué deseando tener el poder de pararme y abrazarla, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar, más si era mi madre.

-N-no -p-p-pue-do- tartamudeó entre sollozos.

-Mamá tranquilízate - dije lo más dulce que pude maldiciendo en mis adentros por estar inmóvil. Sin avisar los tres hombres que se encontraban afuera entraron a la habitación, todos usaban lentes oscuros aunque obviamente no los necesitaban pero digamos que eso es un reglamento.

**_-No niegues tus cargos, son falsos, mantén la calma-_** la voz de Miroku resonó en mis oídos gracias al cielo que no podía moverme, si no sería demasiado obvio el hecho de que alguien me había asustado. Asentí levemente suponiendo que me observaba desde algún lugar, ¡Vaya que tenía preguntas!

-Señor Inuyasha Taisho- dictó uno de los hombres -En nombre de la Nación hemos de informarle que está detenido debido a la posesión ilegal de armas, rapto de un menor de edad, estafa y fraude, debido a su estado delicado se le dará morada por cárcel. Una vez que esté en condiciones tendrá una audiencia en el tribunal supremo de justicia y tendrá derecho a un abogado-cada palabra era más absurda que otra, ese maldito Naraku había logrado torcer todas mis acciones comenzando por el rapto de un menor, él es el que debía estar tras las rejas por todo lo que le había hecho a Aome. Al decir su nombre recordé como había llegado a donde estaba, que había sucedido realmente. Yo asentí dándole a entender a los tres payasos que se fueran, a penas cruzaron la puerta alcé mi brazo bueno y golpeé el colchón con mi mano hecha un puño, mi madre se exaltó ante el súbito movimiento, sentí dolor pero no me importó.

-¿En dónde está?- mascullé a penas refiriendo a Miroku, entendía que no podía acercarse a mi, sería muy obvio pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber qué demonios estaba pasando, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Ya estaba completamente alerta, herido, pero con mis sentidos al máximo.

**_-Saca a tú madre de la habitación-_ **me respondió.

-¿Qué dices hijo?- preguntó mi madre muy inocente.

-Podrías…em… dejarme un momento sólo…necesito meditar las cosas- ella un poco herida asintió acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero el estúpido vendaje más el estúpido dolor me lo impedían. Mi madre no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escuché aquella voz familiar en mis oídos.

**_-De acuerdo primero que nada necesito que mantengas la calma, voy a darte mucha información la cual pueda alterarte, desearía no tener que transmitirla pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos actuar lo más pronto posible y tu debes estar al tanto de todo al formar parte de esto-_ **asentí tragando duro, si Miroku me daba esa antesala significaba que lo que me venía era candela **_-Primero que nada Aome se encuentra en el avión de Naraku rumbo a Rusia, se fueron a penas la secuestraron, tenemos varias unidades allá que los están monitoreando, por los momentos no tenemos mayor información-_**_ no está herida_ pensé tranquilizándome sólo un poco **_-Kikyo, la mujer responsable de todo esto desapareció del mapa, no la encontramos en ningún lado- _**la sangre me hirvió con aquel nombre, esa maldita me había traicionado** _-La__ única información que encontramos fue que tenía una alianza con Bankotsu y Naraku, desconocemos sus razones-_ **estaba enojadísimo con ella, después de tanto tiempo cómo podía traicionarme de esa manera, a patearme como un perro, a apuntarme con sus hombres, ¿Cuál podría ser su excusa para haber cooperado con Naraku? **_-Taisho…ya que tocamos el tema debo pedirte disculpas, todo esto es mi culpa, por andar tan enfocado en la grabación que te mostré nos despistamos dándole ventaja a los hombres de Naraku, fuimos adormecidos por los gases del hermano de Bankotsu por ello no pude hacer nada-_ **Maldición pensé, con razón no apareció, con razón todo lo que pasó, los muy malditos lo tenían todo fríamente calculado **_-Tenemos un plan para recuperar a la señorita Aome pero debemos esperar a que te recuperes, mientras yo me encargaré de otro problema…Respira profundo por favor-_** ¿¡Esperar a que me recuperara! ¡Debían actuar inmediatamente! ¿¡Qué más putos problemas habían! **_-Naraku…tiene a tú hermana…-_** sus palabras fueron como puñales en todo mi cuerpo, la rabia creciente se alojaba en mi pecho, creo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento sin embargo no podía moverme lo cual me arrechaba más **_-Fueron al hogar de tus padres y se la llevaron, Shippo y un amigo también estaban allí, sin embargo no salieron mayormente heridos, se intoxicaron con los gases de Mukotsu, tal como hizo con nosotros, tú hermano está en la habitación contigua a la tuya, le darán de alta mañana una vez que hayan limpiado por completo sus pulmones-_ **no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas catástrofes en muy corto tiempo, mi operación había durado no más de seis horas, en ¿seis horas pasó todo eso?**_ -En cuanto a tú hermana…se esfumó, igual que Kikyo, tenemos la teoría de que tal vez estén juntas- _**_En serio….como en seis horas pasa todo eso…**-Por ahora lo único que debes hacer es mejorarte, tienes un estimado de recuperación total en un mes, durante este tiempo idearemos un plan sólido para recuperar a Aome y acabar con Naraku de una vez por todas y yo me encargaré personalmente de encontrar a tú hermana-**_ quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpear algo.

-¿Qué hay de mi supuesto arresto?- mascullé.

**_-No te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control-_** asentí sin decir más, no estaba de ánimos realmente **_-Hablaremos pronto Taisho, apenas sepa algo de alguna de las dos te lo haré saber-_** asentí una vez más y fue todo.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, a su vez la culpa me ahogaba, era mi culpa de que mi hermana estuviera en Dios sabe donde, que Shippo hubiera tenido que pasar un momento tan desagradable, que mis padres estuvieran sufriendo tanto, maldición me odiaba demasiado en ese momento, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, no pude proteger a nadie…me sentía horrible. Llamé a la enfermera pidiendo un sedante con la excusa de que sentía mucho dolor, en realidad sólo quería dormir y alejarme de todo tan sólo por un rato.

**Aome P.O.V**

Habíamos llegado luego de once horas de vuelo a nuestro destino, todo el viaje me aferré a Duna, el único recuerdo físico que tenía de Inuyasha, no comí, no bebí, me moví tan sólo para ir al baño dos veces de resto parecía un crustáceo en el asiento de cuero. Todo el camino Bankotsu estuvo mirándome lo podía sentir.

Al tocar territorio ruso me percate de como la angustia acompañada de la ansiedad comenzaban a apoderarse de mi, si bien no estaba segura de qué pasaría a continuación o qué estaba tramando mi "padre", estaba absolutamente clara de que no sería nada bueno, conocociendo al personaje, sería peor de lo que podría imaginar.

Antes de bajar del Jet privado, Bankotsu me dio una chaqueta para cubrir mi cuerpo, no eran muchos los momentos que estaría afuera, de eso estaba segura, pero en esos pocos segundos podría congelarme. Con mi cachorro en brazos y la chaqueta cubriéndome salí por la pasarela que nos conectaba al aeropuerto, sin hacer el proceso de inmigración como ya estaba acostumbrada a saltar, salimos directamente al helado estacionamiento en donde nos esperaba uno de los carros de Naraku, mi semblante era nulo, no tenía expresión alguna aunque por dentro comenzara a sentir miedo.

Sin perder tiempo nos montamos en el vehículo que era manejado por Bankotsu, de copiloto iba Renkotsu y junto a mi Riukotsu, ni de broma me dejaban sola.

Todo el tiempo estuve callada, pensando en qué pasaría ahora, en cómo estaría Inuyasha, sinceramente sería feliz con sólo saber que estuviera vivo, libre...yo era simplemente una carga más… Si no hubiese sido por mi su vida sería muy diferente, tal vez estuviera cenando con su familia, tal vez estuviera atendiendo un caso...todo era mi culpa…¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así? ¿Por qué tenía que existir? ¿Para qué vivir si sólo causo dolor y desgracia? Quería desaparecer, no haber nacido nunca...pero era difícil, no podía regresar el tiempo y por alguna razón no era lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte como para acabar con mi vida.

Recorrimos muchos kilómetros los cuales fueron nulos para mi, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el auto sólo pensaba, de vez en cuando me entraban ganas de llorar pero me aguantaba, no debía mostrarme débil o más dolida ante aquellos que me rodeaban. No fue si no hasta que el auto se detuvo que salí de mi caja, frente a nosotros se encontraba una enorme casa de ladrillos antiguos con ventanales que combinaban, se veía algo abandonado y descuidado, sin embargo había gente adentro. No reconocía el lugar y buscaba su identificación en algún lado, sin avisar Bankotsu abrió la puerta dejando que el frío infernal tocara mi rostro descubierto llegando a mi nunca haciéndome temblar. Sin decir palabra baje del auto rodeada por los otros dos que tomaban mis brazos respectivamente. Cinco escaleras de cemento guiaban a la gran entrada de madera, buscaba en todas partes alguna placa, algún número pero era en vano. Noté entonces como Bankotsu que estaba delante de mi tocaba un botón rojo que estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

- Dobryĭ denʹ , pervyĭ (Buenas tardes, nombre)-se escuchó una voz femenina de dios sabe donde.

-Dobryĭ denʹ, Bankotsu Ivanovich , ya prikhozhu ot imeni g- Naraku Karshnikova (Buenas tardes, Bankotsu Ivanovich, vengo en nombre del señor Naraku Karshnikova)- luego de dos segundos la puerta se abrió inmediatamente siendo bienvenidos por un hombre larguirucho, de nariz puntiaguda y ojos desorbitados.

-¡Dobro pozhalovatʹ! (¡Bienvenidos!) ¡Los he estado esperando con ansias!- exclamó el hombre extraño invitándonos a pasar con su marcado acento ruso en cada palabra. Me percaté de como Bankotsu le sonreía a medias, yo no entendía que estaba pasando. A dentro del edificio la calefacción era agradable, el suelo era alfombrado de un tono carmesí, las paredes estaban forradas de papel tapiz color crema en el cual se pintaban arabescos. Varias mujeres detrás de varios escritorios me vieron al llegar curiosas deteniendo lo que hacían, todas llevaban vestidos blancos. ¿En dónde estaba? - ¿Qué tal su viaje?- preguntó nuestro anfitrión sobándose las manos.

-Tranquilo- asintió Bankotsu mirando todo a su al rededor.

-¿Y en dónde esta ella?- preguntó como si no me hubiera visto, aunque creo que no lo había hecho. No muy convencido Bankotsu se quitó del camino dejándome frente a frente con aquel loco. Sus ojos brillaron al verme lo cual me alarmó de inmediato haciéndome sentir realmente incómoda por lo que me retraje un poco sin embargo me tenían bien agarrada, Duna se arremolinó en mis brazos como si le tuviese miedo a aquel hombre. Antes de poder evitarlo el tipo había agarrado mi barbilla con sus manos frías, casi vomito al detectar un olor agrio proveniente de él. Inspeccionaba mis rostro girándolo de lado a lado, de arriba a abajo, al toparse con mis ojos fue como si de un imán se tratara, parecía que buscaba algo dentro de ellos -Mucho trabajo por delante...tiene un alma fuerte y una mente especial...nada que no se pueda arreglar- en su rostro pálido se formó una sonrisa amarillenta que me hizo temblar, ¿Qué demonios planeaba ese tipo? De pronto bajó su mirada y al ver a mi cachorro se le borró la sonrisa -Llévense a ese animal de aquí- dijo entre dientes a lo que yo agarré a Duna más fuerte, Bankotsu con cautela se acercó a mis brazos.

-Ni se te ocurra- hablé severamente por primera vez desde que habíamos despegado de los Estados Unidos, mis ojos se volvieron dagas invisibles, no me iban a separar del único recuerdo físico de Inuyasha, lo lamento pero no lo iba a permitir.

-Por favor no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es, dámelo, yo lo cuidare- la voz de Bankotsu era suave y apacible, sus ojos de diamante trataban de calmarme sin embargo era imposible, tenía mucha rabia encima.

-¿Tal y como cuidas de mi?- le respondí, notando la cara de interés en el loco -Es mejor echarse a morir- mis palabras sin duda lo habían herido aunque sinceramente no me importó. Miró a sus hermanos para luego acercarse peligrosamente a mi por lo que comencé o bueno intenté echarme para atrás, doblándome para esconder a Duna en mi estómago -¡No te lo vas a llevar, no me vas a alejar de él también maldito!- no sabía qué me había poseído pero estaba enojada, sentía la adrenalina fluir por cada vena de mi cuerpo incendiando todo en su camino, mis palabras salieron firmes y más severas de lo que esperaba. Acostumbrada a su poca paciencia, me preparé para la reacción de Bankotsu. Su rostro se tintó de rojo casi igual a la alfombra que pisábamos, me miró con enojo y se acercó rápidamente a mi agarrando con mano de acero mis brazos. Patalee, me retorcí, escupí, mordí, golpee, grite y sin embargo no pude evitar que él me arrebatara al cachorro -¡NO! ¡DEVUELVELO, ES MIO!- grité desgarradamente llorando -¡DEJENME IR!- me batuquee dándole un golpe en la nariz a Renkotsu logrando que se enojara aun más.

-¡Quédate quieta!- me gritó agarrándome más fuerte, estaba segura de que mi brazo se rompería en cualquier momento. Escuché un chasquido pero no le di importancia trataba de zafarme, estaba ciega solo veía a mi pequeño en manos de aquel desgraciado, de la nada sentí un pinchazo en mi hombro que me hizo gritar de dolor, un líquido caliente comenzó a incendiar mi cuerpo mientras lentamente me debilitaba, genial, un sedante. Mis papados pasaron de ser livianos como una pluma a ser un par de rocas, mis músculos se enternecieron y mis huesos se volvieron gelatina dejándome sin soporte alguno, mis sentidos se nublaron por completo, dejé de ver, no podía escuchar nada, no sentía nada, no olía nada,no saboreaba ni mi propio aliento.

* * *

><p>Olía a guardado, un respiro profundo me lo rectificó, mis labios estaban resecos y mi garganta parecía un desierto. Por alguna razón tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos sin embargo lo hice lentamente. Estaba desorientada, no tenía idea de donde estaba, todo era blanco, tan blanco que parecía brillar. Miré a mi al rededor pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Luego de unos segundos caí en cuenta recordando todo lo que había pasado, atenté con levantarme del lugar en donde estaba pero sólo logré alzar mi torso y retraer un poco las piernas. Mis muñecas y tobillos estaban rodeados por franjas de cuero, busqué algún nudo o algo con lo que pudiese liberarme pero era imposible las franjas tenían candado, forcejee unos minutos pero supe que era en vano, me desplomé de nuevo sobre la camilla en donde estaba dejando salir las lágrimas, me sentía más impotente que nunca. De pronto escuché como si alguien tocara una puerta <strong><em>"<em>****_toc-toc"_** pero me pareció extraño ya que en ninguna parte había una, o eso pensaba yo. De la nada apareció aquel hombre de aura extraña y rancia, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

-Me alegra que despiertes, ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos- su tono de voz agudo perforaba mis oídos alterándome aun más.

-¿E-en dónde estoy?- pregunté vacilante sin verlo ya que podría entrar en pánico, no sabía por qué aquel hombre me alteraba tanto.

-En un lugar mejor- dijo recorriendo la camilla en donde estaba acostada poniéndome más nerviosa.

-¿Estoy muerta?-la pregunta se escapó inconscientemente de mi boca.

-¿La muerte es tú lugar mejor?- odio cuando me responden con preguntas.

-Eso creo- respondí sinceramente.

-Entonces si, estas muerta- me levanté como lo había hecho anteriormente encontrándome con el rostro desnutrido de aquel hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté, no podía estar muerta…¿o si? si realmente estaba muerta debía estar en el purgatorio o el infierno porque en el cielo ni de broma.

-¿Quién quieres que sea?- el maldito me tenía verde con sus preguntas, las estaba haciendo yo no él, al parecer notó mi molestia.

-Yo seré quien tú quieras que sea, tú al rededor será el que tú quieras que sea y tú serás quien quieras ser- sus palabras resonaron en el lugar en donde estábamos el cual no estaba segura de cual era. Por un momento me sentí extraña como si algo andaba de mi no maquinaba bien -Deja salir de ti lo que necesite salir, deja que estas paredes blancas se vuelvan tú mundo, lo que está dentro de ti que necesita comunicarse déjalo y así no te molestara más- cada frase hacia eco en mis oídos y en mi mente. Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron y mi respiración se controló. Dejé de escuchar la voz de aquel personaje extraño que me perturbaba tanto, ahora sólo sentía tranquilidad. Me perdí de pronto sin saber más.

**Tercera Persona P.O.V**

_La chica abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz femenina que la llamaba por su nombre -¿Aleksandria en dónde estas?- exclamaba alguien pero ella quería seguir escondida un poco más, de pronto las puertas del armario se abrieron dejando a la vista a Babu, su nana, que la veía con impaciencia -Basta de juegos pequeña, ve a vestirte que tu padre llegará pronto- le ordenó la mujer._

_-¡Ay! Babu no te preocupes, es sólo un juego- respondió la pequeña de nueve años a su nana mientras salía del armario en donde se escondía para ir a cambiarse._

_-Nada de juegos, vamos- la apresuró su nana dándole pellisquitos en los pequeños glúteos haciéndola reír._

_-¿Y mi hermano Musso? ¿Cuándo regresa?- preguntó inocente la niña adentrándose en el vestido color rosa pastel. Babu, se quedó congelada unos instantes pensando en qué responder._

_-Pronto- antes de que la chiquilla pudiese decir algo más escuchó el acostumbrando "**mic-mic"** que anunciaba la llegada de su padre, emocionada y lista salió disparada de su cuarto bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada para recibir a tan importante persona. Luego de unos segundos el susodicho apareció por la puerta siendo esa la señal para correr hasta él - ¡Papi!- gritó la pequeña saltando sobre el hombre vestido de traje._

_-Hola chiquilla- respondió su padre mientras la cargaba. Aunque la chica tuviera a penas pocos meses de adoptada habia creado un vínculo con su nuevo custodio -¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó amablemente dejando su maletín de cuero en el suelo para así cargar con mayor facilidad a su hija._

_-Extrañándote- una sonrisa se dibujo en la piel de porcelana de la pequeña recibiendo una risa de su padre mientras éste se encaminaba a la cocina._

_-Pues yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo, oh, supongo que recuerdas a mi compañero Bankotsu- en el lugar de la casa en donde estaban apareció el aludido con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué tal princesa?- preguntó el hombre de ojos cristalizados haciendo que la pequeña se riera._

_-Vamos a comer- Informó Babu guiándolos hacia el comedor. Todos fueron juntos y comieron en familia._

El sonido de tres lentos aplausos hicieron que despertara, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, a su lado el hombre que le hacia sentir escalofríos la miraba muy interesado. Notó que sus mejillas estaban mojadas, había llorado, acababa de tener un sueño que parecía bastante irreal.

-Excelente relato, no está nada mal para ser la primera vez- habló a lo alto aquel individuo mientras se pavoneaba al rededor de la camilla confundiendo a la chica que en ésta reposaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó un poco deshubicada.

-Acabas de contarme uno de tus recuerdos- dijo sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

-Pero…eso es imposible…lo que vi…lo que soñé…nunca pasó…- murmuró la chica.

-Si pasó, sólo que no lo recuerdas ya que en ese momento eras otra persona- la muchacha frunció el ceño hasta más no poder ¿A qué se refería aquel hombre? -Cierra tus ojos y concentrare en pensar en lo que sucedió antes de ese recuerdo- vacilante la chica hizo lo indicado, no tenía nada que perder.

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose apaciguando su respiración, pensando en qué había sucedido antes de aquel supuesto recuerdo.

_-Aleksandria tienes que ir a vestirte- indicó Babu, ya sabía lo que significaba. El venía, llegaría pronto, pero…no lo quería ver, tenía miedo, su cara me daba miedo, él no me quería lo podía ver en sus ojos. Antes de que Babu pudiese decir algo salí corriendo a esconderme -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- la escuché gritar pero no me detuve, subí rápido por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto miré en todas partes y el mejor escondite que divisé fue el armario que era profundo y podría esconderme detrás de la ropa guindada. Escuché pasos acercándose así que me lancé dentro del armario escabullendo mi cuerpo por las ropas hasta llegar al lugar más profundo, me volví un ovillo y comencé a llorar, no quería verlo, no quería nada, quería volver a mi casa con mis papás y mis amigos, no quería que mi hermanastro Musso volviera, él no era malo pero lo obligaban a hacer cosas malas…quería huir…de pronto todo se desvaneció._

Tres aplausos volvieron a despertar a la muchacha que lloraba con mayor fuerza, ella no entendía que estaba pasando, estaba confundida y se sentía mal, tenía nauseas y le dolía la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que tú, Aome Higurashi recuerdas, el recuerdo anterior pertenece a Aleksandria Karshnikova, que también es una parte de ti…la creaste para huir en los momentos en que querías desaparecer, en los momentos en que no querías ver a tu padre- cada palabra martillaba la cabeza de la chica, no entendía nada ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué tenía doble personalidad?.

-¿Q-que quiere decir?- preguntó entre cortada la chica.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero…en fin esto ha sido todo por hoy, descansa, necesito que estés fresca para indagar en tu cerebro mañana…- la cara de sádico-loco de esa persona hizo que cada pelo de su cuerpo se levantara, estaba horrorizada, ¿Qué demonios planeaba hacer? El hombre comenzó a marcharse pero antes ella logró detenerlo.

-Me podría decir su nombre- preguntó llorando, él meditó por unos momentos y sin girarse le respondió.

-El doctor Kiev Petrovski- sin más aquel individuo desapareció.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de la frontera entre Mexico y Estados Unidos , en una casa deshecha de paredes escamadas y techo de zinc, se encontraba dentro de un cuarto nada más y nada menos que la fugitiva número uno del imperio Norte Americano. Estaba parada frente a un ventilador que a penas y funcionaba, el calor que hacia era algo descomunal, afuera se escuchaban las voces que hablaban y los bullicios de las gallinas, ovejas y cabras. Estaba mareada quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible pero no podía hacer nada hasta que no se le indicara. En el cuarto contiguo encadenada al suelo es encontraba la hermana secuestrada del ojidorado, tenía hambre, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sudaba la gota gorda gracias al techo de zinc, las paredes de concreto y el hecho de que no había ningún tipo de ventilación en la habitación en donde se encontraba, tenía los ojos vendados contando con tan sólo su audición y olfato para anticipar algún movimiento.<p>

Luego de escuchar unos pasos aproximándose sintió como se abría la puerta, la brisa caliente acarició su rostro por tan sólo segundos pero fue lo más placentero que había sentido en horas, su cuerpo estaba aun magullado y resentido por la pelea que ejerció hace unas cuantas horas. Se movió tratando de incorporarse, no tenía idea de quién había entrado sin embargo sabía que era una mujer por su aroma delicado. Una mano rodeo su brazo obligándola a levantarse más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado por lo que perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre aquella persona.

-Perdón…- dijo sin ganas, tenía la garganta seca. La otra persona sin decir nada la desencadenó ¿Sería posible? ¿La estaban salvando? sus esperanzas se desintegraron cuando colocaron un saco sobre su rostro, simplemente la estaban llevando a otro lugar, era el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho antes. Sabía que estaba lejos de casa ya que había escuchado a gente hablando español.

Caminó dejándose arrastrar por su raptor, sintió el cambio de temperatura de ardiente a fresco al ser lanzada dentro de un auto, sabía que debía quedarse acostada, de lo contrario la golpearían aunque sabia que no la matarían ya que de alguna manera era valiosa para ellos. Partieron del lugar en donde estaban, escuchó las voces de cuatro personas, tres que la habían secuestrado y una mujer que no conocía sin embargo su voz era vagamente familiar, estaba segura que utilizaban nombres de pila para no ser identificados. Escuchó el rugido del motor y el sonido de los cauchos desplazándose sobre la tierra, una vez más partían a un lugar desconocido.


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas chicas cómo les va? Espero que todo bien, acabo de escribir ya que se me metió la inspiración y quería escribir algo antes de empezar clases (mañana D:) para que no entren en un estado de ansiedad máximo jejeje. Bienvenidas las que descubrieron la historia y gracias a las que la siguen pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en esto, las quiero mucho! xoxo V**

**P.D: Hay cosas my interesantes en este cap :)**

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la visita de los policías, como había evolucionado perfectamente me dejaron ir a mi casa, que sería mi cárcel. Al segundo día Shippo fue dado de alta y pudo ir a visitarme, lloró mucho al verme, él solía ser muy emotivo aunque yo siempre le insistía que los hombres no lloraban, no en frente de todo el mundo por lo menos. Mis padres se veían más preocupados con cada día que pasaba ante la ausencia de mi hermana, Miroku me mantenía al día sin embargo no tenían éxito. Lo último que supe fue que habían encontrado unas ropas pertenecientes a Kikyo en una casucha cerca de la frontera con México, sin embargo no había rastro de Sango. Por otra parte Aome también había desaparecido, si una más para el lote. El último momento en que los vieron fue en el aeropuerto, de resto no han podido encontrarla, tan sólo localizaron a Bankotsu y sus hermanos pero de Aome no había ni un solo rastro. Naraku se había trasladado a Rusia para encontrarse con su compañero, esa era toda la información que tenía. Me sentía completamente inútil al no poder hacer nada realmente productivo. Poco a poco mi herida comenzaba a sanar, la primera semana debo admitir que fue un infierno no podía hacer nada por mi mismo y el simple hecho de que mi madre o Shippo debían ayudarme a bañarme ya era demasiado.

Todos los días ideaba un plan diferente, aunque no tenía idea de en dónde se podría encontrar Aome comencé a realizar planes de ataque, de rescate y coartadas tanto para ella como para mi hermana. El maldito de Naraku se estaba metiendo mucho con mi familia, al parecer no sabía quien era Inuyasha Taisho, yo sería capaz de sacarme el corazón, morir, matar, robar, lo que fuese por mi familia y la persona que amo.

Aquel mes fue sin duda el menos navideño o festivo de todos, no había ni una sola luz que decorara, una bota en donde poner regalos, un villancico para alegrar el día…nada, era realmente pesado el ambiente. Yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi antigua habitación, Shippo iba a la escuela sin embargo en su semblante se notaba que aun estaba conmocionado, papá seguía trabajando sin embargo su mirada estaba vacía, mamá…bueno, la escuchaba llorar todas las noches, le dieron reposo en el trabajo porque le era imposible hacerlo, ella definitivamente era la más afectada, a Seshomaru también le golpeó la situación por lo que pasaba las veinticuatro horas de la semana trabajando para poder olvidar todo excepto al sexto día de estar en casa en el cual me visitó dejándome muy sorprendido.

**Flash Back**

_Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía pegar el ojo, me sentía incómodo y mi mente no dejaba de maquinar ideas e hipótesis del paradero de mi hermana y Aome. Obstinado ya, me acomodé sentándome en la cama y encendí la lámpara que estaba sobre mi mesa de noche. Pasé mi mano buena por mi rostro buscando tranquilizarme, necesitaba dormir o de otra forma mi recuperación sería más lenta, en eso escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, debía ser mi madre ya que si fuese Shippo hubiese entrado por la compuerta secreta la cual había utilizado mucho los últimos días gracias a las pesadillas. Antes de que pudiese decir "adelante" una figura entró por la puerta dejándome sorprendido sin duda alguna. Mi hermano mayor entró como un fantasma sin hacer ruido, cerró lentamente la puerta tras él y se quedó parado en su lugar viéndome con su acostumbrada cara de culo._

_-¿Cómo está tu herida?- preguntó sorprendiéndome aun más por su repentina preocupación._

_-Mejorando- mi voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso, muy pocas veces hablaba. Seshomaru asintió caminando por la habitación viendo todo a su al rededor -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunté de forma curiosa, yo no era exactamente su hermano querido, esos eran los puestos de Sango y Shippo yo era algo así como el perraje para él._

_-Sólo quería ver cómo estabas- dijo sin emoción alguna, yo asentí aunque no estaba convencido, debía haber algo que quisiera. Caminó un poco más hasta llegar a la ventana que en sus orillas estaba cubierta de nieve, noté como su aliento empañaba el cristal apocando su reflejo de manera que no podía ver su rostro ya que también me daba la espalda -Sango lleva seis días perdida…- se pausó -Ni mamá ni papá me han querido decir nada, sin embargo sé que ellos saben algo y estoy seguro de que tú también, ustedes saben quien es el responsable de todo lo que sucede pero por alguna razón no me han querido decir…creo que es necesario que lo sepa- La severidad se notaba en cada una de sus palabras…el boca suelta de Miroku les había dicho a mis padres algo que sin duda yo hubiese evitado pero estaba muy ocupado en un quirófano._

_-Sólo te traerá problemas, ellos saben lo que no debían, sólo empeora las cosas y es más peligroso para ellos- Vi como sus manos se volvieron puños y respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, en otras circunstancias me hubiese golpeado sin duda alguna._

_-Si ellos ya lo saben no veo por qué no puedo saberlo yo- se giró a verme caminando hasta las patas de la cama -Inuyasha…dime, puedo ayudar- me miró fijamente._

_-Sólo traerás problemas, ya la C.I.A se está encargando de todo- mi palabras fueron cortadas por un puñetazo por parte de él al colchón, unos centímetros más a la izquierda y me quedaba sin pie._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya van seis días y no hay rastro de ella! ¡No han hecho un coño! ¡Así que o me dices o me dices!- Su cabello se despeinó, sus ojos se desorbitaron por el enojo y respiraba agitadamente, me veía a los ojos esperando mi respuesta._

_-¿Qué podrías hacer tú?- le respondí muy sereno, la clave estaba en no perder los estribos._

_-Yo podría buscar por mi cuenta, yo tengo contactos, ¿Crees que no sabía que seguías vivo? Tal vez no conocía tus intenciones pero si sabía que estabas vivo ¿Por qué crees que no fui a visitarte al hospital? Porque sabía que estabas vivo ¿Un tiroteo? ¿En serio? ¿Pensaste que me comería eso? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no eres tan idiota para morir así- lo que dijo me cayó como un balde de agua fría -Así que eso es sólo una muestra de lo que puedo hacer, ahora habla- me quedé en shock unos segundos asimilando cada palabra, nunca pensé que mi hermano fuese tan inteligente._

_-Siéntate- le dije y entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que sabía, sin entrar en detalles profundos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde aquel día Seshomaru investiga todo, tanto es que en el momento en que Miroku me contactó para informarme lo de las ropas de Kikyo recibí un mensaje de mi hermano con la misma información.

Ya eran catorce días desde su desaparición mientras yo no podía esperar para sanarme y así recuperar a ambas sin tener que involucrar más a mi familia. Ya podía caminar sin problemas y valerme por mi mismo sin embargo debía ser cuidadoso, no podía realizar movimientos bruscos ya que la herida podría abrirse. Ese día recibí una carta del tribunal, al parecer la fecha de mi audición había sido pautada para nada más y nada menos que en dos semanas.

**_-Ve a tú cuarto tenemos que hablar-_** escuché a Miroku e hice lo pedido.

-¿No se supone que tenías todo bajo control?- pregunté un poco irritado, definitivamente no quería ir a una audiencia y definitivamente no quería ir a la cárcel ya que estaba seguro de que iba a perder el caso, si Naraku había logrado chantajear al juez hace años podría hacerlo de nuevo.

**_-Así es-_** respondió él.

-Pues no parece- me eché en la cama con cuidado mientras leía cada párrafo escrito.

**_-Es parte del plan-_** lo notaba sorprendentemente relajado al respecto.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunté de immediate apartando la hoja de mi vista.

**_-Irás a la audición, yo seré tú abogado, perderemos el caso e iras a la cárcel-_ **Mis ojos se abrieron como platos pero antes de que pudiese quejarme el me calló **_- Naraku estará allí el será tu oponente por así decirlo, Bankotsu será su abogado de está forma se aseguraran de que estas tras las rejas y así no te tendrán como amenaza ya que conocen tus intenciones gracias a la dulce Kikyo-_ **Ese nombre cómo me enervaba_** -Una vez que esté hecha la sentencia enviaremos en tu lugar a otra persona que si debe estar tras las rejas y de allí partiremos a Rusia a buscar a la señorita Aome-**_ me agradaba el plan era sólido y estratégico sin embargo intentar engañar a Naraku ya nos había salido mal una vez.

-¿No crees que eso de engañar a Naraku es un poco arriesgado? El muy maldito ya nos descubrió una vez-

-**_Tu tranquilo y sólo preocupare por cumplir tu misión de acuerdo-_** me dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué hay de mi hermana?- pregunté preocupado.

**_-Estamos seguros que está en Centro América junto con Kikyo y los hermanos Ivanovich, descubrimos una van negra cerca de Panamá, aunque había llovido logramos recuperar algunos rastros que indican que son ellos por lo que nos han facilitado la búsqueda, tenemos un perímetro en todo el país incluyendo Colombia y Costa Rica, no hay forma de que se nos escapen, ahorita mismo hay agentes buscando en todas partes-_ **sentí un gran alivio al escuchar la buena noticia, tal vez no la habían encontrado pero las posibilidades eran cada vez más altas.

-De acuerdo- dije respirando profundo.

**_-Nos estamos hablando-_** con esto concluyó nuestra conversación.

**Aome P.O.V**

No podría decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, días, semanas, meses tal vez. Estaba perdida, ya no sabía que era real y que no, las paredes blancas a veces se pintaban de recuerdos por si solas, no tenía control sobre mi misma y me estaba volviendo loca, literalmente. Todos los días o cada rato, venía el doctor Petrovski, con él tenía sueños que en realidad eran recuerdos, recuerdos imaginarios para mi pero que sin embargo si habían sucedido. Ya no sabía quién era, un día era Aleksandria, el otro era Angélica y al siguiente era yo aunque ¿Quién era yo? era algo que me preguntaba sólo cuando era yo. Constantemente sufría de dolores de cabeza y taquicardia después de cada "sueño", a veces tenía ataques de pánico cuando "soñaba" algo que no me gustaba. No había salido de aquella habitación blanca en ningún momento o eso creía yo, la cuestión es que todo era blanco entonces no sabía nada, todo era infinito. Había recordado sin duda muchas memorias que no sabía que tenía, algunas buenas la mayoría muy malas. No me había dado cuenta de lo triste que era mi vida.

Petrovski entró a mi habitación de forma serena, con las manos en la espalda, se paró al nivel de mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

-Se van a mudar a otra habitación de acuerdo, en unos momentos entraran las enfermeras- por alguna razón luego de un tiempo comenzó a hablarme en plural algo que no le veía sentido pro bueno él estaba loco. Como lo había dicho entraron las enfermeras arrastrando mi camilla fuera de aquel cuarto blanco, ahora estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, habían muchas ventanas de donde se podía ver un inmenso jardín con flores, el sol, unas mariposas volando, quería salir y correr por allí -¿Qué ves?- me preguntó el loco.

-Un jardín con flores y arbustos…hay sol…- tenía mis ojos pegados a las ventanas, en eso dimos un giró y se detuvieron.

-Este será tú nuevo cuarto- sentí miedo por un momento sin embargo cuando vi que abría la puerta y era completamente normal me relajé. Había una cama una mesa de noche, un escritorio y una ventana, soltaron mis muñecas que estaban un poco adoloridas por estar aprisionadas por tanto tiempo. Me sentaron en la cailla y me ayudaron a pararme y a caminar dentro del cuarto - Allí tienes un baño- señalo Petrovski a una puerta que no había visto antes - Aquí está tú ropa- señaló un armario al lado de la puerta de entrada -Y con eso me despido, nos vemos luego- Las enfermeras me dejaron allí en el medio de la habitación.

Las paredes eran beige y la cama tenía un cobertor azul. Caminé con dificultad hasta lo que era el baño y entré, una poceta, un lavamanos y una ducha pequeña, sin embargo no había espejos en cierta forma lo agradecí, tenía miedo de verme realmente. Me bañé lento sin pensar e hice lo mismo al vestirme, me dirigí al escritorio y vi un papel en blanco acompañado de un lápiz, inconscientemente me senté al momento que comenzaba a dibujar.

**Tercera Persona P.O.V**

En su oficina, muy acomodado en su silla se encontraba Petrovski escuchando las grabaciones de las sesiones con Aome, ya estaba justo en el estado que la necesitaba; aquel momento cuando dijo que veía por las ventanas un jardín supo que ya estaba lista. Las ventanas estaban en realidad selladas, cubiertas por una lámina blanca, Aome estaba alucinando. Alguien tocó su puerta y él lo invitó a pasar, era Naraku, inmediatamente el doctor se sonrió.

-Me alegra verte por aquí, justo iba a llamarte- informó el loco mientras el otro hombre se desplazaba por la habitación oscura.

-¿Cómo va todo? Hace dos semanas que la dejé aquí, espero escuchar buenas noticias- Naraku se sentó en la silla de cuero que soltó polvo al sentir su peso.

-De maravilla, ya está en el estado óptimo, de ahora en adelante todo será más fácil- Naraku asintió complacido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a necesitar? Es urgente obtener esa información- el doctor asintió entrecruzando sus dedos sobre el escritorio viéndolo fijamente.

-Hay algo que debe entender- comenzó muy profesional Petrovski -En ella no hay sólo otra, si no tres más, de las cuales sólo dos se manifiestan, la otra está escondida, no quiere salir hasta que la encuentren, concidérelo un juego, yo cuento y las voy encontrando, hasta ahora la tercera es la que ha ganado, tanto es así que no conoce su nombre. Aleksandria es como una niña, dulce, delicada y educada por lo que me ha contado es la personalidad que surge cuando está con usted es decir cuando hay algún evento o algún contrato. Angélica es atrevida, sexy y loca, fue creada debido al trabajito que le puso hace poco. Aome es la original, la que usted adoptó que aunque puede ser muy testaruda, terca y valiente creó a los personajes anteriores por el miedo…por no querer vivir lo que lo tocaba. Usted mismo hizo esto más difícil de lo que pudo ser, antes eran sólo dos, ahora hay cuatro- las palabras de Petrovski hicieron que Naraku se enojara, sobre todo en la parte en la que le echaba la culpa.

-¡Yo sólo trataba de encontrar lo que necesito! ¡No planeaba volverlo más complicado! ¡Todos los doctores anteriores no sirvieron tampoco!- aunque Naraku estaba sin duda muy agitado, el individuo que lo escuchaba estaba más que sereno.

-No le estoy echando la culpa señor Karshnikova simplemente le explicaba la situación. Puede contar de que encontraré lo que busca, en estos momentos las tres personalidades manifestantes se encuentran alteradas, con decir su nombre aparecerán sin embargo al no conocer el nombre de la cuarta o no saber nada de ella o él me es más difícil- Naraku respiró profundo y se levantó llegando hasta la puerta.

-Veré que puedo hacer- con esto el hombre despiadado se marchó dejando al otro entretenido con su grabación.

* * *

><p>En una carretera de tierra se desplazaba una camioneta sucia, sus pasajeros iban con las ventanas abajo muertos del calor. En la maleta descansaba la chica castaña que aun tenía los ojos vendados.<p>

-¡Qué calor!- se quejaba Jakotsu desde el asiento de copiloto mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Eso es culpa del idiota de tú hermano que daño el aire acondicionado!- exclamó la conductora que tenía las mejillas rojas y una camiseta.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó tontamente el más pequeño y feo de los cuatro secuestradores.

-Tus "Lo siento" no van a arreglar el aire- Bramó Kikyo molesta- Maldita sea- masculló.

-Creo que tenemos un problema- informó el tercer hermano.

-¿No me digas que quiere ir al baño otra vez?- se quejó Kikyo pero cuando vio por el retrovisor se dio cuenta de cuales eran sus problemas -Mierda- dijo apretando el volante al ver la caravana de autos que comenzaban a perseguirlos -¡Agárrense!- exclamó pisando el pedal a fondo cambiando las velocidades cuando era necesario.

-¡¿De dónde coño salieron?- gritó Jakotsu metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en el auto mientras veía hacia atrás.

-¡Deberías saberlo tú copiloto inútil!- le respondió con rudeza Kikyo. Mientras en la parte de atrás Sango escuchaba cómo los otros peleaban al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba más y más fuerte, sin importarle nada comenzó a frotar su rostro en el suelo alfombrado para poder bajar el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos aunque se le hacia cada vez más difícil ya que el carro rebotaba demasiado -¡Usen las armas joder!- gritó Kikyo desesperada, los tres hicieron caso y asomados por la ventana comenzaron el tiroteo haciendo que unos cuantos chocaran -Vamos- mascullaba para si la conductora viendo frenéticamente por el retrovisor.

Sango había logrado despojarse de aquel pañuelo, vio como sus manos y tobillos estaban amarrados con unas cuerdas gruesas, se arrodilló viendo por la ventana trasera la feria de carros que se les venía encima, los tiros iban y venían. ahí en la maleta buscó entonces algo filoso con lo que pudiese cortar las cuerdas sin embargo no había nada, en eso un saltó súbito hizo que pegara la cabeza del techo acostándola de nuevo, algunas cosas cayeron sobre ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Nos quieres matar?- se quejó Jakotsu.

-¡Había una piedra! ¡No me grites y dispara inútil!- en ese ir y venir de gritos Sango había encontrado un yesquero, no sabía de donde había salido pero lo tomó sin dudar, luego de numerosos intentos logró encenderlo quemando poco a poco las cuerdas de sus muñecas, en un movimiento brusco se quemó una de ellas pero superficialmente, una vez que tuvo las manos libres ignoró el dolor en su muñeca izquierda y comenzó a quemar las de sus tobillos, libre se acercó lentamente al asiento trasero en donde estaban los dos hermanos disparando, el sonido de un helicóptero se hizo presente alterando aun más a los secuestradores -¡Maldición!- gritó Kikyo. Los carros se acercaban más y más rodeándolos poco a poco.

Sango notó que entre el asiento trasero y la maleta había un hueco, con cuidado metió la mano y se encontró con un palo de acero, de esos que se utilizan para quitar los rines de los cauchos, estaba tan caliente que la quemaba pero no le importó, tomó impulso y con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeó el cristal trasero agachándose en caso de que se rompiera completamente, los otros pasajeros se exaltaron ante el súbito golpe y sonido. Todos miraron para atrás y vieron que la chica se había liberado automáticamente los dos hermanos del asiento trasero le apuntaron.

-¡No la maten idiotas! ¡Sigan disparando!- indicó Kikyo y ellos hicieron caso. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir golpeando hasta que el cristal se rompió, se cubrió el rostro por los cristales que cayeron.

-¡Mi ojo!- se quejó Mukotsu soltando el arma por la ventana.

-¡El arma estúpido!- reclamó Kikyo a todo pulmón.

-¡Me entró un cristal en el ojo! ¡Maldita niña!- exclamó el hombre pequeño pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo iban en picada.

-¡Agarrense!- gritó Kikyo una vez más mientras todos gritaban. Bajaban a toda velocidad por un barranco, el volante peleaba salvaje bajo sus manos. Sango se agarró del borde del cristal roto clavándose los restos de vidrio, frente a ella una nube de tierra le hacia imposible ver el suelo sin embargo decidió arriesgarse, los otros estaban muy preocupados por sus vidas. Contó hasta tres y se lanzó por la ventana golpeando el suelo con su costado dislocándose inmediatamente el hombro, se quejó de dolor pero logró mantenerse. Le ardía mucho su lado derecho y con razón estaba completamente aporreada, como pudo se levantó y comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba sin ver al auto del cual había saltado.

**_-Alcon 127, comando, el objetivo saltó del vehículo, repito, Alcon 127, el objetivo saltó del vehículo_**- informó un hombre desde el helicóptero.

Ya todo estaría bien


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Comencé el cole y ya se me acabó la libertad, estoy hasta el tope y bueno hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido. Muchas han preguntado cuantos capítulos son o cuantos faltan, para ser sincera no lo sé, simplemente voy a donde mi inspiración me lleve sin embargo es probable que no falte mucho, como tengo tanto que hacer quiero finalizar lo más pronto posible para que no sufran ustedes ni yo jejeje. Disculpen si no respondo los reviews estoy full de verdad con las cosas del cole, la inscripción en la uni, para donde me voy cuando me gradúe, muchas cosas que me mantienen ocupada de lo que en verdad me gusta que es escribir, pero bueno pronto vienen carnavales y elecciones así que tendré un tiempin libre. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y como siempre gracias por seguirme y hacer reviews aunque tarde mucho en actualizar a veces. Las quiero un mundo xoxo V**

**PD: Espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Al cabo de unos minutos el equipo de rescate había sacado a la castaña de aquel barranco subiéndola con prisa hasta donde se encontraban la banda de camionetas que anteriormente les perseguía. Mientras atendían superficialmente sus heridas ya que no había mucho que hacer (debían llevarla a un hospital a juro) apareció un hombre que llamó mucho su atención, era buen mozo y tenía unos ojos color zafiro que la hicieron sonrojar, gracias a lo sucia que estaba, nadie lo notó. Aquel hombre se acercó a ella con desespero buscando su rostro, en el momento en que sus miradas se juntaron fue algo bastante peculiar. Ella sintió mariposas en el pecho mientras que él sintió un gran alivio pero también sintió algo extraño en la misma zona que la chica, algo así como emoción, deseo... Ignorando aquellas sensaciones Miroku corrió hasta la chica sin despegar su mirada ni un segundo, ella estaba sentada en el suelo ya que le dolía moverse, él se arrodillo a su lado moviendo a los paramédicos de su camino.

-¿Eres tú la señorita Sango Taisho?- preguntó seriamente con la esperanza en sus ojos, grabando cada facción de su rostro.

-Si- dijo ausente la chica que estaba distraída ante la cercanía de aquel hombre ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, inmediatamente Miroku sonrío arreglándole el cabello a la chica tras las orejas.

-Estás a salvo- Inquirió él sin dejar de sonreír, llevó una mano a su oído murmurando -Taisho, la tenemos- luego de una corta pausa volvió a hablar -Si, ya vamos para allá, te doy los detalles luego- él volvió a verla más cálidamente esta vez -Vamos a casa- Por alguna razón ella sintió ganas de llorar, de felicidad por su puesto, siempre había sido una chica fuerte que lloraba en tan sólo contadas ocasiones sin embargo en aquel momento decidió no aguantarse -Tranquila, ya todo estará bien- las palabras de aquel hombre sin duda la sorprendieron.

Al estabilizarse la montaron en la camilla de una ambulancia y se la llevaron escoltada por el resto de las camionetas aunque otras se quedaron para inspeccionar el área, ya que sus secuestradores aun se encontraban en algún lugar de ese barranco. Durante el camino Sango logró descansar aunque al principio no estaba muy convencida de la idea ya que el hombre de ojos azules la acompañaba.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la chica, no sólo por su deseo de saber quién era si no también por el hecho de que el debía tener las respuestas a sus preguntas. Inmediatamente el hombre que había estado callado subió su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos marrones enmarcados en círculos púrpuras.

-Miroku Walker…yo trabajo con tú hermano Inuyasha- Sango arrugó la cara -Déjame explicarte- Miroku respiró profundo y prosiguió a contarle todo lo que le había comunicado semanas atrás a sus padres. Al terminar el relato él miro a la chica que estaba acostada a su lado esperando su respuesta sin embargo no pudo más que notar el vacío en su rostro -Sé que es algo fuerte pero…- antes de que pudiese terminar fue interrumpido.

-¿En dónde están?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo, estaba aguantando las lágrimas como podía.

-Inuyasha está en tú casa recuperándose, ya pronto lo verás- ella asintió.

-¿Y…Aome?- aquel nombre le cortaba la lengua y le ahogaba la garganta, Miroku suspiró.

-Ella…ella está en Rusia…- dijo muy bajito aquel hombre. Ella se quedó callada por un rato.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sango luego de preparase mentalmente para cualquier respuesta que pudiese recibir.

-Nosotros…no lo sabemos…- La castaña giró su cuello bruscamente lo cual le causó un dolor agudo a lo largo de su espalda sin embargo decidió ignorarlo mirando con confusión al pelinegro -Lo único que sabemos es que está allá sin embargo no tenemos idea de su estado físico o en dónde está precisamente…su estado psicológico es lo que nos preocupa más…- la última oración la murmuró para si corriendo con la mala suerte de que Sango lo escuchara.

-¿A qué te refieres con su estado psicológico?- preguntó inmediatamente la chica sin entender exactamente a qué se refería. Sabiendo que había metido la pata él se quedó callado por unos momentos sin dejar de verla mientras debatía internamente si debía decirle o no la verdad.

**_"Tarde o temprano se va a enterar…Inuyasha ya lo sabe y se nota que esta niña insiste bastante, si no se lo digo yo se lo va a preguntar a Inuyasha que estoy seguro de que eventualmente cedería…a demás…podría ser de gran ayuda hasta que Inuyasha se recupere, si sobrevivió todo este tiempo y logró escapar dada la oportunidad demuestra de que es alguien inteligente…"_**

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre las personalidades múltiples?- la pregunta inesperada le cayó como un balde de agua fría, definitivamente no era lo que estaba esperando.

-Si, algo he escuchado por ahí...- respondió sin entender exactamente por dónde iba la conversación, al ver la cara de confusión de la chica él decidió explicarle brevemente.

-Verás éste fenómeno surge cuando por ejemplo alguien, generalmente cuando es pequeño, sufre algún trauma o abuso grave tanto físico como psicológico por lo que la mente en forma de defensa crea a otra persona para que el verdadero individuo que ha sufrido el trauma lo olvide por algunos momentos…cuando una personalidad alterna toma control la persona no puede recordar lo que hizo o lo que pasó durante ese lapso de tiempo, tanto es así que la persona no sabe cuando sus personalidades cambian, de pronto pueden estar viendo televisión y ver o escuchar algo que despierte a la otra persona- Sango escuchaba atenta cada palabra.

-¿Pero…qué tiene que ver Aome en todo esto?- preguntó ella, él suspiró.

-La señorita Karshnikova sufre de éste fenómeno debido a los traumas y abusos que sufrió durante la niñez específicamente después de ser adoptada…digamos que su "padre" no era el más dulce- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como ventanas ¿Qué le habían hecho a su amiga? -En fin…Aome… ella posee algo en su mente, una información que es sumamente valiosa para nosotros sin embargo si esa información cae en manos equivocadas podría significar el comienzo de una guerra entre Rusia y los Estados Unidos. Naraku Karshnikova de alguna forma se enteró de esto y como le beneficia a nivel monetario quiere esa información pero…el problema radica en que al Aome desarrollar distintas personalidades es más difícil descifrar cual de ellas tiene lo que necesitamos…ni ella misma sabe que sufre de éste trastorno o que es crucial para el país…- Sango no creía lo que escuchaba estaba anonadada sin poder asimilar bien la información que le acaba de transmitir Miroku -Por ello nos perocupa mucho su estado psicológico y ahora que está perdida del mapa nos encontramos en alerta roja permanente, obvio, el país no lo sabe sólo los que estamos a nivel gubernamental lo sabemos, no podemos darnos el lujo de alarmar a los residentes- La chica lo seguía mirando atenta respirando poco a poco, entonces como pudo colocó su mano sobre la de él haciendo que sus miradas se econtraran una vez más.

-La vamos a encontrar…la tenemos que encontrar- reafirmó muy valiente Sango, su actitud le recordó mucho a como era su hermano, cansada se dejó abrazar por el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha P.O.V<strong>

Las horas pasaban y la ansiedad me carcomía ¿Cuándo iban a llegar? Miroku había quedado en avisarme a penas tocaran tierra norteamericana. Le había avisado inmediatamente a Seshomaru que ya Sango estaba a salvo y prometí informarle cualquier otra eventualidad. Gracias al cielo ya podía caminar, lo único que me limitaba un poco era mi brazo pero definitivamente ya podía valerme por mi mismo sin embargo no había sanado del todo según el doctor. Para mi ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir en busca de Aome ya que mi hermana se encontraba bien nuevamente. Opté por no decirle nada a mis padres hasta que Miroku llegara al país.

**_-Taisho ya estamos aterrizando, estaremos llegando al hospital en eso de veinte minutos sin embargo no puedes salir de tú casa, avísale a tú familia para que la reciban, ella está desesperada por verlos-_**

-¡¿Cómo que no puedo salir?- exclamé tal vez muy alto haciendo que Shippo corriera a mi habitación pero lo ignoré.

**_-Recuerda que hasta el día de la audición tienes morada por cárcel y tenemos que hacer todo lo más real posible, si sales de tú casa podrías estar en un verdadero y grave problema a demás complicarías todo más de lo que ya está, así que dile a tú familia que vaya al hospital a recibir a tú hermana, lo más probable es que le den de alta en unos días, nos veremos pronto Taisho tenemos cosas que planear-_** Aunque estaba sin duda molesto entendía su punto, no podíamos arriesgarnos una vez más, ésta era sin duda nuestra última oportunidad para engañar a Naraku y así poder recuperar a Aome. Respiré profundo descargando mi ira e impotencia con mi mano buena dándole un golpe sordo a la pared.

-De acuerdo…gracias Miroku- le dije seriamente, sin duda estaba eternamente agradecido por encontrar a mi hermana.

**_-Es mi placer Taisho, nos vemos pronto-_** dejé de escuchar la voz de mi jefe que a su vez se había vuelto un gran amigo. Me quedé en mi lugar pensando, viendo por la ventana a ningún lugar en especifico.

-¿Hermano, está todo bien?- escuché la voz de Shippo resonar a mis espaldas, respiré profundo para girarme y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, los cuales siempre me pregunté de dónde los había sacado, Seshomaru y yo teníamos los ojos como mi padre y Sango como mi madre pero Shippo era totalmente diferente. Caminé hasta él y puse una mano en su hombro delgado, Dios debía entrenar a ese niño parecía un fideo.

-Ve a vestirte- sin más salí de mi habitación caminando lentamente hasta el cuarto de mi madre en donde estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la encontraría. La puerta estaba medio abierta dejando a la vista la oscuridad del cuarto, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas sin embargo un rayo de luz se escabullía por ellas dejándome divisar la figura de mi madre sobre la cama, el ambiente era pesado y pude notar unos cuantos trozos de papel arrugados regados por la cama rodeando a mamá. Ella estaba echa un ovillo, en su delicada mano estaba atrapado un poco de papel y en su pecho abrazado por su otro brazo una foto de Sango, su respiración era tranquila sin embargo su rostro mostraba la tristeza que sentía, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Abrí un poco las cortinas, lo suficiente para iluminar con sutileza la habitación, me arrodillé frente a mi madre lentamente ignorando la molestia que ocasionaba mi herida -Mamá- susurré quitando unos mechones desordenados de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro, su cabello era tan suave, recordé entonces los numerosos momentos en los que me dormí jugando con él. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente suspirando al verme, escondió la foto de mi hermana y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó hijo te duele la herida?- preguntó tratando de levantarse, yo no pude evitar sonreír, ella siempre trataba de ser fuerte, más que nunca en estos últimos días.

-Mamá…ya encontraron a Sango- le dije tomando su mano, inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿De verás?- preguntó incorporándose con mayor rapidez.

-Si, ya la están llevando al hospital por algunas heridas que tiene pero no es nada grave, ya todo está bien mamá- acaricié su rostro escuchando un sollozo escapar de su boca -Ve a vestirte para que te lleves a Shippo, ya le aviso a papá y a Seshomaru- ella asintió levantándose de la cama, parados los dos, le di un abrazo -Anda, ella está ansiosa por verlos- ella asintió sonriente con unas lágrimas escapando por sus mejillas.

-¿Tú no vas a venir?- me preguntó recogiendo el desastre de papeles sobre la cama.

-Estoy bajo arresto, ¿Recuerdas?- ella se detuvo por un momento, creo que metí la pata en ese momento -No te preocupes es todo parte del plan, tú solo confía en mi- caminé de nuevo hasta ella para verla a los ojos -Todo estará bien mamá, ahora ve a vestirte que yo me encargo de arreglar la casa- mamá me miró por unos momentos para luego asentir, tomó mi rostro dándome un beso en la frente, poniéndose de puntillas claro y yo agachando un poco la cabeza. Mientras mamá se bañaba y se vestía arreglé su cama deshaciéndome de los interminables papeles, llamé a mi padre y a mi hermano para darles la noticia mientras Shippo no podía contener la emoción. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban listos para partir.

-¿Seguro que no puedes venir?- preguntó mamá colocándose el abrigo.

-Totalmente, ella vendrá pronto a casa de todas formas así que no te preocupes- sin más los despedí viendo como se perdían en el auto por la avenida. Respiré profundo cuando sentí la casa completamente sola.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no me encontraba en un lugar de esa forma, solo. Solía estar así en mi antiguo apartamento sin embargo el ruido de los vecinos siempre me hacia sentir que había alguien, en aquel momento todo estaba en absoluto silencio, por primera vez en un buen tiempo me sentí totalmente solo. Caminé por la casa viendo en el camino cada foto familiar, cada retrato que capturaba algún momento, alguna época dorada, alguna fiesta, las fotos navideñas, el día que Sango junto con Aome montó un puesto de limonada, el día en que gané mi primer trofeo, el día en que Shippo llegó por primera vez a casa, el día que Seshomaru montó bicicleta por primera vez, el día en que mis padres se casaron…tantos recuerdos que me hacían feliz.

Un sonido proveniente del sótano perturbó mi momento de paz alarmándome completamente. Miré la puerta que estaba bajo las escaleras automáticamente, con cuidado me acerqué a la chimenea tomando uno de los palos de acero para mover la leña y caminé con sigilo a la puerta, ni de broma bajaba indefenso y herido. Me paré al lado de la puerta escuchando atentamente dentro de ella al cabo de unos segundo escuché un **_THUMP _**proveniente del otro lado, iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuché algo caerse desde la cocina, acto reflejo corrí al lugar encontrándome nada más y nada menos que con Miroku que había abierto el refrigerado dejando caer un pote de leche que estaba ahora en el suelo. Mi jefe y amigo alzó las manos al nivel de su rostro al ver el palo de acero que llevaba en mi mano.

-Soy inocente- dijo sonriente, yo quería matarlo.

-¿Tienes idea del susto que me pegaste?- me quejé dejando mi arma en su lugar recibiendo risas por parte de Miroku -Un momento si eras tú, entonces qué fue lo del sótano…- dije viéndolo un poco alarmado, mientras él recogía el pote de leche respondió.

-Esos sonidos fueron Michael y Jesse tú sabes como son de revoltosos, les dije que cuidaran desde el sótano por si acaso- yo asentí recordando a mis compañeros de trabajo.

-¿A qué debo tú inesperada visita?- pregunté viendo como se servía un vaso de agua.

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto ¿o no? Tenemos cosas que planear Taisho- me respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida, yo asentí simplemente.

-¿Cómo está Sango?- pregunté notando un cambio en él, como si le incomodara el tema.

-Está bien, solo algunos golpes por la huida, un hombro dislocado pero más nada- su despreocupación me alertó y él pareció notarlo.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos hay mucho de que hablar- Miroku invitó a sentarme en una silla y comenzó a relatarme lo sucedido con mi hermana, de cómo escapo, de quiénes la habían capturado, de que lamentablemente no pudieron atraparlos, que habían desaparecido como el aire.

-Esos malditos lo van a pagar- mascullé.

-No deben estar muy lejos de donde los encontramos así que no te preocupes- trató de tranquilizarme.

-Sólo quiero hacer algo si los atrapan- Miroku me miró expectante -Antes que nada, a penas la tengan, quiero hablar con Kikyo- no quise dar explicaciones a mis deseos y agradecí que Miroku respetara aquello.

-Bueno tenlo por seguro, ahora a hablar del siguiente paso…rescatar a Aome- Alcé la mirada al escuchar su nombre, necesitaba tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aome P.O.V<strong>

Setenta días habían pasado desde que me mudaron de habitación, lo tenía todo anotado en una de las láminas de madera que sostenía el colchón de mi cama, cada día antes de dormir escabulléndome debajo de la cama y con el bolígrafo que se supone debía usar para escribir marcaba una raya en la madera. Los desmayos y ausencias se hacían cada vez más prolongados y frecuentes por lo que estaba confundida la mayor parte del tiempo, Petrovski venía rutinariamente y hablábamos aunque siempre me desmayaba en las sesiones. Por alguna razón hallaba a el doctor inofensivo, no tenía idea de lo que tramaba pero no planeaba hacerme nada malo…había mencionado algo acerca de un trastorno mental…de personalidades múltiples sin embargo no tenía sentido para mi…yo era yo y nadie más, Aleksandria era simplemente mi nombre adoptivo y Angélica era el apodo del club pero…tenía algo de sentido debido a las lagunas que tenía últimamente aunque sinceramente no estaba segura. Petrovski acostumbraba hacerme escribir en un cuaderno algún pensamiento que pasara por mi mente en ese momento, era como mi confidente realmente, de alguna forma el había logrado que hablara sobre mis problemas.

Con cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más cansada, los dolores de cabeza a veces eran insoportables, un día tuve un ataque de ansiedad tal que tuvieron que sedarme ya que gritaba y me golpeaba contra las paredes, los morados aun permanecían en mi piel, mis dedos estaban magullados ya que varias veces intente cavar bajo la puerta. Ya me era difícil recordar mi rostro aunque en cierta forma agradecía el hecho no verme en algún espejo o reflejo, tenía miedo de ver mi cara…¿Y si había cambiado? ¿Y si y no era la misma? ¿Qué haría?. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca había salido de la habitación hasta aquel día. Estaba sentada sobre mi cama contando los hilos que conformaban la sábana cuando de pronto apareció Minka, una de las enfermeras.

-¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- me preguntó invitándome a salir, dudosa subí la mirada encontrando la suya ¿Me estaría mintiendo? -Vamos ¿No quieres conocer a los demás?- _Demás…_ no estaba sola. Con cuidado me levanté de la cama caminando lentamente hasta Minka una mujer robusta de cabello rulo y rojizo -Ven- con su acostumbrada delicadez tomó mi brazo desnutrido sacándome de la habitación. Pronto me encontré en una pasillo completamente desconocido para mi.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente ya que no podía ir más rápido por la falta de energía , no era que no me alimentaban, simplemente nunca tenía apetito. De la nada apareció una niña parada frente a una ventana usaba una falda amarillo pálido con una camisa color lila, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una cola alta junto con un flequillo que cubría su frente, era pálida, tanto que parecía brillar. Caminé más lento, por alguna razón sentí miedo así que me detuve, un ataque de pánico comenzó a subirme por las piernas como un alacrán. Minka me miró serena tomando mis manos tratando de tranquilizarme con su acostumbrada dulzura buscando una manera de motivarme a seguir caminando. La niña parecía no haber notado nuestra presencia, veía fijamente fuera por la ventana sin embargo no se movía, no estaba segura si respiraba. Luego de unos largos minutos de recobrar mi valentía seguí caminando con Minka a mi lado, mis pasos eran pausados y cortos, mi mirada fija en la niña que por alguna razón me hacia temblar, cuando estuve cerca de ella sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con una fuerza tal que era el que me empujaba hacia adelante, en mi pecho se engendró un nudo de miedo, desesperación y pánico, clave mis uñas en la carne de Minka sin piedad de lo asustada que estaba, quería salir de allí, no quería ver a esa niña.

-Vámonos de aquí- dije entrecortada casi corriendo, al pasar al lado de la pequeña que ni se inmutó, Minka me miró pensativa mientras la arrastraba con mis escasas fuerzas sin embargo no me detuvo. Cuando ya había recobrado la calma unos veinte pasos más allá me giré para comprobar si la niña seguía allí, para mi sorpresa y alivio se había esfumado como polvo en el desierto. Respiré profundo girándome de nuevo para seguir caminando, agradecí enormemente que Minka no me apurara en ningún momento. Sentí su mano de jamón en mi espalda haciendo un recorrido de arriba hacia abajo tranquilizándome efectivamente.

-¿Seguimos?- me preguntó con una jovial sonrisa marcando un par de hoyuelos en su rostro, parpadee tres veces y asentí en silencio dejándome guiar. Luego de vagar por un mismo pasillo por un lapso de tiempo corto fuimos a dar a un amplio salón en donde habían sillas, muebles, mesas, ventanas, televisores, radios, libros, pero lo más resaltante…gente. Había un aproximado de veinte personas más pero lo que llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que todas esas personas eran únicamente mujeres, la edad variaba pero ninguna llegaba a ser mayor de sesenta años. Algunas de ellas estaban sentadas mirando fijamente al suelo, otras veían la televisión, dos leían o pretendían hacerlo, y el resto estaba disperso, caminaban lentamente de un lado a otro o se quedaban en una esquina. Me sentí completamente fuera de lugar sin embargo de cierta manera sabía que encajaba…al parecer estaba en un sanatorio con puras mujeres locas…al parecer estaba loca -¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres estar tú sola?- escuché la voz de Minka en mi oreja sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando entendí que me había dicho automáticamente miré a mi alrededor para confirmar que aquella niña no estaba en la habitación, luego del rápido escaneo respondí.

-Yo puedo sola, gracias- mi acompañante se sonrió marchándose dejándome plantada entre aquella cantidad de mujeres que parecían no notar mi presencia, todas estaban muy ocupadas en su mundo.

Me abracé escondiendo mis manos en las mangas largas del suéter tejido que usaba, busqué un lugar para sentarme o ver que podría hacer a lo que divisé un sofá individual en una esquina, por alguna razón decidí ir allí. Caminé con cuidado de no tocar a nadie o llamar su atención, veía todo a mi al rededor con detenimiento, era tan extraño todo lo que podía lograr la mente. Pasé al lado de una muchacha que tendría unos tres o cuatro años más que yo que escribía en un cuaderno a alta velocidad, cuando eché un ojo para ver que decía descubrí que eran tan solo rayas o arabescos. Seguí mi camino en paz hasta el mueble y me senté hundiéndome inmediatamente en él. Desde aquel punto de la habitación podía ver absolutamente todo, como una de las mujeres hablaba con la pared, como otra estaba parada viendo al suelo fijamente, a su lado una tarareaba una canción meciéndose de un lado a otro, una señora ya mayor caminaba en círculos hablando para si, yo parecía la única "normal" por así decirlo. Sin querer ver más recogí mis piernas abrazándolas a mi pecho, acto seguido escondí mi rostro entre ellas dejando todo oscuro, inmediatamente la imagen de aquella niña se plasmó en mi mente haciéndome temblar, sentí una mano tocar mi brazo y como un resorte salté en el asiento. Una chica sonriente de cabello enmarañado me veía con ojos brillantes de color azulado, tenía pecas por todo su rostro, las cejas pobladas y noté que en su cuello habían marcas rosadas…¿Suicidio tal vez?

-Hola mi nombre es Kassandra Jovlov, un placer, ¿Acabas de llegar?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Mi color preferido es el morado y el tuyo?, Me dijeron que vienes de Norte América ¿Es cierto?- su voz chillona perforaba mis tímpanos haciendo que inevitablemente llevara mis manos a mis oídos para no escucharla sin embargo era imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

La chica de ojos chocolate se retorcía internamente con cada palabra que escuchaba de aquella muchacha que hacia preguntas sin parar, de inmediato apareció Aleksandria. La azabache se sentó entonces como una princesa, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en reposando en su regazo, su espina dorsal se enderezó y con una sonrisa miró a la castaña que parecía un loro.

-Hola Kassandra, mi nombre es Alexandria Karshnikova, verás hablaste muy rápido y no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, ¿Qué tal si hablas más lento y bajo?, así podremos conversar mejor- para su sorpresa y buena suerte la castaña se calló inmediatamente que escuchó su voz. Alexandria la veía con los ojos bien abiertos esperando su respuesta.

-Lo lamento Aleksandria no volverá a pasar…- la catira desaliñada bajó la mirada unos segundos para después verla una vez más -¿Qué haces en mi silla?- preguntó la chica enojada.

-No sabía que era tuya…- murmuró Aleksandria sonrojandose a penas.

-Pues ya lo sabes ahora muévete, nadie se siente en mi puesto, entendido- la voz severa y prepotente de la mujer a su lado la tenía confundida hace un momento actuaba muy dulce, hasta infantil y de pronto se volvió una amargada.

-Disculpa- sin más Alexandria se levantó y caminó sentándose en otro lugar viendo como aquella chica tan mal educada se enfurruñaba en el sofá.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar del lúgubre edifico se encontraba Petrovski hablabando con la enfermera Minka encargada de cuidar a la niña Karshnilova que era su prioridad en aquel momento, las demás podían esperar.<p>

-¡Doctor se quedó viendo la ventana muerta de susto! Le puedo mostrar las marcas de las uñas que me dejó, parecía como si estuviese viendo al diablo en persona- decía preocupada la empleada mientras su superior simplemente se acariciaba la barbilla como si estuviese pensando.

-¿No te dijo qué había visto?- preguntó al cabo de una pausa recibiendo un inmediato "no" con la cabeza de su enfermera, él suspiró, sin avisar una de sus ayudantes apareció corriendo muy agitada.

-¡Doctor la niña Karshnikova ha perdido el control!- le gritó jalándolo para que la siguiera, corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común en donde estaba el revuelo a millón, se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de la chica mientras las demás mujeres se quejaban tapandose los oídos, otras estaban en posición fetal, otras se escondían en donde podían, otras lloraban. Petrovski divisó de inmediato a su paciente estrella que era retenida por cuatro enfermeros, la chica se retorcía y gritaba, las lágrimas caían sin parar, tenía la cara roja y las ojos cerrados.

-¡Qué se vaya por favor! ¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Llevensela!- exclamaba a todo pulmón la adolescente.

-¿A quién querida? ¿Quien debe irse? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el doctor buscando respuestas.

-¡La niña! ¡Ahí!- dijo señalando el medio de la habitación -¡Ahí está! ¡Que se vaya! ¡Me asusta! - lloraba desenfrenada buscando una salida. Petrovski miró a al lugar en donde apuntaba la azabache sin embargo no había nadie…sería posible que…

-¡Llévala al cuarto blanco vamos!- comandó el doctor -Ustedes tranquilicenlas a ellas- ordenó a las otras enfermeras en la habitación -Minka venga conmigo- tomando a la gordita por el brazo salieron del lugar seguidos por los enfermeros y la chica que estaba fuera de control.

-¿Qué pasa doctor?- preguntó Minka sin mucho aire.

-Ella dice que ve a una niña que la asusta, que quiere que se vaya, esa niña que dice ver puede que sea lo que vio cuando la llevabas a la sala común y también…- el doctor se pausó tomando aire -También puede ser que esa niña sea lo que estamos buscando-


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí está lento pero seguro, un poco corto pero sustancioso, disculpen mi ausencia pronto tendré algunos dias libres y espero escribir en ellos. Gracias Alex-WindFly y Ahome Hinata por sus reviews si los lei pero no puedo responderles pq no sale el link jiji también gracias **a todas que agregaron la historia y a mi como favorito 3**. Besitos chicas nos leemos pronto, xoxo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Por los pasillos blancos acompañados del suelo laminado corrían desenfrenados los enfermeros perseguidos por el doctor y su ayudante, las ruedas de la camilla en donde habían logrado amordazar a la chica rechinaban en cada curva, los gritos que salían de su garganta hacían un eco rotundo estremeciendo todo, las lagrimas salían como cascadas mientras su cuerpo jugaba a ser acróbata. Con la mayor eficiencia que pudieron metieron a la chica en el cuarto donde había pasado anteriormente un buen tiempo, Petrovski indicó que le dejaran solo con la paciente pero que lo esperaran afuera, que buscaran sedantes y todo lo necesario en caso de que la situación se saliera de control. Al cerrar la puerta observó como Aome trataba de taparse la cara en intentos fallidos ya que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban bien apretados en los barandales de la camilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Miraba a todas partes como si huyera de algo, sollozaba desesperada.

-¿Dime qué te asusta?- preguntó firmemente el doctor acercándose para tratar de detener el movimiento brusco de su cabeza que iba de un lado a otro como un parabrisas en plena tormenta.

-¡La niña!- gritó como pudo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué niña? ¿Cómo es? ¿Conoces su nombre?- Petrovski con sus huesudas y frías manos aquietaba con dificultad el retorcimiento de la muchacha, sus palmas se llenaban de lágrimas y por primera vez en su trayectoria profesional sintió desesperación.

-¡Ahí está en la esquina! ¡Negro, cabello negro, una cola, ojos grises! ¡NO! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡ANNA! ¡NO! ¡AH!- gritó desgarradamente la chica arqueando su espalda en un semicírculo perfecto, su piernas se contrajeron lo más que pudieron y sus ojos se tornaron blancos, el doctor ante la fuerza súbita de la muchacha salió disparado contra la pared golpeando fuertemente el piso, dos segundos pasaron antes de que la joven se desplomara sobre la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Con dificultad el doctor se levantó del suelo angustiado se acercó a su rostro colocando dos dedos en la yugular encontrando que su pulso era casi imperceptible al igual que su respiración, corriendo abrió la puerta dando la llamada de emergencia, de inmediato movieron la camilla fuera del lugar y la trasladaron al salón de operaciones en donde aplicarían nada más y nada menos que el electro shock.

Con agilidad cambiaron a la muchacha a una camilla más grande que estaba rodeada de aparatos y sobre ella se encontraba un inmenso foco de luz. De un tirón rasgaron su camisa dejando su pecho desgastado al descubierto, no se podía presenciar el acostumbrado va y ven de la caja torácica en el acto de la respiración, se estaba tornando más pálida y el tiempo estaba corriendo. Conectaron los parches necesarios que servirían como puente a el monitor indicador del pulso cardíaco, el cual era apenas perceptible, pequeñas ondas verdes se dibujaban en el fondo negro.

-¡Despejen!- indicó el encargado de los aparatos de forma circular, los colocó sobre el pecho de la niña aplicando la descarga haciendo que su torso se levantara unos centímetros. El hombre apartó las dos esferas y prosiguió a realizar la misma acción repetidas veces.

_**PIIIIIIII…**_

Se escuchó en la habitación, una línea recta dibujada en el monitor.

-¡Señor no está funcionando!- exaltó desesperado el asistente, Petrovski harto de la ineficiencia le arrebató las esferas colocándoselas en las manos las frotó rápidamente mientras decía.

-¡Súbele la carga al máximo!- Minka que se encargaba de aquello abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero doctor es muy peligroso!- replicó la gordita.

-¡Obedece ya no hay nada que perder!- sin más que hacer la mujer rodó el círculo que aumentaba la carga, cerró los ojos mientras apartaba el rostro, los demás veían asustados -¡Vuelve!- gritó a la chica Petrovski mientras reposaba con firmeza las esferas que hicieron que su delicado cuerpo se estremeciera, la energía era tal que quemó levemente la piel de la muchacha dejando dos medias lunas cerca de su clavícula. Sudado el doctor se apartó de la chica dejando que el cuerpo se desplomara de nuevo en la camilla, miró al igual que los demás en la habitación, al monitor que dibujaba la misma línea recta sin cambio alguno acompañada del pito insoportable -Maldita sea ¡De nuevo!- estaba tan cerca de descubrirlo, de saber aquel secreto, no podía morir ahora -¡Uno, dos, tres!-

-¡Espere!- lo detuvo Minka tomando sus muñecas, él la miró molesto con los ojos desorbitados pero de inmediato siguió su mirada que apuntaba al monitor, pequeñas ondas nacían de nuevo en aquella línea -Está viva…no la mate- respirando todos de nuevo apagaron el electro shock y movieron a la chica otro cuarto, uno más acogedor. La vistieron, la peinaron y la dejaron en el lugar, la chica reposaba tranquilamente, en paz.

Por otra parte Petrovski se había internado en su oficina escribiendo lo sucedido, pero resaltando ante todo el nombre que gritó la joven: Anna. Esa debía ser la personalidad que faltaba, una niña de nombre Anna que tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises. Lo que quedaba era despertarla de nuevo tanto a Aome como a la nueva identidad. El doctor comenzó a pensar en maneras de como hacer que apareciera pero ninguna le parecía adecuada. La tal Anna había aparecido luego de estar encerrada por tanto tiempo, Anna sintió que era sabio salir, sin embargo era extraño porque la niña aparecía como una ilusión para Aome, es decir, sólo la podía ver ella y le causaba miedo…tal vez Anna no era una personalidad…tal vez Anna era un pensamiento o recuerdo sembrado y por ello la chica se sentía amenazada ante ella…la verdad podía ser muchas posibilidades, sólo quedaba despertar a la niña y llamar al padre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Semanas atrás<em>**

* * *

><p>-Se abre la sesión- exclama dentro del gran salón un hombre de tez oscura y perlada. La voz grave del policía hizo que los cristales de las ventanas retumbaran mientras la piel de los espectadores se erizaba. El abrir de una puerta indicó a los presentes el momento de levantarse para recibir al juez, que de antemano sabían, sentenciaría una injusticia. Al podium caminó con pies pesados un hombre de cara severa con ojos enmarcados por dos cristales, el cabello rubio se escondía entre las crecientes canas mientras la piel manchada por el sol daba a entender su sabiduría. Frente a la supuesta deidad se encontraban cuatro individuos divididos dos en cada mesa, el acusado y el acusador.<p>

**¡PAM!**

Resonó el martillo del juez sobre el taco de madera desgastado, a continuación todos tomaron asiento. La habitación de madera con olor a tristeza constaba de un total de treinta butacas largas en donde estaban los espectadores. En la esquina de la cuarta fila hacia el lado del acusado estaba la familia del susodicho, su madre con un pañuelo en la mano, el padre con la mirada fija y la mandíbula apretada junto con el hermano mayor que imitaba a su progenitor. Mientras se sentaba, el acusado se giró a verlos buscando tranquilizarlos sabía que estaban angustiados. El muchacho de mirada ambarina volvió su atención al frente del salón al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo dándose ánimos.

-Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- habló por primera vez el juez desde que había entrado tan prepotentemente -El señor Inuyasha Taisho es acusado de posesión ilegal de armas, rapto de un menor de edad, estafa y fraude por el señor Naraku Karshnikova que ha presentado evidencia factible ante los cargos previos- con la sangre hirviendo Inuyasha apretó las manos en sus muslos sintiendo un poco de dolor en su lado delicado, estaba sanado pero le dolía un poco cuando empleaba mucha fuerza como acababa de hacer -Tal y como se nos demuestra en estas imágenes- en la pared que estaba en las espaldas del juez se proyectaron entonces una serie de imágenes que ponían a Taisho en una situación bastante comprometedora. El jurado veía atento cada fotografía en donde se apreciaba el historial de la búsqueda de datos en las computadoras nacionales, las armas encontradas en su casa para las cuales "no tenía licencia", su falsa muerte, entre otras que dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Una de las diapositivas mostró entonces lo más espinoso, él y Aome, pero claro todas las imágenes eran del punto de vista del acusador haciendo quedar mal al joven inocente. Al terminar la proyección el jurado se miraba entre si escribiendo en el papel que tenían en sus manos. El abogado de Naraku se levantó pidiendo permiso para hablar el cual fue otorgado.

-Buenas tardes su señoría- hizo una pausa mientras hacia una reverencia - Jurado- refiriéndose a las personas a su derecha imitando el gesto anterior -Como verán mi cliente está en su pleno derecho de acusar a el señor Taisho de dichas patrañerias, pero lo que realmente movió a mi cliente fue el hecho de que la joven que vieron hace unos momentos es nada más y nada menos que su hija que tiene diecisiete años a penas, si, puede estar cerca de la mayoría de edad pero debemos tomar en cuenta de que sigue siendo una niña. Quisiera que el señor Taisho pasara al estrado para hacerle algunas preguntas- El juez otorgó el permiso haciendo que Inuyasha se parara caminando hasta la silla amplia de madera que estaba entre el jurado y el juez sobre una tarima, el joven acusado observó a su familia y luego a su abogado para sentirse más seguro. Como si de un bombardeo se tratara, Bankotsu, abogado de Naraku, comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha con preguntas a las cuales el acusado respondía con dificultad sin embargo esa era la idea, alimentar el ego de sus contrincantes para que creyeran que estaba indefenso. Miroku, disfrazado por su puesto, actuaba como abogado, como uno muy malo la verdad. Se llamó al receso en donde el jurado junto con el juez decidiría la sentencia, los Taisho reunidos todos en una banco fuera de la puerta se daban palabras de aliento fingiendo estar angustiados. Al cabo de media hora volvieron a entrar al salón en donde recibieron la grata noticia.

-Inuyasha Taisho es declarado culpable con una sentencia a cumplir de quince años de cárcel- De inmediato comenzó el acto, la madre comenzó a llorar desconsolada en los brazos de su marido que la abrazó a su vez con fuerza mirando a su hijo para darle ánimos, el hermano del acusado se levantó molesto golpeando el banco al tiempo que se iba, dos guardias de tamaño colosal se acercaron a Inuyasha agarrándolo sin compasión, el susodicho se contorsionaba bajo el agarre de los policías gritando a todo pulmón su inocencia, su abogado trataba de tranquilizarlo, el jurado huía como ratas fuera del salón, el juez se fue campante y sólo quedaban los dos socios.

-Me alegra que hayas entendido tú posición- murmuró Naraku sin embargo la máscara de abogado seguro y atacante había desvanecido, Bankotsu simplemente asintió recogiendo los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa -Quiero que lo mantengas en la mira de todas formas- con esto el ruso salió de la habitación viendo con asco a los Taisho que hablaban con el abogado de su hijo al cual se habían llevado. El hombre de ojos diamante vio como su compañero y jefe salía sin decir algo más, los últimos días habían sido difíciles.

**Flash Back**

_**-¡Te he dicho que no joder!- gritó aturdido el hombre de ojos rubí mientras ponía con firmeza su vaso de güisqui sobre su escritorio de una sola sentada -¡No puedes ir a verla! ¡Nadie puede verla! ¡Sólo yo! ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir!- harto Naraku pasó sus manos por su rostro deseando controlarse para no golpear a su socio.**_

_**-¡¿Pero por qué no? ¿Qué le están haciendo que no puedo ver o saber? ¡¿Qué pasa si le hacen daño?- gritó en respuesta Bankotsu que estaba desesperado, era la sexta vez en tres días que visitaba la oficina de su compañero.**_

_**-¿De cuándo acá te preocupa la niña? No recuerdo el mismo interés en Musso. No puedes verla y punto. En unos días es la audiencia y te agradezco que hagas lo mismo que hace años si no ya tengo quien te remplace- en ese momento hubo un silencio rotundo, tenso y filoso como una navaja. Bankotsu quiso gritar en ese momento que lo reemplazara, que así sería mejor, sin embargo su razón actuó antes que sus impulsos; si renunciaba a estar involucrado sabría menos de la chica y la verdad no quería que ella terminara igual que el otro muchacho.**_

_**-De acuerdo…- murmuró luego de un buen rato de verse intensamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Te estaré vigilando…a la primera ya sabes lo que te espera- sin más Bankotsu se encaminó fuera de la oficina -Por cierto- aquello hizo que éste se detuviera -Tus hermanos y la cómplice fueron capturados por el gobierno, ¿Quieres que los saque o prefieres hacerlo tú mismo?- el cambio repentino de conversación y trato abrumo al pelinegro.**_

_**-Has lo que quieras- de un aventón cerró la puerta.**_

**Fin Flash Back**

Naraku le impedía ver a Aome, aunque sabía en donde estaba tenía rotundamente prohibido acercarse a ella, sólo su "padre" podría hacerlo. Bankotsu se giró con su maletín en manos y vio a la familia del acusado, a decir verdad no sentía rabia, no estaba molesto, simplemente los miró con ojos vacíos, últimamente pensaba mucho en el daño que había hecho y en el que estaba haciendo, por alguna razón lo único que quería hacer era tener de nuevo a Aome con él y esta vez hacer las cosas bien…todo estaba mal. En un impulso inconsciente caminó hasta el abogado contrincante que recogía sus cosas.

-Señor Hunter…- murmuró el pelinegro, el aludido subió la mirada para encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba -Yo…sólo quiero decir…mis más solemnes disculpas…usted y yo sabemos que él no es culpable…- con esto Bankotsu se despidió dejando anonadado a Miroku, sin embargo su mente comenzó a maquinar ¿Estaría Bankotsu revelandose ante Naraku o sería una trampa? ¿Podría cooperar con sus planes o arruinarlos?.


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas Buenas! Me disculpo por mi ausencia pero aquí estamos con estas minivacaciones logré despejar mi mente y escribir un poco, estaba en la playa y ya tengo lo que resta listo, para todas las que tenían curiosidad en saber cuantos capítulos faltan pues sepan que quedan 4, si ya esto está por llegar al final pero no se preocupen que ya tengo otra historia en mente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews siempre que los leo me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, a todas las que tienen en alerta la historia y como favorita. Chicas las quiero y espero poder actualizar pronto. XOXO V.**

**Espero que les guste :3**

**PS: Hay una que otra escena fuerte pero nada muy exagerado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Blanco. Todo era blanco e infinito, no había principio ni fin… en un punto de la inmensidad estaba aquel magullado cuerpo.

Dolor.

Frío.

Soledad.

Eso sentía en ese momento la anatomía tendida en la superficie, no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, un ardor en el el delicado pecho le molestaba, el frío que la rodeaba congelaba cada poro de ella y el silencio formaba una soledad aplastante. Poco a poco cada sentido de su cuerpo comenzó a activarse lentamente como si de una ola se tratara,la chica estaba acostada de lado sobre lo que se suponía era el suelo, no había piso o paredes, solo blanco. Con torpeza la muchacha se sentó mirando a su al rededor buscando algo móvil o con vida pero estaba completamente sola. Entonces surgió una pregunta en la mente de la pelinegra…**_¿Quién soy?_**…No tenía idea de quien era…Un nombre…no lo sabía…no sabía su nombre… a decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que era si quiera. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una prenda de ropa sin embargo no me sentía descubierta, todo lo contrario era como si estar así fuese lo mas natural del mundo, al no saber nada para ella no había algo que fuese incorrecto en aquel momento, era como Adan y Eva antes de que comieran la dichosa manzana del árbol prohibido, era completamente inocente como un niño. Con curiosidad los ojos chocolate comenzaron a inspeccionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo la piel parecía porcelana mientras que las puntas de los dedos parecían rosetones, apenas y tenia vello en los brazos o en cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo, todo era nuevo. Luego de ver con detalle cada parte de su cuerpo de alguna manera logró levantarse teniendo dificultad al momento de mantenerse en ambos pies, su equilibro era el de un bebé que aprendía a caminar. Tontamente dio algunos pasos buscando balance con sus brazos, pronto caminaba tranquilamente a lo largo de aquel lugar infinito. No había sonido, no habían aromas, no había algo que ver, estaba literalmente en la nada pero ella no sabía eso, ella no sabía nada.

Al cabo de ciento cincuenta pasos vio a alguien por primera vez, alguien mas bajo que ella que tenía la piel del mismo tono al igual que el cabello que estaba recogido en una cola. Esa persona de poca altura le daba la espalda como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de ella, llevaba un vestido color mostaza que caía hasta las rodillas con unas botas extrañas y puntiagudas de tono selva. Sin miedo y sólo curiosidad la muchacha desnuda caminó hasta aquella persona quedando a solo centímetros.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la más alta entretenida con el propio sonido de su voz que era una melodía suave, no fue si no luego de unos segundos que la persona frente a ella se giró a verla penetrando directamente sus ojos.

-La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú?- respondió la niña señalando a la chica.

-¿Yo?- preguntó en un susurró la pelinegra posando su mano sobre su pecho -¿Quién soy yo?- cuestionó a la pequeña.

-Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saber- la niña comenzó a caminar alejándose sin decir más. Sin saber que hacer la mayor la siguió, no tenía nada que perder.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo la chica alcanzando a su compañía luego de unos pasos.

-¿Ves algún lugar?- la voz de la pequeña era aguda pero suave al mismo tiempo.

-No-

-Exactamente- la chica no entendió lo cual la confundió más de lo que estaba, siguieron caminando en silencio sin destino definido hasta que la niña se giró a verla -Deberías usar ropa, no puedes andar desnuda por ahi-

-Pero no hay ropa y ¿Por qué no se puede andar sin ropa?- definitivamente parecía un bebé. En completo silencio la niña dejo de caminar tomando por sorpresa a la chica que la perseguía sin decir nada cerró sus ojos y de pronto unas telas cubrieron la desnudez de la muchacha, un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, nada muy elaborado -¿De dónde salió esto?- preguntó sorprendida la chica sintiendo las texturas de la tela sobre su cuerpo había olvidado como se sentía el algodón sobre su piel, poco a poco recordaba cosas, como caminar, que debía usar ropa, etc.

-Un recuerdo- suspiró la pequeña al tiempo que volvía a girarse -Ven- le indicó estirando su mano para que la chica frente a ella la tomara -Quiero que veas algo- sin dudarlo la mayor tomó la mano de la chiquilla dejándose guiar -Así podrás entender todo- En silencio caminaron sin rumbo específico.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica viendo que todo seguía igual de blanco.

-En tú mente- la mayor frunció el ceño sin entender -Ahora se podría decir que estás durmiendo-_** Sueño…**_esa palabra cruzó su pensamiento.

-¿Es decir que esto es un sueño?-

-Se podría decir que si- más tranquila la pelinegra siguió caminando tomada de la mano con la chiquilla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó serenamente la mayor.

-Anna- Al escuchar aquel nombre la chica de ojos chocolates sintió un escalofrío escabullirse por su espalda pero no prestó mayor atención a ello la niña era muy amable con ella para tenerle miedo.

-Es un lindo nombre…oye…¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- con un tono de pena la chica se sonrojó al preguntar su nombre.

-Si, tú eres Aome- de la nada apareció una puerta frente a ellas, era grande y de madera color caoba con un pomo blanco -¿Quieres entrar?- Aome se quedó viendo la puerta por un momento cuando sintió como si algo la estuviese llamando, una fuerza invisible la arrastraba lentamente, sin decir nada la pelinegra asintió dejándose guiar por su acompañante. Anna con su mano diminuta giró el pomo de la puerta abriéndola para dejarle el camino libre a Aome -Adelante- un poco ausente la pelinegra caminó lentamente sin saber que esperar realmente, estaba descalza por lo que sintió un cambio de temperatura, de tibio a frío, detrás de la puerta hacia bastante frío.

-Anna, ¿Qué es esto?- la chica rompió el silencio.

-Tú mente- respondió simplemente la pequeña

-¿Pero eso no es afuera?- Anna suspiró.

-También, tú mente tiene diferentes puertas detrás de esas puertas hay diferentes recuerdos en este caso están los de Aleksandria- Aome se quedó callada por un momento.

-¿Quién es ella?- cada vez se confundía más.

-Una de tus personalidades- Las palabras de la pequeña no tenían sentido alguno para ella, ¿Por qué la confundía tanto? En fin, antes de que pudiese preguntar o abrir la boca el lugar de donde estaban se convirtió en un cuarto, que al tomar en cuenta los accesorios era de más decir que pertenecía a una niña, todo era color rosa pastel o lila, una casa de muñecas de un metro, una cama con cabecera de hierro blanco con flores que adornaban, un edredón estampado cubría al colchón, en el tope de éste se encontraban almohadas y cojines acompañados de peluches que adornaban, la luz provenía de un costado de la habitación, una ventana inmensa enmarcada con cortinas de tul que tenía mariposas decorativas en ellas, el suelo era de madera y las paredes estaban cubiertas en papel tapiz.

Sobre la madera en la esquina del cuarto estaban las dos muchachas una al lado de la otra, frente a ellas un armario de estilo antiguo de color blanco, de pronto como un huracán entró por la puerta una mujer vieja de cabellos blancos amarrados en una cola comenzó a buscar algo, sin embargo pareció no notar la presencia de las intrusas.

-¿Qué busca? ¿No puede vernos?- preguntó alterada sin reconocer a su nana, de pronto de sintió muy alegre de verla, tenía ganas de correr y abrazarla pero no estaba segura si podría y no sabía el porqué de su deseo.

-No, ella no puede vernos ni escucharnos, estos son los recuerdos de Aleksandria, nosotras simplemente vemos, ella nos ha dejado pasar- aclaró la niña viendo la escena ante sus ojos, como de pronto una pequeña parecida a ella salía del armario luego de ser encontrada. Siguieron a la anciana y a la niña fuera de la habitacion, vieron como ella corría como un rayo a abrazar a un hombre que llegaba a la casa en donde estaban, de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

-¿Quién es él?- murmuró de nuevo la pelinegra que había incrustado los ojos en el rostro de dicha persona mientras alzaba en el aire a la pequeña, el sentimiento de repulsión naciente en su vientre se acresentaba, recordaba odiarlo pero no tenía certeza de porqué, no entendía como la chiquilla que se reía en sus brazos estaba relacionada con ella...ahora que la detallaba esa niña era ella o se parecía bastante -¿Esa soy yo...?- preguntó esperando recibir un no, aunque estaba confundida y no sabía bien quien era.

-Es una de tus tres tú como dije antes- el rostro de la más alta se volvió una pasa -Verás en principio eres Aome pero luego de que te sucedieran cosas muy malas tu mente fue creando personajes alternativos para que así no vivieses los momentos que no quisieras, sin embargo no está en tú potestad elegirlos, tus personalidades aparecen cuando quieren, sin avisarte. La niña que ves eres tú físicamente pero mentalmente es Aleksandria, éste fue el día en que nació por así decirlo, el día en que no querías ver a tu padre, ella surgió- la escena que pasaba ante sus ojos era bastante cálida si no se tuviera en cuenta las verdades detrás de cada acto.

-¿Y…Quién es él?- preguntó la pelinegra observando al niño que aparecía de pronto a las espaldas de su padre.

-El…es alguien como tú…un experimento…un almacén- antes de que Aome pudiese preguntar algo el piso en donde estaban y el ambiente que las rodeaba dio un giró de trescientos sesenta grados dejandolas mareadas. De pronto aparecieron en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, Aleksandria y el niño que vieron antes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un sofá frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en la habitación. Sobre las piernas de ambos reposaba un libro inmenso y antiguo el cual hojeaban sonrientes, por la ventana se veía la nieve caer, al parecer era invierno.

-Musso…¿Por qué tienes que irte?- preguntó la pelinegra con semblante triste.

-Y-yo…no lo sé…papá dice que es indispensable que vaya- respondió el niño de cabello café y ojos claros.

-¿Y si voy contigo? No quiero estar sola…tú eres mi mejor amigo…- la mano nívea de la pequeña se posó sobre la mano de su hermano viéndolo a los ojos.

-Alek, sabes que no puedes venir por alguna razón…yo tampoco quiero estar solo pero como somos hermanos y mejores amigos siempre estaremos juntos, aquí- el chiquillo movió su mano al pecho de su compañera tocando su corazón, de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la pequeña -No llores, hermanos por siempre ¿Recuerdas?- susurró el arropando a Aleksandria entre sus brazos que se estremecían por los sollozos ahogados.

-¿A dónde tiene que ir?- preguntó Aome sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, aquella escena la entristecía enormemente. Una vez más sin avisar su entorno giró trescientos sesenta grados dejándolas ahora en el techo de una habitación viendo todo desde arriba. En aquel lugar estaban Naraku, Bankotsu y el chico mientras que Aleksandria escuchaba por un hueco en la pared.

-¿Y dime…encontraste algo? ¿Sentiste algo?- preguntó Naraku amenazadoramente, el niño simplemente negó con la cabeza -Ya veo…los resultados llegaron- de inmediato el chico subió el rostro con angustia dibujada en cada centímetro de este -Al parecer hubo un mal entendido contigo…no tienes por qué estar aquí así que podrás irte…Bankotsu- de inmediato su colega de ojos brillantes puso una de sus pesadas manos sobre el hombro delgado del chico mientras Naraku se giraba en su silla para encender un cigarro.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Aleksandria?- preguntó el chico antes de salir por la puerta guiado por aquel hombre alto.

-No- sin más Bankotsu lo sacó de la habitación guiándolo por el pasillo, Aleksandria angustiada por no ver a su hermano de nuevo corrió como pudo sin hacer ruido para seguirlos. LLegaron a la puerta de entrada en donde los esperaba un carro negro, metieron al niño y como los fantasmas desaparecieron, todo volvió a girar regresando a el despacho de Naraku que golpeaba con fuerza el escritorio -¡¿Cómo que no pudo?- exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

-¡No pudo! ¡¿Qué esperas?- le gritó de vuelta su colega.

-¡Que hiciera el maldito trabajo! ¡Nunca le tiembla el pulso y de pronto es un pan de Dios! ¿A quién engaña?- replicó Naraku llevandose los dedos al puente de la nariz mintras el cigarro que reposaba en ellos se quemaba lentamente.

-Hazlo tú si eres tan macho, adelante- ante el reto de su colega, el hombre de ojos sangre subió la mirada perforando a su amigo.

-Esto era tú responsabilidad, son tus hombres, no pienso manchar mis manos por algo que no es mío, así que vas a ir y vas a hacer lo que tienes que hace de acuerdo- comandó severamente Naraku.

-Tú estas mas metido en esto que yo aunque no lo creas así que bien lo haré pero vendrás conmigo y estarás presente- dijo amenazador el pelinegro.

-Bien no tengo problema, simplemente quiero al niño fuera del mapa de lo contrario puede causarnos serios problemas, ha visto demasiado- su entorno giró de nuevo llegando a un bosque bañado en nieve en el cual había una pequeña cabaña de madera, en una de las ventanas se encontraba asomada Aleksandria parecía un buñuelo por la cantidad de abrigos que llevaba encima, con cuidado de no ser vista espiaba por la ventana. Aome y Anna estaban paradas al lado de la niña viendo lo que sucedía dentro de la pequeña cabina.

En una silla desgastada estaba sentado el niño de cabello castaño y ojos claros los cuales estaban cubiertos con un trapo, sus manos amarradas tras el espaldar al igual que sus tobillos a las patas delanteras de las sillas, el niño temblaba levemente y unas cuantas gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas -Adelante- se escuchó la voz grave y fría del pelinegro, a su lado Bankotsu llevaba un arma en las manos, un revolver nada muy sofisticado. Dudoso el aludido levantó el arma con el pulso de un anciano -Estamos perdiendo el tiempo…- indicó Naraku mientras veía su reloj al cabo de un rato de que su compañero no hiciera nada - Siempre quieres hacerte cargo de tus cosas pero esta vez no Bankotsu…¿Tienes miedo- típica manipulación - Apuesto que eres tan cobarde que siempre mandas a alguien más para que arregle tus asuntos…- las frases iban envenenando poco a poco la mente del pelinegro que sostenía el arma apuntando al chico -El chico es un error, los errores hay que arreglarlos, eliminarlos si es necesario- harto ya sin tener control de si mismo y con lágrimas en los ojos el hombre armado disparó dando al blanco para su desgracia, Aome abrió los ojos como platos estremeciendonce por el súbito sonido y por lo que acababa de ver, Aleksandria se mordía la mano para no gritar mientras las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por sus mejillas, Anna ni se había inmutado. Un nuevo giró las traslado fuera de la habitación de regreso al infinito blanco.

-¿Q-qué fue eso…? ¿Por qué…?- las palabras salían sin sentido alguno de la boca de Aome, no entendía que sucedía.

-Aleksandria te estaba mostrando algo que debías saber- Aun aturdida por lo que acababa de presenciar Anna le ofreció su mano calmándola poco a poco, una vez que la chica recuperó el ritmo acompasado de su corazón y respiración miró a la niña.

-¿Yo…vivi eso?- preguntó la chica sabia la respuesta pero por alguna tonta razon queria asegurarse.

-Si...yo tambien las vivi de cierto modo, yo estoy y he estado presente en cada uno de tus recuerdos- antes de que Aome pudiese preguntar como era aquello posible aparecio otra puerta frente a ellas esta vez negra y brillante como si tuviese escarcha pegada.

-¿Son estos mis recuerdos?- preguntó no muy convencida la chica por el estilo de la puerta.

-No, son los de Angélica. Ella también a decidido mostrarse- Aome dudo por unos momentos no estaba segura si estaba lista para otra escena de muerte o algo parecido sin embargo le parecía una falta de respeto no entrar ya que la dueña se ofrecía, a demas de esta manera ella podría poco a poco recordar quien era. Sin decir nada asintió para si y esta vez fue ella quien abrió la puerta, igual que antes entró agarrada de la mano con Anna. Se repetía el mismo escenario estaba todo negro y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos el entorno se tiño lentamente de luces de colores, el aroma a cigarrillo y alcohol inundo sus narices asfixiandolas un poco, la música hacia vibrar el suelo y de pronto se encontraron en un club paradas justo al lado del escenario circular que se encontraba en medio del lugar. Del suelo y sin avisar apareció una mujer con una melena roja envuelta en un atuendo de lentejuelas negras que realzaban su palidez, sus ojos grandes y brillantes resaltaban gracias a la sombra negra y su boca era tan roja como el carmesí. La audiencia aplaudió ante la aparición de la mujer que muy elegante caminó hasta el micrófono frente a ella.

-Muy buenas noches queridos amigos, como siempre estaremos brindando sus espectaculos favoritos con sus chicas preferidas, sin embargo hoy tenemos un evento especial...- el sonido de unos tambores resonando hicieron que lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera mas interesante creando tensión en la audiencia- Hoy presentaremos a UN NUEVO ANGEL- todos reaccionaron sorprendidos por alguna razon - Así es señores veran lo especial e inocente de esta chica luego de nuestro acostumbrado acto así que no se vayan, no querran perderse a la dulce Angélica- todos aplaudieron.

El acto prometido comenzó y justo al terminar volvió a aparecer aquella mujer que parecía ser la anfitriona de la noche -Bueno como hemos prometido presentaremos a nuestra querida Angélica, pero no de cualquier manera...estén atentos puede aparecer en cualquier momento- las luces que iluminaban a la mujer se apagaron y las de colores que animaban el lugar se volvieron oscuras de pronto un foco de luz apuntó un lugar en el escenario pero no había nadie, pasó lo mismo en diferentes lugares hasta que de pronto apuntaron al techo y allí estaba la chica, meciendose en un columpio con un atuendo extravagante y provocativo, la melena suelta hasta la cintura, su piel brillaba con escarcha, en su espalda unas alas sinteticas daban la ilusion de que la chica era realmente un ángel aunque sólo con su belleza podía hacer creer a cualquiera. Acrobáticamente la chica bajó del columpio haciendo piruetas y estiramientos compañada de música, aunque tuviese un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado tenía ese aire de niña lo cual la hacia más deseable ante el ojo masculino. Al llegar al escenario fue recibida por la anfitriona y los aplausos de los espectadores, sin darse cuenta Aome había caminado hasta frente el escenario arrastrando a Anna consigo -Y aqui la tienen, la tierna e inocente Angelica- la chica simplemente sonreía -¿Quién de ustedes caballeros será el afortunado de estar por primera vez con este dulce ángel? Bien pues ya saben que hacer- El giro de 360 grados volvio a tomarlas por sorpresa llevandolas a un pasillo afombrado adornado de manera lujosa, frente a ellas caminaba Angélica con sus maxitacones agarrada de brazos con un hombre unas cuantas cabezas más alto que ella, las dos chicas los siguieron dentro a una habitación. De pronto la chica ya se encontraba bajo aquel hombre que parecía poseido tenía los ojos rojos y desorbitados. Todo su cuerpo sudaba mientras que cada músculo estaba rígido y marcado, se movía bruscamente sobre la chica que lloraba sileciosamente, las manos de aquel hombre tenían amarradas sobre la cebeza de la chica sus muñecas, varios chupones teñian el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha bajo el fuerte cuerpo del hombre de piel tostada. Sin realmente querer las piernas niveas de Angélica abrazaban al hombre dando un mejor acceso pero más dolor a ella. Los sollozos eran inevitables, el hombre obstinado de sus quejas tapó con rudeza su boca haciendole dificil respirar ocasionando inevitablemente que llorara más al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba los senos de la joven dejando marcas en la delicada piel, era fácil decir que la chica no estaba disfrutando.

Aome trató de quitar al hombre de encima de la chica con toda su fuerza acompañada de lágrimas, queria que se quitara, quería ayudar a la chica pero era imposible, era un recuerdo, ya había pasado. Frustrada y conmosionada la chica se tapó los oidos para no escuchar los gritos ahogados de Angélica que se retorcía de dolor bajo las manos de aquel hombre, cerró sus ojos y se agachó.

-¡No mas por favor!- gritó y pronto apareció de nuevo en el blanco infinito. Abrió los ojos cuando penso que era prudente, el aroma a sangre, sexo, alcohol, droga y cigarrillo había desaparecido así que se aventuró, para su buena suerte ya no estaba dentro de los recuerdos de Angélica, estaba ahora sentada sobre sus canillas, justo a su lado estaba Anna sentada como indio -¿Y-yo vivi eso también?- preguntó entrecortada y repugnada. Anna simplemente asintió haciendo que la pelinegra llorara más.

-Tenías catorce años, te obligaron a participar en ese acto, tú creaste a Angélica para no tener que vivir realmente esa situación de ver como los hombres te deseaban y abusaban de ti. Aquel hombre era Bankotsu...el socio de tu padre adoptivo sin embargo se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol y droga consciente nunca hubiera hecho eso. Fue todo idea de tu padre para ver que pasaba- Aome no queria escuchar mas, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Su propio padre había ideado aquello? ¿El compañero de su padre? **¿¡A LOS CATORCE!** Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a llorar más fuerte. Anna la abrazo calmándola, esta vez tardó más.

-Ahora...¿Quieres ver TUS recuerdos?- preguntó haciendo enfasis en la palabra "tus", Aome lo pensó por un momento, lo que había visto hasta ahora no era nada bueno y tener que ver algo peor la rompería por completo -Si no estas segura podemos esperar- comentó Anna pero luego de unos segundos Aome asintió, tenia que saber tenía que recordar todo, era la única forma de saber quién era y por lo que había pasado realmente -Bien- entonces apareció una puerta blanca tallada con enredaderas y flores -Vamos- Anna giró el pomo dorado e hizo ademan para que entrara.

Aome respiró y con todas sus fuerzas entró.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aqui está disculpen no habia tenido tiempo, pero nunca me olvido de ustedes, sorry que no respondí sus reviews como siempre lo hago pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo de nada. Gracias por todo chicas haré lo posible por actualizar rápido. XOXO V**

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha P.O.V<strong>

Mi jefe y yo caminábamos entre las personas pasando desapercibidos, éramos uno más en el montón. Aún no podía creer lo que íbamos a hacer, me parecía completamente descabellado y arriesgado pero tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estábamos no había más nada que hacer, era nuestra única oportunidad de acercarnos a Aome. Caminamos y caminamos por un buen rato, poco a poco la gente iba disipándose mientras nos adentrábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, Miroku de pronto se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado, me miró y asintió indicando que lo siguiera. Lo seguí pisándole los talones, los escalones de aquel edificio antiguo estaban desgastados y manchados, al llegar a la puerta un olor a musgo y guardado golpeó mi nariz mareándome un poco. Mi compañero tocó la puerta mientras yo veía casualmente a mi al rededor asegurándome de que no hubiese nadie viéndonos, me sentía un vándalo. En menos de dos segundos se abrió la puerta, entramos presurosos sin hacer ruido alguno, el lugar era lúgubre y tenebroso, inevitablemente sentí unos cuantos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. Un hombre alto de porte cuadrado estaba al lado de la puerta, un guardaespaldas, nos miró con cierto asco e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiéramos por el pasillo.

Las paredes a nuestro al rededor estaban desconchadas, filtraciones en el techo, unos cuantos cuadros de gente que era de más decir que estaba muerta, me sentía en una casa embrujada, no es que yo creyera en esas cosas, todo lo contrario me parecían tontas pero luego de visitar varias atracciones en parques de diversiones ese era sin duda el lugar más escalofriante que había visitado en mi vida. El polvo era espeso haciendo que la respiración fuera difícil, menos mal que estaba entrenado para todo tipo de cosas. Sin mucha tardanza llegamos a lo que se le podría llamar una sala común, las cortinas hasta el suelo cerradas, unos cuantos muebles, una chimenea y en el medio una mesa redonda decorada con un cenicero con mil cigarrillos apagados, justo detrás se encontraba la persona con la cual habíamos ido a hablar, si no fuera porque de verdad lo necesitábamos lo hubiera matado ahí mismo.

-Buenas noches caballeros- La voz grave y monótona nos dio la bienvenida -Siéntense- indicó señalando las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a él.

-Buenas noches señor Ivanovich, me alegra que haya accedido a mi propuesta- dijo mi compañero mientras se sentaba quitándose el abrigo, yo lo imité.

-Razones personales…- murmuró encendiendo un cigarrillo, dios mío ese hombre parecía chimenea -Bien antes de comenzar quisiera dejar mis condiciones claras- prosiguió inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Adelante- indicó Miroku.

-Primero que nada agradecería total anonimato acerca de mi persona. Segundo, la libertad de mis hermanos, ellos sólo hacían lo que indicaba Naraku y esa mujer- era más que obvio decir que se refería a Kikyo pero sentí una punta de curiosidad en la lengua.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero ¿No se supone que ella trabajaba para usted?- pregunté cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

-En realidad era un favor que me debía lo único que le pedí que hiciera era que alejara Aome de usted, todos los demás detalles incluyendo el rapto de su hermana fue mera obra de Naraku, él si le pagó, yo simplemente cobraba un favor- Asentí lentamente mientras Miroku indicaba que continuara-Tercero, quiero participar en el rescate…quiero verla y ya después pueden llevársela- ese tono posesivo del amiguito me tenía un poco furioso ¿Quién se creía él?_ Tú salvación idiota._

-De acuerdo me parecen aceptables sus condiciones- dijo Miroku mientras escribía en una libreta, no me había percatado del momento en que la había sacado -Puede comenzar a dar la información cuando quiera- Mi compañero miró a Bankotsu que suspiraba el último aliento del cigarrillo que tenía en sus manos, lo echó en el cenicero y prosiguió a encender otro, cerró los ojos pellizcando el puente de su nariz con los dedos libres y nos miró nuevamente.

-Está en Rusia, en un sanatorio para mujeres llamado Tuskin, está en las afueras de Irkustk hacia el sur cerca de un río que cursa por allí. El doctor que la atiende tiene el nombre de Kiev Petrovski, es también el dueño del sanatorio, Naraku va a visitar una vez cada dos semanas, últimamente ha viajado con mayor frecuencia así que supongo que descubrieron algo, no sabría decirles ya que él no habla conmigo al respecto- Ivanovich se quedó callado por un momento con la mirada fija en la mesa, yo estaba ansioso porque siguiera hablando mientras escuchaba el bolígrafo de Miroku sobre el papel.

-¿Alguna forma en la que podamos entrar sin ser detectados?- preguntó Miroku.

-No sabría decirle…tienen buena seguridad como entenderá hay mujeres que están realmente locas así que no tengo idea pero tengo algo que puede ayudar- en silencio se agachó buscando algo en lo que supuse era su maletín, tardó unos pocos segundos a lo que puso un papiro sobre la mesa, con cuidado de que no cayera colilla de cigarro sobre el papel, Ivanovich esparció el rollo sobre la mesa revelando un mapa arquitectónico de un edificio bastante grande -Este es el mapa del sanatorio, lo tomé prestado cuando estaba en Rusia, los círculos en rojo son las salidas alternas, los amarillos son las esquinas en donde hay cámaras y los azules las habitaciones. LLévenselo, puede servir de algo- como Miroku escribía yo fui el que tomó el papiro guardándolo dentro de mi abrigo.

-Pues bien creo que eso es más que suficiente por ahora, mañana lo llamaremos informando el plan de ataque, libraremos a sus hermanos esta misma noche y nadie sabrá que ha sido usted el que brindó la información- Nos levantamos a lo que Bankotsu también lo hizo mirándonos fijamente.

-Confío en que estoy haciendo lo correcto pero a la mínima soplada no me hago responsable de mis actos- asentimos y nos despedimos saliendo por la puerta, ya era tarde y si antes no había nadie ahora parecía un pueblo fantasma.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer primero entonces?- pregunté cuando ya nos adentrábamos a la civilización.

-Ya tengo un plan en mente sólo necesito aprobación del gobierno, ahora vamos a liberar a los hermanos de nuestro querido amigo y luego lo llamamos y comienza el espectáculo- siempre tan calmado, a veces me molestaba lo sereno que era.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es tú plan?- pregunté con las cejas levantadas, el tipo tenía una capacidad imaginativa bárbara, con razón había llegado a donde estaba.

-Ya lo verás- Maldito…

Caminamos hasta la camioneta blindada que nos esperaba la cual nos llevaría a la sede de la C.I.A, al llegar pasamos por seguridad y luego seguimos nuestro camino, llegamos a la oficina de mi jefe y él me pidió que colocara el papiro sobre la mesa mientras él buscaba algo en el archivador, luego de hacer lo pedido lo miré sin saber que buscaba, fui hasta una mesita detrás de su escritorio que tenía una cafetera, me serví una taza de café y me recosté de la pared viéndolo.

-Ten- me dijo entregándome una hoja -Es la orden de liberación, ve y se útil mientras yo termino de estructurar bien el plan yo simplemente rodé los ojos, salí de la oficina con mi taza de café y orden en mano. Caminé un poco ausente por los pasillos mi mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando en Aome. LLegué al ascensor y marqué el piso en donde estaban todos los detenidos, cuando llegue ya había terminado mi café sin darme cuenta, salude al guardia que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo un libro de criminalística, con mucha pena interrumpí su lectura para mostrarle el papel que me había entregado Miroku, el hombre de ojos claros leyó atentamente la hoja y asintió colocando un sello en el borde de ésta y acto seguido me indicó que pasara, dos gorilas me revisaron antes de entrar por la puerta de metal que tenía un código especial para permitir el acceso, al terminar la revisión pase tranquilamente.

-Celda ocho, código cuatro cinco cuatro nueve dos- me informó el guardia detrás de mi, le hice una seña con la mano dándole a entender que había escuchado. A mi lado derecho se encontraban las puertas con los números en la parte superior, conté hasta llegar a la ocho, respiré marcando el código en la puerta, luego de analizar los números la puerta se abrió. La habitación era amplia, meramente gris, dos literas a los lados, un cubiculo rectangular en una de las esquinas era el baño, nada resaltante, cuatro cabezas se alzaron con mi entrada, una de ellas me enojaba.

-Ustedes tres, fuera, vamos- dije señalando a los tres hermanos, la cuarta persona me veía fijamente, no sabía que ella también estaría aquí con ellos -Quedan bajo libertad, vayan directo con su hermano- ellos asintieron sin decir nada mientras salían -díganle al guardia que tengo un asunto pendiente, en seguida salgo- hicieron lo que les y pedí salieron, ella en ningún momento dejó de verme -Gracias por el recuerdo de la última vez- dije tocando mis costado en donde gracias a ella había pasado una bala.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó seria desde la cama de abajo.

-¡Quiero saber en qué demonios estabas pensando! ¡Quiero saber por qué carajo lo hiciste! ¡No tienes idea del daño que has hecho!- grité sin que me quedara nada por dentro, necesitaba hacerlo. Ella se quedó callada mirándome con los ojos aguados, sus manos agarraban fuertemente las sabanas como si tratara de controlarse.

-Yo…lo hice…porque te amo…- dijo ella entrecortada.

-¡¿DISCULPA?- Fue lo único que logré decir estaba demasiado impresionado, de todas las respuestas nunca hubiese imaginado eso.

-Yo…te amo Inuyasha Taisho…por eso lo hice…si te alejaba de esa niña entonces volverías a mi…- ¡Esta mujer estaba loca!

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¿¡Eres loca!- Si lo sé un poco insensible pero no podía contenerme -¡Yo la amo a ella, siempre lo he hecho! ¿Cómo se te va a ocurrir ayudar a mi enemigo para que "volviera a ti"? ¿Tienes idea de lo que a pasado esa pobre niña por culpa de ese hombre? ¿Se te cruza por lo cabeza lo que está sufriendo ahora sólo por un capricho tuyo? ¿Qué carajo te hizo pensar que yo estaría contigo luego de algo así? ¿Ah?- mi respiración se había alterado, hiperventilaba como cochino en sudadero, estaba enojadísimo.

-¡Pues no me importa! ¡Tú tienes que estar conmigo y nadie más!- soltó a los cuatro vientos levantándose de la cama caminando rápidamente hacia mi -Inuyasha yo te amo, esa niña nunca te podrá amar como yo, te estoy haciendo un favor es conmigo con quien debes estar- sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de que era mujer juro que la partía a golpes en ese momento en cambio tomé sus muñecas las aparte de mi dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Yo NUNCA sería algo tuyo, no después de lo que hiciste- le dije severamente viéndola a los ojos -Espero que te pudras en esta celda como te mereces- mascullé dejándola plantada en su lugar y salí. Me sentía más aliviado que nunca, como si un peso se desvaneciera de mis espaldas, necesitaba sacar toda esa furia que llevaba dentro.

Regresé a la oficina de Miroku luego de asegurarme de que hubiesen sacado a los Ivanovich, cuando llegué a la habitación me encontré con nada más y nada menos que mi hermana que se reía de alguna bobada que había dicho mi jefe, desde el momento en que regreso a casa y yo comencé a hacer mis movidas de nuevo con Miroku ella se había encariñado con él, no es que me agradaba mucho la cosa pero tampoco me iba a interponer.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa en el rostro, se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba mi hermana.

-Asuntos pendientes, que tal Sango- me acerqué a ella dándole un beso en la frente como de costumbre, ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas guindando justo al lado del papiro -¿Está listo el plan?- pregunté mirando con detalle el mapa. Ellos me miraron otro un momento debatiéndose si preguntar algo o no pero para mi suerte prosiguieron a responder mi pregunta, realmente no quería hablar más sobre Kikyo.

-Todo listo, solo faltaría informarle a la mesa ejecutiva pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que aceptaran, así que bueno, escucha. Uno de nuestros agentes femeninos entrara infiltrada como una demente, averiguara la locación exacta de Aome, aquí - dijo señalando el ala oeste del edificio -Se encuentra la cocina y todo eso, una vez que estemos listos para recuperar a la chica iniciaremos un incendio "accidental" de manera que nos sirva de distracción, por ser un sanatorio tienen contacto directo con hospitales y bomberos así que nuestro margen de acción es reducido- yo asentí con cada palabra -Y bueno hay uno que otro detalle pero nada extraordinario, ahora iré a hablar con los mesa y comenzaremos inmediatamente- muy seguro de si mismo tomo el mapa y otros papeles saliendo por la puerta -Puedes retirarte Taisho, te llamaré a penas salga- yo asentí y por el rabillo del ojo vi como ambos, mi hermana y mi jefe se regalaban una

mirada que tenía más de un significado, ignorando lo que acababa de ver me fui en busca de mis cosas.

-Vamos pequeña- le dije a mi hermana saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Ay no me digas así!- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos mientras me pisaba los talones.

Pronto nos encontrábamos en mi auto rondando por las calles, las luces amarillas de los faroles iluminaban el camino, estaba extrañamente solo pero lo atribuí a la hora que era un poco tarde, en eso milagrosamente noté que mi hermana estaba algo pensativa, yo realmente nunca fui muy detallista u observador pero no sé que me pasó en ese momento que me percaté de aquello. Aproveché el cambio del semáforo a rojo para verla y preguntarle que pasaba.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté luego de dos segundos, ella se quedó en silencio un momento con la mirada perdida en el camino de asfalto frente a nosotros, escuché como trago largo acompañado de sus ojos revoloteando.

-Inuyasha…la vamos a salvar verdad…ella no puede seguir con esa gente- su voz quebrándose hizo que mi corazón se achicara unos centímetros, quise abrazarla pero por alguna razón me quedé estático -Hay que hacer todo lo posible ¿Verdad? No podemos dejarla ir otra vez…- se giró entonces a verme y noté que estaba llorando, suspiré y con mi pulgar limpié sus lágrimas asintiendo serenamente.

-Claro que si- mi voz resonó en la cabina. La luz cambio a verde así que avancé siguiendo nuestro camino; estábamos cerca de casa cuando volvió a hablar.

-Sabes… todo este tiempo…nosotros hemos tenido una vida normal, buena, sana, llena de amor y ella…no…yo podría ser ella, yo podría estar en su lugar pero está ella…algunos años atrás yo pensaba que ella debía tener una muy buena vida, esa debía ser la única razón por la cual se hubiese olvidado de nosotros y recuerdo que hasta hace poco yo en cierto modo le tenía resentimiento por eso, porque nos había extraído de su vida como si fuésemos basura pero no…no fue su culpa y ahora yo me siento horrible por haber pensado todo eso de ella- La confesión de mi hermana fue sin duda algo que no esperaba de todas las cosas que podría estar pensando nunca me imaginé que era eso lo que la perturbaba, realmente nunca pensé que ella pudiese culpar a Aome por algo así, yo siempre pensé que debía tener sus razones, y vaya que las tenía. Sin poder evitarlo esta vez detuve el carro, ya nos encontrábamos en la zona residencia así que no habría mayor problema, la miré y la abracé dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera -Esos días que estuve secuestrada -hablaba en sollozos - Imaginé que así debía sentirse Aome, atrapada, encerrada, ciega y abusara y yo pensaba cosas tontas mientras tenía una buena vida, nunca se me paso por la mente lo mal que ella podría estarla pasando- las palabras fluían cual cataratas al igual que sus lágrimas, yo sólo le daba palmaditas en la espalda buscando calmarla.

-Sango…no puedes culparte por eso, justamente el punto aquí es que no lo sabías, no tenías idea, no puedes culparte por eso, a demás ya quedó en el pasado y ahora puedes hacer algo al respecto así que no te preocupes te prometo que la voy a traer a casa- con mis últimas palabras tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos obligándola a que me viera para que se diera cuenta de que mis palabras eran sinceras. Me interné en sus ojos, iguales a los de mi madre, y dije -Confía en mi- ella inspeccionó mi mirada un poco más y asintió. Seguimos el camino hasta la casa ya estábamos por llegar cuando sentí mi celular vibrando en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo saqué mirando a la pantalla y atendí inmediatamente -¿Cuándo comenzamos?- pregunté a mi jefe.

-Si…bueno hay un problema- pisé el freno en seco haciendo que Sango se asustara me miró preocupada "pon el altavoz" me dijo y yo hice lo pedido -La mesa ejecutiva negó financiar el proyecto por los intentos fallidos de la ultima vez y…em, bueno digamos que ya no estoy a cargo del caso, se lo dieron a otra persona, ósea sigo siendo parte de el pero ya no soy el jefe- la noticia nos cayó como una balde de agua fría, el silencio de ambas partes era tal que parecía oírlo -¿Sigues allí?- escuché decir pero de nuevo no pude reaccionar ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? ¡Ya no teníamos el poder de la C.I.A de nuestro lado, estábamos extrema y totalmente jodidos!.

-Miroku- dijo Sango arrebatando el celular de mi mano -Inuyasha está en estado de shock pero dime qué tienes en mente-

-Nos encontramos en mi apartamento en diez minutos voy saliendo de aquí- informo mi jefe.

-De acuerdo- con eso Sango colgó el teléfono y me miró -Lo prometiste recuerdas…así que vamos- la miré un poco desorientado y asentí regresándome por donde vine para ir a casa de Miroku.

Al llegar al modesto pero moderno apartamento de mi jefe fuimos recibidos por éste que había llegado un minuto antes. Nos sentamos en la sala, por mi parte debía estar mas pálido que la tiza -Bien…aunque la mesa ejecutiva haya negado el financiamiento seguiremos con el plan- sentenció Miroku, yo lo miré inmediatamente.

-¿¡De dónde planeas sacarte tanta plata!- exclamé.

-Y había tardado mucho en explotar…- murmuró Miroku a Sango lo cual me enfureció más.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Tenemos gran desventaja si no tenemos a el gobierno de nuestro lado!- mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, mi hermana tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, creo que nunca me había visto tan alterado.

-Primero relájate, gritando y lanzando cosas no vas a lograr absolutamente nada, debemos pensar y actuar- me dijo apacible Miroku, odiaba que tuviera razón.

-Voy a hacer un poco de café- escuché a Sango que huía hacia la cocina.

-A ver sábelo todo parece que tienes un plan por lo tranquilo que estás así que habla no podemos perder tiempo- refunfuñe sentándome de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta de en que momento me había levantado.

-La respuesta es muy fácil, Ivanovich, lo usaremos para la cuestión financiera, ya hablé con él mientras venía a casa y me dijo que no tenía problema. Lo único que necesitaríamos sería a la supuesta loca y alguien que haga de su esposo-

-Yo puedo ser la loca- dijo Sango asomándose desde la cocina, de inmediato me giré a verla.

-Ni de vaina- la miré amenazante.

-¿A ver y por qué no? ¿Por qué tú lo dices? Mayor de edad recuerdas puedo hacer lo que quiera- su actitud me fastidió más haciendo que me molestra inevitablemente.

-No porque yo lo diga, porque es peligroso- dije sin más.

-Es una buena idea en realidad- mis ojos giraron a Miroku de inmediato ¿Qué le pasaba? -No me mires así, es cierto. Aome la conoce, en lo que la vea sabrá que estamos allí y seguro será más fácil encontrarla- él y Sango se miraban sonriente.

-¿¡Pero que te pasa? ¡Es mi hermana no un pedazo de carne de lo que estamos hablando aquí! ¡Tú y yo, hasta ella, sabemos lo peligroso que es esto, que es Naraku, tú no eres ninguna carnada. No lo harás y punto- Escuché los pasos estruendosos de Sango en el suelo de madera, eso sólo pasaba cuando dentro de ella ardía Troya.

-Tal vez no sea un pedazo de carne pero me estás tratando como uno, ya tengo libre albedrío y haré lo que se me venga en gana y me parezca correcto, soy la única que puede hacer esto ya que el resto de sus compañeros se meterían en un lío del tamaño de Estados Unidos si se llegaran a involucrar así que no se tu pero pienso cumplir con la promesa que me hice a mi misma, voy a salvar a Aome y todo va a regresar a la normalidad, así que te guste o no te guste yo voy a ir, sé lo necesario y haré lo necesario, ¿Capito?- cada palabra fue una bofetada a mi persona, por el rabillo del ojo vi como Miroku aguantaba las ganas de reirse pero a su vez miraba con cierta admiración a mi hermana, si, ella era una de las pocas personas que me gritaban así y se los permitía.

-¡Keh!- fue lo único que pude decir mirando hacia otro lado, suspiré recobrando la compostura y analizando la situación, lamentablemente mi hermana tenía razón…ella era la única que podría ayudarnos -De acuerdo…- susurré.

-Bien entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer- habló Miroku de nuevo, Sango se marchó a la cocina a buscar el café cuando regresó mi jefe prosiguió -Ahorita mismo me pongo a hacer nuestras identificaciones falsas, por suerte Naraku no conoce directamente a Sango así que no necesitaremos mayor maquillaje, Inuyasha como ya sabe quien eres simplemente podrás ser monitor, yo haré del esposo- Noté el leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi hermana -Tenemos que buscar una enfermedad psiquiátrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te dejen entrar allí, tengo en mente unas cuantas ahorita buscamos, y bueno en esencia eso seria el plan, yo tengo cámaras minichips que nos permitirán ver que pasa, cuando sea oportuno tú Inuyasha o alguno de los hermanos de Bankotsu iniciaran el fuego, ese será el momento exacto para sacarla- Todos asentimos y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Toda la noche estuvimos ocupados haciendo identidades falsas, configurando las cámaras, entrenando a Sango para que se adaptara a la enfermedad que habíamos escogido, gracias a dios que estuvo en clases de teatro en la secundaria, a eso de las tres de la mañana Bankotsu llamó diciendo que nos vería en el aeropuerto a eso de las diez de la mañana lo cual reducía nuestro tiempo de preparación. Una vez que estuvo todo listo eran las nueve de la mañana comimos algo rápido y partimos hacia el aeropuerto. Llamé a mis padres comentándoles que nos habían enviado a Miroku y a mi a Inglaterra ya que habían encontrado una supuesta pista de Aome y que llevaría a Sango conmigo para que tuviera experiencia, como era sólo recaudación de datos no era peligroso.

En el aeropuerto nos encontramos con uno de los hermanos de Bankotsu, el que tenía pinta de afeminado, mi hermana lo miró con desprecio y se mantuvo muy cerca de nosotros sin fiarse de su antiguo raptor, sinceramente yo tenía unas ganas bárbaras de partírle la cara pero me controlé, todo por Aome. El amigo este nos guío a la parte privada, pasamos la migración sin problemas con nuestros documentos falsos. Yo era un tal Mike Johnson, americano sin remedio mientras que Sango y Miroku eran ingleses, Sophie Bloom y Daniel Williams. Nos montamos en el avión privado de Bankotsu sin embargo él no estaba allí.

-Mi hermano nos espera en Rusia- informó el afeminado mientras se sentaba en uno de los primeros puestos de lujo, asentimos y nos sentamos en las últimas butacas, entre nosotros una mesa. Despegamos al cabo de unos minutos y aprovechamos para descansar un rato aunque personalmente me costó demasiado, tenía la adrenalina a millón, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, aquella era tal vez la última oportunidad de salvarla y no podíamos desperdiciarla, estaba ansioso por verla, no podía esperar un minuto más para tenerla entre mis brazos y estrecharla. Tan sólo logré cerrar los ojos pero sin dormir, el rostro de Aome estaba adherido a mi mente. Luego de unas horas de descanso proseguimos a la transformación, Sango debía ser una loca literalmente que sufría de desrealización que consiste simplemente en que para ella nada es real. Media hora antes del aterrizaje recibimos una video llamada de Bankotsu.

-Hay un carro esperándolos en el aeropuerto, Taisho se irá con mi hermano a un hotel de donde monitorearemos todo, usted Miroku haga lo que tenga que hacer- asentimos todos, poco después aterrizamos. Todo transcurrió sereno de acuerdo al plan, antes de separarnos le di un fuerte abrazo a mi hermana y un beso en la frente deseándole buena suerte, realmente estaba seguro de que podría lograrlo pero no podía evitar mi instinto protector.

Junto con el hermano de Bankotsu llegué a un hotel de mala muerte, pero bueno era entendible que nos llevara a un lugar así, no podíamos levantar sospechas. Una vez en la habitación conecté todos los aparatos, computadoras y micrófonos, activé la laptop y de inmediato apareció la imagen que mostraba un camino, iban en el auto todavía, suspiré cerrando los ojos buscando calmarme, la ansiedad me consumía.

-¿Cerveza?- me ofreció el hermano loco, me había olvidado de su presencia, sin dudarlo acepté y entonces divisé aquel edificio antiguo, de inmediato se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Llegamos- escuché la voz de Miroku, Sango respiró y salieron del auto. Estaba muy nervioso comiéndome las uñas casi. Subieron los escalones y tocaron el timbre, alguien habló en ruso y Miroku respondió a lo que les abrieron la puerta. Una enfermera sonriente los recibió en el lobby antiguo de alfombra roja.

-Vine a internar a mi esposa- logré entender, Sango se aferraba fieramente a Miroku actuando como la loca que debía ser.

-Venga por aquí, llene estos papeles- informó la enfermera, de pronto apareció otra diciendo algo imposible de entender a Sango que se escabulló aun más tras Miroku.

-Mi mujer no es rusa así que no entiende lo que le dice- aclaró Miroku serenamente.

-Pues disculpe, ¿Quisiera venir conmigo a pasear y conocer el lugar?- preguntó en un inglés rudimental con acento ruso, Sango miró a su supuesto esposo que le asintió y ella siguió a la mujer sin tocarla más bien se aferraba de las paredes. Comenzaron a caminar por varios pasillos en donde habían puertas con números de metal, todo era lúgubre, sin vida alguna lo cual era sin duda deprimente. Llegaron a la conocida sala común en donde habían unas cuantas mujeres que hasta a mi me dio pavor ver, parecían zombies, mientras caminaban las seguía con el mapa todo iba en orden, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una intersección de varios pasillos ellas tomaron la derecha pero noté que a la izquierda había una puerta sin número pero en el mapa no aparecía eso debía ser una pared

-Tienes que ver que hay detrás de esa puerta- le indiqué utilizando el micrófono de inmediato noté como se paró deteniendo a su vez a la enfermera, comenzó a retroceder diciendo cosas extrañas que no tenía idea de como se le había ocurrido, corrió dejando atrás a la enfermera y se abalanzó contra la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo izquierdo ésta se abrió y lo que vi rompió mi corazón.

Allí en una cama, como un cadáver estaba Aome, demacrada como un fantasma, tenia ojeras púrpuras, su cabello no tenía el brillo de siempre y a penas pude percibir su respiración, gracias al cielo Sango actuó rápido y cerró la puerta con llave. evitando que la enfermera entrara.

-Recuerda que hay cámaras allí sigue actuando- pude decir a penas, estaba congelado por lo que veía en el monitor. Sango caminó despacio, con cuidado llevó una mano al rostro de Aome rozandolo, en ese momento quise ser ella -¿Qué dice la carpeta en la mesa? Leelo discimuladamente- luego de hacerlo lo susurró.

-Está en coma…- maldición. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada más la puerta se abrió de golpe, dos hombres de gran tamaño aparecieron seguidos de Miroku.

-Mi amor no puedes estar aquí- dijo el tomándola por los brazos.

-Un ángel… ¡Tienen a un ángel!- gritó Sango como loca llorando, de inmediato la sacaron de allí y la llevaron a su nueva habitación, le dieron un sedante y se quedó dormida.

Ya sabíamos su ubicación, ahora sólo quedaba actuar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! Regresé, como sabrán estamos en semana santa lo que implica nada que hacer en una semana, anoche se me pego la inspiración y pude escribir esto, trataré de escribir lo que falta antes de que termine la semana. Las quiero un mundo y gracias por seguir aquí aunque tarde mil años. xoxo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Al cruzar la puerta blanca una luz cegadora abrazó a la chica de ojos chocolate, sintió la calidez del sol sobre su piel acalorándola de manera agradable. Sus ojos se habían cerrado como pasas pero, poco a poco mientras se acostumbraba a su entorno, comenzó a abrirlos con lentitud; por su nariz se filtraba el olor a césped mojado y un rocío a penas perceptible salpicaba su cuerpo. Cuando se sintió a gusto abrió los ojos por completo encontrándose en el medio de una calle rodeada a ambos lados por casas majestuosas decoradas con un jardín tan verde como la esmeralda que eran rociados por unos regadores. Frente a ella un camión blanco estaba frente a una casa en específico, de la parte trasera de este, salían hombres musculosos con muebles en brazos, cajas, cuadros y cualquier tipo inmueble. De pronto desvió su mirada del vehículo divisando a un hombre alto, de buen porte , con el cabello negro y la piel blanca firmando unos papeles sobre una carpeta de madera, a su lado un hombre mucho mas bajo se abanicaba con una gorra dejando a la vista la calva que reflejaba a la perfección la luz del sol, justo cuando terminó de firmar saltó hacia su espalda una niña pequeña que usaba una falda agua marina y una camiseta rosada con unos zapatos blancos, la niña se reía mientras las dos coletas en lo alto de su cabeza rebotaban en el aire, el hombre sonrió mientras de un solo movimiento la alzaba en lo alto haciendo reír aun más a la chiquilla, a ellos se les unió una mujer de piel nívea, de cabellos azabaches y cortos con un semblante dulce que hizo a la observadora sentir un nudo en el pecho, aquella escena hizo que por cada vena de su cuerpo recorriera ese sentimiento tan especial…amor, puro y sincero. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

-Esa eres tú- se escuchó a su lado la voz de Anna que veía la escena al igual que la otra chica. Aome entendiendo porque aquella imagen causaba tantos estragos dentro de si; se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un paso de la pequeña familia.

-¿Te gusta tú nueva casa?- preguntó el papá sosteniendo en su cintura a la pequeña.

-¡Muchísimo!- gritó con los brazos al aire la chiquilla ocasionando una sonrisa en su madre.

-Tenías que verla cuando vio el tamaño de su haboitación- mencionó mamá -¡Empezó a correr por todo el cuarto!- las risas acompañaron las palabras haciendo que inevitablemente la niña se sonrojara.

-Es que es muy grande- volvió a intervenir la pequeña sonriente.

-Bueno me alegra que te guste amor- con ello su padre la puso de nuevo en el suelo. En eso una pelota de goma chocó en sus piesitos, por acto reflejo miró hacia abajo tomando la pelota para después buscar al dueño, en eso miró a una niña de su edad aproximadamente, seguida de un niño más grande.

-¡Sango te dije que con cuidado!- exclamó el chico de ojos tan amarillos como el sol de ese día. La niña pequeña que amarraba sus cabellos en una coleta alta se quedó del otro lado de la calle viendo a la niña que ahora tenía su pelota -¿En dónde está? ¡Ya nos metiste en un problema verdad!- bramó el chico un poco amargado al ver que la niña tenía el balón.

-Ve a devolverlo Aome- dijo su madre dándole un empujosito animándola. La chiquilla asintió y caminó viendo a ambos lados antes de cruzar como le había enseñado su papá, luego de unos cuantos pasos quedó frente a los dos chicos desconocidos que la veían atentamente, sobretodo la niña.

-Hola, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, me estoy mudando hoy a esa casa y esta pelota es tuya- habló sonriente la chiquilla dándole el balón a su dueña -¿Podría jugar con ustedes?- preguntó entonces con curiosidad, de inmediato notó como los ojos de la niña frente a ella se iluminaban como estrellas, el otro niño se sorprendió pero una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Si! ¡Soy Sango Taisho y este es mi hermano mayor Inuyasha! ¡Vivimos a cuatro casas de aquí, ven vamos!- sin pausa la chica tomo la muñeca de su nueva amiga para llevarla jugar.

-¡Mami, papi, voy a jugar!- exclamó la pequeña de dos coletas, sus padres asintieron alegres mientras se abrazaban mutuamente.

Entonces Aome, ya grande, trató de palpar a sus padres, pero justo cuando su mano estuvo a tan sólo centímetros de ellos, como antes su entorno giró trescientos sesenta grados llevándola a otro escenario. Un jardín, grande y de color verde, a su al rededor las mariposas revoloteaban, todo era sereno hasta que de pronto una explosión de risas inundo sus oídos, aun con las lágrimas latentes en las mejillas se giró buscando de donde provenían cuando divisó a las dos niñas acostadas al pie de un inmenso árbol frondoso. La brisa sopló haciendo que sus hojas crearan una dulce melodía, de nuevo ese sentimiento que aceleraba sus latidos. Caminó con cuidado sintiendo el césped bajo sus pies, pronto llegó a tan sólo pasos de las dos niñas que tenían en sus cabezas unas diademas echas con flores blancas, el cabello de ambas esparcido por toda la grama. En eso Sango tomó la mano de la niña a su lado y la miró quedándose callada, ya eran un poco más grandes que en el recuerdo anterior.

-Aome…eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Sango -Sabes…yo estaba muy sola antes que llegaras pero ya no, ahora tú eres mi amiga y siempre vamos a estar juntas- el corazón de la chica que comprimió unos centímetros, que buenos momentos aquellos.

-Para siempre- respondió su recuerdo, entonces ella se percató que en una rama sobre aquel árbol se encontraba el niño que sería el amor de su vida observándolas con una sonrisa a penas perceptible en el rostro.

-Inuyasha…- murmuró Aome ya grande. De nuevo el lugar en donde se encontraba giró dejándola en un cuarto amplio que a simple vista era fácil deducir que pertenecía a un niño. Escuchó entonces el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, miró a la puerta principal pero no hubo movimiento alguno fue entonces cuando observó detenidamente el lugar en donde estaba y vio aquella compuerta escondida en la pared por la cual aparecía ella escabulléndose. Una luz tenue proveniente de una lámpara de mesa iluminaba a penas el rostro del niño que se encontraba dormido en la cama de sabanas azules, sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta la pata de la cama viendo como las mejillas de Inuyasha tenían un tono rojizo, la piel perlada y su respiración era lenta y forzada. Su pequeño ser caminó con cuidado sentándose en la cama al lado de su amigo colocando una mano sobre la frente.

-¡Ay pero si tienes mucha fiebre!- exclamó para si la niña de ocho años. De inmediato se levantó y corrió al baño, en menos de un parpadeo había vuelto con una toalla pequeña empapada de agua, la dobló y se la puso en la frente a Inuyasha -Eso te hará sentir mejor- volvió a hablar consigo misma la pequeña mientras se arrodillaba frente a él reposando sus brazos cruzados sobre la cama.

-Aome…- murmuró el pelinegro haciendo que la pequeña saltara.

-Si- respondió ella con una sonrisa, pobre, quién le manda a jugar bajo la lluvia.

-Gracias- y con eso él volvió a dormirse, Aome le dio un beso en la mejilla y se quedó allí, viendo a su mejor amigo.

La pelinegra que lloraba se acercó esta vez más rápido logrando sentarse en la cama y abrazarse a su amigo con fuerza, las lágrimas rodaban sin perdón y los sollozos la hacían convulsionar, su ojos apretados en una línea la cegaban de todo. Ya recordaba quien era, estaba consciente de todo, los infinitos recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer como un torbellino de películas, las imágenes, voces, olores y sonidos la ahogaban haciendo que sintiera una presión en todo su ser, a penas y podía respirar. Cada segundo de su vida se filtró frente a sus ojos recordándole quien era realmente llevándola al punto de llegada, abrió sus ojos respirando fuerte; ya no estaba en la habitación de Inuyasha había vuelto a la inmensidad blanca, ya no estaba en sus recuerdos. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo apareció Anna.

-Ya has recordado todo y ahora sabes más de lo que sabías antes de que entraras en coma. Sin embargo sólo quedan dos cosas por explicar- al terminar su oración la niña alzó su brazo y lo desplazó en una trayectoria ovalada, con ello aparecieron en el sótano de su antiguo hogar, allí estaban sus padres parados frente a ella protegiéndola de nada más y nada menos que Naraku, ella dormía en el suelo.

-Denme a la niña o los mato a ambos- dijo monótonamente Naraku con pistola en mano.

-Bienvenido seas- dijo su padre tomando posición de combate -LLévatela al cuarto y no te vayas de ahí- le ordenó a su esposa que sin tardar ni un segundo tomó a su hija en brazos y subió por las escaleras, sin embargo Naraku no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Tus últimos deseos- bramó con seguridad el mafioso.

-Que te vayas al infierno- gritó entre dientes el pelinegro enojado que con movimientos fluidos se abalanzó sobre su presa cual leopardo en la sabana, sin embargo Naraku no disparó, comenzaron a golpearse como fieras, nunca en su vida había visto a Naraku pelear así, ni siquiera sabía que podían pelear, Aome veía extasiada. Los golpes iban y venían hasta que de pronto un disparo sordo se escuchó en el lugar seguido de un cuerpo cayendo por las escaleras todos giraron a ver la masa que caía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, su madre había muerto -¡Maldito!- exclamó su padre pero antes de que pudiera moverse otro sonido sordo retumbo en la habitación acompañado del golpe de sus rodillas en el suelo, otro charco de sangre comenzó a formarse. El corazón de la muchacha que veía expectante se detuvo, se congeló, ver como mataban a sus padres, ver su verdadera muerte… -No te vas a salir con la tuya- forcejeó entonces su papá oprimiendo el botón de un control que tenía en su mano. De inmediato una explosión hizo vibrar el lugar, un incendio.

-Maldito- dijo Naraku terminando de matarlo con otro tiro antes de huir del lugar. Aome se arrastró hasta llegar a ellos por fin pudiendo tocarlos sin embargo al no ser un recuerdo suyo no pudo sentirlos.

Aparecieron de nuevo en el blanco infinito, Anna mirándola.

-Asi fue como murieron tus padres Aome…pero lo que en realidad deber saber es que ellos no son tus padres, no los biológicos por lo menos- el rostro de la aludida se arrugó -Verás, tus verdaderos padres son unos jóvenes, una pareja de dieciséis años que fue irresponsable al momento de tener relaciones. Ellos te dieron en adopción, sin embargo, tú eres especial. En esa época la C.I.A estaba realizando una serie de experimentos y de una u otra manera tú llegaste a ellos. Ellos te adoptaron por así decirlo y vieron que estabas en las condiciones para ser parte de su plan y así fue…Aome yo soy ese plan. Yo soy ese misterio, esa información, eso que Naraku quiere y el gobierno protege, lo que yo sé puede cambiar el curso del mundo. Fui almacenada en tú mente con tan sólo meses, desde entonces he visto y vivido todo junto a ti aunque tú no supieras de mi existencia. Tus supuestos padres eran en realidad agentes en cubiertos que tenían como misión protegerte. Se supone que yo debía manifestarme en algún momento pero nunca lo quise hacer, yo sólo traería destrucción al mundo, a la raza humana más de lo que ya están matándose y han hecho hasta ahora- Aome estaba en shock no podía creer lo que escuchaba -Musso, también era como tú, un proyecto, sin embargo su almacenador como nos llaman a los experimentos como yo, se manifestó en un sueño y le mostró de lo que era capaz de hacer, él se asustó tanto que no quería participar en ello por lo que Miku, su almacenador, le dio la opción de desaparecer y así lo hizo por eso fue que Naraku mató a Musso ya que el muy tonto e inocente le contó lo que había pasado, sin Miku para él era inservible. Ahora Aome yo te doy la opción…puedo desaparecer pero puede que corras con el mismo destino que Musso sin embargo tienes la ventaja que yo no me he manifestado como tal y que a demás tienes a Inuyasha y los otros tras de ti…¿Qué decides?- las palabras de Anna retumbaban en sus oídos, se quedó callada pensando que hacer, buscando los pro y los contra de la situación pero solo pudo encontrar pros.

-Anna…yo necesito que desaparezcas….- murmuró la chica limpiándose las lágrimas. La niña frente a ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Haces bien- con eso la chiquilla cerró sus ojos y flotó mientras comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¡Anna, espera! ¿¡Por qué si no querías estar aquí no te habías ido antes?- preguntó Aome esperando que respondiera su duda.

-Pues porque en cierta forma soy parte de ti, no podía irme sin tú permiso- explicó serenamente la pequeña.

-Pero…¿Por qué no antes?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Porque Naraku se hubiera dado cuenta y ahorita estuvieras muerta, es cierto que sufriste pero ahora te toca vivir, ya pronto despertarás…Adiós Aome- y sin más la chica se desvaneció dejando a Aome íngrima y sola. De inmediato se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus piernas a su pecho susurrando una canción para tranquilizarla, tantas verdades, tantos recuerdos, tantos enigmas ahora descubiertos. Anna era la razón por la cual Naraku la había adoptado, la C.I.A era la culpable de todo y sus padre biológicos…quería encontrarlos, verlos a los ojos y decirles por todo lo que paso sólo por no usar protección…pero no todo era malo…si no hubiese sido por todas las razones anteriores no hubiese conocido a Inuyasha o a Sango, a Babu o a Ayame.

Todo tiene un porqué en nuestra vida, todo tiene una razón de ser ya sea por tú Dios o por tú destino, las cosas pasan por algo y eventualmente es que conocemos y entendemos todo.

-_Aome…_- escuchó a lo lejos -_Aome_- volvió a escuchar, era su voz, era Inuyasha que la llamaba.

-¡Aquí estoy!- gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Inuyasha aquí estoy!- volvió a gritar. Hasta que de pronto se encontró en un cuarto en llamas que se difuminaba, el humo no la dejaba ver ni respira bien, estaba desorientada.

-!Aome!- escuchó la voz de Inuyasha de nuevo, de pronto el lugar infinito en donde estaba desapareció, el suelo en donde estaba apoyada desapareció, sintió como caía en el vacío, trató de gritar pero la voz no salía de si boca, apretó los ojos para no llorar ya había llorado mucho, entonces cayó; no era duro más bien suave, había mucho calor, algo la movía y le aprisionaba el rostro -¡Aome aquí estoy!- la voz de Inuyasha hablaba muy cerca de ella. Lentamente logró abrir los ojos encontrándose con esos dos soles frente ella -¡Aome!- volvió a exclamar dándole un beso en la frente -Nos tenemos que ir, vamos- le explicó cargándola en brazos, ella no entendía nada.

-¡Vámonos ya!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, también había otro sonido, uno conocido, el sonido de las llamas consumiendo su al rededor, eso era el calor, un incendio.

* * *

><p>Luego de dejar a Sango internada Miroku se marchó al motel donde estaba su amigo, luego de un buen rato llegó y fue recibido por un puñal de ansiedad, Inuyasha le abrió la puerta antes de que él pusiera la llave en la cerradura, su cara era literalmente un poema de emociones, el joven pasó sin decir palabra preparándose para la lenguarada que estaba por soltar su compañero.<p>

-Ya sabemos en donde está, ahora podemos ir a buscarla no, ella estaba dormida verdad en lo que vayamos va a estar despirta- Antes de que pudiera seguir Miroku lo detuvo alzando una mano en el aire a la altura de su rostro.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debemos pensar antes de actuar querido amigo?- cuestionó tranquilamente el pelinegro -Antes que nada ¿En dónde está Jakotsu?- Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo viró sus ojos con irritación.

-Aquí estoy- se escuchó la voz del aludido proveniente de la pequeña cocina -Así que la niña está en un loquero, ya era hora- sus palabras hicieron molestar a Inuyasha por lo que se abalanzó hacia él para atacarlo pero de nuevo, Miroku muy sereno lo detuvo recibiendo un refunfuño del atacante -Quieto tigre, sólo digo lo que pienso- le bramó con su acostumbrada feminidad.

-Bueno basta de peleas tontas; Jakotsu llama por favor a tu hermano y dile que venga lo mas pronto posible para comenzar con la operación- el afeminado asintió picándole un ojo especialmente al ojidorado que hechaba humo por las orejas -Escucha esto es lo que vamos a hacer, contacta a Sango- se refirió él a su amigo que asintió al sintonizar la señal con su hermana -Jakotsu y yo comenzaremos el incendio aquí en el ala oeste- dijo señalando el extremo opuesto a donde estaba Aome -Bankotsu entrará como mensajero de Naraku, Sango, cuando empiesen a evacuar trata de escaparte por el ala este en lo posible, si puedes espera a Inuyasha en el cuarto de Aome, si lo ves muy difícil espérame en la parte trasera- "positivo" se escuchó por la radio -Taisho, yo te daré la señal para que entres al edificio y saques a la chica, ¿Todos de acuerdo?-preguntó para asegurarse Miroku.

En menos de veinte minutos Bankotsu había llegado a la pequeña habitación de hotel, que con cuatro personas y todo el equipo, estaba más que a tope. El plan se le había comunicado, ahora sólo esperaban la hora exacta para comenzar, mientras se preparaban con armas y chalecos, esperando que lo peor pudiese pasar. Cuando llegó la hora salieron a la voluntad de Dios rumbo al sanatorio, los dos espías y el hermano de Bankotsu abandonaron el vehículo unos kilómetros antes para así no ser detectados. El sol ya estaba oculto, la oscuridad inundaba aquel lugar inhóspito, pronto las ruedas del vehículo lujoso rechinaron sobre la nieve avisando la llegada de alguien. Ivanovich respiró profundo unas cuantas veces y con suma confianza y tranquilidad Bankotsu salió del auto directo a la puerta de entrada que gracias al frío abrieron de inmediato.

-¡Buenas noches señor Ivanovich! ¿A qué se debe su visita?- preguntó la recepcionista catira y joven que apreciaba a aquel hombre de pies a cabeza.

-Oh nada solo vine a dejar unos papeles que me mando a entregar el señor Karshnikova- respondió serenamente el empresario.

-Que raro, porque ahorita mismo está con el doctor Petrovski- informó la joven alarmando a Ivanovich pero antes de que él pudiese comenzar a sudar buscando explicaciones sonó la campana de incendios alterando a todo el personal -¡Señor Ivanovich márchese y busque ayuda!- le comando la recepcionista que huía hacia las habitaciones como el resto del personal.

_**¡RIN! **_se escuchaba en todo el lugar martillando sus oídos.

-¡Naraku está aqui!- masculló Bankotsu en el microfono especial que lo comunicaba con los demás mientras salía del edificio acompañado de unas cuantas personas que comenzaban a fluir por la puerta principal.

-¡El plan sigue en pie no se alteren!- habló Miroku con la voz agitada, estaba corriendo -Simplemente debemos actuar más rápido!-.

-¡Ya entré al edificio!- informó Inuyasha igual de agitado que su jefe, las voces de mujeres gritando se escuchaban al fondo -¡Ya casi llego!-

-¡Inuyasha te estoy esperando muévete, el fuego se dispersa rapido!- exclamó Sango de pronto.

-¡Bankotsu ve a tú posicion!- comando Miroku, el aludido hizo lo mandado.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha corría entre el mar de mujeres y enfermeras, el calor comenzaba a alcanzarlo y se desesperaba al no conseguir la bendita puerta. Había logrado entrar por una ventana que Sango con mucha astusia había abierto antes. Desesperado llegó por fin al pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de Aome pero para su mala suerte una pared de fuego lo separaba de su destino, sin importarle tomó impulso y corrió a través de las llamas, como fue algo tan rápido no se quemó gravemente pero un ardor se esparció por su cuerpo y estaba acalorado, ignorándolo siguió corriendo hasta la puerta que abrió frenéticamente encontrandose con las dos mujeres de su vida. Sango había desconectado todo cable, via o parche que estuviese sobre la chica, ella lo miró asustada pensando que era otra persona, al identificarlo su corazon volvió a latir. El corrio de inmediato viendo a su delicada flor.<p>

-Aome aqui estoy- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -Aome- dijo -Aome- Repitió, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran -¡Sango no respira!- exclamó asustado al colocar su mano frente a su nariz y sobre su boca..

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella asustada acercandose al pecho de su amiga sin escuchar latido alguno, se quedó paralizada hasta que el estruedo de una viga al caer la despertó -¡Inuyasha no importa, cárgala y vamos!- exclamó su hermana cubriendose del fuego intruso que se adentraba en la habitación.

-¡Aome despierta!- exclamó moviendo a la joven sobre la cama -¡Aome aquí estoy!- gritó de nuevo el chico cuando de pronto vio como lentamente ella abría los ojos -iAome!- susurró esta vez acariciando su rostro besando su frente sudada.

-Inu...yasha...- dijo con voz ronca la pobre. El sólo pudo llorar.

-¡Vámonos ya!- con ese grito de su hermana Inuyasha tomó en brazos a su amada con sumo cuidado resguardándola de las llamas que ahora los rodeaban.

-Tenemos que correr rápido así no nos quemaremos- gritó en lo alto el mayor recibiendo un "si" tembloroso de su hermana -Sígueme- comando él corriendo fuera del infierno.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola! Ya estamos en la recta final, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el próximo y último lo subiré a más tardar hoy en la noche o por lo menos trataré. Sin más aquí se los dejo. xoxo V**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Persona P.O.V<strong>

Los tres cuerpos restantes en el edificio que era consumido por las llamas se desplazaban a toda velocidad, pronto había llegado al lugar por donde Inuyasha había entrado hacia sólo momentos. El cambio de temperatura abrupto hizo que cada poro se abriera. Corrieron por la nieve dejando atrás el sanatorio, de pronto se escuchó en el aire el vago sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos. En los brazos de Inuyasha la chica se despertaba complatamente poco a poco abatida por lo que sucedía a su al rededor, mientras que Sango corría a la par de su hermano vigilando todo con ojo de águila aunque la oscuridad lo hiciera difícil.

-¿Cuánto más falta?- preguntó Sango empujando su cuerpo a través de la nieve que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

-Sólo unos cuantos metros- jadeó el mayor agarrando con mayor fuerza a Aome -Ya todo está bien- le susurró en el oído.

-**_Inuyasha, Sango ¿Cuál es su posición?-_** preguntó Miroku por los micrófonos.

-Cien metros del punto de partida- habló Sango.

-**_Bien, Jakotsu y yo estamos cerca ya saben en donde encontrarnos, Bankotsu nos espera_**- inconscientemente ambos hermanos asintieron como si su jefe los viera. Por un momento Inuyasha se recostó del tronco de un árbol cercano para arreglar a Aome en sus brazos, en eso el estruendo de un disparo los hizo detenerse, el impacto de la bala lo retuvo aquel árbol a tan sólo centímetros de donde se encontraba la cabeza del muchacho. De inmediato éste miró a todos lados en busca del atacante llevándose una sorpresa.

-Debí matarte cuando pude- se escuchó sobre el sonido de las llamas y las sirenas, la voz monótona de Naraku que apuntaba despiadado a su rival. Sango estaba parada a dos metros de su hermano, analizando la situación, no sabía si moverse o quedarse en su lugar -¡Ahora suéltala y muévete para que pueda matarte como debí hacer desde un principio!- gritó apuntando directo a Inuyasha.

-¡No permitiré que te la lleves de nuevo!- respondió a gritos el ojidorado, de pronto sintió como la chica se movía entre sus brazos, miró hacia abajo encontrándose con su delicado rostro y sus orbes chocolates.

-Déjame pararme por favor- susurró ella con una sonrisa en los labios. El vaciló por un momento pero hizo lo pedido -Naraku…- habló firme, aunque estuviese muy débil y necesitara la ayuda de Inuyasha para mantenerse en pie, su ira era más fuerte -Durante el tiempo que estuve en este lugar aprendí muchas cosas, mejor dicho, descubrí tantas cosas que no sabía y que tú habías ocasionado, sin querer tal vez, pero el daño está hecho. Angélica y Aleksandria son parte de mi y las descubrí en este tiempo, las conocí y vi por lo que pasé sin realmente saberlo. Tú quieres algo que yo tengo, me enteré de esto mientras dormía, mientras estaba en coma supe cual era tú propósito, por fin entendí la razón por la cual me habías adoptado hace ya tantos años… pero sólo puedo decirte que lo que buscas ya no existe… -Los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par -¿Recuerdas a Musso?, al niño que mataste por ser inservible, porque su almacenador había desaparecido, pues adivina quien desapareció mientras dormía- la cara de Naraku comenzó a contraerse mientras la sangre le hervía, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas -Así es, eliminé a tú preciada información, ya no existe, se desvaneció, ahora soy tan inservible como Musso, ya no eres mi dueño- los hermanos se miraban extasiados por lo que escuchaban, bien ellos estaban conscientes de la situación de su amiga nunca pensaron escuchar aquellas palabras salir de su boca, por otra parte la furia creciente en el cuerpo de Naraku hizo que un gritó explotara de su boca haciendo que disparara a la niña que ahora era sólo basura para él.

_**¡BOOM!**_

-¡NO!- gritó Inuyasha lanzándose al piso junto con su amada.

-¡INUYASHA!- exclamó su hermana. Entonces todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

Sobre la nieve los cuerpos inertes de Inuyasha y Aome uno encima del otro, Sango corría hacia ellos sin importarle el hecho de que tal vez Naraku pudiese disparar y herirla a ella también, desesperada tocó los cuerpos encontrándose con que estaban absolutamente bien, en eso los tres miraron a su atacante que caía de rodillas soltando su arma, apretando su torso, tras él la figura delineada de Bankotsu que caminó hasta su lado mirándolo con asco.

-Maldito traidor- Masculló Naraku moribundo -Siempre supe que algún día me traicionarías y me darías la espalda. ¡Todo por esa niña inútil!- mientras hablaba veía a las personas frente a él pero su mirada estaba fija en Aome -¡Aunque muera siempre te perseguiré! Y tú maldito hipócrita la pagarás caro-

-Creo que no estás en posición de hablarme así; yo sólo hago lo correcto, lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- sin más le disparó de nuevo en la cabeza matándolo definitivamente, manchando la nieve de sangre, dejando escuchar el golpe sordo en el suelo que hizo eco junto con aquel disparo. Los tres jóvenes veían incrédulos la escena sobre todo Aome que clavaba sus uñas en los brazos de Inuyasha -Aome…- dijo Bankotsu caminando lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos que se paraban con un poco de dificultad, ella insegura de lo que podría pasar enterró con mayor fuerza sus uñas en la piel del muchacho sin embargo él parecía no notarlo ¿Estaría tan débil que realmente no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno?.

El se detuvo a un metro de ellos aun sosteniendo el arma en su mano lo cual los ponía nerviosos, en su mente Inuyasha maquinaba todo tipo de maniobras en caso de que Bankotsu decidiera atacar -Yo sólo…- mientras hablaba llegaron Jakotsu y Miroku por la derecha viendo al cuerpo en el suelo y a el otro frente a ellos -Quería pedirte perdón y decirte que te amo, que siempre lo hice y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- al terminar la oración, de un sólo movimiento Bankotsu Ivanovich llevó aquel revolver a su boca pegando el cañón de su paladar y antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo jaló el gatillo, dándole fin a su vida. Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, Miroku y Jakotsu trataron de detenerlo pero fue inevitable, otro cuerpo caía inerte en el suelo bañando la nieve con sangre.

-¡NO!- el grito desgarrador de su hermano se escuchó en todo el bosque. Miroku respiraba profundo para tranquilizarse mientras Sango sentía el estómago un poco revuelto, Inuyasha estaba en shock pero no tanto como Aome, no sólo por las palabras dedicadas, no sólo por el hecho de que acababa de presenciar un asesinato y un suicidio, no…lo que la tenía más extasiada era el hecho de que las dos personas causantes de su sufrimiento estaban muertas, ya nadie podría hacerle daño, de la manera en que ellos lo hacían, por fin era libre una vez más. Al analizar la situación, comenzó a llorar inevitablemente de felicidad, se estremecía en los brazos de Inuyasha que la veía sin entender.

-Soy libre…- explicó ella con una sonrisa -Soy libre- repitió viendo a Sango y a su hermano que le sonrieron inevitablemente.

-Ya todo estará bien- le dijo Inuyasha dándole un fuerte abrazo acompañado de su hermana.

Al rato aparecieron los bomberos tras escuchar los disparos sin embargo Miroku ya había contactado a su unidad especial que estaba por llegar. Jakotsu aun abrazaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermano meciéndose de adelante para atrás, fue difícil apartarlo del cadáver, fue necesaria una dosis de sedante. Mientras le daban una revisada rápida a Aome y Sango por ser pacientes internadas, Inuyasha y Miroku veían todo a su al rededor. Como en un sólo momento había acabado lo que con tanto ímpetu habían peleado.

-Es increíble- dijo Inuyasha viendo fijamente a su amada que estaba sentada en la ambulancia cubierta por una manta especial, aunque estuviera sumamente flaca, con la piel traslúcida y los ojos cansados, ella siempre sería su princesa y la persona más hermosa en el mundo entero.

-Lo sé Taisho, lo sé, parece que fue sólo ayer cuando te detuve por andar fisgoneando donde no debías- comento cómico su jefe.

-Si pero gracias a eso logramos el objetivo- en ese momento Aome miró en su dirección enlazando sus miradas con una sonrisa que él devolvió inconscientemente.

-Ve con ella- sugirió el pelinegro colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo que le respondió con un "si" silencioso. Cuando su hermana se percató que iba en dirección a ellas de inmediato salió fuera de la ambulancia alarmando a Aome pero antes de que ella pudiese decir nada se había desvanecido y en su lugar estaba Inuyasha, allí sentado frente a ella, era real.

-Siento que estoy soñando- confesó la pelinegra viendo a su amado.

-Pues déjame informarte que estás bien despierta- sonrió él recibiendo una risa débil por parte de ella, ese sonido le trajo mucha serenidad. Se quedaron en silencio simplemente viéndose, admirándose, las palabras no eran necesarias más bien estropearían el momento -Ahora seremos tú y yo contra el mundo, ya todo estará bien, lo prometo- susurró Inuyasha colocando una mano en su nuca para así pegar sus frentes -Te amo- y con eso unieron sus labios saboreándose mutuamente, sintiendo el amor con cada latido de su corazón, en cada vena, en cada poro de su ser. Justo cuando se separaron apareció Sango.

-Hora de irnos- informó la castaña sonriente, la pareja asintió y con ayuda de él ella bajo de la ambulancia aun arropada por aquella manta.

-¡Niña!- se escuchó por lo alto, Aome reconoció inmediatamente a la persona -Niña, en dónde está tú padre- preguntó el doctor Petrovski.

-Muerto…- la espontaneidad de aquella palabra en su boca lo sorprendió -Doctor, estoy por volver a mi hogar, ta le explicaran que pasó. Pero antes de irme debe saber que aunque usted trabajara para él, aunque estaba haciéndome daño de alguna forma debo decirle gracias- tanto el doctor como los dos hermanos se sorprendieron -Si no hubiese sido por usted nunca hubiese descifrado este misterio que era parte de mi y si de algo le sirve así sea para dormir tranquilo, logró su cometido, que tenga una buena vida- y sin más Aome hizo la seña para seguir caminando y así fue dejando plantado en ese mismo lugar al doctor que los veía partir en una camioneta negra.

Aquella camioneta negra los llevó directo al aeropuerto, el camino fue largo y callado pero nunca incómodo, Aome en brazos de Inuyasha, Miroku hablando con sus jefes por el teléfono y Sango viendo por la ventana muy pensativa. Jakotsu decidió quedarse en Rusia para organizar el entierro de su hermano y darle la noticia a resto de la familia. Una vez en el edificio los guiaron a un avión privado que esperaba expresamente por ellos, cuando estuvieron a bordo se acomodaron preparándose para el largo viaje.

-¿Aome quisieras comer algo?- preguntó Sango que había llamado a la azafata para pedir alimento, la chica a su lado asintió. Pidieron un poco de comida y esperaron a que estuviera lista mientras hablaban, Miroku e Inuyasha estaban atrás explicando la situación a los jefes superiores -¿Sabes? Durante todo este tiempo yo siempre pensé que tú te habías olvidado de nosotros…que no habíamos significado nada para ti, sobretodo yo, siempre supe que tenías algo con mi hermano pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana y el hecho de que me olvidarás me mataba- las palabras sinceras de Sango hicieron que inevitablemente las lágrimas de Aome rodaran regando sus mejillas -Pero claro ya sé lo que en verdad pasó así que esos pensamientos estúpidos desaparecieron hace tiempo pero…me siento culpable por haberlos tenido, por pensar que tú me despreciabas cuando en realidad más me necesitabas y yo no pude hacer nada-

-Yo nunca los olvide Sango, opté por ocultarlos, por hacerme la idea de que no existían porque así sería menos doloroso y no quiero que te sientas culpable, yo hubiese pensado lo mismo, no llores- dijo Aome limpiando el rostro de su amiga con sus manos resecas -Ya eso no importa, lo que es importante ahora es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo- después de esas palabras un abrazo fue inevitable.

La mitad del viaje fue Sango y Aome comiendo y hablando mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha arreglaban los problemas legales y la otra mitad fue Sango y Aome durmiendo mientras Inuyasha y Miroku comían y hablaban. Al llegar los transportaron de inmediato a la sede de la C.I.A siendo recibidos nada más y nada menos que por el director de ésta en una habitación especial. Aome fue llevada al laboratorio mientras Inuyasha y Miroku se reunieron con el director y Sango fue enviada a casa.

-Dígame señor Walker en que demonios estaba pensado cuando realizó todo esto- comenzó el director con una sonrisa irónica.

-En el bien estar de la chica- respondió seguro el aludido.

-De acuerdo, pero no le dejé bien claro que estaba fuera de este caso al igual que usted señor Taisho- la sonrisa del director se desvanecía lentamente.

-Si señor, pero…debía hacerlo- la voz de Miroku era simplemente sincera logrando un revirón de ojos por parte del director.

-Debería suspenderlos a ambos por un buen tiempo para que aprendan la lección pero sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque trajeron a la chica y acabaron con dos objetivos- una ducha de alivio baño a los dos agentes -Pero que sea la última vez que algo como esto pasa, si sucede de nuevo pueden decirle adiós a esta institución- ambos asintieron firmemente.

-Señor lo llaman en laboratorio- informó el guardia que estaba fuera de la habitación en donde estaban, antes de poder evitarlo Inuyasha se levantó y salió del lugar seguido por sus dos jefes. Pronto llegaron al laboratorio en donde se encontraba un grupo grande de doctores y científicos reunidos en un círculo cuyo centro era Aome, todos escuchaban atentos.

-Ella me dijo que podía elegir si desapareserla o que se quedará y se manifestara pero…después de saber lo que era capaz de hacer le dije que se marchara, a demás así ambas seríamos libres, ella no quería hacer daño, por eso fue que no se había manifestado antes. El proyecto que ustedes hicieron no sirve si no para destruir pero para su suerte es como un ser humano que razona- terminaba de hablar la chica.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó entonces el director, todos girando en su dirección.

-Señor el proyecto Anna fue suprimido- informó una de las mujeres de bata blanca.

-Demonios otro más…- masculló el director -¿Cúantos más quedan?-

-Cinco estables señor- respondió un chico larguirucho de lentes.

-Bien, mantengan el numero entonces- en eso el director se acercó hasta la chica y la miró a lo ojos -Eres libre de irte, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, sólo pido tú silencio- alegre por aquella oración la chica asintió sonriente. Antes de que pudiese irse le hicieron un interrogatorio de como era Anna y otras cosas, al terminar Inuyasha la esperaba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías de allí- dijo pasando un brazo por su hombro.

-Yo tampoco- respondió ella sonriente, ya no estaba tan débil -Ahora ¿Qué?…- habían tantas cosas que hacer que no sabía por donde comenzar tal como visitar a babu y decirle que podría irse de nuevo a su tierra, buscar sus cosas, despedirse de todo el mundo y olvidar, ver en donde viviría aunque ya tenía en mente un lugar, pensar que haría con su vida, buscar ayuda para su trastorno psicológico, etc.

-Ahora…sólo queda vivir- respondió él viéndola a los ojos.

-Con tal de que sea a tú lado- dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

-Es un plan entonces- ambos se rieron. Antes de salir de aquel lugar pasaron por la oficina de Miroku para decir hasta luego, después se fueron directo a casa los Taisho, cuando aparcaron en el garaje fueron recibidos por el combo completo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome!- se escucharon los nombres en el aire seguidos de besos, abrazos y unas cuantas lágrimas. Esa noche tuvieron una cena familiar, todo parecía irreal para la pelinegra, como de pronto su vida cambió tal y como había sucedido años atrás. Luego de la cena vino el aseo y luego unas horas de sueño aunque había estado en coma por un buen tiempo se sentía cansada, necesitaba fuerzas ya que al día siguiente habían muchas cosas por hacer.

**Aome P.O.V**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente con las pilas recargadas no estaba segura si seguía viva o había muerto ya que me sentía en el cielo al estar rodeada por la gente que amaba, pero aun faltaba una persona a la cual iría a visitar. Luego del desayuno y una ducha rápida Sango me llevó a mi antiguo hogar, aquel edificio en la Calle de las Naciones, Inuyasha no nos pudo acompañar por cuestiones de trabajo. Al llegar me quedé un momento en el auto estacionado tomando aire, dándome ánimos, estaba un poco nerviosa de entrar de nuevo a ese lugar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó ella.

-No, yo puedo hacer esto, tengo que- respondí segura.

-Vale, te espero aquí entonces- me dijo dándome unas palmaditas de aliento. Salí del auto corriendo hasta las escaleras tocando la acostumbrada melodía sobre la madera haciendo que la puerta se abriera, Logan me veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de inmediato alzándome en brazos.

-¡Pequeña estás bien, aunque bastante delgada! ¡No tienes idea de como te hemos extrañado!- dijo el hombre de tez oscura poniendome de nuevo en el suelo.

-Tú sabes como son esos viajes Logan, ahora iré a saludar a Babu hablamos ahora, también te extrañé- le dije abrazándolo, en realidad si lo extrañaba un poco; con eso partí hasta el ascensor que luego de varios pisos me dejó en el que era mi casa. Al salir del ascensor me quedé allí parada viendo la cerradura sin saber que esperar, preguntándome si Babu estaría allí, muchas preguntas pasaron por mi mente pero decidí que solo mis acciones responderían mis preguntas. Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta lentamente viendo como nada había cambiado, tal vez cantidad de polvo que era perceptible en el aire, tanto que se me hacia un poco difícil respirar -¿Babu?- pregunté en el aire recibiendo nada más y nada menos que el silecio absoluto. Con cuidado caminé por el departamento viendo todo a mi al rededor, primero la cocina en donde esperaba encontrarla pero no estaba, luego seguí a la pequeña sala y nada, fue entonces que llegué a la puerta de mi habitación que estaba abierta y la vi allí enroscada en la cama, abrazando un portarretratos, el cuarto estaba intacto, tal y como lo había dejado aquel día en que me fui; con sigilo caminé hasta quedar frente a Babu y con suma delicadeza acaricié su rostro arrugado despertándola poco a poco.

-Devushka…- susurró roncamente Babu haciéndome sonreír -¡DEVUSHKA!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos abrazándome.

-Estoy bien Babu- le dije alegre, extrañaba tanto sus abrazos y su olor a galletas.

-¡Estar bien pero estar muy flaca, tener que comer, ahorita mismo yo preparar comida pero primero abrazo!- Babu seguía abrazándome como si nunca fuera suficiente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo era real.

-Babu te extrañé- murmuré devolviendo el abrazo aguantando las ganas de llorar, era inexplicable como aun tenía lágrimas.

-Yo también extrañar a devushka- entonces sentí como mi camisa prestada se humedecía, pobre Babu si estaba llorando ahora qué haría cuando supiera que Naraku estaba muerto y que podría ser libre, pero más que todo que ya no nos veríamos todos los días.

-Babu…hay algo que debes saber- dije, ella paró la oreja -Naraku y Bankotsu…- lo diría por primera vez, que estaban muertos, no podía creer que esas palabras saldrían de mi boca -Ellos…ellos están…ellos están muertos- de inmediato la sorpresa se plasmo en el rostro de Babu.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Ayer…Bankotsu mató a Naraku y él se suicidó…es decir que eres libre…somos libres- Babu se quedó allí congelada viendo mi rostro fijamente mientras que yo la acariciaba dulcemente -Ya puedes volver Babu, supongo que hoy les darán la noticia a todos- en eso ella volvió a abrazarme.

-Yo volver a casa- susurró en mi pecho -Pero… ¿Devushka a dónde ir?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos con preocupación, yo sólo sonreí.

-A donde pertenezco Babu, con Inuyasha- mi respuesta pareció satisfaserla así que decidió no pelear -Ya es hora de irme tengo que arreglar otras cosas pero vine primero para darte la noticia y despedirme, espero que estemos siempre en contacto. Ahora recoge tus cosas y ve a tu casa- le dije tomando su rostro redondo en mis manos -Ya todo estará bien…no me olvides- con esto último no pude aguantar y dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran. Nos quedamos ahí abrazadas un rato hasta que decidí partir, ella me dio su número en un papelito que guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi sintí cierto alivio, me quedé allí parada por unos momentos hasta que recordé que debía despedirme de otras dos personas en especial. Con paso tranquilo por primera vez en ese lugar bajé dos pisos en donde sabía que encontraría a mis amigos, era temprano así que lo más probable era que estuviesen durmiendo. Toqué la puerta pero como era de predecir nadie atendió así que con mucho cuidado y silencio abrí la puerta siendo recibida por la oscuridad absoluta, como siempre el cuarto olía a alcohol y perfume con un toque a cigarrillo. Sin hacer ruido cerré la puerta y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para caminar lentamente hasta la ventana y abrir un poco las persianas, cuando lo logré vi que Ayame estaba tendida boca abajo con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, parecía una estrella de mar, tenía puesta una bata blanca que apenas cubría su cuerpo en ese momento fue cuando me pregunté en dónde estaría Kouga, pero no tuve que cuestionarme mucho cuando me percaté que estaba en el suelo envuelto en las sábanas negras, estaba segura que se había caído de la cama o mi amiga lo había tumbado mientras dormían ya que era muy extraño que ellos pelearan y cuando lo hacían ella se iba a mi cuarto o él iba a la de algún compañero. Aguantando la risa caminé por la alfombra hasta quedar frente a la cama y sin poder resistirlo me lancé sobre ella cayendo a un lado de mi amiga despertándola de un solo golpe.

-¡AH!- gritó cayendo de la cama haciendome explotar en risas, de inmediato Kouga se levantó a mi lado con los pelos desordenados y los ojos pesados, yo no paraba de reír -¿¡Quién eres, qué demonios te pasa loca!- preguntó Ayame recobrando la compostura sin verme.

-¡Aome!- gritó Kouga lanzándose sobre mi.

-¿Cómo?- escuché preguntar a Ayame hasta que me vio y pegó otro grito lanzándose sobre mi al igual que su novio -¡¿En donde has estado? ¡¿Por que no llamas o envías un correo desgraciada?- me reclamó dejándome tomar aire.

-Bueno he estado por ahí, simplemente no tenía contacto con el mundo- en cierta forma era verdad, claro nunca diría la verdad completa, ellos me miraron escépticos, era de esperarse que no me creyeran.

-Si claro, claro- dijo Kouga caminando hacia el baño.

-¿Cuando regresaste? No te escuché entrar- preguntó mi amiga peinando su cabellera roja.

-Llegué anoche…pero estaba en casa de un familiar- ella arrugó la cara, estaba clara que no tenía más familia que Naraku -Si bueno por algo que pasó me iré a vivir con ellos así que vine a despedirme- a ella no podía decirle lo que había pasado con Naraku y Bankotsu, debía enterarse cuando vinieran a dar la noticia.

-Es decir que ya no te veré- dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-No tan seguido, pero claro que nos seguiremos viendo- le dije sonriendo, ella me abrazó.

-¿Por qué tanto abrazo y yo no tengo ninguno?- dijo Kouga ya arreglado.

-Aome se va a vivir con unos familiares- dijo Ayame con el rostro triste -Ya no la vamos a ver-

-No seas exagerada, vendré a visitar lo prometo- dije para tranquilizarla.

-Pues con razón se abrazaban- de un solo movimiento Kouga se abalanzó sobre nosotras atrapandonos en su usual abrazo de oso.

-Bueno ya debo irme, me están esperando, escribanme sus números en un papel, perdí mi telefono- dije y ellos hicieron lo pedido. Antes de salir de su cuarto los abracé una vez más y salí por la puerta. Listo, ya no había más nada que hacer en este lugar.

Cuando entré en el ascensor me vi tentada a subir a la oficina de Naraku por alguna extraña razón, sin pensarlo marqué el último piso y antes de darme cuenta estaba en él. Como cosa rara no había nadie vigilando la puerta así que entré sin contra tiempo, estaba oscuro como siempre, aun estaba su aroma a tabaco y whisky. Caminé hasta su escritorio viendo todo, se notaba que no esperaba morir ya que aun habían documentos en el despacho, una botella de whisky a medio vaciar y un tabaco en el cenicero.

-No esperaba verte por aquí- escuché una voz que me erizó todos los pelos, Kagura, yo la miré sin expresión alguna -Debes estar feliz, ya eres libre. No te culpo yo estoy tan alegre como tú, ya no tendré que aguantarme las malcriadeces de ese niño- dijo ella refiendose a Hakudoshi.

-¿Qué pasará con él?- pregunté, ni de vaina me lo iban a encasquetar a mi.

-Como Naraku no tiene ningún familiar será dado en adopción, tu serías la única opción pero aun faltan unos meses para que cumplas la mayoría de edad, a demás no tienes trabajo así que no podrías mantenerlo- había caminado hasta la amplia ventana viendo a través de ella.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunté.

-Yo sólo era su nana, podría adoptarlo pero ni de broma sigo amargándome la vida, le toca a otro- yo casi me rió, en realidad ella nunca fue mala conmigo.

-Bueno es hora de irme, espero que tengas una buena vida de ahora en adelante- dije mientras me iba de su habitación, realmente no había nada que quisiera conservar de recuerdo de mi "padre".

-Lo mismo digo- y con eso salí de la habitación bajando hasta llegar a la entrada, me despedí de Logan y mientras lo hacia llegaron unas personas del gobierno lo supe por su vestimenta y el auto en el que estaban, ya iban a dar la noticia. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el auto de mi amiga viendo por última vez aquel lugar, dejando atrás todos los malos recuerdos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Sango mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Cien por ciento- respondí.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva vida


	27. Chapter 27

**15 Años Después.**

**Tercera Persona P.O.V**

-¿Maestra qué le parece?- preguntó un niño pequeño pecoso de cabello color zanahoria.

-¡Ay pero bello ese dibujo! ¡Tú mami se va a alegrar muchísimo!- le respondió la maestra dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y brindándole una sonrisa. Era el día de la madre y los niños estaban preparando unos dibujos para sus madres.

-¿Y el mío maestra?- preguntó ahora una chiquilla de cabello amarillo.

-¡Wao! ¡Estas hecha toda una artista- le dijo la maestra viendo el dibujo de una flor roja sonriente, la chiquilla sonrió. Y así fueron preguntando poco a poco todos los chicos de la clase, todos menos uno que tenía el semblante triste, no había dibujado nada, tenía la hoja en blanco frente a él, la veía a penas parpadeando. La maestra se acercó entonces hasta él agachándose a su nivel posando su mano en su espalda -¿Qué pasa Tommy? ¿No se te ocurre que dibujar?- preguntó ella sabiendo que el pequeño no tenía mamá, había muerto hace un año en un accidente automovilístico, ahora eran sólo él y su papá.

-Cómo voy a dibujar algo si no tengo mami…- dijo el chico muy triste, la maestra entonces tuvo una idea.

-¿Sabes qué puedes hacer? Un dibujo para tú mami y otro para tú papi- el niño arrugó la cara.

-Pero si mi mami está en el cielo y mi papi es mi papi- la maestra sólo pudo reír.

-Le haces un dibujo a tú mami y se lo llevas a donde está durmiendo y a tú papi le haces uno para que sepa que lo quieres y que él también es tú mamá de alguna manera, puedes ponerle "Feliz día de la madre, papá" ¿Qué te parece? Apuesto a que ambos serían muy felices- la maestra se sorprendió al ver que había logrado sacar una sonrisa radiante en el rostro del niño.

-¡Eso haré! ¡Gracias maestra!- gritó el chico tomando un color.

-Ten aquí tienes otra hoja- dijo ella dejándola a su lado

-¿Podría darme otra?- preguntó el chico luego de un rato mientras ella arreglaba algunas cosas para el día siguiente.

-¿Qué paso Tommy? ¿Te equivocaste?- preguntó la mujer.

-Si- respondió el rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, ten, pero sólo esta vez- el chico asintió recibiendo otra hoja en blanco, ella sólo pudo sonreír. Luego de un rato sonó el timbre de salida, todos los chicos salieron del aula despidiéndose con mucho amor de su maestra. Cuando estuvieron todos afuera ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a borrar el pizarrón cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se giró a ver encontrándose con el pequeño Tommy -¿Se te ha quedado algo Tommy?- preguntó ella viendo como el niño caminaba hasta ella con las manos detrás de su espalda -¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó ella viendo la sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Cierre sus ojos y estiré las manos- ordenó con su vocecita, ella lo hizo sonriente -No haga trampa, no vea- dijo Tommy mientras colocaba algo en sus manos -Ya puede ver- el chico estaba súper nervioso. Cuando ella abrió los ojos sintió como su corazón se ablandaba como un malvavisco. Era un dibujo, del día de la madre, para ella, que decía: "Feliz día de la madre, maestra" en el tope, abajo en figuras de palos ella de la mano con Tommy en el colegio -Usted también es mi mamá maestra- ella sin poder evitarlo se agachó y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Gracias Tommy, eres un niño muy especial- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y el la abrazó, con eso se marchó. Ella siguió recogiendo sus cosas, y ese eran el tipo de momentos en que sabía porque había escogido esa carrera, después de todo lo que pasó, un niño siempre te alegra.

Al terminar se despidió de sus colegas y se montó en su auto dirigiéndose a casa mientras pensaba en tantas cosas, al llegar a su casa finalmente aparcó el carró en el garaje y sonrió de nuevo al ver el dibujo que le había hecho el pequeño Tommy sobre su carpeta. Bajó del auto aun sonriente y abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó sus cosas en recibidor y se quitó los zapatos que tenía caminando descalza por la casa, pasó por el pasillo y entonces cuando llegó a la sala fue sorprendida por un súper abrazo.

-¡Feliz día mami!- gritaron en lo alto una niña y un niño de cabellos azabaches que se abalanzaban sobre ella haciéndole difícil mantenerse en pie, con ellos siguió su esposo que la veía con esa mirada profunda que solo él podía darle -Feliz día amor- susurró el dándole un beso en la boca a su mujer.

-¡IUGH!- gritaron los dos pequeños viendose cara a cara haciendo reír a los dos adultos.

-No sean celosos para ustedes también hay- dijo su madre comenzando a besarlos mientras su padre los agarraba haciendolos reír.

-¡Los regalos!- exclamó el pequeño logrando zafarse del agarre de su padre.

-¡Si los regalos!- apoyo la pequeña siguiendolos.

-Vaya, hay regalos- dijo la mujer abrazando a su esposo que la llevaba al sofá para recibir los presentes.

-¡El mío primero!- dijo el chico dándole una caja azul de tamaño mediano a su madre.

-A ver, a ver ¿Qué será- dijo sonriente su madre mientras leía la pequeña tarjeta que decía: "De Keiko para mamá", los ojos dorados del pequeño la veían expectante, mientras abría la tapa y veía un porta retrato hecho con material de contrución que tenía una foto de él con ella -¡Me encanta mi vida, está hermoso!- dijo ella abrazando a su bebé.

-¡Ahora yo!- dijo impacinte la pequeña tan blanca como la nieve.

-¡Claro!- su madre repitió el procedimiento con la caja morada leyendo de igual manera la tarjeta pequeña que decía: "De Anna para mamá", y al abrirla vio un porta retrato en forma de flor del mismo material que el otro con una foto de ellas dos -¡Pero esto es una hermosura, los dos son todos unos artistas!- dijo ella abrazándolos -Los amo pequeños- susurró en sus oídos besando sus cabellos negros.

-¡Papá tú regalo!- dijo Keiko sorprendiendo a su madre.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó incrédula la madre.

-Ni te imaginas- dijo su esposo bendandole los ojos con un pañuelo, entre los dos pequeños la ayudaron a parace y la guiaron por la casa, sintió cuando la sacaron al patio trasero por el olor a césped y entonces los chicos le soltaron las manos -Uno…dos…tres…- susurró su marido en su oído al tiempo que removía el pañuelo de sus ojos, cuando ella vio a la persona frente a ella salió corriendo.

-¡BABU!- gritó abrazando a su nana que estaba más anciana que hace cinco años, la última vez que la había visto -Estas más pequeña que la última vez- dijo ella observándola detenidamente, su cabello estaba más blanco y sus arrugas más marcadas.

-Y tú estas más delgada que la última vez- la voz anciana de ésta la hizo reír, tomando en cuenta que hace cinco años había tenido a sus gemelos, si estaba mucho más delgada.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Aome mientras se sentaban en las sillas del pequeño comedor de madera que tenían afuera.

-Esta mañana, tu esposo aquí fue el de la idea- dijo ella señalando a Inuyasha que venía con unos vasos de limonada en las manos acompañado de los pequeños traviesos. Ella le sonrió mientras le daba un beso.

-Y pronto están por llegar los demás- le dijo refiriéndose a los Taisho.

-¿El tío Miroku y la Tia Sango si van a venir esta vez no?- preguntó Keiko, ellos eran sus tíos preferidos.

-Eso dijeron al menos- contesto su padre, desde que ambos, Sango y Miroku, trabajaban en la C.I.A no los veían tan a menudo.

-¡Llegaron los abuelos!- Anunció Anna que estaba de cabeza en los brazos del tío Shippo que ya era todo un hombre.

-¡Felliz día!- dijo Izayoi junto con su esposo.

-¡Feliz día!- respondió Aome abrazándolos.

Luego de un rato llegaron los amigos de Aome, Ayame y Kouga junto con su hijo Kenji que era de la misma edad que los gemelos. Era una pequeña reunión en familia, pronto los hombres comenzaron a preparar una parrilla mientras las mujeres hablaban y los chicos correteaban por el jardín. En ese momento llegaron Sango y Miroku saludando a todos con muchísimo ánimo, al terminar Miroku comenzó a ayudar en la parrilla y Sango se sentó con las mujeres que hablaban y se reían pero algo era extraño, ambos se brindaban miradas a cada rato.

-¡Ay hija! ¿Cuándo vas a ser mamá? Hoy podría ser tú día también- dijo Izayoi refiriéndose a Sango mientras veía a sus nietos -Miralos son tan divinos, no hay nada más alegre que un bebé- la mujer estaba completamente embelesada.

-Mamá déjala, ella verá cuando quiera tener hijos- la defendió Aome que se había acostumbrado a llamarla así.

-Eso ser verdad, mujer tener hijo cuando quiera- apoyó Babu a Aome.

-Bueno yo creo que no vendría mal- dijo Ayame sonrojándose un poco.

-No es que te presione hija, pero es que tener una familia grande es tan divertido y sabroso, no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacerlo porque yo quieras…- pero entonces Sango la interrumpió.

-En realidad…hoy también es mi día- dijo Sango con una sonrisa y las mejillas arreboladas mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-¡No!- dijo Aome asombrada tomando en cuenta que su hermana/mejor amiga le había dicho que no quería niños por ahora.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué emoción!- gritó Izayoi.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Ayame sonriendo.

-Hace una semana me hice la prueba y el miércoles fui al doctor y lo confirmó- respondió Sango emocionada, al parecer Miroku también había dado la noticia ya que todos le daban palmadas en la espalda o abrazos y se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Keiko seguido de su hermana y su primo Kenji.

-¡Vas a tener un nuevo primo!- dijo emocionada su abuela.

-¡Tía vas a tener un bebé!- preguntó Anna con los ojos mas dorados de lo normal, Sango asintió.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, iré por la chamapaña- dijo Aome levantándose de su sitio.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Ayame.

-Tranquila enseguida vuelvo- y con eso entró a la casa directo a la cocina y sacó una botella de champaña del refrigerador especial de bebidas que tenían, buscó las copas en la alacena y fue cuando miró entonces por la ventana que daba al patio trasero. Como todos sonreían y estaban felices, esos eran los momentos en lo que aún no podía creer que había despertado de aquella pesadilla hace quince años, como poco a poco todo fue arreglandose y tomando su curso natural. Más nunca supo nada de los Ivanovich y para su suerte pudo cambiarse su nombre a Aome Higurashi nuevamente, claro después de la boda con Inuyasha diez años después de todo el problema ahora se llamaba Aome Taisho. Dos años después de su casamiento fue bendecida con los gemelos. Había logrado estudiar educación en la universidad costeando los gastos con la herencia que le había dejado Bankotsu que todavía quedaba bastante. Inuyasha decidió buscar un trabajo menos peligroso para así estar con su familia así que buscó trabajo en la policía local siendo el jefe de ésta. Y en cuanto a su desorden psicológico estaba completamente bajo control, tomaba una medicación especial pero era solo por si acaso.

En fin, esos momentos en familia llenos de felicidad le recordaban por lo que había pasado, lo que había logrado y lo que le quedaba por vivir. Las malas experiencias están en nuestro camino para hacernos fuertes y aprender, ante las adversidades nunca hemos de rendirnos, siempre debemos demostrar de lo que somos capaces. Todo lo malo tiene su fin y siempre da inicio a algo mucho mejor, sólo debemos ser pacientes y pelear las batallas en el camino.

-Y yo me preguntaba en donde estaba mi linda esposa- susurró Inuyasha en su oído despertandola de sus pensamientos, ella se rio y se giró pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Siempre logras encontrarme- le dijo pegando sus frentes.

-Y siempre lo haré- con eso se dieron un tierno beso -Te amo- susurró sobre sus labios.

-Yo también- respondió ella resguardándose en su pecho.

-Yo más- le dijo abrazándola.

Y así era como siempre terminaba la discusión cuando él le decía que la amaba.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue Secrets. Espero que les haya gustado, entretenido y dejado alguna enseñanza porque a mi me dejó una por lo menos. Gracias a todas las que leyeron y apoyaron este fic. Dali, te quiero vieja 3. De verdad gracias por cada review y cada favorite, me motivaron a seguir y espero escribir pronto otra historia. No acostumbro hacer esto pero quisiera mantener el contacto así que me gustaría que las que quisieran me agregaran al Facebook mi nombre es Victoria Valentina. Las quiero muchísimo y ya saben, aunque todo esté contra ti y nada parezca salir bien, sigue adelante porque todo lo que nos pasa tiene una razón. Sigan sus sueños y sonrían!<strong>

**XOXO**

**V**


End file.
